Dark Tomorrow: A Power Rangers Novel
by Fenix84
Summary: Disturbed by what he sees, an old Ranger ponders a future that looks bleaker every day. What he decides to do will have grave consequences for his friends an allies. The world stands on the brink. Heroes are needed - but will the Power Rangers be enough?
1. Future Shock

**Dark Tomorrow**

**A Power Rangers Novel**

_The Power Rangers were beloved heroes, shining examples of the best in humanity. Those days are long gone. The years have not been kind to the Rangers, nor to their once proud legacy. Disturbed by what he sees, an old Ranger ponders a future that looks bleaker every day. What he decides to do will have grave consequences for his friends and allies. The world stands on the brink. Heroes are needed - but will the Power Rangers be enough?_

**Disclaimer:** No financial gain has been made by the writing or distribution of this story. The author makes no claim of ownership to any of the characters appearing within. The Power Rangers, as well as Masked Rider, are owned by Saban. The Ninja Turtles are the property of Nickelodeon. Batman is owned by DC Comics.

**Author's Note:** _Dark Tomorrow_ is a full length novel involving characters from every season of the show, as of its release in early 2012. I first published this story in PDF format, which is the "definitive" version that I hope you'll read. It contained a variety of images and special formatting that can't be found in a text-only document. The PDF version can be found in the fanfic sections of the RangerBoard and RangerCrew forums. If you're reading this and the story is no longer available on those sites, just ask me and I'll be happy to e-mail you a copy myself. I've posted the story here in text-only format simply to expose it to a larger audience beyond the one that visits the forums.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Future Shock**

The Phantom Ranger sat alone in the darkness, clutching his head as multiple thoughts swirled inside. The same thoughts that had haunted him for years were urging him on once again.

_What have you done?_

_There's no going back now._

_He's gone too far. He must be stopped._

"No..." the Phantom said. Despite his defiance, he knew that time was running out. The prospect of war loomed on the horizon. He had not approached it, out of trust for his fellow Rangers. But like his patience, the Phantom's trust was beginning to unravel. "Enough," he finally said.

* * *

"Please work." Hayley exhaled as she brought her finger down on one last key, before looking up at the computer screen.

"UPDATE COMPLETE."

The new cybersecurity features that she had designed were successfully installed into the Dino Lab's computers. She would have done it earlier had she not been so busy that night. For the past few hours, she had been monitoring the surveillance networks while sending out meticulously written threat updates to Tommy and his associates.

It was a maddening process: checking each signal return in each sensor for each sector of land that she could monitor, fully knowing that the system was not extensive enough to see everything, or that she might not have even been looking for the right signs. Sector after sector passed with a clean scan, which she made sure to report. Whenever something big happened, she had to do things like that to make sure that Tommy's operations ran smoothly. Tommy himself had just left to conduct a personal investigation at the location of the incident. He was only interested in the bottom line, not in the small but necessary intricacies that were always left to her.

While the surveillance system wasn't perfect, Hayley trusted it enough to believe that the recent incident didn't have a more sinister cause behind it. With her work finished for the time being, she leaned back in her chair for a few minutes of well-deserved rest. Her left hand blindly reached for her cup of coffee, which was standing on the same spot that she always left it on. As the warm liquid flowed down her throat, she took solace in the nature of her day job. Most of the Cyberspace's customers were high school students, who usually woke up at the last minute before rushing straight to school. Because of that, she could afford to open very late in the morning, giving herself a few decent hours of sleep even if she had stayed up working in the lab all night.

As she laid her cup back down, the sound of it scraping against the desk came out loud and clear. It reminded Hayley of how quiet things got around there, after Tommy himself usually went to bed. Hayley had nothing more to do for the night, and she would have probably been better off just getting up and driving home for some sleep. But the chair was comfortable now that she wasn't leaning forward, furiously typing away. She wanted to savor that small comfort for just a few minutes more. All she needed was something to break the silence.

Hayley turned on the television. It was on the Global News Network, which was going over the _other_ big story of the day. Dex Stewart, the United Nations space ambassador, had made a big speech that afternoon. It was Tommy's idea, which he had discussed with Dex during a private meeting. Hayley knew all about it. After all, she was the one they had relied upon to put the speech together.

The TV showed Dex standing behind a podium, clearly trying to contain his emotions before proceeding with the speech. "People...I stand before you as a fellow citizen of Earth. This world has been very good to me. It gave me opportunity, fame, and prosperity. But most importantly, it gave me a place where I could live and love again after the destruction of my homeworld. I proudly adopted Earth as my home, and I will do all that I can to defend it. To that end, I urge the governments of this world to seek closer ties with the intergalactic community. This world must not be an island. Should it face its darkest hour, I want Earth to have allies it can depend on...something Edenoi didn't have."

Dex suddenly ducked, as a tomato flew up from the crowd. "Go home alien!" someone screamed.

"Independent Earth!" someone else yelled. "Resist alien occupation!"

Hayley sighed as she watched Dex put up his hands, futilely trying to calm the crowd as they shouted him down. He didn't utter another word, but the look on his face said it all. Hayley quickly changed the channel. It was just too painful to watch. _All that work, wasted_, she thought. Tommy would surely bring up the speech's failure, after their other current problems were taken care of. But Hayley couldn't bear to hear anymore about it. At least not for the rest of the night.

Flipping through the channels, she looked for something light, something stupid to get her mind off things for a while. She settled on a rerun of that evening's _Entertainment Insider_, one of those fluffy shows that hyped upcoming movies and went over who was currently dating who. Hayley frowned when she saw more protestors screaming about the Masked Rider, assembled outside the _EI_ studio. But there was something different about these people. They were fans, shouting "Bring back Dex!" and holding up signs like "No reboots." These people were clearly passionate, but they made no mention of Dex's real life troubles.

The TV switched to an interior view of the studio, zooming in on a pretty blonde host. "Hey everyone!" she said, smiling brightly. "Nikki Miller here, and boy do we have a show for you tonight! _EI_ is here to give you an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming _Masked Rider: Xtreme Evolution_, starring Power Ranger Dax Lo. People everywhere are just buzzing with excitement for this movie, which will surely be amazing."

"Well, I guess you found what you were looking for," Hayley said to herself. A feeling of relaxation had just begun to settle in when Hayley heard some footsteps coming down the stairs behind her.

She quickly spun her chair around to see who it was. "Tommy. I thought you left for Angel Grove already."

"Came back to check one last thing."

Hayley stood up and approached him. "Anything I can help with?"

"No. Just a little thing that's been bugging me."

Hayley sighed as he walked past her, turning his head from side to side as if he were searching the room. _He's shutting me out again_, she thought.

"I'll pass things along now to Matthew Bryant, our correspondent on the set of _Xtreme Evolution_," Nikki Miller said. "Matt, why don't you tell everyone what a super awesome experience this is?"

The TV switched to Matt, who quickly rolled his eyes back down as he turned to face the camera. "Yeah, well, it's days like this that make me glad I was dropped from the evening news," he said.

Hayley felt a tinge of embarrassment. _Entertainment Insider_ wasn't the type of show that complied with the image that she had cultivated over the years, toward Tommy and the rest of her friends and colleagues. She was thinking of a line to brush it off with, when Matt said something that managed to catch Tommy's attention. Not surprising, Hayley thought, given _the_ big story of the day. It was the type of scandalous story that found its way into gossipy celebrity shows, as well as the actual news.

"Now, before my _Masked Rider_ interview, I'd like to talk about an important development concerning one of Dax's former teammates. Angel Grove was stunned this morning when Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger, led police on a high-speed chase through the city's streets. Aston had been wanted on suspicion of stealing from one of his clients, after complaining about the amount of money being paid to other artifact recovery specialists."

Hayley shook her head as the TV showed crushed civilian cars and overturned police cruisers. She turned to see Tommy's reaction to the images, finding a face twisted with disgust. "You okay Tommy?" she asked.

His reply was terse, thinly veiling an intense anger. "What a disgrace."

Matt Bryant continued. "After evading the police for twenty minutes, Aston was mysteriously found unconscious and without his morpher near the wreckage of his HoverTek Cycle. The investigation is still ongoing, but the event has already sent shockwaves throughout the nation. A few hours ago, I tried reaching out to Andrew Hartford, billionaire mentor of the Overdrive Rangers."

The show switched to some earlier footage, of Matt sticking a microphone in Andrew's face as he followed him down a street. "Mr. Hartford, what is your reaction to Will's arrest?"

"No comment," Andrew said without even looking at the reporter.

"Really?" Matt asked. "You have nothing to say at all? You don't feel the least bit responsible for this?"

"I said 'no comment!'" Andrew stopped walking and looked directly at the reporter. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You're setting me up. Trying to get me to say something stupid."

"I'm just asking you some questions," Matt replied.

"You're just like the rest of the media, you know that?" Andrew said. "You guys have been hounding me and my team for years. Writing all those negative stories. Spreading those awful rumors about me. Rumors which are _completely_ untrue." With that said, Andrew turned away from the camera and took off in a huff.

The show cut back to Matt standing on the _Masked Rider_ set. "We'll report more information as the situation develops," Matt said. "But for now, let's get on with the interview." The camera panned toward Dax and an older, middle-aged man sitting in chairs. "Here's Dax Lo and Brad Kelly, director of _Xtreme Evolution_."

"Oh, this should be good."

_What's going on, Tommy?_ Hayley thought. Those words had sounded so bitter. She looked at him again, seeing him roll his eyes. He seemed particularly negative tonight, even hateful. Hayley thought that she should say something to ease his mood, but she was at a loss for words. She quickly turned back to the TV before he could notice that she was staring at him.

"Hi Dax, good seeing you again," Matt said as he sat down next to him.

The Blue Overdrive Ranger sat there with a cheerful, clueless grin on his face, apparently excited about getting the publicity. He managed to reply with a brief "Hey Matt" as he momentarily suppressed his giggling.

The reporter leaned forward, taking a serious tone. "Dax, I'm sure you've heard the news about your former teammate Will. What do you have to say about it?"

"WELL, I guess this isn't good. I mean, Will got himself into a LOT of trouble, right? But I don't really know too much about this."

"I'm sure you don't." Hayley was taken aback as she heard that sharp retort directed at the TV. She was now very worried about her companion's persisting anger. She tried but she still couldn't think of anything to say, for she had long settled into their relationship. Always available, whenever Tommy had a problem with equipment, weapons, or computers. He didn't talk to her about other things.

The interview continued, and Hayley knew that the two of them wouldn't like it. She wanted him to turn around and tell her what was going on. Instead, he remained glued to the TV, watching the interview intently as if he was waiting for it to match his worst expectations.

"Have you talked to the other Over-"

Brad Kelly, who had been sitting there looking annoyed the whole time, suddenly interrupted. "Hey, can we just talk about the movie already?"

Matt gently raised his hand to calm him, before apologizing. "I'm sorry sir. I do have some questions that you can answer as well. Now as the director -"

"Director, writer, _and_ producer," Brad said.

"Uh huh," Matt said. "Anyway, as everyone knows, the original _Masked Rider_ was loosely based on the real-life experiences of Dex Stewart. Recently, Dex has been involved in some very important work as the UN space ambassador. Does your movie have anything to say on the subject of human-alien relations? Or opening yourself up to new things?"

"Um...uh..." Dax just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Next question," Brad said. "Next question."

"Okay...well, a lot of fans are concerned about your bold new direction to reboot this franchise. They think that it's gone away from everything the Masked Rider is all about. Do you want to say anything to address their complaints?"

Dax threw his head back and laughed, dismissing the criticism. "Yeah, it won't be the same Masked Rider as before. But I think they need to watch this movie before judging it. This new direction of ours is gonna be awesome. The action's so bloody and brutal. And our story will be a really, really dark."

"Look, I don't care what a few super fanboys are saying," Brad said. "We know the majority of Rider fans out there are excited about this."

"Alright, alright," Matt said. "I understand you're going for a darker take on the character. But in light of what happened with Dax's teammate Will, do you really think that your work is setting a positive example for future generations?"

Tense sound effects played as the camera zoomed in on Brad Kelly's stunned face. The show suddenly cut back to its host, Nikki Miller. "Wow Matt!" she said, as her eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise. "Looks like things are getting HOT in there! Stay tuned to hear more of the tough questions only on -"

Hayley saw the TV screen suddenly flicker and turn black. The interview wasn't over yet, but Tommy apparently couldn't stomach watching any more of it.

"Are these the best heroes we can find? They only care about themselves, even with the world going down the drain."

"We still have heroes Tommy…like you."

Hayley's words fell flat. He hadn't looked at her since he had entered the room. She wasn't sure if he had even been talking to her this whole time.

"Is there something you need to do?" he asked without turning around.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't really need my help."

"I don't."

She knew that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. He was acting strangely, but Hayley figured that she would as well if she had the pressure of leading various Power Rangers throughout the universe. He had the right to be angry tonight, after what Will had done.

"Okay...it's getting late," she said. "I think I'm going home."

"See you in a few days."

"Good night Tommy."

* * *

Rage seethed inside of him as he waited impatiently for Hayley to leave the room. He knew that he had work to do, and that enough years had been wasted already.

"Aw man, where is it?" His eyes passed over the stone walls, finally settling upon a small doorway in a dark corner of the lab. Walking over there, he entered a six-digit code into the door's electronic keypad lock. The heavy metal door slowly slid open, inviting him down a flight of stairs into a long, dark corridor. A corridor that did not exist when this place had first been built. It had been constructed after Zeltrax's rampage through the Dino Lab. That event had opened Tommy's eyes to how poor his security had been. Never again would he allow such a thing to happen.

Just moments after he had walked in, the door slammed shut behind him leaving the corridor nearly pitch black. The only light that could be seen came from the computerized displays on the next metal door before him.

Arriving at the next door, he placed his hand on its fingerprint scanner while another device examined his retina. A dozen automated laser blasters were trained on him at that very moment, like silent killers lurking in the darkness. If the incorrect biometric data were to be detected, or if there was an attempt to breach the door, the blasters would fire. Should the intruder survive that assault, the corridor would be flooded with poison gas. Explosives were installed behind the walls, ready to annihilate any beings that didn't need to breathe.

All of those lethal defenses were just for this section of the hallway. He continued on, walking through a series of similarly defended checkpoints where a host of other biological functions were monitored. The scanners were so sensitive that even an abnormal mental state could be detected. That was necessary, just in case Tommy was ever placed under a mind control spell again. He approved of how stringent the security standards were, for he was the only one who could ever hope to breach this system. Not even Hayley, who had designed these defenses, was allowed inside. He had hired numerous contractors to inspect and build different parts of her designs, in order to ensure that things would work exactly as she said they would.

The final door slid open, granting him access to the vault. Within its walls lay some of the world's greatest treasures, collected from Tommy's associates as well as during the course of his own exploits. The room was filled with ancient tools, incomprehensible alien devices, and magical tomes written in languages that had been forgotten long ago. Most of the artifacts were dormant, still waiting for someone who possessed the arcane knowledge required to unlock their power.

In the center of the vault was a large rock topped with a green crystal. The rock was mounted on top of a console, with power conduits linking the entire system into the vault's walls.

_What a marvelous artifact_, he thought. Although it resembled a crude boulder, the Time Stone was actually the product of careful magical and technological refinement. Connected to the Morphin Grid itself, it could allow its user to see events of the past, the present, and even the likely future. The future was what he had come to see tonight.

He walked up and pushed a button on the console. Electricity flowed into the rock, causing it to glow and come to life. He slowly reached for the green crystal, pausing so that his hand hovered just inches from it. _This is it_, he thought. His hand fell, clutching tightly on to the crystal.

Energy coursed through his arm and into the rest of his body, almost gripping him into place. His mouth opened wide as the scene in front of his eyes transformed. Everything became a bright blur, and it appeared as if he was being pulled through a green, twisting wormhole. The movement came to an abrupt halt as a beach scene materialized on the other side of the portal. A young couple stood near the waves in the background, fishing.

His eyes shifted to the foreground of the scene as he heard several beeps. The sounds came from a small technological device, carelessly left out in the open along with the young man's red jacket and his picnic food.

A woman's voice emanated from the device. "Jack. Come in Jack. The Rangers are under attack."

_Him again._ The name immediately drew his attention. Jack was a Ranger whom Tommy had seen only once, during that alarming time travel incident five years ago. As the old Ranger watched the future one, he found the scene to be unbelievable. "What kind of a Ranger is this guy?" he asked. It was incomprehensible how someone could take such a careless attitude toward his duties. What he saw was so offputting that he felt a strong desire to reach into the scene and set things straight with this Jack character.

More scenes flashed by: The Red Ranger arrived at the battle late. He was completely unrepentant about it, actually yelling back when his mentor reprimanded him. The mentor met with another team of Rangers under his command, who betrayed and kidnapped him. Five Rangers – all of them willingly turned to evil.

_Take me further, _he thought_. I need to see more._ He needed to see a future that turned out better than that.

Time flashed before him again. Vast mechanical armies swept across the land. Missiles rose from their silos. The world's surface erupted in a series of apocalyptic explosions. Great cities were reduced to nothing but rubble and ashes.

"No. Not like that." He felt his chest tightening up. What he saw was not only horrifying, but was also his fault. He had not ensured that the world would be left in good hands. He had not done what was needed of him.

The visions suddenly ceased as the Time Stone exhausted its power supply. He stumbled back a few steps before his legs gave out, causing him to crumble to the floor.

Tommy Oliver was considered many things. A warrior, a leader, a mastermind, and a hero. To many of his peers, he was the greatest Ranger who ever lived. He had not been great enough. All of Tommy's accomplishments now looked hollow and meaningless to the man lying on the floor of the vault that night.

The future was far grimmer than he had predicted. He stayed on the floor for the next few minutes, staring up at the ceiling as he pondered what he had just seen. He realized that Jack was the harbinger. It seemed so clear to him that he was ashamed that he hadn't recognized it five years ago. The Rangers of Jack's time were not the heroes that the world would need. But that wasn't the extent of their unworthiness. What if their travel back to the past had actually made things even worse? Like a disease, they had contaminated others throughout the continuity of the timeline. A contamination that would spread further as time went on, bringing the world ever closer to its doom. Would the Earth fall to an alien invasion? Or would humanity be consumed by its petty differences, destroying itself in one final war? Whatever the eventual cause, he knew then what he had to do.

Pulling himself back up, he turned to a chest lying on the side of the vault. _Saving the world is my mission,_ he thought_._ He opened the chest, removing a golden crown and a black jewel.

"And these will be my weapons."

The Corona Aurora glistened in the moonlight as he hurried out of the house. He prayed that he would have enough strength, for he now felt the weight of all future generations pressing down upon his shoulders.

* * *

"_Well, I for one have better things to do than sit around here and do nothing."_

_ -Ronny Robinson, "Once a Ranger" part 1_

* * *

'**The Cassidy Cornell Show' for Monday, September 7**

**Global News Network**

**Read the transcript from the Monday show**

Updated 1:37 PM ET on Tues., September 8, 2009

(BEGIN VIDEOTAPE)

CASSIDY CORNELL, HOST (voice-over): Fears of alien hegemony have put international tensions on the rise. An arms race is brewing in the Far East, as experts fear the proliferation of morphing technologies. What does the future hold for us all?

(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP)

PRES. WANG HUOJIN, PRC: Our nation will oppose any alien incursions into our territory. We will not submit to the Americans' criticism of our military spending. It is quite hypocritical coming from the country that has opened its doors to the aliens so that it can build its own army of Power Rangers.

(END VIDEO CLIP)

CORNELL: President Wang Huojin of the People's Republic of China had some strong words for the United States during a speech delivered last Saturday. This came two weeks after he shocked the world with the debut of the Dragon Warriors, his country's answer to the Power Rangers. That revelation, along with a massive buildup of conventional forces, has put China's neighbors as well as America on edge.

Meanwhile, Miyazaki Katsuro, the fiery new Prime Minister of Japan, has pushed his government to revise its constitution and abandon the country's self-defense-only policy. Miyazaki attended the public unveiling of the Raiden Destroyer on Sunday, an appearance many believe to have been scheduled in reaction to China's Dragon Warriors.

(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP)

PM MIYAZAKI KATSURO, JAPAN: This colossal tank represents the next great leap in land warfare capability. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces are fully prepared to face any threats to our national security.

(END VIDEO CLIP)

CORNELL: Defense expert and former military researcher Clark Fairweather is here to discuss these developments.

Good evening, Clark.

CLARK FAIRWEATHER: Hi Cassidy. Great to be on your show.

CORNELL: Clark, what is your view of the current situation in Asia? How did we get into this mess?

FAIRWEATHER: It all goes back to the arrival of the Power Rangers sixteen years ago. While the Rangers have said that they protect the Earth, they've almost always fought in defense of _America_.

CORNELL: Is that how other countries see it?

FAIRWEATHER: Yes. China and Russia, especially. Places that aren't as influenced by the American media's adoration of the Power Rangers.

CORNELL: I remember the Rangers being very popular throughout the entire world. What changed?

FAIRWEATHER: The Great Invasion of '98 was the turning point. For the first time, people in other nations experienced firsthand what they had only seen on TV before. They looked to the skies for the Power Rangers to swoop in and save them, but help didn't come. They did hear of the Rangers fighting in Angel Grove, as usual.

In the aftermath of the invasion, people were angry. While the alien forces had been destroyed, they saw that as a side effect of the Rangers' efforts to protect America. Other nations began to wonder whether the Power Rangers were really looking out for them at all. They came to believe that they were bystanders to an alien conflict that had spilled over onto this planet, and that America had taken sides for its own benefit. Of course, we didn't do anything to change that perception.

CORNELL: Are you talking about Lightspeed Rescue?

FAIRWEATHER: Yes, as well as Terra Venture, which we only completed with the assistance of our extraterrestrial friends. There's also our increased military robotics research over the past few years. Projects such as these made other countries wonder just how much America has been collaborating with alien powers. And then all of their worst fears were seemingly confirmed by the Rangers' heavy-handed actions during the Infiltrator Crisis.

CORNELL: The government is extremely concerned about the emergence of the Dragon Warriors. How have they altered the balance of power?

FAIRWEATHER: That's a very good question, Cassidy. But first, I'd like to address the sensationalism around this subject. I've worked in Lightspeed Rescue, and I still retain close relationships with a number of people in the military. I can assure you that the Dragon Warriors are _not_ "Chinese Power Rangers." They're men wearing spandex suits and armor padding, driving dressed up tanks and fighter jets. The intelligence community has not found any evidence that the Chinese have mastered the technologies, or tapped into the energy grids necessary to create true Power Rangers.

CORNELL: Are you saying that we shouldn't be worried about this?

FAIRWEATHER: I'm saying that it's been blown out of proportion. China hasn't achieved morphing technology yet, but that doesn't mean that they can't at some point in the future. The CIA does know that both China and Russia have been conducting extensive research into this field. And while the Dragon Warriors are no Power Rangers, they are an undeniable accomplishment for China. We don't know if they achieved their capabilities through bionic implants, advanced steroids, or some other means, but they are clearly a step above normal human soldiers.

The Chinese have also increased the size of their military by thirty-five percent over the past decade. They've launched several large-scale archaeological expeditions aimed at tapping their nation's rich history for magical artifacts and weaponry. These developments have emboldened North Korea, while causing panic in South Korea and Japan. Nations all across Asia and the rest of the world are now ramping up their militaries, trying to preserve peace but instead causing more destabilization.

CORNELL: Yeah, things are getting pretty scary right now. What needs to be done about this?

FAIRWEATHER: We need to communicate, because these tensions stem from a failure to understand each other. We've accepted help from friendly extraterrestrials, but we're not subservient to them, or using their technology for world domination as China seems to think. China is strengthening its military because it's scared. It sees itself as being on the defensive, but its actions have caused the same fears in South Korea and Japan. While I won't dismiss the fact that some people out there would like nothing more than to start a war, I think the majority wishes only to protect their countries.

Of course, things are easier said than done. But at some point, someone needs to step forward and begin the process. Waiting and hoping for the status quo to change on its own will never get us anywhere.

CORNELL: Thank you Clark. Let's hope they do something before it's too late.

I'm Cassidy Cornell, good night America.

END


	2. Patiently

**Chapter 2 - Patiently**

Kira Ford tossed her magazines into the empty seat next to her. She had read through each of them already during the flight from New York to San Francisco. They completely bored her by now, halfway through the train ride to Reefside. She needed something else to help pass the time.

The TV mounted two rows up didn't make things any better. It was still repeating the same GNN news reports that had been playing in a loop for the last several hours. Will had gone nuts in Angel Grove yesterday, before he was somehow taken down. An initial account claimed that a villain had shot him down with an energy blast before stealing his morpher. It came from a nine-year-old known for his overactive imagination, who gave three wildly different descriptions of the villain within the next several hours. With no other sightings in the area, and no alerts from the city's monster detection system, the police were now assuming that Will's HoverTek Cycle had exploded due to a malfunction. It was decided that some ordinary thief must have made off with the morpher. The Angel Grove Police were experienced with monsters and supervillains, knowing that they were never this inconspicuous.

Kira had called Dr. O after the incident, offering her help. But he had reassured her that everything looked fine, and that he could take care of it himself. Still, Kira wondered about who was now running around with the Black Overdrive Tracker. _Whoever he is, he can't be any worse than Will_. She cracked a smile as she shook her head in disapproval of own nasty thought. Kira knew that this was a serious matter, and that she should be more respectful to her fellow Ranger. _But it's Will,_ she thought. She was sure that the other Rangers were already searching for the thief, and that they would defeat him with ease if he were to use the morpher for illegal purposes. She would help as well, if called upon. Until then, she was worried about whether Will's antics would affect her gig in Angel Grove the next day.

She had also called Tori and Xander. They were two of the Rangers who had remained close to her, and they were always available if she wanted to chat. The two of them were also stunned by the news, but they agreed that Will was the Ranger most likely to get himself into this kind of trouble. The subject led to a discussion about their team up two years ago, when the three of them had helped save the Overdrive Rangers from Thrax.

Kira didn't like to talk badly about others, but she couldn't resist being drawn into the conversation. She and Tori laughed about Dax and Will's attempts to hit on them. Xander couldn't understand how quickly Tyzonn had flipped from desperately wanting to stop the Fearcats, to quitting with the rest of the Overdrive team in the middle of the crisis.

The three of them reminisced about their farewell to the Overdrive Rangers, after Thrax had been defeated. They had wanted nothing more than to call the younger Rangers out on their behavior. Adam, however, had wisely instructed them to maintain a friendly tone lest they damage the Overdrive team's fragile egos again. Kira and her friends cracked up over the phone when they remembered how Hartford had called for a "Go Go Power Rangers" cheer for "old time's sake" – as if he and his team had ever been there. "Desperate to fit in" was how Tori had described him.

_Worst team of Rangers ever_, Kira thought. She had been mentored by Tommy Oliver, a member of the original team. She had seen his video diaries. She knew what a real Ranger from back in the day was like.

Stuck on the train with nothing else to occupy herself with, Kira withdrew into her memories. Her thoughts took her to another team up, which had occurred a year after she had first met the Overdrive Rangers. A new threat from the Mystic Realm had emerged, and most of the Rangers still active then already had their hands full. That desperate situation had led to a rare call from Dr. O.

* * *

_Good old Dr. O_, she thought as she picked up the phone. He was usually busy with something else whenever she had called him before. Kira understood that a man who watched over more than one world did not have a lot of time to chat with friends. But when she and Dr. O did get to talk, she always felt an instant reconnection as if they had never gone their separate ways.

"Kira, I need you." Dr. O said, before explaining the Goblin-Troll War. On the request of their friend Phineas, the Mystic Rangers had attempted to broker a lasting peace agreement between the two races. Nick took it upon himself to mediate a meeting between the Goblin High Council and Karnac, the Troll King. The meeting was a disaster. Both parties arrived paranoid about treachery from the other side. Suspicions turned to accusations, which led to blows. By the end of that day, tensions between the two races had erupted into all-out war. The goblins rolled out their mechanized armies, while the trolls relied on their black magic and superior physical strength.

The Mystic Rangers struggled to restore order in the Mystic Realm, while the Jungle Fury team was still busy contending with their foe Dai Shi. Most of the other Rangers kept watch over their own cities, as the fighting spilled over into the Earth realm. Karnac himself had come to Earth in search of the Darkheart, an ancient sword that could destroy the goblins forever.

The task of leading a team against Karnac was laid before Kira. According to Dr. O, she was the first one who had come to mind as he was drawing up his plans. That statement, which he delivered so casually, filled Kira with pride. Without thinking about it, she quickly accepted the assignment so that she could do her mentor proud.

* * *

"Nick!" Kira yelled as she greeted him outside of Hartford Manor. "Glad you could make it." He had called Kira earlier with an offer to help lead the team, wanting to be there when they confronted Karnac. Kira had gladly accepted that offer. While she was usually quite open and frank when dealing with others, she often found herself acting more reserved during Ranger matters. _It's easier to speak up when nothing's at stake_, she admitted to herself. Kira remembered falling in line behind Conner whenever he took the lead during battle, even if she wasn't sure that he knew what he was doing. She deferred to Dr. O as well, but he was Dr. O. It helped that she was so close to the two of them, and comfortable in trusting their decisions. Kira had been far less comfortable with the idea of leading, and possibly clashing with teammates who weren't so easy to get along with.

Because of that, she felt anxious as she entered the mansion with Nick. With limited options, Kira had reluctantly turned to several of the Overdrive Rangers for help. _At least they can find artifacts_, she thought, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Kira and Nick stepped into Hartford's command center and surveyed their troops. The billionaire stood on one side of the room with Rose, Dax, and Will. Two young men that Kira didn't recognize stood on the other side, wearing colorful Chinese-style uniforms.

"Hi everyone." Kira walked forward and smiled brightly, hoping to get things started on the right track. Hearing something from their direction, she turned to the Overdrive Rangers.

"I'm a leader, not a follower," Will muttered. Rose wasn't paying much attention to her new teammates, taking a quick glance at Kira before returning her eyes to the computer that she had been working on. Dax wasn't paying much attention either; he was too distracted by a small bag that he kept feeling in his hands.

_Whatever_, Kira thought as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She turned to the two unfamiliar men. "Hey there. I'm Kira, nice to meet you."

The taller, blond-haired man came up and shook her hand. He maintained his soft grip a little too long as he peered into her eyes, with a dopey smile forming on his face. "I'm Dominic…you're beauti–"

Kira was about to yank her hand back when the shorter, Asian man pulled his companion off. "Easy lover boy," he said with a hint of disdain. He turned to Kira and introduced himself in a brash tone. "The name's Theo."

_This is gonna be bad_, Kira thought. One minute in and she already knew that this team wouldn't gel. She wondered if Nick would step up and help bring some order to this group. Regardless, she had to press on. "You guys must be from Jungle Fury."

"Of course," Theo replied. "The Darkheart is a Pai Zhua legend. Our Master thought you guys might need some help."

"Well, it's good to have you on our side. Let's get to work guys." Kira turned to the Overdrive Rangers. "Do you have any information we can use?"

Rose stepped in front of a holographic display as a confident smile appeared on her face. "Utilizing geosynchronous surveillance satellites, I have triangulated the distinctive –"

"Sorry," Kira said with a friendly smile. "Can you say that in simpler terms for the rest of us?" Judging from their expressions, Dominic and Dax already seemed lost.

"Listen, you will NOT make me ashamed of my own intelligence!" Kira was stunned as Rose suddenly snapped, coming up to her and sticking a finger in her face. Her first instinct was to say something right back at Rose, but then she remembered her previous experience with the Overdrive Rangers. She struggled to think of a proper reaction as Rose continued to glare at her.

Kira managed to regain her composure after a few long, awkward moments. "I, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Rose turned away with her nose in the air, returning to the holographic display. Things were already getting out of hand. _Any time Nick_, Kira thought. She turned around and saw him standing silently behind her. Nick didn't seem very comfortable with the situation either. She felt for him, because she knew that leadership didn't come naturally to everyone. But she couldn't be the only one responsible for bringing this team into line. _Come on Hartford, say something_. She turned and gave Hartford her own angry glare. The man threw up his hands, as if to say "Don't look at me."

Rose explained what she had found. Using American military satellites – as well as a couple of Russian satellites that she had hacked into – she had detected a powerful new energy signature that had just recently flared up. Rose believed that it was the Darkheart energizing due to Karnac's mystical efforts to reach out to it. It was located in the mountains near the northern California town of Cresthill Valley.

Dax didn't like the sound of that. "I've heard of that place. People say it's cursed!" Shaking with fright, he clutched his small bag close to his face.

Kira thought that was a sorry reaction for a Ranger, but she decided to keep quiet so that she could hear some more about the supposed curse. Theo wasn't as restrained. "What's the matter, you scared?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Guys, there's no such thing as a curse," she said matter-of-factly.

* * *

The team headed for the hangar after the briefing. They were going to ride on the SHARC, which was the Overdrive Rangers' hypersonic transport vehicle. But once there they were stopped by Hartford's butler Spencer, who wanted to commemorate the occasion with a team photo.

"Ah, red, yellow, blue, pink, black and white," Spencer said out as he readied his camera. "We have ourselves a classic team of Power Rangers."

"Not quite," Theo chimed in. "Look around. There are seven of us. Two blue."

_He's right_, Kira thought. _This is my chance!_ She looked over her two Blue Rangers. Weighing their pros and cons, she pondered which one she could dispose of as an excess member who could contribute more elsewhere. _Should I pick the dimwit or the cocky jerk?_ It wasn't an easy choice.

Kira thought about the other members of her team. Will had already made clear his attitude about working with others. Rose thought that she was smarter than everyone else, who she obviously looked down upon. Dominic seemed okay when he wasn't being dumb or creepy, though Kira had doubts about his ability to follow orders. And then there was Nick, had been a leader for no discernible reason to Kira, but an official leader nonetheless. The team already had too many "leaders" and "strong" personalities. It didn't need another one.

"Good point Theo. Listen, I feel really bad about dragging you away from Ocean Bluff. Your city needs you." _That's right,_ Kira thought to herself. _Play to his ego._

"It sure does."

"Your team's leader probably wouldn't know what to do without your help." Kira didn't know the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, but she assumed that Theo didn't get along with him either. It was an educated guess.

"Casey?" Theo snorted. "I was the one who taught him how to fight!"

"Well I guess it's settled then."

Theo nodded and smiled. "It's good to see a leader who respects my talents."

* * *

Kira had gotten rid of Theo, but she still had to put up with the rest of her dysfunctional team during the flight to Cresthill Valley. Dominic and Dax seemed to really hit it off, yukking it up at each other's inane jokes. Rose sat there quietly with her face buried in a book, only acknowledging her teammates through the occasional glance and headshake. Kira felt sick, but she didn't know if it was because of her teammates, or the flight. Will had taken the controls, and was making all sorts of unnecessary maneuvers in a likely attempt to show off. Kira sighed in distress about the possibility that she would fail the world. That she would let down Dr. O, after all the trust that he shown her. She had no one to turn to…

"Hey, what's got you down?"

Kira looked up and saw Nick. "I'm just worried about the mission," she replied.

Nick looked over his shoulder at the other members of the team and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

_Finally_, Kira thought. It was good to know that she wasn't alone in this.

"Don't worry Kira. You've got the Light on your side." Nick gave Kira a bright smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder before returning to his seat. Kira didn't know what "the Light" was, but she thought it sounded similar to "the Power" that had protected Dr. O in the scenes that she had seen from his video diary. Nick's words gave her hope, even as Will took the SHARC into another stomach-turning dive.

* * *

The SHARC finally landed outside of Cresthill Valley, after a ride that had seemed much longer to Kira than it actually was. The landing zone was near the general location of the Darkheart, but the Rangers would have to search for the weapon on foot and pinpoint it using handheld tracking devices. Kira made the command decision to traverse the rocky terrain unmorphed, so that the Rangers wouldn't be given away from a distance by their colorful power suits. That decision required the team to keep its eyes open so that it wouldn't fall to a first shot by the enemy. Will took point, while Dax and Rose were assigned to watch the flanks.

After walking for a while, Kira noticed Dax caressing his bag once again instead of doing his job. She stopped the team to have a few words with him. "Dax, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I can't focus. I'm telling you, this place is cursed."

Kira shook her head and looked down at Dax's mysterious bag. "What's that in your hand?"

"These? Oh, they're my lucky marbles."

_Lucky marbles! Is this guy serious?_ Kira wondered why fate would stick her with such a defective team, so utterly incapable of doing anything right. Then she remembered something that Dr. O had once told Conner: that the leader is ultimately responsible for the team's performance. That a real leader should take charge of the situation, no matter how bad it was. _But_ _how can I do that, when none of them will listen?_

Kira knew that such ideals were much harder to practice, but that did little to comfort her. She couldn't shake the nagging idea that she was just a bad leader, who was in over her head and partially responsible for this situation. The team's problems should have been addressed right away, instead of being allowed to persist. She should have stood up to Rose. She should have put Will in his place, and reassured Dax. But it was too late for that now. _Please, just let me get through this one time,_ Kira thought.

A black fireball suddenly soared down from Dax's direction, exploding near the Rangers and sending them all to the ground. The trolls had found them. "Just like lambs to the slaughter," Karnac proclaimed.

The team got up and prepared to do battle.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!"

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

"Ha, you missed!"

"God Dom, will you just morph?" Kira threw her hands up in frustration and disbelief.

The Rhino Ranger transformed just as the spear-wielding trolls descended upon them. The team was quickly separated as the battle turned into a vicious, chaotic melee. More and more trolls came down from above, propelled as high as twenty feet into the air by their powerful legs. Kira was struck down from behind as she saw Will personally challenging Karnac.

The violence seemed to excite the land itself. It came to life, rupturing in various places to swallow combatants or spew corrosive green vapor. Troll warriors flailed their arms in pain as their skin burned from the acid.

Kira tried to get up, struggling against the pair of trolls that were on top of her as well as the trembling ground beneath. The earth gave away before she could escape. As the nearby trolls tumbled into oblivion, Kira avoided the same fate by clutching on to the edge of the newly formed abyss. A deep, sinister laugh echoed up from below as Kira climbed out of the hole. "Gee, it's almost like this place is cursed."

Just when it seemed like things couldn't get any bleaker, the goblins entered the fray. Goblin soldiers fired their muskets at anything that moved, while their more powerful clockwork robots engaged the trolls in hand-to-hand combat. A massive, steam-powered Goblin Zord appeared, indiscriminately stomping around the battlefield.

The Zord blasted Kira off the ground with a volley of cannonballs. She landed on her side, bouncing off of the hard, rocky surface. With her thoughts blurred by the impact, she lied on the ground for a half minute as trolls and goblins clashed around her. She couldn't help but think that she could tear the crude war machine apart if she still had her Ptera Zord. Kira got up and fought off another troll, diving away just as the Goblin Zord fired again. More cannonballs rained down, annihilating the goblins' friends and foes alike.

Kira took cover in a natural trench, rolling in just as the ground exploded behind her. She leaned against the trench wall, holding her head in a daze. Looking to the side, she saw the bright red of Nick's power suit.

"Nick! Thank God you're here. I couldn't find the others."

Nick just sat there, bent over and with his helmet in his hands. "It-It's all my fault…"

He seemed distraught. Kira put her hands on his shoulders, trying to reassure him like he had done for her onboard the SHARC. "What are you talking about Nick?"

"None of this would've happened if I didn't arrange that meeting…if I wasn't a Ranger…"

Rocks slid down the trench walls, as did the bodies of several goblins. _Something has to be done, fast,_ Kira thought. She said what she could to give Nick strength.

"Don't worry. Look at me Nick, look at me! Whatever happens, we have the Light on our side!"

Nick looked up at her, with his lips quivering. "I-I _am_ the Light! And I failed!" His head fell back down in disgrace.

Kira's jaw dropped. _Oh God I'm screwed._ Things looked so hopeless that she felt the urge to just give up and hide in the trench. But she fought back that moment of weakness and stood up. She didn't want to be like Nick. _Take charge of the situation,_ she remembered_._ "Listen, you can sit there and feel sorry for yourself, or you can try to do something about it." Kira turned and started heading up the trench walls.

"All I wanted was to help."

"You can help by getting up and fighting."

"But it's so–"

Kira didn't hear the rest of Nick's sentence, for she had already pulled herself out of the trench. Fighting with renewed determination, she cut through dozens of foes to find her teammates. A group of goblin robots had encircled Dax, Rose, and Dom, pounding on the Rangers from all sides with their heavy metal limbs. Kira intervened with a flying kick, toppling several of the clumsy machines. Helping Rose off of the ground, she cried out to rally her teammates. "Keep fighting Rangers! Give them everything you've got!" Chills ran down her spine as she led her team into a charge. This was unlike anything she had previously done as a Power Ranger. It was strange, new, and exciting.

As she brought her sword down on one of the mechanical goblins, Kira heard Will screaming "It's mine!" She turned and saw Will making off with the Darkheart, weaving between several acidic geysers. Karnac pursued him toward the town, with the Goblin Zord following close behind.

"Maneuver to attack both groups from the flank," Kira shouted. "Give them an opening to retreat. Don't get caught in the middle again." She left her team after issuing those orders, running toward a nearby slope.

"Where are you going?" Dax shouted.

"I've got a Zord to catch!"

Kira quickly ran up the slope as her teammates continued to battle the trolls and goblins. Jumping off from the top, she went into Super Dino Mode and soared into the valley below toward the Goblin Zord. She almost slipped off as she smashed against its shoulder, barely managing to dig her fingers in between two armored plates. Climbing toward the head, Kira found an entry hatch and sliced it open. She slid inside, falling into the depths of the massive combat vehicle.

After crawling through its sooty gears and pipes, she reached what appeared to be the engine room. "Okay, now how do I shut this thing down?" Kira tried to think of a way to disable the Zord without causing a catastrophic explosion. "Wish Ethan or Hayley were here," she said as she looked around, unable to recognize any of the moving parts. "Guess I'll have to do things the hard way." She took out her blaster and opened fire in every direction. Sparks and metal fragments flew as the pipes burst open, releasing clouds of pressurized steam into the room. Kira ran for a nearby a mechanical lift, not wanting to stick around for a potential explosion.

The lift took her to the cockpit, directly behind the goblin pilots. Caught by surprise, they were easily dispatched. Kira got behind the controls as the dying Zord began to waver. She looked down and took aim at Karnac through the Zord's telescopic sights, doing her best to compensate for the swaying. With a great deal of satisfaction, she pulled the trigger. Kira saw Karnac's body being flung into the air, but she didn't have time to confirm the kill or fire another round of shots. She blasted through the front window and spread her wings, leaping from the Goblin Zord just seconds before it exploded.

The shockwave pushed her down faster than she would have liked. Kira made some adjustments, bringing herself down in a semi-controlled landing. She still hit the ground hard, in a way that was sure to leave bruises. _Oh well, I've had worse today_, Kira thought. She lied on the ground for half a minute again, although this time it was for pleasure. A wide smile formed on her face, hidden behind her helmet from the crowd of civilians who were gathering around her.

A little girl spoke up from the crowd. "Mommy is she dead?" Kira groaned as she pushed herself up. She would have to get her rest some other time.

She trudged up to Will, who was standing nearby welcoming the admiration of the townspeople. "What happened to Karnac?" she asked.

"Dude ran like a punk!" Will yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. The crowd erupted into cheers. Men pushed their way past Kira in an effort to high-five him.

The other members of the team ran down, hoisting Nick on their shoulders. Dax screamed in celebration as they set Nick down on his feet. "Let's give it up to our main man!"

Rose walked up to Kira, pointing her finger again. "We got surrounded after you disappeared on us again. Nick was the one who saved us."

"The guy swooped down like a phoenix!" Dax shouted. "A PHOENIX!"

Dom raised Nick's arm into the air. "To the Red Mystic Ranger!"

"And to my lucky marbles!" added Dax.

Kira had finally had enough. Enraged, she snatched Dax's marbles and threw them down a nearby storm drain.

"No, not my marbles!" he cried.

"No one cares about your stupid marbles, you moron! You lost your marbles a long time ago!" Kira called him an idiot, a fool, and a few other words that she would usually never say to someone she knew. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" she screamed.

She wasn't done yet. She turned to Rose, getting right up in her face. "No such thing as a curse? Are you kidding me? What kind of books are you reading?"

_This isn't me_, Kira thought. But at that moment, she didn't care. She had to let it all out. Kira continued to rant at her teammates for the next minute, dropping F-bombs left and right.

Having finally gotten the release that she needed, Kira calmed herself with a few deep breathes. _I just need to get out of here and lie down_, she thought. As she turned around to leave, she bumped into the little girl and her mother. Kira saw the pen and paper that the girl was holding up to her. She also saw the look of sheer astonishment on the girl's face, as well as her mother's. Kira was mortified. She meekly took the paper, scribbling down a positive cliché before taking off in a hurry.

* * *

Dr. O was not pleased with her public outburst. "Kira, you represent something when you wear that power suit. You have to remember that responsibility."

"I'm so sorry Dr. O." Seeing his disapproving face somehow hurt more than all of the mental and physical stresses that she had experienced during the mission. Kira nodded in understanding as she began to leave in shame.

Dr. O stopped her with a few brief words before she had left that day. "One more thing Kira…Good job."

* * *

The train's engineer made an announcement, pulling Kira's mind back into the present. "This train has been stopped due to inclement weather. It appears that some trees have been blown across the tracks. We expect to resolve this problem within the next hour. Sorry about the inconvenience."

Her long train ride had just gotten even longer. However, Kira just sat back and relaxed. It seemed so small, so insignificant compared to everything that she had endured that day last year. Even that experience wasn't all bad. She had gotten a chance to command her first team and learn what she was capable of. After leaving Dr. O's house that day, she had sworn to herself to become a better Ranger. To face life's challenges with strength and confidence, instead of allowing her actions and feelings to be controlled by others. She didn't always remember that promise, but she did now. A few hours more on the train just didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

_Looking back I don't regret_

_One single day_

_ -Kira Ford, "A Star is Torn"_

* * *

**Hearts of Darkness: **

**An Introduction to the Beast War**

The Pai Zhua, or Order of the Claw, is far older than most people know. Our roots lie in a loose alliance of kung fu masters who lived over ten thousand years ago. While each master developed their own style and philosophy, we all shared some common attributes. Each master was exceptionally attuned to their animal spirit - that part of the universe's life energy generated by the living creatures that are most similar to a person's natural attitudes and abilities. By connecting with our animal spirits, we could achieve a greater level of power and do things that were beyond both animal and human. The masters also possessed a strong sense of responsibility. We believed that we had an obligation to use our power to protect innocent people from the warlords, aliens, and other-dimensional forces that threatened their existence.

Master Grizz was one of the most prominent masters, renowned for the tremendous physical strength that was granted to him by his Bear Spirit. That strength was put to its greatest test on the day that his home village was attacked by an army of mysterious alien raiders. Grizz fought well by all accounts. Unarmed, he was able to singlehandedly defeat over three dozen of the inhuman attackers. But he was understandably overwhelmed, and was unable to stop the carnage. His village burned, and many of its people lost their lives. Among the dead that day were Grizz's wife and infant child.

The other masters tried to console him while tending to his physical wounds, but Grizz roared for days with an incoherent, beastlike rage. When he was well enough to leave on his own ability, he departed with just a few brief words: "We are all so weak." The extent of his self-loathing was so pronounced that we knew that he would never be the same again. Grizz abandoned his students and vanished without a trace.

He suddenly reappeared a year later, excitedly claiming to have achieved a far greater level of enlightenment. He called for a council of the other masters so that he could share the new truths that he had discovered. Grizz ranted and raved about how weak and wretched humanity was as he brandished a new, sinister-looking sword. He accused us of failing to totally connect with our animal spirits, stating that we had only scratched the surface of our potential. Grizz believed that we had to reject the weakness of the human body and mind, fully embracing the unbridled fury of our animal spirits. Only by doing that, he claimed, could we possibly meet the challenges of our cruel and dangerous world.

What he said that day amounted to heresy. Other masters, including myself, were quick to point out that our greatest strengths were our logic and compassion: things that were distinctly human. Master Guin outright rejected Grizz's beliefs as poorly thought-out nonsense, stating that some animal spirits were not the least bit aggressive. But not every master denounced Grizz's radical new ideology. The Hawk Master Carn, the Jellyfish Master Jel, and the Phoenix Master Sun argued on Grizz's behalf. They too were unsatisfied with the theories of the time, which they felt were too rigid and constraining. The three of them left with Grizz, who promised to reveal a world of new possibilities to anybody who would follow him.

The four rogue masters soon took their message to the road, preaching to angry and victimized villagers. But they didn't stop there; they also actively sought to sway the pupils of other kung fu masters into joining their movement. Their efforts were unfortunately successful, and they accumulated hundreds of recruits. Disturbing accounts of Grizz's speeches traveled throughout the various academies. Grizz and his fellow masters appeared only in their animal forms, powerful transformations that the other masters only resorted to during the most dire of battles. Grizz carried his mysterious new weapon at all times, and it seemed to burn with dark energy as he grew more impassioned. He claimed that his sword, the Darkheart, spoke to him and offered the gift of "Zokato," a manifestation of great power arising from pure rage.

One brave pupil of mine volunteered to infiltrate Grizz's growing forces. He disappeared with all of Grizz's other recruits, after being taken to his new mountain fortress. The boy suddenly returned three months later, bearing terrible news. Grizz and the other rogue masters had gone through with their vow to completely abandon their humanity. During an evil ceremony held before their followers, Grizz used the Darkheart to forge four bracelets that permanently bound the masters into new animal forms. These new appearances were monstrous, reflecting the fear and hate that had twisted each of their hearts. Masters Grizz, Carn, Jel, and Sun were gone forever. Henceforth they were Grizzaka, the Land Overlord; Carnisoar, the Sky Overlord; Jellica, the Sea Overlord; and Nix, the Space Overlord.

Some of their more powerful disciples also assumed new, bestial identities. But not all of their students were strong enough to induce permanent animal transformations. These students showed their allegiance by simply discarding their "weak" human attributes, even if they were unable to fully transition into something else. During their own horrifying part of the ceremony, their faces faded away into the same blank visage as their skins turned into a pale, neutral white. Grizzaka called them the Rinshi, his "Army of Fear." Together, the Overlords promised to lead a crusade that would convert or destroy humanity, ensuring that Earth would persist under the rule of the strong.

I acted quickly to unite the other masters in resistance to the Overlords' threat. Thus began the Beast War, a great conflict fought to decide the future of life upon our world. It was a war fought between ideas as much as it was fought between armies, and one that was characterized by betrayals and shifting loyalties.

Following a devastating defeat, tensions arose between Grizzaka and Nix. The Space Overlord had grown to view Grizzaka as an incompetent; full of rage and bluster but lacking in actual leadership. This rift between the Overlords eventually led to a schism, as Nix left with a number of their followers to form his own faction. Nix declared himself to be the King of the Phantom Beasts, and the one true visionary of the world's future.

Though he retained a belief in the superiority of the animal form, he rejected Grizzaka's ideology of untamed anger. Instead of becoming slaves to their hate and rage, the Phantom Beasts held themselves to be more rational and calculating. They strove to control their emotions, using their anger to fuel their powers but always remaining mindful of the goals that they would relentlessly fight for. King Nix claimed to have discovered a power greater than Zokato during his meditations. He called it "Rinzin," a fiery manifestation of his ambition and inexorable will.

Reeling from Nix's betrayal and Grizzaka's subsequent loss of reputation, the Overlords did what they could to salvage their cause. They turned to Dai Shi - a precocious young follower of theirs empowered by the Dragon Spirit, with seemingly limitless potential. While the Overlords remained in control behind the scenes, it was the charismatic Dai Shi who eventually became the face of their army.

But try as they did, the split between the Overlords and the Phantom Beasts eventually led to the downfall of both factions. They were so obsessed with vengeance that they battled each other even as humanity's forces annihilated their armies. In a fateful confrontation, Nix destroyed Grizzaka and banished the Darkheart off to lands unknown with the use of his space-warping powers. Nix himself was seriously wounded during the battle. While the exact nature of his fate remains shrouded in mystery, it is believed that his own generals drained him of his Rinzin power and Phoenix Spirit rather than try to save his life. Such actions befit those who subscribe to such a ruthless and calculating philosophy.

In a war of ideas, those involved will strongly assert their total dedication to their ideals. However, their actual conduct is rarely as pure. Though the Overlords' followers swore to cast off the weakness of their humanity, some of them held on to the ability to revert to their human forms out of vanity or self-doubt. Many of them didn't even believe in Grizzaka or Nix's goals, but joined their armies anyway out of lust for power. Grizzaka himself clearly seemed to lose sight of what he was fighting for as he became consumed by hate, falling further under the sway of his vile sword. And while the Phantom Beasts prided themselves on their more focused and rational mindset, quite a few of them were known to fly into animalistic frenzies or quarrel over petty matters.

Grizz and the other rogue masters started with a strong conviction that they were doing what was best for the world. Yet it was this same belief in their mission that blinded them to the reality of their actions. In the end, the Overlords and the Phantom Beasts destroyed themselves through their own fear, ignorance, and hate.

But it should be noted that many Pai Zhua warriors today are too quick to anger, too self-assured in their righteousness, and too disconnected from the common people that we watch over. Indeed many of you have been trained while remaining ignorant of the Pai Zhua's origins and history, something that this text aims to rectify. As you read through this book and examine the people, the events, the tactics, and the philosophies of the past, be mindful of how these things compare with what exists today. Those who fail to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it.

**_Mao_**

**_Cat Master_**

_**Order of the Claw**_


	3. Seeing Red

**Chapter 3 - Seeing Red**

Jason dumped himself into a booth with a large glass of beer in hand. He saw another group of kids getting out onto the dance floor, as the song he had heard an hour ago started playing again. For many men, this would be quite a night. For him, it was every night.

On the other side of the club, a young man started to show signs of having drank too much. He clutched on to a waitress's arm as she tried to leave with his order, releasing her only at the urging of his friend. Jason had noticed everything even with the music blaring, dozens of other customers moving about, and a pair of beautiful girls dancing in front of him. It was his job to notice these things. But at that moment, he was on his break.

Jason leaned back as he poured some beer down his throat. He wondered if the young man would get a grip, or continue on his downward slide. Would his friend catch him if he fell? Jason had his doubts. Break or not, he was prepared to show them the door. He might have to use force as well, if they resisted.

The waitress returned with a plate full of food and another pitcher of beer. The young man stood up and grabbed her again before she could set everything down. "Hey baby…" Jason heard the plate falling out of her hand and shattering on the floor. Things were turning out just as he had thought they would.

"Let go of me you creep!" the waitress yelled. She struggled in vain to shake herself free from the man's grip.

"Come on, don't fight it."

"If you don't want a fight, you came to the wrong place," Jason said as he walked in between the two of them. He gently pulled the waitress behind himself, giving her a reassuring nod before turning back to the unruly customer. "You need to leave. Now."

The man's friend stood up, his eyes nervously fixed on Jason. "Hey Randy, I think we should get out –"

Randy's arm shot up, signaling his friend to stay back. "Shut up Steve."

Jason's mouth opened just a tiny crack, almost imperceptible on his stern and resolute face. He had a vague feeling that he knew these two men, but he couldn't remember why. He shook off the thought and stepped forward, staring coldly into Randy's eyes.

"Just turn around and walk."

Jason inched closer, almost daring his opponent to make a move. He knew that customers usually didn't go that far. And when they did, they were always taken down without much of a challenge. A small part of Jason hoped that Randy would be stupid enough to throw a punch. Maybe then, he would feel like he was doing something with his skills.

Randy relented and started to follow Steve toward the exit, as the bouncer on duty finally arrived.

"Everything okay?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah, just another kid who had too much to drink." Jason saw the two customers out the door before returning to his booth.

_Just another kid_, he thought. "Oh God." Jason groaned and buried his face in his hand as he remembered who Randy and Steve were. They had been karate students of his fifteen years ago, when they were just eight years old. One particular experience with these boys came to mind.

* * *

Jason had been wrapping up one of his weekly lessons at the Youth Center. He had concluded each one with a talk, which allowed him to give the students some encouraging advice before they left. That week's topic was what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"I wanna be the Red Ranger!" shouted Jesse. Jesse was another friend of Randy and Steve's. He was smaller and weaker than most of the other boys, who cruelly referred to him as "Jessica."

"Hey Jessica!" shouted one of the older boys. "Girls can't be the Red Ranger!" The class burst into laughter.

"I can too!" Jesse said. He stood up to the bully, defiantly staring up at him. His bravery wasn't enough though, and he was easily shoved to the floor. Jesse cried for help as the bully kicked him, causing Randy and Steve to come to his aid.

"Get off of my friend!" yelled Randy, as he tackled the larger boy. Randy was the leader of his group of friends, always looking out for them. Jason had observed a hotheaded streak in the boy, which accompanied his noble and protective nature. He found it hard to fault Randy for that even as he moved in to stop the fight.

"Hey, break it up!" Jason grabbed Randy, who was surprisingly getting the better of the bully. The jeers and laughter from other boys in the class had stopped, and even the bully's own eyes expressed shock at what had just happened.

Jason dismissed his students after a stern lecture about respecting one another, and a warning that any more bullying would be punished with expulsion from the class. He asked Randy and his friends to stay behind as the other students left the Youth Center.

"I said I was sorry!" Randy replied.

"Relax Randy."

"Jesse was in trouble. I had to do something to help."

"How did we do anything wrong?" Steve asked.

Jason took a moment to think of a proper response. Fighting was bad – he had been told that his entire life by his schoolteachers. Yet he saw many situations where the rules were not enough to uphold what was right. Sometimes you had to fight. More often than most people thought, in his opinion.

"No, you didn't. Just…be careful about getting into any more fights." He knew he had to say something like that, which wouldn't get his students in trouble or offend their parents.

Jason heard Jesse sobbing behind his two friends. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Everyone is right. I am a wimp."

"Hey, don't say that about yourself."

"How am I supposed to be the Red Ranger? I can't even take care of myself. It was just a stupid idea."

"Listen Jesse. No one starts out with everything. But as long as you believe in yourself, you can always become better. You can achieve anything." Corny and cliché, but Jason had once genuinely believed that.

* * *

Those same words now sounded so phony to him. There he was, working as a bouncer in some sleazy night club, throwing out an endless stream of unruly customers. Tonight's drunk had once been a student of his. A lot of good that seemed to do him. Jason also wondered where Jesse was. Friends tended to fade away.

_How did I end up like this?_ Jason contemplated his life's twists and turns. _I was a hero_, he thought. His hand tightened into a fist as memories of the past sixteen years began to take hold.

_I was the Red Ranger. I did great things._ Jason saw himself dueling with Goldar, and leading his team into battle onboard the Megazord. He remembered the civilians whom he had saved, thanking him as they hugged their children and celebrated the fact that they were still alive. Helping people was all that he had ever wanted to do, and he had once been very good at it.

* * *

Becoming a Power Ranger had been a dream come true. Jason felt secure knowing that the fate of the world was in the hands of good people such as him and his friends. He relished his role as team leader – not because it was a position of authority, but because that was where he felt that he could do the most good.

With the power of the mighty Tyrannosaurus behind him, the sky was the limit. Jason believed that the Power Rangers should battle injustice wherever it existed. It didn't matter whether it was big or small, legal or illegal, human or alien. The Rangers could provide a shining beacon to inspire the rest of the world, helping to usher in a bright new era for humanity. He discussed these ideas with Zordon and Alpha one day, while they were alone in the Command Center.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Clearly, his robot friend was not prepared for his brand of thinking. Neither was Zordon.

"Jason, the universe is far more complicated than you perceive."

"Zordon, please. I know we can change things for the better. Just give us a chance."

"I'm afraid I can't Jason. The team needs to focus on defeating Rita.'

"I know Zordon. But what comes after that?"

"Rita is not the only threat out there. We must be prepared for every scenario. We can't allow ourselves to be distracted."

"What threats? Tell me Zordon! We can take them on as well!" Jason had heard those lines before. Zordon was always evoking vague "threats" to stress how important it was for the Rangers to follow his commands. It had always worked, before.

"Please Jason, you have to trust me. All will be revealed to you when the time is right."

_He's shutting me out_, Jason thought. He knew that the conversation was already over.

* * *

Things were different between him and Zordon from then on. Jason continued to follow orders, but he no longer agreed with everything that he was told. In turn, Zordon no longer seemed to show the same level of confidence in him. Jason never escalated the conflict or brought it out into the open because he knew that his friends wouldn't understand. They all thought of Zordon as their wise and infallible father figure. They didn't see anything beneath the projection on his Power Tube. They hadn't spent any time alone with Zordon, as he had.

Tommy did though_._ It started after the day when Rita had kidnapped the Rangers' parents. Goldar's false promise to free them easily tricked the Rangers into surrendering their Power Coins. Jason returned to the Command Center, ashamed of his poor and emotional decision that had left the entire world at Rita's mercy. He was ready to receive Zordon's wrath, but it never came. His mentor seemed very understanding of what the team had done, not criticizing them even though they deserved to be. Jason knew what Zordon was _really_ thinking, and was impressed by how quickly and efficiently he handled the situation. No time was wasted; Zordon shifted directly to one of his contingency plans. He used his own life force to recharge Tommy's Dragon Coin, which had been drained of nearly all of its power by the Green Candle. That move nearly killed him, but Zordon had calculated correctly. Tommy was able to retake the other Power Coins and save the day.

Everyone was proud of their returning friend, especially Zordon. Jason could understand why. Despite all of his careful planning, Zordon had been put in a hopeless strategic position by the very team of heroes that he had mentored. He then had to place all of his remaining hopes on one man, and that man delivered. Jason knew that Zordon wouldn't fully trust the team again, even if he didn't show it. Billy's scientific skills were a great asset, but everyone else was now expendable. Everyone except for Tommy.

Even though Tommy's limited powers would eventually burn out again, Jason noticed that Zordon had taken a much deeper interest in him. It wasn't long before Zordon began asking Tommy to stay behind for private talks – invitations that Jason no longer received. The other Rangers assumed that Zordon was helping Tommy cope with his inevitable power loss. Jason knew that Tommy was not on the way out, but had instead become a critical part of Zordon's plans.

Tommy's Green Ranger powers fizzled out, and he once again said farewell to the team. He was back within a month as the White Ranger. Amidst the excitement, Zordon casually announced that Tommy would be the new leader of the team. Jason took it in stride, because he trusted Tommy even if he no longer trusted Zordon. Besides, he already knew that his days as a Ranger were numbered.

So it came as no surprise when he, Zack, and Trini were all selected to take part in a peace conference on the other side of the globe. There were thousands of applicants throughout California, but the three who were chosen all happened to be Power Rangers. It frightened Jason to think of just how deep Zordon's fingers ran throughout the world's affairs. Billy wasn't picked, even though the peace conference had supposedly been searching for the best and brightest students. Kim wasn't either, but it was easy to believe that she was being kept around for Tommy's benefit.

The dream was over. It was a strange experience for Jason, to lose something so dear to him but to be completely prepared for it. In a way, he was relieved. Over the last few months, he had felt increasingly sidelined as his relationship with Zordon deteriorated. Being a superhero bystander to humanity's problems had torn him up inside. Now, he and his friends had been given an opportunity to address some of those very problems at a peace conference of unprecedented ambition. For that, Jason was grateful. Zordon may have been manipulative, but he was also logical. He had found a way to make things work for both of them.

* * *

Jason arrived in Geneva with renewed energy. For the first time in months, he felt that he could truly make a difference. It didn't take long for that illusion to be shattered as well. Whatever the issue, be it disarmament, human rights, or border disputes, Jason felt his efforts being sabotaged at every turn. He tried to work with the representatives of various regimes, engaging them as fellow human beings who also wanted to do good. They didn't even try to have reasoned discussions, standing firm regardless of anything that Jason brought up. Their utter certainty in the face of opposing evidence was infuriating. _Why are you so sure of yourselves?_ Jason thought. _Don't you ever consider the possibility that you're wrong?_

He felt helpless as the men sidetracked the debates, making angry accusations and dwelling on irrelevant points rather than the issues at hand. Looking around, he saw that most of the talks at the peace conference eventually degenerated to this level. Jason searched for allies with whom he could reason, but they were relatively few in number. Quite a few of them even advised him not to push too hard on certain issues, stating that it wouldn't be politically viable to do so. "Who cares about politics?" Jason asked. "What happened to saving the world?"

Despite the importance of their mission, Jason found that many of his associates at the peace conference lacked his sense of duty. They seemed content to talk indefinitely without ever making any tangible progress. At first, Jason did what he could to keep the discussions from stalling. After a year and half, he finally accepted the futility of the situation. Jason sat through the meetings, sometimes bored and often angry at his inability to affect change. He bitterly wished that he could confront those who opposed progress, as he had confronted the forces of evil during his time as a Ranger He also wished that the others would follow his lead and fight harder for what was right. In a good world, people would jump at the chance to pursue justice. Jason could see now that this was not such a good world after all.

After their usually unproductive days, the conference participants escaped back to the luxury of their expensive hotels. There, they held lavish parties, enjoying rewards that they did little to earn. Jason was at one of these gatherings, on a night shortly before his term of service was about to end. He was brooding in a corner when Trini sat down next him. She was smiling and had been mingling with the others, whom she was much friendlier with than he was.

"This is a great party! What a nice way to end our two years."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to going home though."

Trini looked confused. "You didn't sign up for another term?"

"Nope. We're not accomplishing anything here. All we do is talk."

"Don't say that Jason. People have to talk with each other. It isn't that simple in the real world."

"Well maybe it should be," Jason said. He stood up and started to leave, turning back when he was halfway to the door. "You keep going if you want, Trini. But I've had enough."

* * *

Jason returned to America feeling as if he had failed the world. He hardly had time to mope before Tommy came to him pleading for help. The Machine Empire was attacking again, and Jason was chosen to assume the powers of the Gold Ranger. Jason didn't hesitate to accept the offer. Though his tenure as the Red Ranger had ended badly, two years of idling at the peace conference had been even worse. Again, Jason felt a fire light up inside of himself, once again hearing the call to duty.

He entered the unfamiliar Power Chamber to the cheers of his new teammates. The Zeo team hardly resembled the team that he had left behind. Kimberly was gone. Billy was still there, but only in a tech support role. He recognized Adam and Rocky though he had never served with them, while Kat and Tanya were strangers to him. Things had changed, too much and too quickly for his liking. He knew that he would always long for that innocent and optimistic time when he and his lifelong friends had first started as Power Rangers together.

It was no time for nostalgia though. As the new Gold Ranger, Jason quickly integrated himself into the team. The world could not afford to have it any other way. He became friends with his new teammates in time. Occasionally they would ask him about the peace conference and all the great things that he had supposedly done there. Jason always replied with a smile that gave an impression of pride and accomplishment. He didn't want to drag them down with his negative stories. A part of him still wanted to believe that the world was a better place than what he had seen in Geneva.

After just a few months of service, Jason's powers began to fail him. Even worse, Jason could feel his own powers destroying him from within. It didn't feel like anything that he had ever experienced as the Red Ranger, nor did it match Tommy's descriptions of how the dwindling Green Ranger powers felt. Jason tried to keep this problem to himself, so that he would not distress his teammates. He brushed it off as his body merely being tired from "working out," as ridiculous as that probably sounded. But he knew that something was fundamentally wrong with the way that his body and the Gold Ranger power interacted. That suspicion was eventually confirmed by Zordon himself. _He knew from the start_, Jason thought. Zordon knew far too much for this to have been a surprise to him.

In an elaborate plan that involved the alignment of multiple planets, the Rangers transferred the Gold Ranger power back to its original owner even as they were assaulted by the forces of the Machine Empire. Jason felt like a liability. He was ashamed that his friends had to put themselves at risk just to save him, as he was rendered powerless once again. He was angry that his mentor might have used him as a guinea pig to test the Gold Ranger power. Or, as Jason believed, Zordon might have coldly pressed him into service while fully aware of how dangerous it was. _Damn you Zordon_, he thought. _I'm nothing more than a tool to you._

* * *

Jason had initially lived out his dreams as the Red Ranger, only to seek comfort in the peace conference when things didn't turn out like he had imagined. The peace conference was a fiasco, and he returned to the Power Rangers only to have his tenure with the team aborted again. Jason pondered his place in the world. _What good am I? Do I fit in anywhere?_ Years passed by as Jason wandered from job to job, feeling too inadequate to help the world as he believed he should. He was once again a bystander when the United Alliance of Evil launched the largest-ever invasion of Earth. While he evacuated with the other common citizens, the evil armies were suddenly wiped away in a wave of brilliant light. He later learned the universe had been saved by Zordon's sacrifice. Manipulator that he was, Zordon had stepped up in the end. Jason could admire that.

The pressure to live up to a mentor whom he despised fueled Jason's growing dissatisfaction with his life. He _tried_ to get back in the game after the Great Invasion. But he felt inadequate among his peers and even some of the younger Rangers. Jason found it ironic that his exploits as a Ranger were so well known, even though he had only served briefly and had failed to actually defeat any of the great lords of evil. The Ranger fraternity included people who were ninjas, futuristic space adventurers, and trained soldiers. Furthermore, those men still had _powers_. Jason hadn't felt complete ever since he had lost his own. He knew that in the company of his peers, he would only be able to go off of his title as "the original Red Ranger" for so long.

Tommy seemed to be doing well though. Zordon had actually kept him in the loop throughout the years. Jason could hardly believe how much his friend had changed from when they first met. Tommy spoke with the authority of someone who knew far more than everyone else. What's more, the other Rangers responded with complete faith in him. Just like Jason had acted toward Zordon all those years ago, before he had looked at things beneath the surface.

Jason continued to help people the only way he knew how: by fighting. One night during a trip to Silver Hills, he came across a store being cleaned out by thugs. He acted on impulse, going in alone to give the criminals a swift and brutal beating. That resulted in a heated encounter with Eric and Wes, two of the newer Rangers whom Tommy knew far better than he did. The two of them had already been called to stop the robbery. Eric insisted that Jason had endangered himself, and that he should have left things up to professional law enforcement such as the Silver Guardians. Jason didn't apologize for his actions. He had gotten some criminal scum off of the streets, and nobody had discouraged him from acting when he had been a Ranger. _What, I'm not good enough anymore?_ he thought.

* * *

The issue was rendered moot just a few months after that. Through a series of obscure events that few could understand, Jason was able to regain the mantle of the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Red seemed to suit him. Even before his body's incompatibility with the Gold Ranger power was known, Jason had always felt somewhat awkward in his new identity. Red was the color of conflict, and of the strength and courage it required. When it came to the Power Rangers, it represented leadership and a willingness to put all before oneself. Those were the values that mattered most to Jason.

With his renewed power, Jason once again fought alongside the other Rangers. He was able to hold his head high, no longer a has-been living off his past glories. Too high, in retrospect. Talking to Tommy as an equal, and fighting free from Zordon's overbearing watch, was great release for him. Jason got cocky, and he knew it. He thought that he had the right to enjoy himself, after being screwed around with so much before.

Joining Tommy and the other Red Rangers on a mission to the moon, Jason took it upon himself to initiate the newest Ranger Cole. He made sure to show Cole that being a Power Ranger was not all about friendship and fun. There would be adversity, both from outside and from within. Jason had paid his dues and learned that lesson bitterly. It was Cole's turn now, and it was for his own good to learn that as well.

To Cole's credit, he not only fought bravely but was the one to deliver the killing blow to General Venjix and the dreaded Serpenterra. After the battle, Jason gathered with his fellow Rangers at the NASADA spaceport to celebrate their victory. They laughed and shared stories, some silly and some compelling. _This is where I belong_, Jason thought as he smiled while T.J. told Cole his infamous giant pizza story.

* * *

But he didn't belong, as fate conspired against him once again. The Machines struck again just four months later under the newly crowned King Gasket and Queen Archerina. Tommy's Ranger army responded. The conflict that followed was characterized by covert actions, as Gasket's weakened forces could no longer afford to throw away troops in large, direct battles. The Machines opted for infiltration, subverting the Earth's computer systems through cyber attacks while replacing a number of world leaders with robotic replicas. These moves not only enhanced the effectiveness of their attacks, but also sowed confusion amongst the Earth's defenders. Entire nations were turned against each other.

Despite Jason's plea for restraint, Tommy hunted the Machines' infiltrators with ruthless efficiency. "We need to win at all costs," he explained. Tommy's strategy antagonized governments around the world, but it achieved quick results and forced Gasket to reveal his hand. Outside New Harbor City, the Machine army had unearthed the cyborg superweapon Goradon. A relic from an ancient war, it was described by Imperial legends as an avatar of the Great Mechanical God itself. Many had tried to control Goradon before and failed, and Gasket was no exception. In his mad ambition, the King revived the beast and promptly lost control of it. Cogs, Quadrafighters, and Zords were all swallowed into its gaping maw as it consumed everything around it.

Tommy was left with no choice. He ordered the Rangers to pool all of the raw energy that they could draw from the Morphin Grid for one last-ditch attack. Jason could feel himself becoming normal, _weak_, as all of his power was drained away for Tommy's plan. The Rangers released everything they had in a single blast, which instantly destroyed or disabled thousands of Cogs and disintegrated Goradon's mechanical body. Its living head survived, but was blasted back into the depths of the Earth. The cost of the victory was the Rangers' powers. The local Morphin Grid was thrown into chaos, and many of their morphers were burned out and rendered useless.

* * *

It was clear to Jason that something great had been lost that day. Again, he was rendered powerless, though the Morphin Grid recovered in time. New Rangers arose to take up the fight. Tommy got a chance to mentor a team from the ground up in Reefside.

But the other new Rangers were not nearly as connected to the rich legacy that they were now carrying. Mystic Force. Operation Overdrive. Jungle Fury. Jason was privy to information about them through his contacts in the Ranger community. However, he mostly just watched their exploits on TV, looking at them from the outside just as many others had done toward him before. He didn't like what he saw. More and more self-centered Rangers, who squabbled and boasted while remaining ignorant about their place in the world.

Tommy himself seemed to take a turn for the worse, despite his good experiences with the Dino Rangers. Over the last few years he had become even more focused on his mission, but ironically less connected to the people and the world that he sought to protect. That wasn't just Jason's perception either; some of the other Rangers whispered about how calculating he had become, and how impersonal he was sometimes when there was work to be done. How he didn't seem to care about much other than acquiring assets to prepare for potential future battles. Not that anyone ever mentioned any of this to Tommy's face, or even to the loyal soldiers that he surrounded himself with.

Jason's dream of an enlightened and united world began to look even more distant than before. It now seemed foolish that he had ever thought that the Power Rangers could change things for the better. They had changed things alright. Now the nations of Earth were consumed by distrust, threatening to create their own Rangers and wage war not on alien invaders, but upon their fellow man.

Jason cringed as he pondered these familiar thoughts. _It's all so hopeless_, he thought_._ _There's nothing I can do about it._ It was his destiny. He wasn't Zordon, or even Tommy. He was just one man who had been allowed to watch things happen a little closer than most...

"Jason! It's been too long."

Jason snapped out of his brooding and looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at him. It was Tommy. Jason's dark mood quickly retreated beneath the surface. Tommy had ignored his advice before and contributed to the climate of fear that so distressed him. But despite that, Jason had always found it hard to hold things against his old friend. Tommy was a product of his experiences. He might have turned out differently if Jason had made the right choices before. But it was far too late for that.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Do I really need a reason to talk to an old friend of mine?" Tommy looked down at Jason's slight paunch as he sat down across from him. "I see you've been keeping yourself in shape" he teased.

"Nope," Jason replied, as he stuffed a handful of beer nuts into his mouth. "It's not like I'm a superhero or something." That was worded like a joke, but it was a sincere statement tinged with a noticeable bitterness.

"Ha ha," Tommy said dryly.

Jason looked Tommy in the eyes. "Alright Tommy, what are you really here for?" He knew that Tommy didn't just come to chat.

"I'm sure you've heard about Will."

"Oh that idiot?" Jason blurted out.

"Yeah, him. The cops are saying that he probably got mugged after crashing his bike, but I think there might be something else going on. I don't know, things seem kind of strange around here. I was wondering if you had seen anything suspicious."

Jason shook his head. "No. Sorry bro, I can't help you with this." A part of him wished that he could help, because it had been years since Tommy had asked for his input on anything.

"Okay, it was worth a try." Tommy sighed. "Aw man, I wish things were as simple as they were back in the good old days." He smiled as he reminisced. "Remember? We'd help kids at the Youth Center, fight some Putties in the park, morph, call in the Zords, and get home with enough time to do our homework. Every day."

"Things were simple because Zordon made them _seem_ simple," Jason replied. He could see that his friend was displeased by that comment. Tommy clearly still retained fond memories of their deceased mentor.

"Hey, can I get you something?" a woman asked. Her cheerful voice interrupted the awkward moment of silence between the two friends.

Tommy turned around and was stunned by what he saw: It was the bright, shiny helmet of the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger staring down at him. "Kim?" he asked.

The woman giggled. "No, my name's Lisa. Where'd you get Kim from?"

Tommy looked down at the woman's body, which was dressed in the tight tank top and shorts that were typical of waitresses who worked in places like this. "Sorry…I got…confused."

"No thanks, he's not staying long," Jason said as he waved the waitress off.

Tommy turned back to him, dumbfounded. "What's up with her?"

Jason banged the table as he laughed out loud, something that he hadn't done in recent memory. "Oh, that? It's something this place does on weekends to attract the tourists." Jason pointed around at the other waitresses donning pink helmets. "You know how many guys grew up crushing on the Pink Ranger? You were a lucky man."

"Uh huh," Tommy said, still looking creeped out by the idea. "Listen Jason, if you see anything, or even if you just want to talk, don't hesitate to call me. Something's happening. I may need your help."

"You got it bro," Jason replied. Tommy gave him a friendly nod and got up from his seat. He was a busy man, with things to do somewhere else. Jason got up as well, to see his friend out the door. He couldn't think of any reason to call him. Tommy was probably just being paranoid again, pursuing every possibility just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. Jason could call him for a personal conversation, but they would have nothing to talk about. Their lives had led them in two different directions. Jason felt the loneliness sweeping over him again, as the two of them squeezed their way through the packed dance floor. "Hey Tommy, it was great to see you again." Jason didn't hear a response. "Tommy?"

He looked back to see Tommy standing still and observing the customers. They were a young crowd, mostly in their early twenties. These people had been children when he and Tommy had first become Rangers, likely growing up on their adventures. They were clearly getting a kick out of the club's weekend activities.

A young man stood up from his table and struck a goofy pose. "Tyrannosaurus power!" he shouted.

"Stegosaurus power!" screamed the girl next to him, as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

All around, more clubbers were getting up to party as the waitresses handed out cheap Power Ranger masks. Young men and women, many of them clearly intoxicated, made mock karate moves as trashy pop music blared from the speakers. Jason just shook his head as he watched the display. He saw the same thing every week, but it never failed to irritate him. Everything was all just a big joke to these kids, including the childhood heroes whom they had supposedly loved.

Just a few feet from Tommy, a young couple wearing Green and Pink Ranger masks began to make out. They fumbled about as they tried to kiss, with their plastic-covered faces banging off of each other.

"What...is this?" Tommy asked.

"This is the legacy of the Power Rangers."

* * *

_"Destiny doesn't make mistakes."_

_ -Mike Corbett, "Destined for Greatness"_

* * *

**GLOBAL DEFENSE UPDATE**

**Collins Publishing Group**

**Volume 8, Issue 11 - 1 Nov 2009**

**Defense Industry Grows in New Harbor City**

New Harbor City, CA has been bustling since major military contracts were awarded to Collins General Defense (a subsidiary of Bio Lab, parent company of the Collins Publishing Group) and Hartford Industries. Thousands of jobs will be created in the months ahead, challenging city officials who must prepare for the influx of new people.

New Harbor has long been a hub for America's defense industry, and the home of a major naval base. Also located there is the US Army Robotics Technology Lab, which was built after the Infiltrator Crisis. Defense contractors such as CGD operate both within and around the city.

Hartford Industries was awarded the contract for the Next Generation Power Cell, which will offer a wide range of new capabilities to the military. Although Hartford's power cells will create many jobs, most of the city's new workers will be manufacturing CGD's new Raiden tanks.

[The Raiden Destroyer is a significant upgrade from its predecessor, the Raimei.]

Hartford Industries was awarded the contract for the Next Generation Power Cell, which will offer a wide range of new capabilities to the military. Although Hartford's power cells will create many jobs, most of the city's new workers will be manufacturing CGD's new Raiden tanks.

"CGD has provided cutting edge technology to America and its allies for years," said Michael Zaskin, head of CGD's research department. "I wish Albert Collins were still alive to see where this company has gone, but I know that he would be very proud of us."

* * *

**Nations Angered by Border Violations**

Russia and China stepped to the forefront during the Free Powers Conference held on Oct 12-13. Two-dozen nations sent delegates to assert their sovereignties and protest perceived American transgressions.

"The countries that are gathered here today stand for order and the rule of international law," stated Russian delegate Andrei Kerensky. "And we are here to say 'No more.' We will not tolerate any further violations of our borders by American agents."

Chinese President Wang Huojin, who personally attended the conference, was more specific in his accusations. Wang pointed to the Overdrive Rangers, who repeatedly intruded into various countries in 2007. "What gave the Rangers the right to go into other countries to steal their treasures?" he asked. "Especially artifacts with very obvious applications in warfare?" Wang cited the Overdrive Rangers as justification for his country's Ancient Heritage Initiative, which has recovered numerous weapons from China's past. He also attacked the Rangers' mentor Andrew Hartford, pointing out his connections to the US defense industry as well as his current personal scandals.

"We told everyone that the Overdrive Rangers were out to save the entire world," said one US official. "But they unfortunately haven't always done the right things to earn that trust."

* * *

**Famed Fighter Pilot Soars with Elite Squadron**

Major Taylor Earhardt, one of the nation's few female fighter pilots, recently racked up dozens of simulated kills during exercises between the 10th Fighter Squadron and allied air forces.

The 10 FS "Eagles" train for air superiority missions with the advanced F-22 Raptor stealth fighter. The storied unit has been the home of several famous aces, and it is regarded by many officers as a career fast track. "It's amazing to be a part of something with so much history," said Maj. Earhardt. "The Eagles embody courage, loyalty, and selfless service, things that are all very important to me."

Maj. Earhardtgained widespread recognition last year while flying F-16s out of Taiwan. With just a single wingman at her side, she rushed to the aid of a US surveillance plane that was being harassed by four Chinese fighters. The Chinese pilots soon turned their attention to her, and a period of intense maneuvering ensued. After several minutes of skillful flying, Maj. Earhardt managed to ward off the Chinese without firing a single shot.

"Major Earhardt wisely resolved this incident without getting us into a shooting war," said Brigadier General Franklin Hardy, USAF. For her brave but restrained actions that day, Maj. Earhardt was awarded the Air Force Commendation Medal.

* * *

**New Aircraft Carrier Will Deploy to East Asia**

The Navy's latest aircraft carrier, _USS_ _Thomas Jefferson_, is just weeks away from its first deployment. The new warship will depart Naval Station New Harbor to join the US Pacific Fleet, which protects American interests in the volatile Asia Pacific region.

"A carrier strike group is an imposing weapon," said Admiral William Hayes. "We're showing people that we are serious about our commitments to our allies."

The Navy's show of strength in the region will utilize a range of new and powerful ships. Its goals are to deter attack and to convince potential threat nations to alter their policies.


	4. Devotion

**Chapter 4 - Devotion**

"Hey, take it easy Kevin." Hayley watched as her teenage employee frantically moved about, trying to clean up the café.

"My audition's...in thirty minutes," he gasped. He struggled to hold a stack of dishes while wiping off a table with his other hand.

Hayley gave him a cheerful smile. "So go."

Kevin put his plates down and looked at her, confused. Just a few minutes ago, the place had been packed with Reefside High students celebrating last night's football victory. Their team had not only finished the regular season with a perfect record, but had done so by defeating rival Blue Bay Harbor. More teens had piled into the Cyberspace than Hayley could ever remember serving at a single time.

Catering to so many customers at once was a difficult task, but Hayley had also found it to be fun. It felt rewarding to play a part in the community by providing its young people with a place where they could party in a safe and positive way. What wasn't fun was cleaning up the awful mess that had been left behind when the party ended.

"You sure about that?" Kevin asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the one who told you about this audition, aren't I?"

Kevin nodded his head and smiled before sprinting off.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow!" Hayley shouted as he ran out the door. Turning around, she sighed as she reached for the broom and dustpan that she had leaned against the wall. She was alone now. She had better get a move on it if she wanted to finish at a reasonable time.

As she swept up the crumbs and used napkins strewn across the floor, Hayley thought about what the Cyberspace meant to her. What it meant to Tommy, and to the mission. It was all they had to support themselves with. Tommy was well connected; if the Cyberspace were to fail, he could easily turn to his other associates for help. But that would make him beholden to them, compromising his independence and possibly his image of leadership. That was something that must never happen. Not to Tommy, the greatest hero of them all. More than anyone else, he deserved to be at the head of the Ranger fraternity.

"Are you kidding me?" Hayley asked as she pulled out a chair. She saw several large pieces of cake lying under the table, half crushed, with their icing and syrup smeared on the floor. That wasn't something that she could just brush into a dustpan. Hayley scowled as she got down to wipe the mess up with a thick wad of napkins.

She knew that she shouldn't complain though, because this was the life that she had chosen. When Tommy had first come to her for help, it was her idea to quit her job at her uncle's corporation. The Cyberspace gave her more flexible hours, and she would answer to nobody but Tommy. But she didn't choose it just for his benefit. This café was the means by which she would make friends and have some semblance of a normal life.

Over the years, she had met so many young people with their own dreams and aspirations. Each one needing her hand to push and guide them, whether they knew it or not. Hayley was more than willing to help. Their problems seemed so simple and straightforward to her, and it felt good to know exactly how to go about things. She had set them up with various industry insiders, and alerted them to countless tryouts, all the while encouraging them not to give up on their dreams. It filled her with joy when she saw her friends' names in various articles across the internet, months or years after she had helped them on their way up. She just wished that these kids would call or e-mail her more after they graduated.

Hayley gathered the last piece of cake and tried to stand up, banging her head against the bottom of the table. She held her head and groaned as she pulled herself out from underneath, suppressing an urge to scream and curse. As she rubbed her head, she heard someone walking into the café behind her. "We're closed," she said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Don't you have time for an old friend?"

Hayley turned around and saw Kira standing there, her radiant smile bringing light into the otherwise darkened room. "Kira! Oh my God!" Hayley ran up and embraced her.

"Nice to see you too..." Kira said, as she squirmed in Hayley's grip.

Hayley loosened her arms. "Sorry, the last couple days have been kinda rough," she explained. "Here, have a seat." She led Kira to one of the cleaner tables, hastily pushing the napkins and empty plastic cups on it to the floor below. "I know, the place is a mess."

Kira shrugged. "Eh, I've seen worse." She gladly took a seat.

"You want an espresso?"

"Sure. Make that a double."

"Sounds good." Hayley rushed to make their drinks, eager to sit down and catch up with her friend. "So, how's everything?" she shouted from behind the counter.

"Oh, everything's going great Hayley. I'm planning my first cross-country tour."

"That's awesome!" Hayley replied, as she returned to the table with two double espresso shots.

"But right now I'm just thinking about my gig in Angel Grove tomorrow."

"Angel Grove?" Hayley paused for a second as the name reminded her of work, and of her worries. "Tommy went there last night."

"Because of Will, right?" Kira was always quick to catch on to things. "How's Dr. O taking it?"

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Hayley tried to brush the subject off even as it clung to her mind. She wanted to enjoy some time with her friend, instead of distressing her by bringing up Tommy's erratic behavior from the previous night.

"If he needs my help with anything, I'd be happy to-"

"It's alright Kira, it's alright." Hayley faked a smile, trying to calm her down. "You do too much, you know. Ranger work, music, Trent - you're with Trent again, aren't you?"

Kira grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah, we kinda drifted apart after that whole turning evil thing, but I never gave up on him." The two friends laughed at how casually she had said that. "We kept in touch. Then a few months ago I visited him, and the feelings were still there."

The story gave Hayley a small amount of hope. She too had been holding on to the same man for years, although she never seemed to get any closer to him.

Kira continued. "Trent's about to launch his own comic series with some of his friends. He's apparently getting lots of hype."

"Wow, you guys are making it big!"

"Well, not as big as Cassidy," Kira remarked. She looked off to the side, before gulping down her drink.

"Oh Kira, don't compare yourself to her. You're doing really well, if you ask me."

"Mm hmm. But listen, enough about me. What's going on with you Hayley?"

"Oh me? Nothing much, really. I wouldn't want to bore you." She was completely honest about that.

Kira leaned in closer, smiling. "Come on. Don't tell me you haven't found a guy."

"Well, there is one guy," Hayley said nervously. She was too embarrassed to admit that she had been pining for Tommy, which would lead to questions about why she hadn't been able to win him over after so long. _Me and Tommy_, she thought. _What a stupid idea_.

Nobody had ever so much as seen a hint of that. Hayley had never been brave enough to risk her relationship with Tommy by opening up to him. And for Tommy's part, he was downright dense at times. But as Hayley waited and did more and more for him, her feelings grew only stronger. _How can he not notice me by now? I couldn't have done all that, for nothing._

"Yeah? What's his name?" Kira asked, clearly very interested.

Hayley tried to think of a name, blurting out the first one that came to mind. "Um, uh...it's Jason."

"Dr. O's friend?" Kira asked, looking dismayed. "Really?"

Realizing her mistake, Hayley impulsively rushed to cover it. "No, um, I mean David, Frank...lin."

Kira was able to sense the oddness in her tone. "Is something wrong?"

Hayley sighed. "You ever spend a lot of time with someone special, only for him to act like he doesn't think of you the same way?

"Hayley, I totally understand." Kira reached out and touched her hand. "Have you ever told him how you feel?"

Hayley shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Well, there's your problem right there! Some guys are just reserved like that. They won't do anything unless you reach out to them first." Kira smiled. "Trust me, I know."

Hayley felt awkward about taking romantic advice from a girl seven years her junior, but she knew deep down though that Kira was right. Even so, she wasn't inclined to actually go through with it. She had always wished that one day, Tommy would learn to appreciate her himself. She had given him some time after his breakup with Kat, and she had waited patiently as he pursued Elisa Randall.

She occasionally fantasized about doing something great for him, possibly injuring herself in the process. She would wake up in her warm bed and see him at her side, waiting on her. Telling her that he had been such a fool, for not seeing the beautiful woman who had been faithfully standing by his side for all those years. They would hug, and then they would kiss and he would profess his undying love to her...it was a stupid fantasy. But she still held out hope that it would come true.

* * *

Kira sat in her tent silently rehearsing the song that she was about to perform. Outside, a throng of fans was clamoring for her to appear. But she tuned them out, for she wanted to get the performance just right.

The song that she was going to sing wasn't hers, nor did it even fall within her usual style of music. It was a song that she knew from her childhood. One that she had loved until the fads changed, forcing her to hide her fondness for it to avoid mockery from the other girls. But she was past all of that now. She was wiser and stronger than before, and she knew who she was. Life was too short to worry about such silly things.

Kira merrily went over the final notes in her head, remembering each of them with perfection. She was full of eager anticipation, yet she felt relaxed and peaceful at the same time. She was "in the zone," as Conner would put it. It was time to go.

An early November breeze swept over her face as she pulled open the side of her tent. The crowd screamed when they saw her, their excitement quickly surging into a fever pitch. Kira looked around, in awe of her surroundings. She was in Angel Grove Park, which was more colorful and lively than ever. Everywhere she looked, there were balloons, signs, and people in costumes. What seemed like the entire population of Angel Grove had turned out to celebrate. It was the seventeenth annual Power Rangers Day.

As Kira walked past the cheering crowd, she thought herself silly for thinking that the ugly incident from two days ago would mar this event. Angel Grove, more than anywhere else, understood who its heroes were.

The stage that had been prepared for her included a painted background of the original team of Rangers. They towered over the area as colorful, unmoving titans, looking as if they would stand guard over the city for all time. Kira walked onstage and made her way to the microphone, located at the feet of the Green Ranger. The band that would be backing her up was ready to go.

Kira picked up the microphone and motioned for the crowd to settle down. "Thank you, thank you. I think most of you will be familiar with the song I'm about to sing. This is dedicated to the Power Rangers, as well as to my own, personal hero." She took one last look up at the Green Ranger, before nodding at her band for them to start.

The audience fell quiet as the band's hard, fast-paced instrumental filled the air. _Still catchy as ever_, Kira thought as she rocked her head up and down. She was glad that she had come, even though her agent wasn't. The event didn't fit the image that he wanted, and he was sure that this performance wouldn't impress her ever-important teenage target audience. Most of all, he hated that she was doing this for free.

But Kira didn't care, because this performance wasn't about her. It was bigger than her. It was about honoring a legacy of heroes, one that she was proud to be a part of. The music rose to a crescendo, as the moment for her to sing had finally come.

_They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before._

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score._

The lyrics flowed out of her naturally, as if she had been singing them for years. Even so, Kira mentally geared herself up to deliver her favorite part of the song.

_No one can ever take them down.  
The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ide._

She couldn't help but crack a smile after dragging out those I's. But it was fine. She was having the time of her life, and she wanted everyone to know it.

* * *

_"Passion doesn't just happen. You make it grow."_

_ -Tommy Oliver, "The Passion of Conner"_

* * *

**Selected entries from Hayley's diary:**

August 28, 1993

Mom and Dad were fighting tonight. Mom made a big dinner with some of Dad's favorite foods. But Dad came home late, and when he did he complained that the house was a mess. That made Mom really mad. She said she had spent a lot of time cooking tonight, and that before that she was out with me buying things for the new computer I wanted. Dad didn't care though. He kept saying that he worked so hard to pay for our big house, but that Mom was lazy and just stayed home watching TV every day. They kept screaming at each other until Dad smashed a plate on the floor.

I'm alone in my room right now. No one has said anything to each other for over an hour. I feel really bad because I took up so much of Mom's time today, making her wait until I found all the right accessories. I want to do something to make things better, but I know they won't listen to me.

What a great way to start your diary, right? I've been wanting to start one for a while, and I wish I had something better to write about. But this was so horrible and I needed to get this off my chest.

* * *

September 2, 1993

I went shopping for some new school clothes today. My first day of high school is next week. I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully I'll meet some new friends there.

I've also been reading this great book called _Star Crossed Lovers_. It's about a very smart girl who graduates and gets a job in the big city. She works really hard to help her company, but nobody appreciates her. That is until the boss's son Bobby notices her and asks her out. Bobby's the perfect guy. He's so strong, and focused on protecting the people he cares about. I loved how he was able to notice what an amazing person she was inside, and how he swept her off her feet. Hopefully my own Bobby will find me some day...

Until then, I'll wait. I don't want to settle for just any guy.

* * *

October 29, 1993

This was the craziest day of my life!

The Stone Canyon math team took on Angel Grove today. I was excited because it was my first match as captain. But then some know-it-all called Billy Cranston beat us on the last question. Angel Grove bet every point they had on it and ended up winning, even though we were ahead for almost the entire game. It was sooooo unfair! Billy came up to shake my hand afterwards. I didn't want to but I had to be a good sport.

After that, we were on our way back to the bus when a monster attacked us! It called itself King Crab and it was really ugly. I tried to get away but it grabbed my arm with its claw and threw me to the ground. I got scared and closed my eyes, thinking that I was done for. Then I heard the monster scream and felt it letting go of me.

I looked up and the Green Ranger was there, asking me if I was OK. I don't know why, but the way he said it suddenly made my fears go away. He told me to run, but I stopped nearby so I could keep on watching him. He was so brave. I'll never forget the way he fought the monster, yelling "Si-yah!" with every spin kick.

* * *

July 1, 1994 

My family started our long Fourth of July weekend by going to Uncle Barry's twentieth anniversary reception. The food, music, and decorations were all terrific. There was some dancing as well. Mom and Dad said that dancing wasn't their thing and stayed at our table as usual. But Uncle Barry and his wife did go up there, and they could really move! I don't think I've ever seen two people show as much love for each other as they did. They seemed really nice. I wish I had gotten to know them better before.

At the end of the party, Uncle Karl came over to invite us to his new summer mansion next week. He kept talking about his pool and how big it was. Personally, I thought he was just showing off. So did my Dad. He seemed kind of annoyed and said that he'd think about it.

* * *

October 18, 1994

He's back! After being gone for almost a month, the Green Ranger is back! Well, I guess he isn't green anymore, but I'd recognize those moves and that battle cry no matter what he wears. My friend Amy doesn't believe me when I say they're the same. I'm just glad he's back and that he's OK. Seeing him on the news this afternoon just made my day.

* * *

March 7, 1995 

I've created my first site on the World Wide Web. It's called "The Green/White Ranger Shrine." The name is kind of clunky but it's the most accurate one I could think of. So far I only have a few pictures on it and a short explanation of why I like him so much, but I'll be adding more whenever I can. I'm tempted to put up a story about one of my dreams, where I discovered the White Ranger's identity and we fell in love. It's a little embarrassing though. Anyway, I've already told everyone about my site on the newsgroups. Hope lots of people come to see my work!

* * *

May 16, 1997

Mom was upset when I came home today. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like she might have been crying. I asked her what was going on but she said it was nothing. She just told me to work hard and get an education so that I won't end up as a housewife with no future. I didn't think that would a problem for me but I just nodded and agreed with her so that she would feel better.

Later, Dad came up for a talk of his own while I was doing my homework. He told me that his company had lost a lot of money, and that he wouldn't be able to pay for me to go to MIT next year like I've been planning to. Dad also told me to work hard, but for different reasons. He said that I'd need to in order to afford the things I want and keep people from looking down on me.

I'm disappointed, but hopefully things will get better down the road. I'll do my best at the college I go to and try to transfer to MIT after a year or two.

* * *

September 13, 1997

I helped a cute guy during calculus class today. His name is Tommy Oliver. The professor told us to do some exercises, which were based on the reading assignment he had given us last week. Tommy had forgotten both the assignment and his book. I let him look on with me, and tried my best to bring him up to speed. He seems like a nice guy, but he is just so dense and forgetful!

After class, he said that he was glad he met me. It felt nice to be appreciated.

* * *

April 4, 1999

I had lunch with Tommy today at the diner. At first he said he didn't want to go, but I was able to convince him on my third try. I wasn't looking to eat out so much as get a chance to talk to him. He hasn't been the same since last November. The invasion was a scary time for all of us, but Tommy really seems to have been affected by it. I don't know all the details, but I think he might have lost someone very important to him. All I know is that he also broke up with his girlfriend right after that.

I couldn't find the answer to that question during lunch, but at least I got Tommy talking. Our conversation shifted to the expedition he and some of the other paleontology students will be going on next month. Tommy thought that I could help with the fancy new scanners I've been working on. Only a limited number of students will be accepted so he said that I'd have to sign up right away. Paleontology isn't my specialty, but this sounds like it could be exciting. At the very least, I'll be able to do something with Tommy before I transfer away to MIT. I hope something will finally happen on this trip.

* * *

May 20, 1999

Everything changed today. I just got back to my tent and I can hardly believe what just happened, but I'll try to write down as much as I can.

Tommy woke me up early today to ask me how to use my full-spectrum scanner pack. After I reviewed the basics with him again, I started to carry the scanner to the main dig site when he stopped me. Tommy said he was driving to the mountains ten miles away for a little survey of his own. He wanted to go alone but I wouldn't let him. Our supervisor had made a point about how secluded and dangerous this area was, telling us that we weren't to go anywhere without a buddy. He finally let me come along after I threatened to tell the others.

We drove near the mountains and got out to explore on foot. The scanner picked up some energy readings that led us to a dark cave hidden behind some trees. Again, Tommy wanted to go in alone, but I insisted on following him.

We walked around inside the cave for over an hour, hoping that our flashlights wouldn't give out. Just when I was about to suggest that we turn back, the ground fell out from under us and we dropped into a hidden room. Torches all along the walls lit up by themselves, revealing a chamber full of dinosaur statues. I was shocked, since I had never read about any advanced civilizations living in this area before. On the other side of the room was an old scroll lying on top of a pedestal, with a stone raptor standing behind it. Tommy went straight for the scroll as if that was what he had come for.

Just seconds after Tommy had picked up the scroll, the raptor statue suddenly came to life. The thing swung its tail at Tommy, slamming him into the wall. I wasn't even able to scream before it jumped, landing within inches of me. I started to back away when I saw Tommy striking a pose behind the raptor. He shouted "It's Morphin Time!" before transforming into the Red Zeo Ranger. As if that wasn't enough, he shouted "Si-yah!" as he leaped in to protect me. I think I must have just stood there with my mouth open during the entire fight. This was my hero, the one I had fantasized about so often. And after all these years, it turned out that he was the forgetful boy whom I had helped in math class.

Tommy finished the creature with a flying kick that shattered it into stone fragments. He turned back to normal right after that. According to him, his powers aren't what they used to be. Tommy took the scroll, and together we looked for a way back to the surface. It felt bizarre to walk around with him in silence, after what I had just seen him do. It wasn't until we were back outside that Tommy tried to explain things to me. He said that I had just been let into a bigger world, and that knowing his secret was a responsibility. I told him I understood, but I'm still not sure that I do...

* * *

August 3, 2001

Thank God it's Friday. I've been putting in sixteen hour days at work for the entire week. Dad told me to work hard and not to make us look bad when I started working for Uncle Karl, but I've come to really care about the job for my own reasons. I feel really proud when I create things with what I know, and my coworkers depend on me for so much. Just yesterday, Horatio told me that my hiring was a godsend, and thanked me for helping him meet the big deadline. The work is exhausting, but it's good to know that people want me around.

Speaking of people who need me, I've been helping to plan Amy's wedding with whatever time I haven't spent on work or one of Tommy's projects. I can't believe that it's just a little over two weeks away. Amy told me that she's so grateful for my help that she wants me to be her maid of honor. I can't wait.

* * *

August 18, 2001

Tommy came to me tonight. He was hurt, and looked like a total mess. He told me that he had been attacked by some mutant. Anton Mercer is dead, and the entire island they were on has been destroyed. Most of the projects that I had worked on with them have also been lost. Tommy thinks that his attacker had inside help. He said that he came to me because he didn't know who else he could trust right now.

He's sleeping on my couch as I write this. I'm still in shock over everything, but I already promised Tommy that I would help him. Tomorrow we're going to sit down together and plan our next steps. Tommy told me that Mercer's experimental teleportation system had been damaged during the attack, and that things were disappearing all around him before the island blew up. If there's a silver lining to things, it's that most of our experiments probably survived. They're still out there, but so is whoever tried to kill Tommy.

It broke my heart to do it, but I called Amy to tell her that I had to pull out of the wedding tomorrow. She understandably didn't take that very well. Amy thought that I was betraying her, and that I was probably ruining her wedding because I'm lonely and jealous. She said that she never wanted to speak to me again. I hate that things had to turn out this way. But Tommy needs me. And I think I need him as well.


	5. The Past Revisiting

**Chapter 5 - The Past Revisiting**

_Go Go Power Rangers_

_Go Go Power Rangers_

Tommy watched as Kira continued to rock the crowd. He had heard this song a thousand times before, but it had never sounded so sweet to his ears. A warm, peaceful smile formed on his face, in ironic contrast to the music that was blasting around him. Seeing Kira again had allowed him to forget the immense burden that he carried on his shoulders. He would not have spent his few spare minutes anywhere else.

_Go Go Power Rangers_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

His heart swelled with pride as she performed the song to perfection, her face beaming between lines as if she was enjoying it even more than the audience. Tommy had fought alongside numerous Rangers before, but he had only ever mentored one team. And of that handful of Rangers, Kira was the one whom he was the proudest of.

He remembered how she was when he had first met her. She was an angry, insecure outcast with a preference for excessive make-up, who had been burned over the years by her friends and boyfriends alike. Tommy did his best to guide her, as well as to forge his disparate team into a close-knit group of friends who would support each other on and off the battlefield. Kira responded quickly, and better than he could have ever expected.

She quickly became the heart of the team. The Power Rangers became an outlet for her compassionate nature, which she had hidden underneath a cynical surface. Surrounded by people who cared for her, and whom she could care for in return, Kira no longer had any need to pretend. As time went on, she became the one that the others could count on to help them through difficult times.

That help did not always have to be asked from her. Tommy thought back to the time when he had been stuck in his power suit. He called in sick, telling Principal Randall that he had contracted a nasty virus that would keep him from work indefinitely. With no other course of action, he devoted himself entirely to being a Power Ranger. He lost track of time as he toiled away in the Dino Lab, isolated from worldly distractions such as human interaction and the need to eat or sleep. Entire weeks passed by while he lived as a recluse, leaving his home only to fight when the other Rangers needed him. It was a lonely, occasionally depressing existence.

Kira refused to stand by and do nothing as he became more and more secluded from the world. She didn't say that out loud, but she gave herself away whenever she slyly volunteered to come over and assist him with simple tasks such as cleaning or taking inventory. What she really came to do was to provide him with company, someone to talk to and remind him that he really did have a life outside of being a Ranger.

In truth, he could have held himself together just fine without her. Tommy believed that the experience was bringing him closer to Zordon, who had spent millennia sealed away in another dimension. He was amazed at how much work he had been able to get done alone, just as he had been amazed at Zordon's accomplishments. He knew that his efforts were protecting people, and that he couldn't walk away from that responsibility. He hadn't walked away during a much more trying time in his life.

* * *

It had been a beautiful afternoon as he and Katherine strolled through the streets of Sacramento together. She was visiting him that weekend, which was the first time that they had seen each other since the start of their sophomore year two months ago. Kat led him by the hand, playfully pulling him along as she laughed. Her good mood was suddenly shattered as explosions shot up around them. The sky was blackened by Velocifighters, as Quantrons and Pirahnatrons poured into the streets.

Tommy's instincts immediately kicked in as he stuck out his arms, summoning his Zeonizer. By then the Zeo powers had already been depleted through constant use, and were regarded as unreliable for prolonged combat. But those were the only powers that he had.

Kat was stunned by the fact that he was still carrying his Zeonizer. She grabbed his arm, desperately trying to sway him from the decision that he was about to make. "No Tommy. Please, there's too many of them."

He shook her off, giving her one last look before turning away to fight. The desperate calling of his own name filled his ears as he charged headlong into battle...

* * *

Tommy awoke in a hospital bed to the sight of Kat's face. The last thing that he remembered was the mob of Pirahnatrons that had kept him pinned down within a flaming building. Kat told him that he had been caught in a massive explosion, and that he was lucky to still be alive. She had found his battered body buried under some wreckage, and had sensibly removed his Zeonizer before bringing him to the hospital. As he lied in bed, the Space Rangers had somehow stopped the invasion.

"I should have seen this coming. I should have done more..." Tommy was angry with himself for parting with Zordon on bad terms, and for being so weak and unprepared during Earth's most crucial hour. He regretted wasting the last couple of years on car racing, in a vain attempt to find fulfillment without his mentor. Tommy's words quickly shifted to his future plans, and his desire to organize with the other Rangers so that something like this would never happen again.

He was caught off guard by Kat's reaction. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she bent over and tried to wipe them away to no avail. "Look at you Tommy...You're talking about saving the world again when you can't even get out of that bed."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I...I'm just sick of it all. I'm sick of feeling like I have to do everything. I'm sick of blaming myself whenever something goes wrong...No, sorry, I'm being selfish. You're right Tommy." She was genuinely blaming herself again, at that very moment. Kat paused for a few moments again, clearly struggling between conflicting thoughts. "But Zordon and Dimitria let us go. They wanted us to live our lives. And I want to move on, I really do."

"Kat, please..."

"I'm sorry Tommy. I can't do this with you again." Kat laid his Zeonizer on the nightstand next to his bed and rushed out of the room. She had never been very good at expressing herself.

Tommy already had enough reasons to feel terrible that day. What Kat did made him feel even worse about himself. He wanted to reconcile with her, but he also knew that he couldn't budge on this issue. He was determined to protect the world that he cared so deeply for, but she had somehow made him feel guilty about that. Alone in that hospital room, Tommy had thought about what he would do if one of his allies were similarly injured in the line of duty. He had promised himself to act differently, and to support rather than disparage the heroic sacrifices of others.

* * *

That was the last time that he had seen Kat. He tried to call her several times over the years, but she never answered. The last he heard, she had moved back to Australia. But none of that mattered anymore, because the Power Rangers were his life. Tommy had given up many things to be a hero - peace, love, and children - but he was determined to stay on the path that he had chosen. Especially after the last five years, which proved that he needed to go even further than he had following Zordon's death. He was more resolute than Kira had thought, but he did appreciate her effort to raise his spirits during troubled times.

As he continued to enjoy her performance, Tommy realized that she might be the closest thing to a daughter that he would ever have. He had been careful not to push his lifestyle on her, sparing her from the sacrifices that were his alone to bear. Yet Kira had come back to the Power Rangers anyway. He admired the person that she had become, so full of life but also willing to put it all on the line and fight if others needed her to.

_Look at her Zordon_, he thought. _Isn't she wonderful?_ Tommy felt a faint, familiar presence in his mind, one that had visited him more and more over the last several years. He believed that it was Zordon, looking down upon him again from the great beyond. His old mentor was not only still around, but was growing closer as time went on. Tommy was happy to share such a terrific experience with him.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Kira brought the song to a stunning conclusion. She bowed and took the time to thank her fans before leaving the stage. The next act immediately stepped up, and the audience began to disperse in short order. The band played a brand of music aimed at tweens, a manufactured fusion of pop and rap that lacked power and energy as well as meaningful lyrics. Tommy wasn't going to stick around for that.

As he turned to leave, he was suddenly alerted by a series of terrified screams. Tommy pushed his way toward the direction of the cries, fighting against the movement of everyone around him. A momentary gap formed in the crowd, allowing him to glimpse the cause of the panic. Tommy's eyes widened as he saw something that he hadn't seen in years. Something he thought that he would never see again. Putties.

They hunched as they zigzagged forward, waving their arms up and down. Tommy instantly recognized their blank, inhuman faces, as well as the "Z" symbol prominently displayed on their chests. As he made his way closer, the Putties' bizarre warbling sound began to fill his ears. The sound acted as a beacon, keeping him focused and moving forward even as more fleeing civilians crashed into him and obscured his sight.

Tommy gathered himself and leaped over the last several people in his way. The Putties below him froze in their tracks as they caught sight of him in the air. He was sure that if their faces could express shock, they would. As he descended, Tommy brought his right foot down directly into the "Z" seal of one of the Putties. He pushed off, allowing him to deliver another lethal kick to the one several feet to the left. Twisting in midair, Tommy stretched out his arm and punched a third hapless Putty in the chest before he landed.

The Putties violently exploded around him as he stood up. Three down on his first attack; it was a good start. But as Tommy looked around, he realized how paltry those first three kills actually were. He was surrounded by several dozen Putties, as many as he had ever encountered at once. Only this time he was alone, without powers or a team to watch his back. He raised both arms and shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet, preparing for whatever attack the enemy could make.

Instincts took over as they closed in on him. "Si-yah!" One of the Putties ran underneath his right leg as it swung through the air. Tommy had his next move in mind before his feet even touched the ground. Upon landing, he immediately delivered a side kick with his left leg that pushed the evasive Putty down from behind. Tommy had never strayed from his daily training regimen, doing his best to maintain his fighting skills. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he flowed from one move to another, executing combinations, feints, and counterattacks.

But as the fight progressed, the unsettling reality of time began to take its toll. At thirty years old, he was simply no longer at his physical peak. Tommy's mind had remained sharp, but his body began to let him down in subtle but significant ways. He was a bit slow in adjusting his footing. He rotated just a few degrees short on his spin kick. And after punching a Putty in the face, he unexpectedly paused for a second to catch his breath.

The Putties struck back. Tommy took a hard kick in his stomach, followed by several fists hammering down on his back. Falling to his hands and knees, he didn't even have time to feel the pain before the Putties swarmed over him. The blows rained down in a chaotic gray flurry. _So this is how I'm going down,_ he thought. The clay soldiers ceased their brutal pounding, but only so that they could grab hold of his beaten body. Hoisting Tommy up by each of his limbs, they swung and heaved him into the air. He flopped down hard, rolling into a fresh group of Putties ready to take their turn with him.

Lying on his belly with his eyes just above the grass, all he could see was their shadows darkening the ground before him. A touch of bitter disappointment came over him. Past his prime or not, he had been able to engage and occupy a good half of the Putties. These were mere pawns, nothing that a group of determined people couldn't handle. If just a small portion of the crowd had stayed to fight, together they could have made short work of these Putties.

But no one among them had the courage to stand and fight with him. They ran, because they had expected the Rangers, or somebody else, anybody else, to take care of the problem for them. These people had professed their admiration for the Power Rangers, but they didn't live up to the Rangers' example. Once again, Tommy knew that a hero's life was a lonely one...

A shrill, familiar scream suddenly washed over him. Looking up, he saw that the onrushing Putties had been flattened.

"Dr. O!" Kira hurried to his side and started to help him up. Seeing that he was not seriously injured, her worried expression gave way to a relieved smile. "Have you been keeping up yourself in shape?" she teased.

Tommy watched her press her attack against the Putties. He recognized the split kick that he had taught her, as well as the 360 crescent that was his signature. But her lighter, more flexible body also performed moves that he would never use in combat. As a Putty took a swing at her, Kira ducked and leaned forward. Her left leg gracefully bent back, curving up so high that the bottom of her foot smashed into the Putty's face. Kira stayed in constant motion, fighting with all the passion and intensity of youth. Leaning in one direction as she kicked in another, she fluidly twisted around each of her opponents.

A sudden movement in his peripheral caught Tommy's eye. Turning his head, he saw a Putty charging at Kira from behind. He launched himself with renewed energy, tackling the Putty like a linebacker. After pinning it down by its arms, he drove his fist down and shattered the "Z" on its chest.

As the Putty disintegrated, Tommy heard the footsteps of another approaching him from behind. He trusted his senses and executed a blind sweep kick, sending it crashing to the ground. Tommy advanced aggressively, causing the Putty to stumble backward as it rose to its feet. He made a feint toward its weak spot, followed immediately with a left hook at its head. Stunned, the Putty meekly raised its arms to shield both its face and its chest.

Tommy immediately recognized his opportunity, giving the Putty a hard kick in the leg. It hunched over, and exposing its face. Not relenting for a moment, Tommy delivered three quick punches before pulling its head down for a knee smash. The Putty's weak attempt to stave off defeat had left it open to a devastating combination. A similar series of attacks could have killed a normal man. But this was a Z-Putty, and Tommy knew that there was only one way to finish it off...or so he thought. As the Putty hit the ground, its body evaporated into a thin, black mist.

Tommy's eyebrows rose as he observed the strange sight. "Aw man. Never seen that before." His mind jumped into high gear, trying to process this new development and extrapolate its implications. _What just happened here? What's different about this Putty? Could Zedd be back? Who else could've sent it? _ Those questions, and many others, raced through his head. But the one that stuck with him was "What are they planning?" The enemy _always_ had a plan. Tommy knew that he would have to adjust and accelerate his own plans to counter, now that he had given up the first move to the enemy. But despite its criticality, that was an issue for later. He still had a fight on his hands, and a student who could use his help.

* * *

Will slowly stirred through his jail food. Although he was hungry, nothing he saw on his plate seemed appealing. He sighed as he settled on a spoonful of peas. It was dry and tasteless, just like everything else. He put his food down in the corner of his cell, knowing that he could just finish it later since he had nothing else to do.

"God, how'd I end up in this joint?" he asked as he lied down on his bed. It had seemed like a perfect plan. He had waited so patiently for that big heist, biding his time until the world-famous Golden Gala Diamond would be stolen. Then he would recover it and reap the rewards. Millions of dollars seemed to be headed his way…until he got his actual payment. A merely average sum that disrespected his skills and accomplishments. There was no way he would settle for something like that...

"I need you guys in the park right now!" a policeman shouted.

Will jumped out of bed and clasped the bars of his jail cell as he leaned forward. The monotony of his day had just been interrupted, apparently by something important. Whatever it was, the cops beyond the locked door at the end of the jail corridor were in an uproar. Will closed his eyes and focused his genetically enhanced hearing.

"Did you say Putties?"

"Yeah, dozens of them. We need to get over there fast!"

Will heard a mass of footsteps as numerous officers rushed out of the station. "Bet you're sorry for locking me up," he remarked. He lied back on his bed with his hands behind his head, feeling a measure of satisfaction. _Sooner or later, they'll all be sorry_.

He thought about how he would use his phone call for the day. The first call he had made after his arrest had been wasted. Rather than bail him out, Hartford had merely wished him the best before cutting the conversation short. Will was astute; he understood exactly why Hartford had acted that way. The man had skeletons in his closet that the press had just begun to scrutinize. Hartford obviously did not want to get involved in any more controversies at the time.

But that didn't mean that Will had to give up just yet. If he could get into the ear of one of their mutual friends, he would have the means with which to sway the billionaire. Will reviewed his options, trying to decide on which one he should try first. _Rose? Dax? No, they wouldn't work. What about Ronny?_ He smiled at the thought, knowing that his mind was already made up. Ronny would definitely help him. He pictured her pretty face, cutely pouting as she tried to convince Hartford to lend a hand.

The sound of gunfire behind the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Will tuned his acute hearing once again. He heard fists pounding against flesh, as well as the scraping of shoes on the floor as officers frantically tried to escape their attacker.

"How'd he do that?" cried one of the policemen. More gunshots rang out, apparently to no avail.

"Watch out!" yelled another cop, seconds before he too screamed in pain.

After that, silence. Just the sound of one lone man walking across the floor. The footsteps stopped right behind the door, which suddenly burst open from the force of a kick. The attacker was a well-built man, slightly above average in height. Besides those basic traits, the man's intense eyes were the only thing that Will could make out. Simple black clothing covered his entire body, while a ski mask concealed the features of his face.

"Who-who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm your ticket outta here," the man replied in an exaggeratedly gruff voice. That too was a disguise, one that Will himself had used before. The man took out a set of keys that he must have seized from the police and unlocked Will's cell.

"Let's go before any more cops show up."

Will hurried out of the station with his rescuer, running past several unconscious police officers. He followed the man into a black jeep, which sped away and didn't slow down until they were well outside of the city's limits. After nearly an hour of driving, the man finally pulled over onto the side of a road cutting through a wooded area. Will followed his lead as he got out of the car.

"Wow, I knew Hartford had the money, but I didn't think he had the guts!" Will said, laughing.

"I'm not working for Hartford," the other man replied.

Will's cheerful demeanor vanished in an instant. He instinctively took a step back, before trying to sort out the situation. "Then who are you working for?" he demanded.

"I'll ask the questions around here." The man calmly turned his back to Will as he paced, with one arm folded across his chest as he stroked his chin with his other hand. "You gave Tommy's group some advice on security systems, didn't you? Tell me what you know."

"Do I look stupid to you? Who do you think you are?" Will angrily walked up and grabbed the man by the shoulder. His eyes widened in shock as the man's jacket zipper slid open. Underneath was an Overdrive Tracker clipped to the man's shirt.

The masked man shook Will off and knocked the wind out of him with a powerful kick to the stomach. Will struggled to his feet, but by then his foe was already upon him. He threw a few token punches in defense, all of which were easily deflected. Will fell again, this time from a stiff backhand across his face.

"Don't even bother you punk," the man said, in a tone that was as full of disdain as his attacks. He pulled Will up by the collar and swung him onto his back. "If I knew then what I know now, I would've gotten this done the first time." The man got on top of Will and clutched his head with both hands.

"Aaahh!" Will screamed in agony as he felt the man invading his very mind. Memories of events both mundane and momentous flashed before his eyes. There was no rhyme or reason behind what was being brought forth; he simply saw whatever his attacker was extracting from his brain. The process was messy, like someone hastily going through a file cabinet without bothering to put anything back where it belonged. Will sensed his mental connections being severed, as well as entire memories being thrown away and lost forever. Finally, he saw visions of the work that he had done following his team's final battle with Flurious. Those were the last things that he saw, before everything turned black.

* * *

"_Now let this be a warning to you team. I asked Will to leave me his tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so...unstable."_

_ -Andrew Hartford, "Both Sides Now"_

* * *

**The San Angeles Times | ****Opinion**

**"Think About the Children!"**

**Parents attack hyped-up threats while they ignore preexisting problems****.**

**By Eleanor Sanchez**

**April 15, 2007**

Will Aston is not a hero.

The latest Black Ranger has been loath to answer questions about his past as an "artifact recovery specialist," an occupation that quite frankly does not make any sense. The skills necessary to be a recovery specialist - the ability to infiltrate security systems and extract valuable goods - are the same as those of a thief. Indeed, his actions so far in his young career as a Power Ranger have already led some to accuse him of being just that. Last week, Aston allegedly stole a thermal bivalve reticulating laser from the Gan Tech Research Laboratory, using the high tech device to free the villain Kamdor. So far, Aston has been shielded from prosecution by the high-powered legal team and political connections of his billionaire benefactor, Andrew Hartford.

The controversy didn't begin there. Aston and Hartford were criticized for their handling of the alleged thief Lady Penelope Easterbrook Smythe, a.k.a. "The Grey Manx." Believing that Ms. Smythe possessed some stolen scrolls that they were looking for, they broke into her home to take the scrolls for themselves. Neither the authorities nor the museum that rightfully owned the scrolls were informed before that operation.

And who can forget the debut of Aston's HoverTek Cycle? An onlooker took a video of that obnoxious display which quickly became viral hit on the internet. In it, Aston arrogantly shows off his new toy, treating a battle as if it were a joyride and crushing an unfortunate person's car for the fun of it.

When I say that he has been criticized, I am talking of course about the small vocal minority that has actually been following Operation Overdrive. By and large, the public has been indifferent toward the adventures of Will Aston and his teammates. And who can blame them? The Power Rangers have been around for the better part of two decades now. They've become a part of our cultural landscape. We've grown so accustomed to them that we're almost nonchalant when we hear about monster attacks on the news.

But do you remember the reaction to the original team of Rangers? People were excited, children were captivated, and a much larger and more vocal minority of parents was appalled. They said that the Rangers were bad role models for resorting to violence. They kept their children away from the television, so that their fragile little minds would not be corrupted by our rainbow-colored heroes. They even lobbied, pushing for the government to shut the Rangers down.

Meanwhile, they said nothing about the Batman's simultaneous work defending Gotham City, which was as much if not more violent than what the Rangers did. The difference was that Batman had already been fighting crime for years at that point. He had become a vital tourist attraction in Gotham, something that the Power Rangers would not become for California until some time later. Batman was old news, and was therefore spared from a consistent treatment by those crusading parents.

Now, I'm not saying that these old heroes should have been persecuted more. Quite the contrary; they fought because they had to. I'm just pointing out the hypocrisy in what parents often choose to crusade against. The fact of the matter is that most parents don't follow what their kids are watching very closely. Therefore, they only know how to get riled up when there's something new, unfamiliar, and flashy to rally against. Familiar, preexisting problems are of little concern to them. This is demonstrated time and again when parents denounce the latest pop star or video game, but react indifferently to other things such as cheating, poor sportsmanship, or infidelity from their favorite professional athletes. Indeed, boastful and ill-tempered athletes are even held up as role models. When asked about this, people may tell you that they only care about what happens on the field. That's a mentally lazy and negligent attitude.

People often fail to take a good, hard look at themselves, and the things that they have long accepted. This lack of awareness can be dangerous, because it allows negative things to be passed from one generation to the next. The moral weaknesses and prejudices of parents often become those of their children.

So while most people are hardly paying attention to the Overdrive Rangers, we must not ignore their influence on young minds. Some impressionable children these days, too young to remember the old Rangers, _do_ see Will Aston as a hero. We must not spend so much time going after exaggerated new problems that we blind ourselves to the threats lying in plain sight. Our children deserve better than that.

_Sanchez is a California Assemblywoman. She previously served three terms on the Reefside city council._


	6. Close to Home

**Chapter 6 - Close to Home**

"Hey, stop that!" Andrew Hartford laughed as he turned away from the water that Mack was splashing up at him.

"Come on Dad, tired already?"

"Okay, you asked for it!" Andrew jumped back in from the corner steps of his swimming pool, landing on top of his son.

"Hey what gives?" Mack yelled, as his father lifted him up and dropped him back into the water. Mack got up and tried to swim away, splattering water back at Andrew to cover his mock retreat.

"You can't escape from me!" Andrew shouted, impersonating the villainous Baron character from that movie that Mack loved so much. Andrew pounced, tackling his son from behind. They clutched each other, rolling above and below the water as they playfully wrestled. _This is what it's all about,_ Andrew thought, as he sucked in a deep breath of air before his head submerged once again. He had been too busy, and too terrified, to find a woman and go through life on a normal path. Yet things had worked out for him anyway. Everything he could ever want was in his arms at that very moment.

They laughed and frolicked for over a minute, finally settling down when Mack pressed his father against the side of the pool. Mack leaned on Andrew's chest, panting. "Alright Dad, now I'm tired too." They released each other and made their way to the steps.

Andrew got out of the pool first and reached for their towels. "Remember, your old man's still got a few moves of his own," Andrew said, smiling as he handed Mack his towel.

"Mr. Hartford!" Spencer yelled as he came out from the mansion.

Andrew sighed as he turned to his butler. "What is it Spencer?"

"As I told you before, your lady friend Jessica Jeffries is in town today. She just called and asked if you'd like to have lunch in an hour."

"Tell her I'm too busy."

Spencer knowingly glanced down at Andrew's swimming trunks before looking back into his boss's eyes. "Why of course, sir."

Andrew shook his head as he watched his butler return to the house. He didn't enjoy that bit of sarcasm, or the way that Spencer was commenting on his personal life. The two of them would have to talk later, about Spencer minding his own business.

Andrew suddenly saw his son's hand waving in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, Earth to Dad." Mack walked in front of his father, teasing him. "You thinking about something? Spencer can't be that pretty to look at."

A smile formed on Andrew's face as he turned his attention back to his son. "Very funny, Mack." He flicked his towel into Mack's back, causing the boy to jump. "Now hit the shower, ya rascal!"

"Auf wiedersehen!" Mack shouted, using the German catchphrase of the Baron's. He ran back to the house, giggling all the way in.

Andrew began to wipe himself off. He was hunched over and drying his hair when he heard someone speaking to him from behind.

"Do you ever let him out of the house alone?"

Andrew stood up straight as his muscles tensed. Frozen in place with nervousness, he replied without even turning to face his unexpected visitor. "Look...whatever they're paying you, I can double it."

"Relax Andrew, it's me."

Andrew turned around and saw a familiar face. "Jesus Tommy, I thought you were the paparazzi!" He tried to regain his composure as he answered Tommy's question. "And as for Mack, he's free to go wherever he wants. He just _chooses_ to spend his time with me."

"Yeah, okay," Tommy replied. "Look, I came here to talk about something more important than that. It's Will."

"Have the police found him yet?"

"Yeah, this morning. Although not in the condition they thought he'd be in."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked. He felt a sense of dread that he hadn't been expecting at all. He had thought that Will had simply broken out of jail with the help of one of his underground connections.

"His mind...it's gone. It's like someone just wiped it clean. Will's in a coma right now. The doctors don't know if he'll ever come out of it."

"Oh my God." Andrew could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"I'm willing to bet that there's a connection between this, the crash of Will's HoverTek cycle, as well as the attack on Angel Grove Park yesterday. We're not dealing with any ordinary thief here. There's a villain running around with one of your morphers."

"Trackers," Andrew said, trying to correct him.

"Whatever," Tommy said. "Look, I have a hunch that it's Karnac. We may have ended the war, but we never took him down for good. Right now, he's the only major villain at large on this world. And Will and Kira were two of the Rangers who fought him for the Darkheart last year."

"You think he's settling old scores?"

"I'm sure of it. Which is why I'm here to make sure that you'll be ready in case he attacks. You haven't had the best track record when it comes to base security."

"Alright Tommy." Andrew didn't like the condescending implications of Tommy's visit, but he knew that his visitor was right on that last point. After reluctantly nodding his head, he led Tommy into the house. They could hear Mack showering upstairs as they walked across the living room toward the entrance of Andrew's underground base.

"You know, our problem wouldn't be as serious if the bad guys didn't have that morpher," Tommy said. "I can't believe you allowed someone like Will to keep it."

"Will was a valued member of my team," Andrew replied. "And like you always said Tommy, 'Once a Ranger, always -'"

"Once a Ranger?" Tommy said. "Don't give me that crap."

Andrew felt the conversation getting tense. _Who does this guy think he is?_ he thought. The answer was obvious though. He was Tommy Oliver, the great one himself. A legend among his Ranger peers. But even so, he could have shown a little more respect when he arrived at the home of another team leader. Andrew looked Tommy in the eye, trying to think of something to say back to him.

A gentle knocking sound suddenly interrupted the faceoff. Both men looked upstairs in the direction that it had come from. They saw Mack coming out of the bathroom, with a towel still wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey Dad, aren't you gonna come and rinse off?"

"NOT NOW MACK!" Andrew screamed. Taken aback, Mack quickly ran off down the hallway. Andrew caught himself giggling nervously, as he turned back to Tommy. His guest was staring, with a perturbed look on his face. "Let's go down there already."

* * *

"Thanks for the tour Andrew, but I'd like to see the sword for myself."

"Okay, okay. Right this way." Andrew led Tommy down a catwalk overlooking the vehicle bay. Across the immense cavern lied the various Zords of the Overdrive fleet, neatly arranged in several rows. Those Zords had cost Andrew billions of dollars, more than the annual military budgets of most nations. From this distance, they looked like shiny showpieces standing on a rack. And that was what they were to him, in a way. Andrew hoped that his guest would walk away impressed with what he saw.

A quick fingerprint scan opened the door to the lab where the Darkheart was stored. The weapon was prominently displayed in the center of the room, held upright in a vertical sword stand. Everything else seemed to have been built around it. Scientific instruments mounted on the ceiling pointed down at the Darkheart from every angle, while several large consoles on the floor formed a ring around it.

The two men walked up to gaze upon the sword. Its black hilt was adorned with gold. That gold was crafted into a skull where the hilt connected to the blade. Cryptic troll runes were engraved along the length of the weapon. It was a sinister, intoxicating sight to behold.

"So, have you discovered anything new about it?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing I didn't tell you several months ago. Besides being a powerful weapon, this thing is a sentient psychic battery." Andrew walked closer to the sword, gently running his fingers down its blade as he admired it. "It feeds upon the anger and negative emotions of its user, as well as the fear of others in the surrounding area. All of this psychic energy can be channeled back through the user and his allies, increasing their power but also altering their very minds. I get bad thoughts just from touching it..."

Tommy suddenly walked around, giving him a stern look in the eye. Andrew gasped and jerked his hand back. "I don't know why we're keeping this thing," Andrew said, still shaken from what had just happened. "I told you before. It's bad news."

"It's a tool. A very powerful one that we could use, if we can find a way to master it."

"Yes, but it could very well master us."

"That's why you need to keep studying it," Tommy replied. "Carefully, of course." His decision was fixed, something that was made apparent by the way that he changed the subject. "You know what Andrew, I think I'd like to see the Pink Jewel as well. I'm not impressed with the security systems that I've seen so far."

"Come on Tommy. I've spent millions to protect this place."

"There are some things money can't buy."

"Like what?" Hartford asked indignantly. "Fingerprint scanners? Got those. Laser tripwires? Got those too."

"Self-closing armored doors," Tommy said in a challenging tone.

"AI-managed doors linked to the cameras and sensors." Andrew could see that they were comparing toys. It was on.

"AI-managed _laser blasters_," Tommy answered.

Andrew's eyebrows rose, as he was caught off guard by Tommy's lethal security measures. "Uh... weapon detectors."

"_Mind control_ detector." Tommy piled on his arguments before Andrew could even respond. "Poison gas. Explosive panels. Long-range evil detector."

"Wait, what? You can detect _evil_?"

"That's right," Tommy said, nodding with a self-assured look on his face. "Like I said, there are some things money can't buy. I work with people you can't find in big industry."

Andrew sighed. "Alright Tommy, I'll show you the jewel. You'll see how careful I am with it."

"Which is why you gave it to Flurious right after you found it? We're lucky he didn't know what he was doing. Just be glad we even let you hold on to this one jewel."

"You're not being fair Tommy. That was two years ago. I've added so much more security since then. This place is impenetrable. No one gets - ah!"

Andrew's sentence was cut short as the room was suddenly struck by tremors that threw him off his feet. Falling on top of one of his consoles, he looked up in time to see the room's metal door buckling from an outside force. It crumpled within an instant, tearing down parts of the surrounding wall as it fell to the floor. An enormous, leech-like creature filled the void. It had to be a Hydraworm. Andrew had heard stories about them in Briarwood, but he had never appreciated how ghastly they truly were.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled. Andrew jumped, narrowly escaping as the Hydraworm's massive head came barreling into the room. The creature smashed through the consoles on its way to the Darkheart, opening its mouth to swallow the weapon whole. Having seized its target, the Hydraworm quickly receded from the room.

"You okay Andrew?" Tommy asked as he helped him up.

"No." Andrew got to his feet and rushed to the newly formed hole in the wall without a moment's hesitation. Horror swept over him as he looked out into the vastness of the vehicle bay. Just minutes ago, it had been a grand showcase for his life's accomplishments, filled with monuments attesting to his many abilities. Now it was a fiery wreck littered with smashed and overturned Zords.

The bridges that had once allowed those Zords to reach the exit tunnel had been shattered in several places. Below those broken bridges was the underground river, where Andrew saw fragments of other Zords floating in the water. Springing upward from the river at the center of the devastation was the main body of the Hydraworm. What nearly killed Andrew before was just one of its eight heads. Those heads, each one a monster in its own right, wildly flailed about as they spat purple energy blasts. The creature had not been satisfied with just seizing the Darkheart. It was clearly taking its time to lay waste to the entire base, as if it was now possessed by rage.

One of the Hydraworm's heads clamped down on the Gyro Driver, tearing off a lift fan as it tried to pick the Zord up. The creature swung its head, hurling the lift fan and its heavy frame across the bay. The metal chunk slammed into a prominent door on the opposite wall, busting it wide open. It was exactly what Andrew didn't want to see.

"That's where you're keeping the jewel, isn't it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes...that's it." His mind was working so frantically that his ability to make decisions had nearly slowed to a halt. It was hard to think straight when everything was literally coming down around him.

"Listen Andrew. You get to your command center and call for help. I'm going after the jewel."

"Are you insane?" Andrew pointed to the bridge leading to the other side of the bay. Not far from them was a gap nearly fifteen feet long, leading straight down into the river below. Beyond that, the bridge was badly damaged, looking as if it were on the verge of collapse. But the real challenge was to cross it while evading the swinging Hydraworm necks and raining debris. To Andrew, it seemed like a good way to die.

"Just do what I said. Worry about yourself, okay?" With those words, Tommy jumped over the railing of the catwalk, swinging down to the walkway below.

Andrew figured that he might as well do his part now. He started sprinting down the catwalk. He'd have to reach the corner and take the elevator up to his command center. He hoped that the place was still intact, and that the base's power system would still be operational by the time he got there.

Rock fragments rained down from above, as some of the hangar's lights flickered and went dark. The Hydraworm's unnatural screeching filled the air and sent a chill down his spine. _Come on, you can do this_, Andrew thought, trying to steel himself as he picked up his pace. He lifted his arms to protect his face as a severed cable swung down in front of him, spewing sparks. _Almost there. Almost there..._

He suddenly fell forward as an energy blast struck directly behind him. He tried to hook his fingers into the catwalk's metal grating, for he could already feel the walkway beginning to give. It was too late. Within seconds, the catwalk collapsed. Andrew just saw his hands, futilely slipping away as the metal grating swung from horizontal to vertical. The next few seconds were a painful, chaotic blur that passed before he could even fully perceive them.

Andrew lifted his face out of the rubble. His vision cleared as he came out of his daze, although he still felt groggy. His entire body was aching, and he hoped that nothing was broken. Straining with all of his remaining strength, he managed to push himself to a seated position. The situation had gotten even worse. Most of the lights in the vehicle bay had been taken out. Andrew could only see as much as he did because of the massive inferno that had engulfed the Zord stations. Increasingly large boulders were now falling from the ceiling, so much that Andrew feared that the place might even cave in. Yet the Hydraworm was still at it, continuing to fire away without any indication of slowing down.

Amidst all this destruction, one thing stood out. On the far side of the bay, made visible by one of the few remaining lights, was a man struggling for survival. He was skillfully winding around the debris, without any sign of fear or doubt in his movements. _You're crazy Tommy_, Andrew thought. _But keep going. You're so close._ The ceiling above suddenly exploded, bringing down an avalanche of boulders. Several tons of rocks buried the area leading to the Pink Jewel. If Tommy had survived, Andrew couldn't see him through the debris and dust clouds. Andrew's hopes were utterly dashed. He just closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate, as one of the Hydraworm's heads began to descend upon him.

"No!" Mack cried. Andrew opened his eyes and saw his son streaking down to intercept the Hydraworm. Mack's Drive Lance burned with red energy as it sliced across the monster's head. The Hydraworm pulled back, stung but hardly injured.

"It'll take a lot more than that," Andrew said.

"I know," Mack replied, before turning back to face the monster. "Transtek Armor!" he called. The dual-mode combat vehicle rolled up in front of them. "I'm going in for a shot at point blank range."

"No, it's too dangerous. How are you gonna get outta there?"

Mack shook his head. "I can't worry about that right now. You know there's no other way we can stop this thing Dad." Mack quietly got inside of the vehicle and took off, drawing the Hydraworm's attention away from Andrew.

"Mack! You come back here right now!"

The Transtek Armor swerved around the energy blasts like an agile racecar. As it neared the Hydraworm and the broken bridges around it, the vehicle transformed into its robotic fighting mode. The chunky robot continued toward its enemy with a series of short hops, a clumsy-looking method of movement that belied the machine's sophisticated design. It jumped between the Hydraworm's swinging necks, shooting back the ones that it couldn't dodge. Arriving at the broken bridge, the Transtek leaped off and landed on the main body of the monster.

_Oh no, not again Mack_, Andrew thought. He saw the Transtek's claw-like feet digging into the Hydraworm's flesh, as it braced to fire all twelve of its heavy laser cannons at point-blank range. Andrew held his breath, also trying to brace himself for what was about to come. The Transtek glowed with light so intense that it obscured any sight of the machine itself. _He's emptying the reactor,_ Andrew noted. Mack was charging up a full-powered blast, far beyond the Transtek's safety limits_._ Andrew caught a faint sight of something falling down, possibly Mack leaping from the Transtek. It did little to relieve his fear for his son's safety, for he knew exactly what was about to happen.

The Transtek unloaded all of its energy directly into the Hydraworm. The resultant blaze overwhelmed Andrew's vision, which had been so fixated on the situation that he couldn't look away. Andrew turned a second too late, seeing nothing but white. As he rubbed his eyes, he could only hear the terrible events that were occurring around him. Rocks kept falling, support beams continued to buckle and snap, but everything sounded mild in comparison to the Hydraworm. The beast howled with anguish, wailing in such a twisted manner that Andrew couldn't even take solace in its defeat. _Please, just stop_, he thought, trying in vain to block out the disturbing sounds.

The Hydraworm's cries subsided into an exhausted grumbling as Andrew's sight returned. He ran to the cliff and looked down at the monster, which had a gaping wound blown in its back. With several of its necks hanging lifelessly, it began to recede into the depths of the river.

"Where are you Mack?" Andrew called out. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Dad." Andrew turned and saw Mack rising out of the darkness with the use of his Overdrive Zip Shooter. Holding on to him was Tommy.

"Mack!" Andrew ran over and embraced his son. "You nearly scared your old man to death. Don't ever do anything like that again."

"Hey, someone had to step up and do something," Mack said, making light of what had just happened. Andrew looked him sternly in the eye. "I'll...try not to do that again," Mack said, nodding in understanding.

Andrew turned to Tommy, who was drenched from head to toe. "What happened to you?"

"Went for a swim," Tommy answered.

"You're out of your mind Tommy. I thought you were crushed under those rocks." Andrew pointed to the pile of boulders that had buried the entrance to his vault.

"Yeah, well I didn't get that far."

"Look on the bright side, at least those rocks helped seal the jewel."

"We're still gonna have to go in there and get it," Tommy said. He looked around the ruined Zord bay. The fires were still raging, sending thick smoke billowing into the air. Another boulder fell from the cracked ceiling of the cave, slamming into the floor just a few dozen feet from them. "When we can safely do so. Your vault had its own system of escape tunnels, didn't it?" Tommy motioned for Andrew and Mack to follow him as he started walking toward the exit.

"Of course. You think we can use those to get inside?"

"Maybe. If they haven't been caved in as well. But right now we have more urgent concerns."

"I hurt that thing pretty bad," Mack said. "But it still got away."

Tommy nodded with a grim look on his face. "Karnac has the Darkheart. We're in big trouble."

* * *

"_No one gets inside!"_

_ -Various Rangers, "Wormhole"_

* * *

_**EI's Book Corner**_

**We write about what people read.**

**The Baron's Rise**

**Uncovering the appeal of the hit adventure series.**

by Paul Williams | November 12, 2008

Young readers around the nation are eagerly awaiting the release of _The Baron's Return_, the fourth installment of the popular_ Baron's_ series by author Stephanie Brown. Thousands of these devoted fans are already camping out in front of bookstores, hoping to get their hands on the new novel as soon as it goes on sale this Friday. Retailers have ordered enormous stocks to meet this demand. _Return_ is already in its second printing despite an initial run numbering in the millions.

For the few people who don't already know, the books follow a pair of young British heroes named Max Worthington and Elizabeth Hall. The two of them travel through exotic locations both famous and obscure, as they try to foil the plots of the evil Baron von Gerstein. The previous three installments, _The Baron's Betrayal_, _The Baron's Scheme_, and _The Baron's Demise_, have dominated bestseller lists for the past several years.

Lucrative book sales are just the tip of the iceberg, because the _Baron's_ novels will all be adapted into a series of blockbuster movies. The first film, _The Baron's Betrayal_, is slated for release next month on Christmas Day. Max and Elizabeth will be played by Anton Yelchin and Ashley Greene, a pair of up-and-coming stars who will surely become household names in the coming months.

But despite the massive financial success of this franchise, critical reaction has been decidedly negative. Detractors of the series are quick to point out its cliché story and contrived plot devices, as well as the simplistic black-and-white nature of its conflicts. Fans have passionately argued that these flaws don't matter very much, but few will deny that they exist. The _Baron's_ books aren't very sophisticated, and it's clear that Brown has borrowed heavily from other franchises such as Indiana Jones and James Bond.

How then, has this series garnered such a devoted following? The answer may lie in its characters. None of them are particularly deep either: Max is an idealistic young man, Elizabeth is the poor lonely rich girl, and the Baron is a wacky villain working for a manipulative and power-hungry secret society (is there any other kind?). However, readers have found these characters appealing and relatable.

Both Max and Elizabeth come from comfortable, wealthy backgrounds. They begin the series bored and unhappy, yearning for more meaning in their lives. It is this desire that causes them to set out on their quest, against the wishes of their parents who have safer and more conventional plans for them. The two of them experience an awakening over the course of their adventures, finding fulfillment as they create real, positive change in the world. They accomplish things with skills and knowledge that were either forced upon them by their parents for mundane and pragmatic purposes, or which they had acquired on their own while pursuing seemingly frivolous hobbies.

Opposing our heroes is the Council of Seven, a nefarious organization of military leaders, industrialists, and old-money nobles, who plot to take over the world by collecting a number of mystical artifacts. They outwardly insist that they are doing what is best for everyone, and in their arrogance, some of them truly believe that. Their goals center on the preservation of their own power structure, with little regard for how their power affects others throughout the world.

After examining the books' heroes and villains, it's clear why they seem relevant. Max and Elizabeth have much in common with their young readers. They grew up like many in Generation Y: well off, well educated, and constantly pushed to excel by their overbearing and overprotective parents. Short on actual experience but armed with high-minded idealism, our heroes reject their parents' view that they should leave things be and stay out of trouble. While their practical inexperience is frequently played for comedic effect, Max and Elizabeth never stop fighting for their goals. They are people that their readers can dream of becoming.

Other characters, such as Max's father Earl Worthington and the Council members, represent the previous generation. They are more cynical, more opposed to change, and more mindful of our heroes' weaknesses. But the portrayal is not entirely negative. Earl Worthington is a smart, well-meaning man who is genuinely concerned for the safety of his son. Later in the series, he opens his eyes to the injustices around him and fights to change the system that he himself is a part of. It is an empowering development: the middle-aged man finally casts off the attitudes and limitations that he has resigned himself to for his entire life. The Earl's story is something that a number of older readers have latched on to.

This is the appeal of _The Baron's_ series. There is heart behind the clumsy writing and goofy plots, as well as likable characters that people can aspire to. The books offer inspiration with moral messages that are reassuring in their simplicity. These morals come wrapped in the fun of action-adventure and lighthearted comedy, with a good helping of teen romance. For diversionary entertainment, you could do a lot worse.


	7. Idol Thoughts

**Chapter 7 - Idol Thoughts**

Brad Kelly leaned forward in his director's chair, watching intently as Dax prepared for the big dramatic moment. The actor narrowed his eyes, trying to dredge up the emotion needed to deliver the crucial lines. "I'm not going to fight. The Droobiaks may be attacking, but this is MY prom man!"

"Cut!" Brad yelled into his megaphone. He lowered his face into his palm and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You need to emphasize the right words."

"Sorry," Dax said, looking sheepish. They had just cut short the thirty-fourth take in a row.

"Don't be sorry, just...let's just do it again." Brad gave Dax some time to get his mind back into the scene, before ordering the crew to resume filming.

"I'm not going to fight. The Droobiaks may be attacking, but THIS IS my prom MAN!"

Brad cringed from Dax's up-and-down delivery. "Cut!" he screamed again. He could hear the other actors and crew members groaning and cursing around him. "Jeez Dax, can you just say the line so it sounds natural?"

"I'm sorry!" The pressure was beginning to show in Dax's tense voice and facial expressions. He lowered his head and slowly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. After several long seconds, Dax looked back up and got defensive. "Why are all over me like this? I thought actors were supposed to _interpret_ the script."

Brad stared at him in disbelief. _Interpret? Is that what we're calling it these days?_ The pressure was beginning to get to him as well. Although principal photography was supposed to be completed this week, they still had about nine days' worth of scenes to shoot. The cast and crew had been working around the clock in a struggle to beat the deadline. Brad had spent nearly all of yesterday on set - with most of that time devoted to watching Dax mangle his lines. And if that wasn't enough, there were rumors that people had begun to lose faith in his skills as a writer and director. _Bunch of know-nothings_, Brad thought. He had come to this franchise with so many big ideas. He sure wasn't going to let anybody tell him that he had to stick to the same old Masked Rider formula. As a veteran of the television industry, he knew what worked and what didn't. This movie could be great, if people would just allow him to follow his vision...

"Alright," Brad said. "Why don't we just take a little break here, okay? Let's pick this up in five minutes." That suggestion was for his own benefit as much as it was for Dax's. The cast and crew began to disperse, with some of them muttering about the delay and making no effort to hide their displeasure. Brad just sat there, hunched over in his chair.

"Mr. Kelly!" His assistant Susie came running to his side.

"What?" he curtly replied. _What are you bothering me about this time?_

"The second unit's almost ready to shoot the fight scene," she said. "Do you wanna take a look at their plans before they start?"

"No," Brad said without even looking up at her. "I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"That's what you said the last two times, Mr. Kelly."

Brad kept staring at the ground. Susie was an enthusiastic young woman, but he didn't need her advice. Not most of the time, and certainly not now. He didn't need to hear about these trifling little distractions.

"I just think you should take a look. Our last shipment of explosives was so big the FBI even called about it."

Brad finally turned his head to look her in the eye. "Hey Susie, can you get me a beer?"

Susie gave him a disapproving look. "I don't think you should be drinking on set...sir."

"_Please_."

"Alright Mr. Kelly. Whatever you say."

Brad leaned back in his chair as Susie left him. Of all the things to bother him about, he couldn't get why she would bring up the explosions. _Kids these days love explosions_, he thought. _They think they're neat and groovy and all that._ He knew that his keen understanding of current tastes and trends was just one of the reasons why he was in charge. As he looked around the set, Brad wearily contemplated his importance to the entire production. _All these people depend on me_. _I need to do what I do because no one else can._

He saw Dax returning to the area. Noticing that Dax was looking directly at him, Brad reciprocated the eye contact and gave his young actor a reassuring nod before calling for everyone to get back to work. "And...action."

"I'm not going to fight. The Droobiaks may be attacking, but I have a LIFE of my OWN you know!"

"Cut! What are you doing Dax? What was that?"

"I think this line sounds better than the one we have in the script."

"I don't CARE what you think!" Brad yelled as his temper suddenly flared. He had tried to accommodate Dax's limited acting skills before, on top of everything else that he had to put up with. But every man had his breaking point, and he had just been stretched past his own.

Dax looked down and loudly exhaled in frustration before shooting back. "You know, Johnny Depp doesn't have to put up with this. Neither does Christian Bale."

"Dax, you are _no_ Christian Bale."

Dax raised both of his hands to his mouth and gasped in utter shock. There was no hiding the deeply wounded expression on his face. Dax stood still for several long moments, completely stunned by Brad's words. Finally, his eyes narrowed as his anger came back and he regained control of himself. "You and me, we are _done_ professionally." With that, Dax stormed off shouting curses all the way back to his trailer.

Brad threw his megaphone to the ground and cursed as well. Now things were _really_ bad. He didn't understand how the situation had deteriorated so much, under his experienced guidance. Just thinking about that brought the headaches back. He needed some relief, fast. "Susie? Where are you Susie?" The girl was nowhere to be found.

"SUSIE WHERE'S MY BEER?"

* * *

Dax sat at his desk with his head resting on his arms. The trailer's lights were off, and closing the blinds was the first thing that he had done after slamming the door. Dax didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't even want to look at himself, keeping his head turned away from the mirror in front of him. Dax knew how uselessly mopey he looked. He didn't like it, but at the same time he felt comfortable wallowing in this mood.

"It's just not fair," he said to himself. _Everyone's always on my case. No one lets me be who I am_. Dax was serious about being a good actor, but Brad was always trying to micromanage him. It was killing the art. He grew even more depressed just thinking about that.

The trailer was suddenly rocked by a series of explosions from outside. Dax heard the terrified cries, as well as a man shouting for everyone to run for their lives. _They're really filming the rest of the movie without me_, he thought as he buried his face in his arms. Subsequent explosions came out exactly as he had imagined they would, each one mocking him with the fact that he was missing it all.

A girl shouted his name as she pounded on the trailer's door. "Come out Dax!"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"It's me, Kira! We gotta go!"

"Leave me alone. I'm still mad at you for throwing away my marbles."

Outside, Kira screamed in frustration.

* * *

Eric Myers watched a small hologram of the Yellow Dino Ranger as she gave an update on the situation.

"We've engaged the trolls. Most of them have fled into the woods already."

"What about Dax?" Tommy asked. "Is he alright?"

Kira sighed. "Dax is just fine."

"Good," Tommy said. "Just secure the area and wait for reinforcements. Don't chase the trolls by yourselves."

"Okay Dr. O. Kira out."

The hologram on the middle of the table vanished. Eric looked around the six-sided table to see what the others had to say about the situation. As usual, they sat there quietly waiting for guidance. Cam, T.J., and Wes were all staring up at the big-screen monitor with Tommy's face on it, mounted behind the empty seat that he never actually sat in. Andros's rarely occupied seat was located to the right of Tommy's. A full body hologram showed Andros sitting there, looking similarly attentive.

This was Tommy's inner circle, meeting together in what he dubbed "the Power Chamber." Eric couldn't think of a more fitting name. Inside the walls of this secret bunker, the six of them made decisions that determined the fates of entire worlds. They were the ones who had crafted the interplanetary alliances that safeguarded the Earth. They were the ones who had foiled the occult conspiracy to reopen the gates of the Shadow World, and it was they who had crushed the avatar of the Machine God. The six of them were so powerful and influential that Wes had once remarked that they were a step above the Pentagon. Tommy had not disputed that comment.

"This offensive was well-planned," Tommy said. Eric saw the look of quiet anger on his face. He knew that it wasn't just because Tommy had been attacked, both the day before as well as just a few hours ago. It was deeper than that. Tommy felt guilty because he had failed to detect the scheme and prevent the harm that it was causing to others. It was a feeling that Eric had seen quite often over the last five years.

* * *

They had all been taken by surprise. During a seemingly normal afternoon, an alien battleship suddenly appeared in the skies above Reefside. Monsters and robotic soldiers deployed from the ship, joining forces with Tommy's enemy Zeltrax. Future Rangers from Space Patrol Delta appeared as well. Tommy's inner circle knew of SPD, since they had helped to establish its secret operations in New Harbor not long before recruiting Eric and Wes. But despite the knowledge that they would play a part in SPD's future rise, it was still jarring to see the results years before their actual work. More worrying was the impact that SPD's time travel had made on the timeline.

Zeltrax was able to escape from the battlefield with some advanced technology, which he integrated into his own cyborg body. That technology saved his life several months later, from Tommy's own hand. The obsessive villain lied low for a brief period, before returning to plague Tommy's life. Without any powers of his own at that point, Tommy was nearly helpless as Zeltrax stalked his friends. He eventually prevailed, but that final series of battles with Zeltrax had a profound and lasting effect on him.

Tommy swore to redouble his efforts, just like he said had after the Great Invasion of '98. And once again, he fell short. Already on edge over his recent failures, Tommy was devastated when the Corona Aurora crisis began. He and his inner circle had been caught off guard once more. And when Hartford handed the completed crown over to Flurious, the six of them felt as guilty as if they had done that with their own hands. Flurious was defeated that day, but only because he was too weak to harness the full power of the Crown of the Gods. It was a battle won by luck, not by any smart actions on their part. "We were all so weak," Tommy said. "Never again."

The six of them stepped in before the Sentinel Knight could foolishly scatter the jewels and the Crown again. Tommy, T.J., and Cam each took a jewel for themselves, while Eric and Wes were given shared possession of another. Hartford was allowed to hold on to a single jewel, but only because he already had a high tech facility to store it in. Tommy's plan was to keep the jewels separated for security reasons, but close enough to be quickly reassembled if the need arose. He asked Eric and Wes to relocate to California, a request that they happily agreed with since it coincided with the opening of the new Silver Guardians headquarters in Sacramento. The rest of the world, and most of the other Rangers themselves, believed that the jewels had been dispersed to the far reaches of the universe. In reality, the six of them had hoarded far more power than anyone else would have been comfortable with.

Tommy was a man who continuously strove to improve himself. With his indomitable willpower, he had corrected the error of their ways and taken the necessary steps to protect the universe. Leaving his job as a teacher, he threw himself entirely into his work with the Power Chamber. Tommy's rigorous attitude was something that Eric respected as well as envied. He knew in his heart that he needed to become the kind of man that Tommy was. Someone who was the best at what he did, rightfully commanding the respect of others.

* * *

Eric snapped out of his contemplation as Tommy spoke again. "Any updates on the others?" Tommy asked.

"Rose is still in London," Eric replied. "She's pretty far from all of this, but we told her to keep her guard up anyway." He wished that he had more to contribute to this meeting.

"Dominic was almost speared while jogging in the woods near the Pai Zhua Academy," Cam said. "Nick's alright, but he reported some troll sightings in the forests of Briarwood. We think they might be gearing up for an attack on both sides of the portal."

Tommy nodded, clearly taking in what Cam had just told him. "Now that he has the Darkheart, Karnac can easily reclaim his throne," Tommy said. "A lot of trolls still haven't accepted our replacement."

"We'll need to move some more forces into the area," T.J. said. "Cam, what about those new Rangers of yours?"

"Oh, you mean the Samurai cult?" Wes asked, smiling.

_God Wes, it's no time for jokes_, Eric thought. He shook his head and tried to think of a way to come out of this meeting looking better in front of their peers. It was tough when his partner always questioned what the group was doing.

"I'll admit that the children of the Shiba clan are a bit...antisocial," Cam said. "But they're well-trained. Dedicated."

"And too young," Tommy said. "They're still naive and impressionable. Look, we've all got big plans for the Samurai Rangers. But they'll need a couple more years. Perfect soldiers aren't made overnight."

Eric spoke up, sensing an opportunity. "The Silver Guardians can secure the area around Briarwood and Ocean Bluff."

"Good," Tommy said. "Deploy them as soon as you can."

Eric saw Wes glancing over at him. While his partner didn't have a problem with him making decisions, he _had_ been worried that they were overstretching their forces. Eric had deployed the Guardians time and again, whenever Tommy had expressed a need for manpower. It had gotten to the point where there weren't enough personnel to fully man their own headquarters.

But rather than complain about that, Wes chose to speak up about another one of his pet issues. "Speaking of the Pai Zhua, I was wondering if we could talk about letting R.J. in again. I think it'd be good to get some new perspectives around here."

Tommy frowned and shook his head. "No, Wes. It's best to keep things between ourselves. The more people we let in, the less control we have."

Eric remembered that that was the same reason why Carter had been left out. Carter was a great hero and a trusted ally, but he was also a soldier who answered to another set of masters.

"What do you guys think," Tommy said as he looked around the table. His tone made it clear that he wasn't asking a question.

"Tommy's right," Andros said. "We should only let in people we trust."

"I agree," Cam said. "We don't need some surfer dude keeping us from getting things done. I had to put up with that kind of thing all the time on my team."

T.J. sat up straight as he looked up at Tommy. "You know I'm with you all the way man."

Eric felt tensed as everyone turned their attention toward him. He hesitated before turning to look Wes in the eye. Wes had gone over all of his reasons for admitting R.J. before, when the two of them had been alone together. But Eric trusted Tommy's decisions, and he knew better than to contradict his leader anyway. "I think Tommy knows what he's doing," he said. Wes looked down and sighed, disappointed.

"It's settled then," Tommy said. "Let me know when the Guardians arrive in Briarwood."

Eric turned away from Wes, looking up at Tommy again before nodding. "You got it."

"Okay," Tommy said. "I know this was supposed to be a regular meeting, before all this stuff with the trolls came up. You guys have anything to discuss?"

"The Army robotics lab is making lots of progress," Cam said. "But they're having some problems writing their software."

"I think they could benefit from studying Venjix," Tommy said.

_Venjix_. Eric felt uncomfortable at the very mention of the name. He would never forget the stories about Venjix that Tommy and Andros had told him shortly after his recruitment. Eric had been shocked by the scale and cruelty of the robot's deeds.

Venjix was once the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legions, a title bestowed upon him by King Mondo after numerous conquests across the universe. He had ravaged hundreds of worlds. The luckiest victims were enslaved or destroyed. Those who were not so fortunate had been subjected to Venjix's twisted cybernetic experiments.

Eric had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Serpenterra explode with Venjix inside of it. He was dismayed when the robot's remnants were later recovered from the wreckage. Venjix's memory units were still intact, surviving his body's destruction in an utter fluke. If it had been up to him, Eric would have finished the villain off for good. But he was still a young Ranger then, fearful and lacking in vision. Not like Tommy, who had ordered the team to preserve Venjix should he prove useful sometime in the future.

And sure enough, that time had come. Although he was cautious about sharing the decision-making, Tommy was far more generous with technology. Building up allied forces was one of Tommy's favorite strategies, and the reason why the Power Chamber had helped to transform New Harbor into the military-industrial center that it was.

"Anything else?" Tommy asked.

"My forces will be engaging the pirate clans soon," Andros said. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you guys."

"Don't worry Andros," Tommy replied. "You just take care of things on your end." He looked around the table again. "Well I guess that's it for now. Good luck, Rangers. May the Power protect you."

* * *

_"Your actions here have caused history to be altered. And now these shifts are beginning to affect the future."_

_ -Alex Drake, "Fight Against Fate"_

* * *

November 18, 2007

I'm writing this because I still can't believe I didn't know about the Corona Aurora. It's like it was in this great big blind spot of mine. I thought I was better than this.

I spent so many years going through all your files, Zordon. Everything you left me. Why didn't I ever see this coming? I must have skipped over it, carelessly. Or maybe I did read something about it, but I just forgot. Yeah, that sounds about right. Because there's no way you could have missed it. You didn't miss anything.

What's wrong with me? I've tried so hard to live up to you. But I just keep FAILING. I'm so sorry, Zordon. But I promise you, I won't give up. I will never give up. I will keep trying and pushing myself until I'm as great as you were.

Don't worry Zordon, I'll never forget you. And I'll make sure that others don't forget you either.

-Tommy

* * *

**STARDATE:** 23.13.12074

**MESSAGE FOR:** Trey, Prince of Triforia; Admiral Cetan, Aquitian High Command; Delphine, Aquitian Rangers

**FROM:** Commander Kinwon, KDF

**TITLE:** [URGENT] Must Coordinate Strategy

Friends,

As you're probably well aware of, Eltar fell to Dark Specter's forces thirty hours ago. I have not heard from our friend Zordon since the invasion, and I fear that we may never see him again. His loss creates a great dilemma for my forces. Since the fall of KO-35, my army has survived largely on the aid shipments provided by Zordon's Eltarian connections. I don't know how much longer we can go on without those supplies. But just disturbing is the gaping void that Zordon's disappearance has created in this loose network of ours.

We all owe a great debt to Zordon, but the current situation forces me to address his secretive nature. He only ever shared a small fraction of his knowledge and resources with my people. I do not know the full range of his assets, or the extent of the intelligence that he may have collected on the enemy's forces. My army was so dependent on Zordon that we are completely lost without him. I am sure that the rest of you have felt the impact of his loss as well. Zordon worked with each of us separately, and I doubt that he ever let any of us see the full picture. We are disorganized and vulnerable now, after he was outmaneuvered by Dark Specter. We didn't see this coming, because he didn't see it coming.

The tide of the war is already against us. I ask that we share whatever we have with each other. Also, if any of you can contact Zordon's Phantom Ranger, please do so. He probably knew Zordon better than any of us. We need to pool our knowledge and form a cohesive strategy. Only by doing so do we stand a chance.

Commander Kinwon

Karovan Defense Forces

* * *

**Space Patrol Delta**

**Mission Report**

**Date: **25 July 2027 (sort of)

Sky, I mean Commander Tate, unless you still want to be called Sky,

The mission was a success. I took Gurtan down after chasing him through a hidden time hole that took us back to 2007. I actually carded him two weeks ago, but my ship was badly damaged. First I couldn't come back because I needed to fix my ship, then I fixed my ship, but some Rangers in 2007 needed my help, so I still couldn't come back.

So this shiny knight guy recruited me and a bunch of other Rangers to help another team of Rangers who lost their powers. We fought some bad guys including this really ugly one named Thrax. We totally kicked their butts, and after that we all hung out with each other.

Everyone was so nice, especially the Black Ranger Will. He seemed really interested about where I came from, and we talked a lot. Will told me that he's an artifact recovery specialist, which I thought was really cool. I told him that he was just like that guy who recently found the Golden Gala Diamond after it was stolen 18 years ago. Or will be stolen 2 years from now, except that it was found before I got here which means that it was already stolen, except that the year that I'm in is 2007 and the diamond was stolen in 2009, which means it wasn't stolen yet...

Anyway, things look fine around here so I think it's time that I finally come back. I know you and B-Squad probably miss me. I've already programmed the autopilot to take me back through the time hole. Writing this report will be the last thing I do in 2007, before I erase my memories of everything I did here. Like Doggie used to tell us, time travel is dangerous and we need to be careful not to change anything.

Bridge Carson

B-Squad, Team Leader

P.S. Remind me to wipe your memories too!

* * *

**National Security Meeting [TOP SECRET] **9/02/2009, 10:06

**From:** Joseph McKnight, SECDEF

**To:** Barack Obama, POTUS

**CC:**

**Attachments: **SecurityMeeting-1Sept

Mr. President,

As you requested, representatives from the following military branches and Department of Defense agencies met with the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) and the Bureau of Extraterrestrial Affairs (BETA) to develop solutions to our current national security issues:

United States Army (USA)

United States Navy (USN)

United States Air Force (USAF)

United States Marine Corps (USMC)

National Security Agency (NSA)

Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA)

Lightspeed Rescue (LR)

Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA)

The meeting was very productive. Everyone agreed that the national security environment has deteriorated over the last few weeks, and that the government needs to make a unified response. To ensure our nation's continual safety, the agencies have decided to work more closely in developing our technologies and human resources. The plan calls for the creation of a new interagency organization, to be called the Joint System for the Optimization of Unique Personnel (J-SOUP).

The meeting minutes are included in the attached file. I will provide you with an in-depth briefing of the details when I return. I warn you that some aspects of our plan may seem controversial. But we must be pragmatic in preparing for any contingency.

Joseph McKnight

Secretary of Defense


	8. Into the Heart

**Chapter 8 - Into the Heart**

"Hey, Taylor...what's up?" Eric tried to think of something to say to his unexpected caller.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what your schedule was like. I'm getting some leave in two weeks."

"That's great!" Eric said. His cheerful attitude quickly receded though. _It's too soon_, he thought. He remembered that he hadn't accomplished most of the goals that he had set since the last time he had seen her. By now, he was supposed to have worked his way up the totem pole, past the other old Rangers. His headquarters should have been far bigger, with flashy new facilities and a hundred more men. He was supposed to look like a man on his way up, not one who had just settled into his position. "I'll have to check my calendar," Eric said. "We've got a lot of new projects going on down here."

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"I'm, uh, planning some big things for the Silver Guardians. We're trying to expand our operations. Me and Wes need to decide on a few things though. And then there's all that stuff I've been doing with Tommy-"

"Wow, Tommy. He's up to some amazing things, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is" Eric said. He had been hoping that the conversation wouldn't go there. Eric quickly changed the subject. "Well anyway, how are things going with you?"

"Everything's awesome," Taylor said. "I kicked butt during last month's exercises. Got myself on the news again."

"Yeah, I saw that. I take it the general was pleased."

"He was," Taylor said. She paused for a few seconds, before making her big announcement. "They're promoting me to lieutenant colonel soon. I'm getting my own squadron."

"Wow...I don't believe it."

"I know, isn't it crazy? It wasn't even that long ago when I made major. I'm like five years ahead of the curve."

Eric laughed. "You just keep climbing that ladder, don't you?" He was genuinely happy for her. But her success served to highlight his own lack of advancement. At the rate Taylor was going, she might be a full colonel in a couple more years, commanding thousands of servicemen. And he would still probably be where he was. Just another old Ranger out of many. Co-leader of a few hundred private security guards. A friend of a billionaire. A follower of Tommy's.

"I can't help it, I'm just that good," Taylor said. "Anyway...my wingmen are waiting. I gotta go. Let me know if you have some time, okay?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Bye Eric." Just like that, she was gone.

Eric sighed as he put his phone into his pocket. He looked out the window, thinking. There was no way that he could get around to everything he had just told her about. Not with the current troll problem.

"What are you doing man?"

Eric jumped, surprised by the voice coming from behind him. He hadn't realized that he was being watched. "God, Wes. Don't you know what a private conversation is?"

"Of course I do," Wes said. He walked into Eric's office, smiling. "But how else am I supposed to know how you did?"

"What does it even matter to you?" Eric asked, sounding annoyed.

"Come on Eric, we're friends. I don't wanna see you screw this up. You can't be afraid to take things further." Wes looked down for a second and chuckled. "Just think about it Eric. 'What would Tommy do?'"

"Look, I didn't screw things up," Eric said. He paused for a moment as he took on a more serious tone. "And I don't like the way you talk about Tommy either. He's a good leader and we're very lucky to have him."

"You're pretty cool with him, considering he hooked up with Taylor."

"Nothing happened Wes...She told me that herself." Eric looked away, pretending to check some e-mails on his computer. He didn't want to admit that he suspected the same.

"Hey Eric, I understand. Tommy's a cool guy. Real good-looking too. Of course Taylor went for him."

"I said nothing happened!" Eric looked up and saw Wes's grinning face. His friend was just kidding again, as usual. Eric remembered that he was the only one who had seriously pondered the subject. None of the other guys in the Power Chamber believed it; it was all just a big in-joke to them. "Yeah, whatever man," Eric said, pretending to chuckle. He looked back at his computer monitor again, as some more thoughts entered his head. Wes seemed to be in a good mood, considering what had happened during the meeting. "Hey Wes," I'm sorry about how things went yesterday. You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it's alright," Wes said. He smiled and waved off the whole issue. "Getting R.J.'s not a big deal to me. If anything, it was for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I was just trying to get a replacement before I retired as a Ranger."

Eric's eyes opened wide in shock. "What are you talking about Wes? When's this supposed to happen?" He had always assumed that he and Wes would continue as partners, carving out their legacies as Rangers together. The thought of losing his closest friend in the group was something that had never occurred to him.

"Not now of course," Wes said. "Not while this thing with Karnac is still going on. And probably not for a while. But it's something I've been thinking about."

"Mind telling me your reasons?" Eric asked.

Wes sighed, as he got serious for the first time in the conversation. "I've been running this company ever since Dad died a couple years ago. Between that and the Power Chamber, I just don't have time for anything else anymore."

"What kind of things do you wanna do?" Eric asked. He couldn't understand what Wes was getting at. If he could be in charge of a multibillion-dollar company on top of being a Ranger, he would seize that opportunity and never let go.

"I don't know, stuff. What regular people do with their lives. Don't you ever think about life outside of being a Ranger?"

"Sometimes," Eric replied.

"It's just that I never thought my life would turn out this way. Everything locked into place, already decided by everyone above and below me. Remember that stuff about changing our destinies? I think I still have some work to do."

Eric still didn't get it, but he was willing to support his friend's decision. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for," he said as he placed his hand on Wes's shoulder.

"Thanks," Wes said. "And you keep going after what you want." Wes sighed again, as his eyes seemed to water. "Don't let your chance slip away. You never know how much time you have left."

* * *

Eric stood still while the scanners analyzed his body. It was a thorough process that gave him time to think alone, which was why he had no problems subjecting himself to it. His mind returned to his conversation with Wes two hours ago, as another metal door slid open in front of him. Wes had a point; he shouldn't just keep on waiting. _You never know how much time you have left_, Eric thought. But on the other hand, he also needed to take his time in order to do what he had to.

Taylor was a very ambitious, goal-oriented woman. He was the same way, which was why he was so attracted to her. Both of them were self-made. Neither of them had ever wanted to settle for an ordinary life. Eric knew that Taylor wanted to be the best, and that she would accept nothing less for herself. Which was why he had to keep on climbing with her. He could not afford to settle down, especially not after Tommy had already set the bar so high.

Eric was jealous of the way that Tommy held Taylor's attention, but he couldn't hold it against him. Tommy was also someone who had built himself up over the years. It wasn't his fault that he was so good at it. Eric believed in his leader, and he would follow him into any battle. Tommy was simply that good, and Eric would have to keep improving himself to keep up. It was as simple as that. Nothing but fair competition.

He was glad that he was able to see things so clearly and rationally. In a way, he was glad that Tommy was standing there between him and Taylor. It gave him motivation, and pushed him to keep on going when he otherwise would have gotten complacent. He was going to be the best one day, so clearly that even Tommy would accept it. And part of being the best was to do things above and beyond the expectations of others. Which was why Eric was there alone, walking down a dark corridor toward the heart of the Silver Guardians compound.

The others were content to rely on the meticulous security systems that protected their respective jewels. But Eric liked to see his jewel on occasion with his own eyes. Ultimately, he was the only security system that he could trust. Eric made his inspections at random and unusual times. That made him unpredictable and more likely to catch someone who knew how to get around everything else. He told no one else about his secret inspections. If something did happen, he alone would be able to stop it.

Eric snapped out of his thinking as he arrived at an intersection of hallways. Only one of the paths would lead him to the vault where the Yellow Jewel was being stored; the other two would lead him into loops and dead ends. It took him just a second to remember which hallway to take, although an intruder would not be able to navigate so well. As Eric walked down the blackened hallway, he heard the faint buzzing of automated blasters swiveling to follow his every move. The security equipment that Hayley had designed for them was so good it scared him. And Eric knew that those laser blasters were only one of a number of lethal measures guarding the jewel.

He arrived at the final door and entered a secret code. A sense of relief came over him as the door began to slide open. The Yellow Jewel not only reminded him of Taylor, but also of how far he had already come. Of all the people in the world, Tommy had entrusted him and Wes with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. And at the very least, its beauty was a welcome change from the dark and creepy halls leading to the vault.

As the door slid open, Eric saw an empty stand where the jewel was supposed to be. Someone was right there, next to it. "Hey, what are you doing?" Eric shouted.

The masked man shoved the Yellow Jewel into his pocket and assumed a fighting stance. Eric wasn't about to let him have the first move. He sprinted forward and leaped into the air, flailing both of his legs in a bicycle motion. The thief easily sidestepped that attack. Eric landed several feet behind his opponent. He immediately backflipped upon touching the floor, dodging the sweep kick that he knew was coming.

The mysterious intruder seized the offensive, charging at him with a flurry of punches. Eric blocked those blows, which were so powerful they battered his arms. But there was no time to dwell on the pain. His mind needed to stay focused, if he were to stay alive. _God he's good_, Eric thought, as a jumping spin kick nearly took off his head. The masked man flowed into his next kick with almost inhuman speed. Eric took that one in the chest and hit the floor.

He clutched his chest in pain as he looked up, seeing the thief run out the door. Eric slammed his fist down in anger before forcing himself back up. He was facing a real pro. Part of him wanted to prove that he could take this guy down in a fair fight. But he didn't fight fair; he fought to win. It was time to take the gloves off. "Quantum Power!" he called, as he ran out of the vault in pursuit.

Eric was only a few feet out the door when he heard the automated blasters all swiveling at once. "What gives!" he shouted, as the shots rained down around him. His Time Force power suit automatically sped up his body and mental processes to deal with this threat. That took a great amount of power, almost everything that hadn't already been diverted to shielding. "Quantum Defender, Blade Mode!" Eric swung his sword out in front of him, deflecting several shots as he jumped forward.

His heads-up display highlighted the thief as he resumed the chase. Eric holstered his weapon and started sprinting as fast as he could, not only to catch up but also because he knew what was coming next. The panels of the wall erupted into fiery explosions as he ran by. The bombs would've surely destroyed him, if so much of his energy had not been diverted toward enhancing his speed.

But even with so much energy, that burst of speed did not last long. Eric started decelerating, barely getting past the last explosive in this section of the hallway. It blasted him forward, but he adjusted himself and came to a rolling landing that allowed him to flow right back onto his feet. _This doesn't make sense_, he thought. _Why's it trying to kill me and not him?_ Eric barreled down the hallway. Even though he had expended his enhanced speed powers, his movement was now fueled with rage. Eric saw only the thief, as he got closer and closer to getting his hands on him.

He jumped, tackling his adversary from behind. The two men rolled on the floor, but Eric was able to get on top using his morphed strength. He grabbed the thief by his leather jacket and slammed him against one wall, before flinging him into the other. "Stand down!" he shouted.

The thief leaned against the wall as he writhed in pain. Eric walked toward him and picked the man up. The hallway was dimly lit, and he couldn't see much. But he did see a red jewel through the opening of the man's partially unzipped jacket. The thought of what it could be caused him to pause for a second. That momentary lapse was all that his masked opponent needed. The man lifted his hand, unleashing a stream of electricity into Eric at point blank range.

"Ah!" The energy attack lifted Eric off his feet, smashing him into the ceiling. He tumbled back down a moment later and felt the hardness of the floor. Mustering his will, he pushed himself back up even as the burns on his suit were still smoking. Eric looked up in time to see the thief zooming in at him feet first. It was too late to react. The flying kick struck him in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor.

The thief sprung back to his feet and sprinted thirty feet away before Eric could even get up. _Wow he's fast,_ Eric thought. _This guy moves like phantom._ He drew his Quantum Defender again, setting its blaster mode to kill. His opponent was obviously no ordinary human. At this point, Eric wouldn't have cared even if he were.

Eric ran as fast as he could just to maintain the distance between him and the thief. The thief turned into a hallway, heading into the area that was built to entrap people like him. Eric knew the layout for this small maze-like area well. He had spent hours studying the building plans to make sure that he did. But physically navigating the dimly lit maze while chasing someone was not quite the same thing as knowing it on paper. He raised his blaster as he turned a corner into a short hallway. Nothing there...except someone's leg disappearing around another corner.

_Wow he's fast_, Eric thought again. He hadn't gained any ground on the intruder - if anything he had lost some. Eric ran down the hall and around the same corner, coming to an intersection. He swung left for a moment, then headed right instead. It was easy to get lost in these dark, nondescript halls, with no actual sight of the person he was chasing. Eric had only the sound of footsteps to guide him.

He listened for a few moments, as the footsteps slowed. _Right where I want you_, Eric thought. The thief had moved into a hallway that led into a dead end, complete with a metal door that would fall and lock him in. Eric smiled as he hurried over there to herd the thief into the trap. He pointed his blaster as he turned into the hallway, but he saw no one there.

"What the..." A shuffling noise from above caused him to look up. The thief was there with arms and legs spread, pressing against the walls. _He was waiting_, Eric realized, right before the thief flipped behind him. He tried to turn around, but again he was a second too late. The thief knocked the Quantum Defender out of Eric's hands, before kicking him down the hallway. Eric got up as soon as he could, but he knew that it was already over. He saw the thief slipping away, right before the metal door slammed down in front of him.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Eric said as Wes freed him from his prison. The better part of an hour had passed, with Eric left clueless since those walls had been designed to block all communication. But now he saw the distressed look on Wes's face. He knew that his friend hadn't come to bear good news. "You couldn't catch him either."

"No," Wes said, looking down and shaking his head. "It gets worse. We called the others to check their jewels after the break in over here. Hartford finally dug through to his vault. It's empty. Tommy's missing both his jewel and the Crown. T.J., he...he didn't even pick up. We think they already got him."

Eric's jaw dropped as he felt a chill go down his spine. The worst-case scenario, the one that all their plans and security had been designed to prevent, was happening. "What about Cam?" Eric asked. Wes didn't answer, clearly having a hard time with the situation as well. "What about Cam?"

"Cam's alright," Wes said, quickly nodding as he snapped out of his paralyzing fear. "Tommy's taking some people over there to back him up. But he wants us to track down the jewels."

"Okay. Tell Captain Tate to get our troops together." Eric started moving. Enough time had been wasted already.

"I already did," Wes said as he walked beside Eric. "I hope it's not too late though. Whoever's doing this is good."

"_Really_ good," Eric said. "They know everything about us. They knew this place as well as me."

"And they didn't just break in, they subverted our security system." Wes shook his head in disbelief. "Turned it against us. That's just crazy."

"Yeah, I know," Eric said as he clenched his fist.

* * *

_There goes another night_, Jason thought as he walked toward the parking lot. As he made his way to his bike, he pondered which microwaveable meal he would eat before going to bed. He was tired, but he actually wasn't that hungry. A beer and a small bag of chips might do...

He reached his bike and was surprised to see someone waiting for him. "Is that you Tommy?" Jason asked. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon." He smiled, but his good mood quickly faded away after he noticed the fear on the face that he was looking at. "Hey what's going on bro?"

"I messed up Jason. I messed up. Something terrible is gonna happen. I don't know who else to turn to. Please, I need your help."

Tommy had never acted like that before. He had never seemed so vulnerable and repentant, and he had _never_ begged Jason for his help. "Tell me everything," Jason said.

* * *

"_I let Tommy down once before, and I'm NOT gonna let it happen again."_

_ -Jason Lee Scott, "King For a Day" part 1_

* * *

**Selected entry from Hayley's diary:**

August 28, 2008

The big anniversary reunion was a total failure. I'm so disappointed after all the time I spent organizing it. We were SUPPOSED to be celebrating 15 years of Power Rangers. I wanted to get people from each of the teams we've had over the years. It would've been so amazing to have them all together, and they might have taught our newer Rangers a thing or two.

Instead of legendary Rangers, we mostly got a bunch of the young hotshots who only got their powers within the last few years. Besides Tommy, the only member of the original team who showed up was Jason. God, he was so different from what I remembered as a kid. I used to think that the Red Ranger was such a great hero and role model, but not anymore.

What I saw today was a pathetic, classless punk. Jason seemed to have a negative attitude about everything. I don't know what happened to change him so much. He even got into a fight with Conner, after Conner blurted out that he thought the original Red Ranger would be in better shape. I tried to get between them but it didn't do any good. Kira and Ethan had to yank them apart.

Tommy wasn't all that inspirational either. He just went off doing his own thing with a few of the older guys, who stayed on the side in their own little clique. They were some of the most experienced guys in the room, but none of them were interested in passing anything on to the younger Rangers.

But at least Tommy was taking care of Ranger business with them. Later on, Taylor went over and had a little talk of her own with him. For once, someone was able to pull Tommy away from his boys' club. I saw a side of him there that I've rarely seen. He was really interested in talking to her, and he laughed at all of her jokes.

What was so special about her? She hasn't even been a Ranger for six years! They went outside and walked around for an hour, then came back to the house for a few minutes before disappearing again. I don't even want to know what was going on with them. Cam came over and asked me if anything was wrong, but I was so angry that I didn't even want to talk to him.

So what about those younger Rangers who made up most of the reunion? I couldn't believe how they acted. Dax and Dominic kept making fools of themselves the entire night. Theo went around bragging about how great he was. Will, on the other hand, thought he was too cool to mingle with the rest of us. He muttered something about getting back to his "team," which apparently wasn't the rest of the Overdrive Rangers. I could go on about the others, but that would take me several more pages. These guys are what pass for Rangers these days? They certainly aren't the kind of Rangers that I grew up with.

So was I the only one who cared about this whole thing? I was never even a Ranger, and I'll never be a Ranger! It's really frustrating to realize that I had so much more passion about this than the guys who are actually in charge. I used to be so happy to be around the Rangers, but lately it just hurts. I don't like where we're going at all.

The new guys don't seem to give a damn, and neither does Tommy. He's always so wrapped up in his secret plans and projects, while everything falls apart around him. You don't even need to be an insider like me to see that things are going wrong. People are catching on to how out of touch we've gotten, and they're turning their backs on us. God, how often do you even see kids getting up and cheering for the Power Rangers anymore?

I sometimes wonder why I even bother...but I guess somebody ought to care. How hopeless would it be if nobody did? But things just aren't on the right track. I really hope Tommy can get it together. We need someone to take charge and turn things around.


	9. Know the Enemy

**Chapter 9 - Know the Enemy**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, Dax, we are going the right way." Kira glared at him from across the back seat of the jeep, letting him know how annoyed she was. The atmosphere had already been tense enough. Everyone had kept quiet for most of the ride, anxious about what had happened earlier that day. What had been going on for the last few days, which Dr. O had only now picked up on. It was terrifying to know that he had secretly held on to the Corona Aurora, and that he had now lost control of it. Kira felt even more scared when she thought about what else could be going on without their knowledge. All she knew was that a mysterious person was reassembling the Crown of the Gods. And that so far, he was winning.

"We're not that far," Hayley said from the front passenger's seat.

Her voice sounded edgy. Kira knew that her friend was taking this harder than anyone else, except for maybe Dr. O himself. Despite all of her hard work, the security systems that she had designed had been cracked wide open. Everyone whom she cared about, everyone who had been depending on her, had been let down. That was how Hayley saw it, even though Kira had tried to tell her that no security system could be perfectly foolproof. This situation was a nightmare for someone who lived to serve others. And it would soon be the world's nightmare, if they failed to protect the final jewel.

"Just a few minutes more," Dr. O said.

Unlike Hayley, Dr. O's voice gave off a feeling of steady determination. If he was scared like the rest of them, he wasn't showing it. Although Kira didn't want to, she had to admit that recent events had shaken her confidence in him. But hearing his brave voice calmed her nerves. It felt good to sit behind him, for she still believed in Dr. O above all else. Even as he drove them up a rough and winding mountain road at night, to a battle with the fate of the world at stake.

The black jeep came to a stop at the top of a plateau. The four of them got out of the vehicle, which had sheltered them from the cold, damp woods. There was an uneasy quiet there, so silent that Kira could hear the breathing of her companions.

"This place is creeping me out," Dax said.

Kira felt the same exact way. "I feel like we're being watched," she said.

"We are." Dr. O pointed up as shadowy figures streaked down from the trees. Kira quickly assumed a fighting stance. "Easy," Dr. O said. "They're friends." A dozen masked men and women closed in around them. Wind Ninjas.

"We were told that there would be six of you," one of the ninjas said.

"Hartford and his son are on their way," Dr. O answered.

The ninja nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him toward a small waterfall. "That's the entrance to the Academy," he said.

Hayley stepped forward into the water. "Come. Cam's got an invisiportal set up over there." They left their ninja escorts behind and walked toward the waterfall. A bright flash of light suddenly engulfed them, a moment before they arrived outside the Wind Ninja Academy.

It was a marvelous building, surrounded by elaborately decorated gardens and statues, with large grassy fields further out. Beyond those fields were mountains on all sides, shutting the area off from the outside world. Not that they expected those mountains to keep out whoever was after the last jewel. It was here, on the fields and possibly among the trees and statues that they would all make their stand. This time, they would know that someone was coming. As Kira and her friends made their way to the Academy, they passed by dozens of ninjas. All of them silently stood at attention, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"They're so still," Hayley said.

"I can barely tell them from the statues," Kira said, shivering as she walked past one of them. She and her friends kept going until they reached the doors of the Academy. "Hey...how's it going?" Kira asked the guards there. One of the faceless men stared down at her, as if he wanted to examine her before letting her in. Kira nervously straightened up as he looked her over. The silence and dead seriousness wasn't making the situation any easier for her. But she remembered that these ninjas were people too, and were probably just as nervous as she was. Satisfied, the guard opened the door for Kira and her friends. Inside, they were greeted by even more ninjas.

"Take us to Sensei Watanabe," Dr. O said.

"This way," one of the ninjas said. Kira and the others followed as he led them down a hall, which was only dimly lit with torches. Although it had been newly rebuilt just a few years ago, the place looked like something taken out of the past. Kira was sure that it would have been beautiful during the day, with sunlight shining in through the windows. But in the dark of night, with everyone fearfully waiting for an impending attack, this place was just unsettling. Hayley must have felt that way too, for she took hold of Kira's arm as the two of them walked down the hall together.

Kira noticed how alert Dr. O was. He swayed his head from side-to-side as he took in all of the Wind Academy's details. He was undoubtedly figuring out how someone might breach its security. Once again, Kira admired her mentor's thoroughness.

The group came to a stop outside a large pair of doors, with light shining out from underneath. Kira could hear a commotion, as if people were fighting. She gave one of her ninja escorts a worried look.

"No need to worry," he said. "This is our indoor arena." The ninjas opened the doors, revealing a large room with dozens of people in it. Most of them sat in bleachers along the walls. Kira recognized Dustin and Sensei Watanabe among the spectators. All of them had their eyes fixed on the elaborate sparring area in the center of the room. It was a raised, dirt-covered platform surrounded by a moat. Several thick wooden poles rose up from the dirt, standing fifteen feet tall. Two ladders led up to a walkway that ran above the edges of the platform, providing another level on which to duel. This facility had been designed to allow ninjas of each of the Academy's three disciplines to utilize their skills. But at the moment, everyone's attention was directed at just one small part of it.

A strong young student in a red accented uniform fiercely punched and kicked away, driving his female opponent toward a corner of the platform. Kira immediately recognized the blue on the woman's uniform, as well as her flowing blonde hair. It was her good friend Tori. Tori continued to give ground to her opponent's onslaught, until her feet stood at the very edge of the platform. Sensing victory at hand, her aggressive sparring partner leaned in to shove her into the moat. "Whoa, you need to cool off!" Tori shouted, as she stepped back onto the surface of the water. With a smile on her face, she grabbed the young man's arm and threw him into the moat instead. Still standing on top of the water, Tori bowed as her opponent splashed about.

"Tori is the winner," Sensei Watanabe said as he walked up to the sparring area.

"Way to go Tori!" Kira shouted as she and her group followed him up there.

"Kira! I'm so glad you're here!" Tori ran up and gave her a hug. As Kira embraced her friend, she heard Dustin coming over as well to give everyone a warm welcome. Things were so different in this room. There was light, and life, and happiness in it. It was a welcome change from the dark and grim atmosphere outside.

"You got everything under control here, Sensei?" Dr. O asked.

"Of course," Sensei Watanabe answered. "Shane is leading half of our ninjas on guard duty and patrol right now. When their shift is over, the students in here will take their turn. Everyone will be ready if something happens. But until then, it's not good for them to sit around worrying."

"No, of course not," Dr. O said.

Tori's sparring partner climbed out of the moat, frustrated and dripping wet. "That was so cheap," he said.

"Josh, you should have remembered what Tori is capable of," Sensei Watanabe replied. "You should have taken the fight upward, where your own skills would have given you the advantage."

"Yes Sensei," Josh said as he bowed to his mentor.

"And you wondered why I made _The Art of War_ required reading." Cam walked into the arena, nodding in acknowledgment of his guests before turning back to Josh. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles," Cam said, quoting from the famous book.

"And what if you don't?" Dr. O asked.

"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

* * *

"God, I'm supposed to know this stuff," Cam said as he stared at his computer monitor. The enemy had penetrated the others' security without them even knowing, and Eric's report yesterday had been particularly troubling. _This doesn't make sense_, Cam thought. _How did they turn those systems against him?_ Similar systems protected the Blue Jewel stored in the nearby tunnels. It was up to him to examine the security programs for any vulnerabilities that could have been exploited. He would bring a fresh set of eyes to Hayley's work, hopefully seeing something that she hadn't. Meanwhile, she would try to improve the security systems that he had set up himself outside of the Academy, which he already knew were flawed.

It was stressful work. Poring over thousands of lines of code, character by character, looking for that small but critical error that nobody else could possibly see. Cam had been at it all night, racking his brains. After many hours of exhausting work, he had gotten near the end of Hayley's code. So far, nothing. _Wait, that could be something,_ Cam thought as he arrived at a curious-looking sequence of operations. _Let's see, if you assume a return of 'FALSE,' round that decimal to the nearest ten-thousandth, and take it down three levels into..._

"Whoa, that looks complicated."

"Of course it is!" Cam said, as he turned around to face Dax. "That's why I need to concentrate."

"Sorry," Dax said. "Just checking to see if you were still here, man. You've barely made a sound. It got kinda lonely in those tunnels."

Cam shook his head and sighed. Dax was the Ranger currently on guard rotation in the subterranean tunnels. And the tunnels were exactly where he wanted Dax to stay. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, but don't all the tunnels connect over here? Someone has to get through this place to reach the jewel." Dax put his hand on Cam's shoulder and smiled. "So I figured I can just stay here and keep you company!"

Cam shook Dax's hand off. "Alright, alright. Just let me concentrate, okay?" Cam turned his attention back to the computer screen, trying to remember where he had left off. After trying and failing to find his spot among the huge wall of text, he groaned and decided to reread the entire page from the top.

Dustin suddenly came through the door with a box of pizza. "Yo guys, look what I got!"

"Oh sweet!" Dax shouted.

"Dude, wait till you try this," Dustin said. "I guarantee you've never had pizza like this before!" Dustin opened the box and leaned in front of Cam so that Dax could grab a slice. Cam had to raise his arm to swat away a strand of cheese as it swung near his face. A glob of cheese and tomato sauce fell down, splashing onto his keyboard.

Dustin turned to Cam and pointed the box in his face. "Hey, take a slice man."

"No, not right now. Can't you see I'm hard at work?" Cam took the pizza box and set it down on the table behind him. "This stuff isn't easy, _Sensei_ Dustin," he said, emphasizing Dustin's title in the hopes that it would make him take things more seriously.

"Dude, relax. This is brain food."

"Oh, mm...mmm." Dax mumbled as he savored his pizza with his eyes closed.

Cam shook his head and turned back to his computer. The lack of sleep was really getting to him by now. But even after he finished analyzing this code, assuming that Dustin and Dax would allow him to, he would still have a whole day's work ahead of him. There was no way that Hayley was even close to getting everything else done. Once again, anything requiring intelligence would be left up to him. That was the story of his life, not that anyone else at the Academy ever seemed to care.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with your monitor," Dax said. He pointed to a white spot on it.

"No dude, that's just some of your cheese," Dustin said as he laughed.

"Be quiet," Cam said. "I'm trying to work." He was so close to figuring out these last few parts. He kept his eyes glued on the screen, not wanting to lose his train of thought. Cam filtered out the noise around him as he made it through another section of code. _Wow, those lines are so efficient_, he thought in admiration of Hayley's work. He remembered previous sections of code, and how everything he was reading now tied back into them.

"Can you get me another slice?" Dax asked.

"No problemo." Dustin grabbed the pizza box and tried to reach over Cam, this time without blocking the computer screen. "Whoa!" he suddenly cried, as he slipped and dropped the pizza.

Cam felt the hot cheese splattering on his head, dripping down his neck and underneath his shirt. Enraged, he got straight up and stared at Dustin and Dax. "Look what you did!" he shouted.

"Whoa, my bad," Dustin said .

"I told you I had work to do!" Cam yelled. He grabbed the clump of cheese on his head and flicked it to the floor, before getting some tissues to clean himself off with.

"We didn't mean to do this!" Dax cried.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Cam asked. "I want you guys outta here right now!"

Dustin started picking up the pizza. "Hey Cam, like I said I'm really -"

"Just get out!" Cam screamed. He grabbed Dustin and Cam and led them toward the exit. "Get out!" He reached the door and slammed the button to open it. Cam was surprised to see Hayley's wide-eyed face on the other side.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Cam said. "These two were just leaving." He shoved Dustin and Dax out the door and headed back to his chair. "God, this place is a mess...I suppose you came to ask for help?"

"No, actually I just came to tell you that I'm done. I fixed those problems that you told me about last night. I also found a gap in your sensor network and recalibrated your instruments for greater precision."

"Oh, okay," Cam said, surprised and at a sudden loss of words. Brains. He didn't see enough of that on a daily basis.

"Did you find anything wrong with my programming?" Hayley asked, looking concerned.

"No, nothing."

Hayley nodded, looking guilty regardless of his lack of findings. She started heading for the door, then stopped and walked back in. "Ugh, Cam," she said as she pulled out some tissues. "You have stuff all over your glasses." Hayley took his glasses off and wiped them clean before gently placing them back on his head. She even took the time to wipe off a smear of tomato sauce on his cheek. The feeling of her hands quickly calmed him. More than that, they made him feel good for the first time in days. He regretted being so rude to her when she had first entered the room. "Take it easy, okay?"

Cam quickly nodded. "I uh...I'll tell you if I find anything."

"Thanks Cam."

"You're uh, welcome," Cam said as he awkwardly nodded. He watched Hayley leave the room before returning to work. After reading for another hour, Cam finally reached the end. He had still found nothing. He knew that he would have to review it all again just to make sure, but he also doubted that he would find anything new. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. Tommy had the full support of the AI managing the security systems, and free rein to do as he pleased under its watch. After him, only the members of his inner circle possessed secondary access. Whatever the problem was, it wasn't Hayley's coding. Hayley had done all that had been asked of her, and more. "She's perfect," Cam said as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Hayley sat alone in the mess hall of the academy, writing in her notebook.

_November 12, 2009. I'm taking a break right now after working the whole night. The work was simple enough, but something kept bothering me. Right now we're just sitting here at the Ninja Academy, waiting to be attacked. It's terrible. We should be out there going after whoever's been attacking us, but we don't have that choice anymore. Not with the situation that we're in. One last jewel standing between the enemy and total domination._

_God, it's all my fault. I was the one who volunteered to design all those security systems. I thought I was so smart, and that everyone else would see that too. I thought it would impress Tommy. It didn't, but I guess the lack of attention from everyone meant that everything went alright for the last couple of years. It's funny how everyone starts paying attention once something goes wrong. Not that I don't deserve it, of course. But that angry look that Tommy gave me in the car _-

"Hey, shouldn't you be blogging that like a good tech geek?"

Hayley quickly shut her notebook and looked up. It was Cam. "No, this is, um, personal," she said. "Alright Cam, give it to me. Tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing," Cam said. He sat down across the table from Hayley with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. "You did a great job Hayley. I just came by to see how you're doing." Cam slid one of his cups in her direction. "Come on, have some coffee. You know you need it."

Hayley took the cup and looked down at it for a second. _What's this about?_ she thought. She was usually the one checking in on the others, not the other way around. "Thank you" she said, before taking a sip.

"So how is it?" Cam asked.

"It-It's good," Hayley said. She forced a smile despite the bland staleness of the coffee.

"You don't need to fake it," Cam said. "I know it sucks."

Hayley laughed, spewing some coffee back into her cup. "Aw, it's not _that_ bad."

"Well it's the best we've got around here," Cam said, smiling as well. "I know it doesn't compare to that brand name designer coffee you sell at your place."

"How do you know what I have in my place?" Hayley asked. "You've never even been there."

"That's true," Cam said. "It takes a while to notice things."

Hayley nodded. "It does." That was all she could say at the moment. She had rarely felt so good, yet so unsure. For once, one of the guys had stopped by to brighten _her_ day. That really meant something to her. She felt an urge to talk to him, and try to take things a bit further. But this just wasn't what she had had in mind. _I've waited too long for Tommy_, she thought. _I can't just give up on him now..._

"Hey," Cam said a few seconds later. "When this is all over, maybe I can come by and try some of your coffee."

"Oh, sure. Sounds good."

* * *

Kira walked through the halls of the Academy, looking for the room where Dr. O had been staying. The others had completed their assigned tasks, and everyone was now waiting for him to give them further instructions. If they were like Kira herself, they were also waiting for Dr. O to reassure them that everything was alright for now.

She reached his room and gently knocked on the door. Nothing. Kira knocked again, but still she received no response. After hesitating for a few seconds, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned. The door had just opened a third of the way when she saw Dr. O's back. He was sitting there in the dark, facing the wall. _Weird,_ Kira thought. _What's he doing?_

"Things have gotten out of hand," Dr. O said. Kira opened her mouth to say something back, when he started to talk again. "The world stands on the brink. It's my fault. I should've done more. And I will do more. Things will be coming to an end very soon."

_Who's he talking to?_ Kira thought. By now, it was obvious that Dr. O wasn't talking to her. Nor was he talking on the phone, since both of his hands were lowered in front of him. The whole thing creeped her out, but she couldn't just close the door and walk away.

"Yes. Just like I told you before. The others are all doing their part. All we can do now is wait until the time comes."

_Well, I guess that answers one of my questions,_ Kira thought. But now she had several more going through her head.

"And when it comes, I will do whatever it takes Zordon. I promise you that. Because I know the world is in my hands. I will do what I must, or die trying."

Kira closed the door, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Okay, that was freaky," she whispered to herself. Dr. O clearly didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk to her. She would've been too scared to go in there anyway. Kira had gone to her mentor for reassurance, but now she was more nervous than ever.

* * *

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Kira shouted as she charged forward with a squad of ninjas at her side. A minute ago, the perimeter sensors had picked up numerous contacts emerging from the forests around the Academy.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori cried out from behind her. Tori and her former Wind Ranger teammates streaked out ahead of Kira, adding a dash of color to the blackness of the night.

"The enemy is in sector 4," Cam said over the Rangers' communicators. "Mack, cover the left flank."

Even as she sprinted out at full speed, Kira doubted her actions. It was nine-thirty and pitch black outside. Even the moonlight was obscured by clouds. Yet Dr. O had ordered nearly everyone outside to meet the threat in force. It wasn't easy to run into battle against enemies that you couldn't even see.

"Ah!" Kira heard Dustin's cry as she saw his body twisting through the air. That could easily have been her.

"Dustin no!" Tori turned to look at her injured friend. That mistake quickly cost her, as a monstrous beast pounced on her from behind. In the darkness, Kira could not make out what it was. She heard only its shrieking, and Tori's terrified cries.

Kira ran in to help Tori. But another beast leaped in front of her, blocking her path. Standing on all fours, it jabbed its head forward to bite. Kira pulled her arm back in time to dodge its jaws. But the monster attacked again before she could recover, tackling her to the ground. She grabbed the creature's head with both hands, struggling to keep it from sinking its teeth into her. Looking up, she finally saw the face of her adversary. _It's a rat_, she observed. The creature's snout lowered an inch, dripping saliva onto her visor.

_I hate rats._ Kira removed her right hand from its head as she pushed up harder with her left. She slid her hand down to where her blaster was, hoping that her strength would not give out. Drawing her weapon, she fired into the creature's belly at point-blank range. The rat's body flew up as the lasers illuminated the night for an instant. Kira rolled to her feet and aimed for the rat that was on top of Tori, shooting it off as well.

"Whoa, thanks Kira."

"Don't mention it," Kira said as she helped her friend back onto her feet. Another rat monster pounced. Kira and Tori separated, allowing it to pass between them. Both girls pointed their blasters and made direct hits, vaporizing the rodent. Kira looked around, seeing her other allies pushing the rat monsters back into the forest. "Let's kick some butt Tori. They aren't so tough."

She ran forward again, joining in on the rout. As she punched, kicked, and shot, Kira felt her previous fears being relieved. But then a startling thought came to her mind. _Cam hasn't said anything for a while_, she thought. In the excitement of battle, she hadn't noticed. _Oh no. This was all just a diversion._ Kira turned and started sprinting back to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Hey, where you going?" Tori shouted from behind, as she wrestled with another rat monster.

* * *

Kira bolted into Ninja Ops the second the door slid open. The place was trashed. She looked around, seeing broken wood and shattered computer components all around her. It was a lot to take in at once, and the mostly blown-out lights didn't help either. She put her hands on her head and did her best to regain her composure and focus. Turning to one corner, she saw an arm sticking out from under an overturned computer console. "Oh my God," she whispered, before rushing over there. "Hayley!"

She lifted the console up by one end, allowing it to flip over and slam onto the floor. Getting down on her knees, Kira brushed a few pieces of broken glass away from Hayley's face before trying to revive her friend. "Get up Hayley! Come on!" A drop of blood rolled down Hayley's forehead as Kira shook her. "Get up!"

She suddenly heard a man groaning several feet to her right. It was Cam, slowly crawling in her direction. "I'll...take care...of her," he said. He raised his arm and pointed to the open doorway on the other side of the room. "He went that way. Go!"

After taking another look at her wounded friend, Kira reluctantly got to her feet and went after the intruder. The doorway took her to a system of underground corridors, carved right through solid rock. It was within these tunnels where the final jewel was stored. Kira drew her blaster and kept looking forward as she ran through the maze-like tunnels, past doors that had already been opened by someone else. She stopped thinking and focused only on what was in front of her. It was all she could do to keep from seeing Hayley's limp and battered body again.

She turned a corner and saw a dark figure moving in the shadows. Kira immediately pulled the trigger, sending a shot into the wall near her target. "Aaah!" Kira heard him scream. Deadly rock fragments flew through the air as the man fell to the ground. Kira walked up to him with her weapon still aimed at his chest. Only when she was just a few feet away did she see his face.

"Dr. O!" Kira cried as she went down to see what wounds she had inflicted with her hasty shot. _Please be okay_, she thought. She may have already lost one good friend that night. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing another. Kira frantically patted his body over but found nothing more than a few minor scrapes. She was relieved when he started moving again.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you were the bad guy," Kira said, still shaken by what she had almost done. "I'm sorry Dr. O. I'm so sorry." She grabbed his arm and helped him back up.

"It's alright," he said as he gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall. He took a few slow breaths before speaking again. "I'm...okay," he said, straining to get the words out. "But we need to get that jewel outta here. He's down here somewhere, close by. It isn't safe."

Kira tried to take his arm, but he held up his hand and refused her help. He pushed himself away from the wall and started walking again, rubbing his side as he moved along. Kira raised her blaster again and aimed forward as she began to follow him. If the enemy were indeed close by, she may be the only one who could stop him. "You sure you're okay Dr. O?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, turning his head around to stare at her. I just need a few minutes."

The two of them made their way through the tunnels until they saw a large armored door. Kira paused as she heard small mechanical motors running. Somewhere above her, automated blasters were taking aim. _No sudden movements_, she thought, remembering Hayley's advice. "I think I'm gonna stay behind you," she said. "Don't wanna freak out the security systems."

"Sure," he said, before walking up to the retinal scanner. The door slid open, and they proceeded through several similar sections. Kira saw his walk gradually straighten out and quicken as they made their way down the heavily defended hallway. By the time they saw the final door, he was moving quite briskly.

"Feeling better?" Kira asked.

"I'm just anxious to get the last jewel."

"Me too," Kira said as he unlocked the door to the vault. She didn't say that just to agree. After fighting those creatures, seeing one friend lying unconscious on the floor, and nearly killing another, she just wanted to get out of there. As soon as the vault door opened, Kira rushed in and grabbed the jewel. "I got it," she said as she turned around. "Alright let's -"

A violent stream of electricity struck her in the chest, lifting her into the air. Kira was in utter disbelief as she saw the lightning rising out from the man whom she had seen as a friend and mentor. So great was her sense of betrayal that she barely felt the energy scorching her power suit, or the force from her back slamming into the wall. Kira demorphed as she hit to the floor. _Can't let this stop me_, she thought, willing herself back up on pure instinct despite the turmoil in her heart.

They exchanged blows, but she was too weak to keep up with him. "Si-yah!" he screamed, just a moment before swinging his leg into her stomach. Kira crumpled to the floor. She tried to roll back up, but by then he was already on top of her. She struggled in vain as he grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Such fight in you," he said, right before taking her down with a punch to the face. He released her and turned toward the jewel. "It's a shame I didn't have time to convince you too."

"Why Dr. O?" Kira asked as she lied on the floor. He took a moment to pick up the jewel before turning his attention back to her. Staring up, the thing that she noticed most was the ruthless look in his eyes. She had known him only as her hero. Now she didn't know what he was.

"Stay away from her!" Kira suddenly heard from outside the vault. The person's voice was familiar, as was his face.

_Dr. O? But how?_ Kira looked at the two men in front of her. Two men who looked almost exactly alike. The confusion she had felt before now paled in comparison to what was going on before her eyes.

"Tom," her rescuer said. "The rats gave you away. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I must, Tommy" replied her attacker. "I'm doing what the world needs me to do. What _you_ should've done."

_Someone tell me what the hell is going on_, Kira thought.

"You're insane," Tommy said.

_Is he Dr. O?_ Kira wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't know how you survived," Tommy said, "but you're not just gonna walk outta here."

"Of course I'm not," Tom said. He raised the jewel in the air as Tommy tried to attack, filling the room with blinding blue light.

* * *

"_No Rangers. I cannot accept that. Zordon would not accept that."_

_ -Alpha 5, "Green With Evil" part 4_

* * *

**Selected entries from Tom's journals:**

February 22, 1795

1795. It feels funny when I write that, but that's what the year is. It's just not anywhere near when I came from, when all my memories happened. Actually, my "memories" are what's funny. They're all just copies from the real Tommy. I've spent as much time here in 1795 as I have in 1995.

I told Tommy that I'd be fine here, but I'm not so sure about that. Fake memories or not, it's a big adjustment to say the least. But I couldn't stay in 1995 and continue leeching off his life force. It wouldn't have been right. The real Tommy is a great hero. He freed me from the Wizard's control when he could've just destroyed me.

Maybe he should've just destroyed me. I still see all the terrible things the Wizard made me do. Mind control or not, I feel like it's my fault. I can only hope to make up for what I did, and live up to Tommy's name in the time I have left. Which may not be very long, without his life energy to sustain me. But I knew that when I asked to be left behind.

March 9, 1795

The townspeople are putting together a posse to hunt the Stone Canyon Devil. I remember hearing stories about this demon during my (or Tommy's) childhood. About how it preyed on travelers in the forests between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, draining the life out of them with its magic urn. The folktales said that it killed 39 people before militiamen were able to destroy it. Turns out they weren't just folktales. And right now, its body count stands at 25.

I'm going to join them when they head out in 2 days. Maybe with my help, these people can destroy this demon sooner. It'll be my chance to leave my mark before my time runs out. I can already feel my body beginning to break down. I've got a couple more weeks at most.

March 11, 1795  
They're gone. They're all gone. I thought I could change the future for the better, but everything went wrong.

One of our men, Fitzgerald, turned on us when we were in the Devil's cave. Led us right into a trap. I lost nearly everyone in that one attack. Fitzgerald said it wasn't personal, that the demon had been paying him lots of stolen gold to lure people in. I made sure he paid it all back with his own life.

The survivors and I fought on, but one by one their lives were drained until I was the only one left. I finally grabbed the urn and smashed it. The Devil was destroyed when I did that, and all of the urn's life energy went into me.

I now have the life force of over a dozen men, enough to sustain me for centuries. But it doesn't matter. I couldn't do a thing to save the others. And it was only after the battle that I realized that Fitzgerald must be an ancestor of Shaun Fitzgerald. A local war hero I admired, who came from a rich family with roots in the area going back 200 years. The 50 men he saved on that sinking Navy ship might perish now. My actions have destroyed a good man and changed things for the worse. I'm worthless. I can't risk interfering with history again. Not until I finally see my future 200 years from now, after the point when I traveled back in time.

My only consolation is that I now have lots of time. Zordon always told Tommy that the most valuable resource was time to prepare one's plans. And prepare I will. I will dedicate my life to learning. Martial arts, magic, science, and everything that's out there. I will train and improve myself so that when 1995 finally comes, I'll be ready to make up for the crimes I've committed. Until then, I can be confident that Zordon will take care of things. I know he will.

October 20, 1979

Tommy was born tonight. I used my mystic abilities to prevent the life drain from reestablishing. But a strange side effect created a psychic connection between us, one that I didn't remember existing before. I heard his crying and saw the hospital lights shining down on his undeveloped eyes. Without even thinking, I told him to calm down and not be afraid because he would go on to do great things. I stopped myself right after that, so that I wouldn't change anything more.

October 9, 1993

Tommy is officially a Power Ranger now. I have to say, the way he joined the team was amazing. It was actually kind of fun to watch everything unfold from the outside, on TV with everyone else. Especially when I knew that nobody would get hurt, and that the good guys would win. It was predictable, but it also made me feel secure. I love the Power Rangers.

September 17, 1994

I met a girl today. Her name is Sara, and she's a writer. I saw her crossing the street when a speeding car almost ran her over. My instincts told me to save her. I know it's still a few months away from when I went back in time, but I can't see this doing any harm. Not that I had thought things through like that before talking to her. But she's just so beautiful and interesting. And I guess I'm tired of denying myself and avoiding everyone.

February 23, 1995

Yesterday was supposed to be the day when I would rejoin the fight against evil. The day when my two hundred years of waiting would be over, and I would begin to take an active part in the world again. The day when I would finally start to live my life. I completely forgot about that day.

That's because I've already been living for the past several months. More than I have in all my years before. And yesterday, I was on a date with Sara. She changed everything. I can't even imagine being without her now.

I'm having so many thoughts about settling down with her. Even though that means sacrificing all of my plans. I feel kind of stupid, but I think I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Something tells me that things will be alright. I trust in Zordon and the Power Rangers. They've never let me down before, and I know they can take care of things without me. I'll enjoy watching them do so.

November 22, 1998

Zordon is gone. After that massive invasion, I tapped into Tommy's mind for the first time in years. I tried not to dig too hard, so that he wouldn't know that someone was reading his mind. Tommy did notice, but he told me everything that had happened. He felt my mind, yet he called me Zordon. He thanked ME for everything that Zordon had done.

Tommy was right about one thing though. Zordon was our savior. We are all saved because of his sacrifice. But for the first time in centuries, I feel unsure about what's going to happen. Everything changed so much all of a sudden. I'm going to keep following the Rangers, to see where they go from here. But I feel like we've all lost something, forever.

February 12, 2000

A new team of Rangers debuted in Mariner Bay today. I had no idea what Mariner Bay was, other than some spot on the map. I think they work for the government or something. They demorphed in public, right in front of everyone! God, whatever happened to secret identities? But I guess it's not like I even know who any of these people are. Tommy didn't know them. There doesn't seem to be any continuity between the old teams and this new one. Am I just supposed to accept them as the PR now?

April 10, 2007

Overdrive made the news today for all the wrong reasons. They're saying that Will broke into a lab and STOLE some high tech device. Which he used to free a freaking villain. What the hell? And I thought I couldn't hate Will anymore after I saw that stupid video of him on YT a few months ago. Worst team of Rangers ever.

Where are you Tommy? You're supposed to be in charge, aren't you? Do you even care anymore? I don't know, you seem to have your mind on other things right now. Everything except what's been going on with these new Ranger teams. The apathy from everyone just sickens me.

Sara tells me to calm down when I talk about this stuff. But it just annoys me so much I can't stand it. These new guys are ruining PR.

11/13/07

Sara's DEAD. I hate this. They ruined everything. Why did I let her take that flight? Why? I thought she would be safe. She SHOULD be safe. How did they mess up something so simple? It was ROUTINE landing. Millions of people do those every day. Nobody gets their plane FROZEN OVER hundred feet above the runway. That just doesn't happen. Seriously you have to TRY to mess things up that bad. I read Tommy's mind again today. Someone told him Hartford and the OO Rangers actually gave Flurious ALL there freaking jewels! What kind of heroes are they. Sold out the whole universe just to "save" Mack. Yeah real smart there, saving your son for maybe an hour before Flurious uses the crown to kills him ANYWAY But Macks not dead. Sara is. I HATE THEM SO MUCH.

November 6, 2009

As I meditate and feel the emotions of people throughout the world, I see so much negativity. So little hope. Nations turning against each other. Using the once spotless image of the Power Rangers as a tool for propaganda. I hate what PR has become.

There are others out there who hate the Power Rangers for their own reasons. I felt one of them the other day. A dark, twisted person, using his own powers to reach out to the world. He is a troll named Karnac. I had read about him and his kind decades ago, during my years of research into the mystic arts. Karnac is someone who wants nothing but to take vengeance upon the young new Rangers of this world. Somehow, I can see his point of view.

No. Karnac is a monster. His evil must not be tolerated. But I feel tempted to reach out to him. Evil people can still have their uses. Everything is a means to an end.

I'm driving to Angel Grove this weekend, to attend the Power Rangers Day celebration on Monday. To be honest I'm not even sure I want to go. PR has gone downhill so much in the last few years that my passion for them is basically dead. I still watch them on TV, but it's a chore for me now. I feel so empty inside.

Are my standards too high? I don't think so. What's so crazy about wanting heroes who actually act like heroes? Is it wrong for me to want them to care? I see so much going wrong in the world right now. But Tommy's caught up in his own secret plans, and the new Rangers just don't seem to give a damn.

I can't help but think that something terribly wrong may have happened to the timeline. Did some reckless changes to the past, possibly mine, set off some kind of butterfly effect? Making more changes and eventually throwing everything off track? Perhaps I'm the only person who wasn't affected. All I know is that I'm the only one who seems to remember what Zordon wanted. I'm the one who's been watching since the beginning, and I'm the one who knows how things are supposed to be.

I have a feeling that I should be doing something, but I don't know what yet. So I'm going to Angel Grove, to see if there's anything that can restore my love and faith in the PR. I need to see that people still remember the good old days. I need to know that the world is still in good hands.


	10. Best Friends

**Chapter 10 - Best Friends**

Hayley slowly opened her eyes after feeling someone stroking her hand. She wanted to get up, but her body wouldn't respond. Her mind felt cloudy, as if she had just woken up after an inadequate amount of sleep. But she was not merely drowsy. She suddenly felt the aches all over her body, as her head began throbbing with a nagging pain. Hayley groaned as she turned her head to see who was waiting at her side.

"It's alright," Cam said. "Just get some rest."

That was easier said than done by now. Hayley was suddenly struck by the fear that something terrible had just happened to her. "Am I..."

"No, no. You're just a little banged up, that's all."

"What happened to the jewel? Do we still have it?" Hayley was finding it harder and harder to relax now that it was all coming back to her.

"Shh. Don't worry about that right now. Just get some rest Hayley. Please."

Hayley turned her head back and closed her eyes to satisfy him. She could tell that Cam wasn't being completely upfront with her, so that she could have a little peace of mind. It was a sweet gesture, but she could hardly rest at a time like this. The room was quiet and the bed was soft, but the unanswered questions weighed heavily on her. Hayley kept wondering about what had happened, and what was going to happen, for several excruciating minutes.

The painful silence was broken by someone knocking on the door. Cam got up and let the visitor in.

"How is she?" Tommy asked in a soft whisper.

"She has a mild concussion," Cam replied. "But other than that it's just a few bruises. She should be okay in a day or two, with a good amount of rest."

"Thanks for taking care of her Cam. Is it okay if we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Cam walked out the door, giving Hayley and Tommy some privacy.

"Hey Hayley. It's me." Tommy walked over to her and sat down, taking her hand the way that Cam had done just a few minutes ago.

She turned her head and looked up at him. There he was, doting at her bedside, trying to fake a reassuring smile even as he appeared to be on the verge of breaking down. Just as she had imagined he would. Although she hadn't been able to rest well, she was now completely alert.

"They got the jewel, didn't they?" she asked.

Tommy nodded. "Its energy trail is fresh though. Our sensors are tracking it down right now. It won't be long before we locate it." Tommy looked away for a few moments, as if he were overtaken by anguish. "I've been such a fool Hayley."

Hayley stared back into his eyes. It was surreal. The scene was playing out according to the script that she had written in her dreams so long ago. Her body grew tense as she waited with eager anticipation for Tommy to say his next few lines.

"All this time, I've been so lucky to have you by my side. I didn't know what to do when I found out you were hurt. I couldn't imagine losing you Hayley. You're one of a kind." Tommy paused and looked down, as if he was having trouble getting to the next part.

_Come on, say it_, Hayley thought. She had been patient for far too long. The wait was killing her.

Tommy looked back up and continued. "I care about you so much. The truth is that you're the best...friend I've had over these last few years. You've done so much good work for me, helping me with computers and all that technical stuff. And I haven't always seemed appreciative. But I want you to know that I am. I really am...Hey now, don't cry." Tommy leaned in and wiped away Hayley's tears. "You did the best you could, Hayley. There's nothing more you could've done."

Tommy gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before getting up. It felt like a dagger in the chest.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get the guy who did this to you. Good bye Hayley."

Tommy opened the door, walking past Cam on his way out. "Make sure she feels better, okay?"

The tears were now streaming down her face, so much that she could barely see Cam returning to her bedside.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

* * *

Kira closed her eyes and clutched her bruised stomach, rubbing it softly to relieve her pain. It didn't help. And the physical pain was the least of her worries at the moment. The last jewel was gone. She was still waiting for Dr. O to tell her exactly what was going on. And while she nursed her own minor injuries, her good friend Hayley was lying unconscious in a bed down the hall.

_Please be okay, Hayley_. She opened her eyes and looked around at the other Rangers who were with her. Like her, they were all just standing there looking powerless and confused. Kira didn't know if she could wait around any longer...

"Hayley's gonna be alright," Dr. O said as he approached the group.

"Can I see her?" Kira asked.

"Not now," Dr. O said. "She took our loss pretty badly. I think she needs some space right now. Besides, we have a bad guy to catch."

Dr. O led Kira, Tori, Mack, and Dax out of the Academy. As they walked past the gardens, Kira saw many of the same Ninjas whom she had seen on her way in. But now, their stony resolve had been replaced by fear. Some were doing their best to suck up the injuries that they had received during the battle. Others didn't try to put up such a facade, allowing their shame and despair to show in their body language. Everyone there felt guilty, for failing to protect the jewel.

The group walked through the invisiportal and made their way to Dr. O's black jeep. Kira picked up her pace, reaching the front passenger seat first. She wasn't about to let Dax call "shotgun," like he had tried to before the ride up the mountain. She had to have that seat, because she wanted some answers from Dr. O.

Mack was the last one to reach the car. As he bent over to get inside, Kira saw his father rushing over to stop him. "Wait Mack! Wait!"

"Dad, I have to go now. What is it?"

Andrew pulled Mack away from the car and embraced him. "You be careful out there." He maintained his grip, gently rocking his son's body. "Keep your eyes open. Don't do anything dumb."

"Okay Dad..." Mack said, with an exasperated look on his face. "This is embarrassing..."

Kira groaned before rolling down her window. "Alright, let's go already!" she shouted. _For everyone's sake_.

Mack shook his head as he got inside. "Sorry about that," he said, as Dr. O started up the car and began the drive down the mountain."

"The sensors tracked the jewel to an area about an hour and a half from here," Dr. O said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to catch up to him."

"I can't wait to get my hands on this guy," Tori said.

"Just who is he, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Dr. O sighed and paused for several seconds before answering. "His name is Tom. He's a clone of me created by Rita and Zedd almost fifteen years ago."

"So where's he been all this time?" Kira asked.

"After I freed him from Zedd's control, we traveled back two-hundred years to save the past. Tom wanted to stay there, so I said good bye. Never thought I'd see him again."

"Wait, so if he was a good guy, why's he doing all of this now?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Dr. O said. "I don't know how he even came back. All I can tell is that he's crazy. He seems to think that the world needs him to be its savior or something."

"Yeah, he said he's just doing what he _must_," Kira said. She remembered what she had heard Dr. O say earlier that day, and how disturbing it had seemed.

Dr. O paused again. "...Right. But he _doesn't_ know what he's doing. The two of us are nothing alike."

Kira felt wrong for questioning her mentor like this. But something inside told her to keep pressing him. "How'd he get so much intel on us?" she asked.

"Tom's been visiting me, telepathically, for a while now," Tommy said.

_You did not just say that_, Kira thought. The disbelief and anger boiled inside of her. But Kira could tell from Dr. O's voice and his narrowing eyes that the thought made him angry as well. "So you told him everything," she said. She struggled against what she was hearing, and how it made her feel. It wasn't easy for her to accept fault from someone whom she had admired for so long.

"Yes...but I didn't know it was him. I thought it was Zordon's spirit. It felt so...familiar."

"Wow, that's pretty dumb," Dax said.

Dr. O gritted his teeth and squeezed hard on the steering wheel. But he quickly calmed down and regained his composure. "Tom used me," he said. "But that's over now. We're gonna find him and put an end to this tonight."

"That's right," Tori said, sounding fired up.

"I know we'll win," Dr. O said. "We always do. Because the Power protects us all."

Kira heard her teammates cheering. But she just sank into her seat, filled with doubt. For the first time, Dr. O's words had failed to inspire her.

* * *

"This is it," Dr. O said, as he brought his jeep to a stop. Kira looked out the window. They were on a hill overlooking a small motel.

"The energy readings from down there are off the charts," Mack said as he looked at his handheld scanning device.

Dr. O pulled out two pairs of binoculars, handing one of them to Kira. "Let's take a closer look before going down," he said. He got out of the jeep and moved behind some bushes.

Kira followed him there and crouched down so that only her head stood out above the cover. She looked through her binoculars, slowly moving her eyes over the area looking for details. Almost everyone in the motel was asleep, judging from the darkened rooms. The parking lot was dimly lit, with a dozen vehicles in it. The vehicles were nondescript cars and minivans, except for one motorcycle parked near the motel's rear door. Kira suddenly heard Dr. O gasp. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I know someone with a bike just like that...Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

Kira looked through her binoculars again, focusing on the rear door. After another minute, she saw someone coming out with a box in his hands. She immediately zoomed in on his face. It was Tom. "That's him alright, Kira said.

Dr. O nodded and turned to the rest of the team. "Let's go Rangers."

The team separated and headed to the parking lot in several spurts. Each of them stopped behind cover along the way, to reassess the situation before moving further. Tom just stood there, as if he were waiting for something. Stalking and surrounding a target wasn't something that Kira was used to. She was thankful that Tori had taught her a few ninja skills over the years. When she was just thirty feet from the parking lot, Kira thought she saw Tom's head turning in her direction. She stopped in her tracks and jumped behind a nearby tree. There, she straightened up and kept her arms pressed against her sides, doing her best not to be spotted.

She hadn't communicated with her teammates since they had left the top of the hill. Looking around, Kira couldn't see any of them either. Confusion gripped her. She was too afraid to make any noise on her communicator, or risk getting spotted while peeking out. Still frozen in place with her back against the tree, she began to look around with her eyes. Twenty feet to her left, she saw Dr. O creeping out of the shadows. He looked her in the eyes and nodded in a decisive manner.

Kira instinctively trusted his judgment and leaped out from behind the tree. Sprinting forward, she saw Dr. O and three other people charging toward the parking lot. Dr. O got there first.

"Si-yah!" Dr. O cried as he landed a flying kick on Tom's chest. The clone's arms flailed in the air as he fell back, losing his grip on the box. It came tumbling back down, spilling its contents on the pavement. The jewels and the Crown, all in one place.

_That's it_, Kira thought, turning to grab the all-powerful artifacts. But Tom quickly rolled back to his feet and somersaulted in front of her.

"Stay back!" he yelled as he took a small object out of his jacket. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"And I suppose you do?" Dr. O said as he and the other Rangers lined up next to Kira.

"I won't let you screw things up," Tom said as he brought the object up to his shoulder. It was an Overdrive Tracker, the one that he had stolen from Will. "The world depends on me...Overdrive accelerate!" Tom scraped the Tracker's wheel down his arm, transforming into the Black Overdrive Ranger.

_Now that's a Ranger I wanna punch_, Kira thought.

"You ready guys?" Dr. O yelled.

"Ready!" the team replied.

Dr. O glanced down at his dead morpher, before turning to Kira and giving her the nod to proceed.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" The rest of the team morphed as well. Four Rangers against one. Kira liked those odds. She threw her arms out at both sides, signaling the Rangers to spread out and encircle Tom. Tom frantically turned from side to side as the team surrounded him. "Give up!" Kira yelled. "You can't win."

"We'll see about that. Drive Slammer!" Tom spun, swinging his hammer into each of the Rangers away as they closed in on him.

Kira pounded the ground in frustration before getting up, wondering when she'd finally get some payback. She charged at Tom again, flipping over him as he took another swing at her. She had barely landed when he struck again. "Whoa!" Kira cried as she narrowly avoided his weapon. Tom's attacks were relentless, with each one flowing into the next.

"Good," Tom said after another near miss. He rushed forward, sweeping his hammer in a low arc toward Kira's knees. She jumped and delivered a spinning crescent to his face. Tom laughed as he stumbled back. "Very good," he said. "Tommy has taught you well. Again!"

_Wow, he's really into me_, Kira thought as she backpedaled away from his attacks. _Just need to lure him away from the Crown. The others will _- "Ah!" The hammer slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Kira looked up from the ground and saw Mack taking the Crown.

"Oh no you don't," Tom said, before pounding the ground with his hammer. The pavement split as a shockwave traveled in Mack's direction, kicking up a cloud of debris where he stood. Mack was down, but the other Rangers moved to pick up the scattered jewels. Tom drew his weapon back and threw it. It flew through the air like a boomerang, striking down Tori and Dax.

Kira tackled Tom from behind before the Drive Slammer could return to his hand. The weapon flew over their heads, crashing into a car behind them. Kira tried her best to hold him down, but he outwrestled her and kicked her away.

She watched Tom as she clutched her chest and tried to get up. He retrieved his weapon from the wreckage of the car and leaped toward the jewels. The other Rangers were up by now, and did what they could to hold him back. "Pathetic!" Tom yelled as he smacked Dax aside. He turned and took a swing at Tori. She rolled just in time to dodge his strike, falling to the ground as the hammer crushed the hood of another car. She couldn't get up before his next attack.

"No!" Kira screamed, as she saw Tori helplessly raising her arms in front of her face.

Mack blocked Tom's blow with his Drive Lance. "Take that!" he cried as he slashed Tom across the chest.

Kira ran to her friend's side. "Good job Mack."

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Tori said as she got up.

"Glad to help," Mack replied. He suddenly turned around and raised his lance again as Tom called out to him.

"You worthless scum!" Tom screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"You need to chill out," Kira said as she and her team regrouped and drew their bladed weapons. "Let's do it guys." She dashed forward, ducking under Tom's hammer as she slashed him in the side. The others piled on their attacks, slicing and kicking him from all directions.

"Aaah!" Tom fell back, landing hard on the pavement. He screamed in rage as he pushed himself back to his feet. "I won't let you stop me!" He slammed the ground with all his might as the Rangers ran in to finish him. Purple energy coursed from the hammer into the ground, which exploded upward all around him. The Rangers were sent flying back again. All except for Kira, who had leaped up for an aerial attack.

"Super Dino Mode!" she called out. Energy poured out of her as she transformed, illuminating the sky for a moment as her power suit acquired spikes and wings. But Kira focused and kept expending energy far beyond what was normal for her. Electricity flowed around her as she descended upon Tom like a living missile. She grabbed him and pushed him into the ground, just as her power reached its maximum capacity. Yellow energy exploded outward in a brilliant flash of light and sound.

* * *

Tommy shielded his eyes from the explosion. He looked back after the lights died down and surveyed the scene. Tori, Dax, and Mack all lied there, unmorphed. But Tommy kept looking, even after he saw the jewels and the Crown. He kept looking until he saw Kira, unconscious but breathing. "Thank you Zordon," he said.

But his relief was short lived, as he saw Tom stumbling out of the dust and smoke. Tommy's eyes immediately narrowed as he switched to attack mode. He was physically fresh, while Tom was battered and unmorphed. Not exactly a fair fight, but war wasn't about being fair. "Si-yah!"

His body twisted through the air, building up momentum for a tornado kick that sent Tom to the ground. To Tom's credit, he got up quickly from the hit. Tommy was determined not to let him do anything beyond that. He rushed forward with a series of kicks and punches. A good clone, Tom matched him move for move. Mirroring each other's movements, they each spun for a crescent kick at the same time. "Si-yah!" Both men connected, but Tommy saw that Tom had taken the worse of the exchange. The clone tried to stay up, struggling until his legs wobbled and gave out.

"It's over," Tommy said as he walked up to finish off his opponent.

"No...no," Tom said, trying but failing to get up again.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Tommy said. He looked Tom in the eyes, seeing a man who wouldn't give up. "But you've gone too far."

"Back off!"

Tommy didn't have enough time to turn around before someone kicked him down from behind. He rolled to his back and looked up, thinking that he'd be ready to fight his new opponent. Instead, he was astonished by who he saw. "Jason? Why?"

"Sorry bro. But the future depends on it." He gave Tommy a hard kick to the side of the head.

Tommy's vision blurred as his head slammed against the ground. He watched as Jason stepped over him to help Tom up. "You'll thank me for this later," he heard Jason say, moments before he passed out.

* * *

_Best friends, they come and go depending on your highs and your lows_

_My best friend, decided not to be there when I needed her the most._

_ -Kira Ford, "Diva in Distress"_

* * *

**Global News Network**

**Raiden Tanks Shipped to Japan, South Korea**

by Joshua Cohen

November 9, 2009

The first lot of production Raiden Tanks has been delivered to the Japanese and South Korean armies under the Foreign Military Sales program. The Raiden, manufactured by Collins General Defense (CGD) in New Harbor, California, is a revolutionary design that is expected to shift the balance of power in Asia.

"The Raiden may cost over a billion dollars each, but that price is nothing compared to what they bring to the table," said CGD spokesman Derek Peterson. The vehicles bristle with heavy laser cannons, as well as missile launchers for engaging both air and land targets. According to Peterson, they pack enough weaponry to "take down giant-sized threats, or lay waste to entire armored battalions."

Also notable is the vehicles' top secret composite armor, which is designed to withstand "any projected conventional attack." Due to the vehicles' massive size and weight, their components had to be loaded separately onto numerous bulk container ships, with final assembly conducted at their destinations.

"The Raiden is a dominant combat vehicle," said Joseph McKnight, Secretary of Defense. "These tanks will maintain the status quo in Asia in favor of America and her allies. People will think twice before doing anything to disrupt that balance."

GNN attempted to contact a Chinese military leader for his opinion. However, he declined to comment except to say "China is aware of all developments in the region, and will respond accordingly to defend her interests."

* * *

**The San Angeles Times | ****World**

**Dragon Warriors Reach New Heights**

**World stunned by latest victory**

By Anthony Schultz

November 11, 2009

The Dragon Warriors made a strong statement to their critics on Wednesday, proving that they were not just a team of mere Power Ranger impersonators. With the Great Wall serving as a backdrop, the five red-uniformed super soldiers took on a gigantic tiger monster. There they unveiled the newly recovered Monkey King Staff, a legendary weapon that allowed them to grow to several hundred feet in height. The Dragon Warriors won the battle in dramatic fashion, crushing the monster with their staff after growing the weapon to colossal proportions. Previously, the team had to call upon heavy air support when dealing with giant-sized threats.

The incident drew immediate suspicion and criticism, with many China-watching blogs alleging that the battle had been partially staged. "They've had that staff for months now," blogger Martin Li posted yesterday. "Of course they waited for just the right moment, when they could herd a monster into the perfect spot for all the cameras. This was about sending a message to the world, as much as it was about stopping that monster."

It was a powerful message, which shocked governments around the world and gave pause to the military forces stationed throughout the region. "This isn't just a victory for the Dragon Warriors, or China's Ancient Heritage Initiative," said defense expert Clark Fairweather. "It's a victory for China itself. They're saying 'We're here, and we're for real.' That's something the world cannot ignore."

Japanese defense minister Yoshida Kano had already called for meetings with his counterparts from the United States, South Korea, and Taiwan to discuss regional security. The Dragon Warriors' newly revealed power will certainly be a major topic for discussion.

* * *

**Progress Report [TOP SECRET] **11/12/2009, 15:47

**From:** Robert Krasinski, Army Robotics Technology Lab

**To:** LTG James Wallace, Army Research Command

**CC:**

**Attachments:** ProRep_Nov09

General,

We have made tremendous progress in the last few months. Designs for our Unmanned Multi-Mission Air-Land Vehicle (UMALV) are nearing completion. We are unable to duplicate the sophisticated antigravity systems used on the Quadrafighter. However, our engineers are refining a hybrid wing system that should theoretically give us sufficient lift and maneuverability.

Engineers in our Robotic Infantry Division have resolved the issues that have been delaying their work for the past year. Construction of a prototype for Project Grinder is ready to commence.

The Cyber Warfare and Intelligent Systems Divisions are still unable to design software that will meet future requirements. Our contacts with the Power Chamber have hinted that they may provide us with some aid in that area, but nothing is certain at this point.

Details can be found in the attached file.

I am excited to hear that we might be able to procure additional human assets through the new J-SOUP program. If so, such help would be very welcome.

Thank you,

Robert Krasinski

Senior Researcher

Army Robotics Technology Lab


	11. Battling Monsters

**Chapter 11 - Battling Monsters**

"This way," Tom said.

"Right behind you Tommy." Jason followed as Tom led him deeper into the caves. His companion had told Jason to call him "Tom," in order to distinguish him from the present day Tommy whom they had unfortunately fought with several hours ago. But to Jason, Tommy was Tommy. He had trouble calling his friend anything else. _Even if he's a version from some horrible future._

Jason waved his flashlight back and forth, trying to get some sense of their surroundings. He knew that something was close. He could smell it. A foul stench flooded his nostrils, almost suffocating him. Jason felt dirty just being there, knowing what they were about to do. But he had promised to stand by his friend and see things through all the way. The world could not afford anything less from him. Still, he couldn't help but ask again. "Hey Tommy, you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." Tom stopped and turned around, shining his flashlight up at his own face. Jason could see the cold determination on it. It was as intense as Tommy had ever looked, and was even scary now that it was surrounded by shadows. "But you need to be as well, Jason."

Jason nervously nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. I'm with you bro."

"Good."

The smell grew stronger as the two of them continued on. By now, Jason was hearing things as well. It was the slight, squishy sound of a liquid on the cave floor. Jason pointed his flashlight down and contorted his face as he saw a thin black slime around his feet. He looked back up and started walking again. Whatever it was, it hadn't slowed Tom down.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tom asked. "Hurry up."

Jason picked up his pace to catch up with his friend. He placed his hand against the wall as he neared Tom, feeling something soft and wet. "Ah!" Jason jumped back in disgust. He shined his flashlight where his hand had been, revealing a grotesque mass of decaying flesh. "What is that?" Jason asked.

"That's the Hydraworm," Tom said. "Or what's left of it. Come on, we're getting close."

Jason shuddered as they descended even further underground. _This just doesn't feel right_, he thought. _How much deeper are we gonna go, Tommy?_ His own flashlight dimmed and died out, having run out of batteries. He had no choice but to keep following Tom.

The corridor soon took on a sinister red glow. Jason had thought that some light would feel far more welcoming than that. The two of them followed the light all the way to the end of the corridor. Below them was a pit, ringed with torches. The pit was filled with trolls, all huddled around a flaming pyre. Jason pointed to the towering troll at the center of the crowd. "The big guy over there. The one with the sword. Is that -"

"Yes. That's Karnac."

"He doesn't look like he's expecting us. Are you sure he - whoa Tommy wait up!" Jason watched as Tom leaped down into the pit.

"Tom! What is the meaning of this?" Karnac picked up his sword and walked forward to meet his visitor.

"Our deal was useful while it lasted," Tom said. "But now you have things that I need. I have come to take them from you."

Jason saw the other trolls encircling Tom, getting ready to attack. "Well here we go," Jason said, right before leaping down into the pit as well.

Karnac glanced at Jason as he ran up next to Tom, before quickly resuming the conversation. "And what might that be, human?"

Tom walked up even closer, looking Karnac in the eye. "Your sword and your tribe."

"You're as foolish as the rest of your kind. Don't you know who I am? I am Karnac. Wielder of the Darkheart. King of the Trolls!"

"You're the king of nothing!" Tom yelled. "Look at your people. Cowering in this pitiful cave next to that dead monster of yours. You have your sword back, Karnac. But they have no land, no food, and no future! Your people are dying because of you."

Karnac sneered and gripped his sword handle even tighter. But he couldn't say anything back to that.

"That is why I, Thomas Oliver, have come to take them from you. I challenge you to a Duel of Honor for leadership of this tribe."

"Nonsense human!" Karnac cried.

"Legitimate questions about your leadership have been brought to you by another warrior. Your traditions demand that you face me with courage, or suffer shame in the eyes of your people." Tom turned and glared at Jason, signaling that things were about to go down. Turning back to Karnac, he restated the ancient rules that governed such duels. "No weapons. No help from others. Only your own skills and powers."

Karnac growled as he plunged the Darkheart into the cave floor. Jason noticed the stone blackening around the area where the evil weapon had entered. "Very well," Karnac said.

Tom took his Overdrive Tracker off and dropped it on the floor. _Are you out of mind?_ Jason thought. At well over seven feet tall, Karnac was easily Tom's physical better. Karnac had also not been fighting - and beaten up - just a few hours ago. But Tom stood up straight, looking strong and fully rejuvenated. Behind Karnac, a brief flash of blue light emanated from the Darkheart. _What was that?_ Jason thought. The sword just creeped him out.

Tom suddenly turned around. Jason thought that he saw a blue glint in his eye. But it was so brief, so fleeting that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. He didn't have time to ponder, as Tom handed over the backpack containing the Corona Aurora. "Take care of this," Tom said. "And watch my back."

Jason nodded. "You can count on me." Not one second later, Karnac charged. "Look out!" Jason shouted.

Tom ducked Karnac's swinging arm and delivered two quick punches to the troll's chest. Karnac stumbled back, more annoyed than injured. Jason could see the troll's temper flaring as he bared his teeth, before running in again.

Tom did not shy from directly meeting his larger opponent. He charged in as well, leaping forward feet-first at the last moment. "Si-yah!" His leg smashed into Karnac's stomach like a battering ram, delivering enough force to lift the hulking troll into the air.

"Wow," Jason said, as his eyes widened at the sight of Tom's impressive move. He hadn't seen anything yet.

"Si-yah! Si-yah!" Tom continued his assault, striking Karnac again and again before he could fully recover. With Karnac reeling back, Tom pounced and tackled him to the ground. He went straight for the troll's neck, taking hold with both hands. Karnac struggled, but Tom pounded on his face to keep him down. Tom shouted his distinctive battle cry each time he brought his fist down, but it quickly degenerated into an animalistic roar. "Si-yah! Si-yah! Yah! YAAAH!"

Jason forgot his duty as he stared at Tom in sheer astonishment. He hadn't seen the dark future that Tom had told him about. The one that Tom had come from, and would do anything to avert. It must have been truly horrible for him to fight with such rage...A movement in the crowd suddenly caught Jason's eye. He turned to see two trolls going in to aid their king. Jason stepped up and struck a fighting pose, deterring them.

Karnac growled and struck Tom in the side several times, stopping his attack. Mustering his troll strength, Karnac grabbed Tom with his other hand and tossed him away. That took almost all of his remaining strength. Karnac was slow to get up, and when he did, he staggered from side to side as if drunk. Sensing his precarious situation, he stumbled to the crowd and snatched a spear from one of the spectators. Disgusted by his cowardice, the other trolls screamed at him and pushed him back toward Tom.

But Karnac had gotten the weapon that he needed. Technically he had already lost by breaking the sacred rules that all warrior kings must live by. But at that moment, he was clearly consumed by hatred for the man who had humiliated him. Karnac rushed at Tom, nearly running him through with the spear. Tom turned and twisted as Karnac pressed his attack.

"Ah!" Tom cried as one of the troll's thrusts grazed his shoulder. Now Jason was tempted to step in and help his friend. But Tom quickly recovered as his anger rose up. He drew his hand back and unleashed a torrent of electricity. Karnac leaped over it and responded in kind, raining lightning back down around him. Tom jumped as the ground he was standing on sparked and exploded.

He rolled exactly where he wanted to. Coming to a stop next to the Darkheart, he took hold of the sword and yanked it from the stone. Tom's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Karnac. Jason knew right then that the fight was about to end. Tom charged, swinging his sword in front of himself as Karnac unleashed more lightning attacks. The Darkheart glowed dark blue as it absorbed the energy, which ran down the length of its blade and into Tom himself.

"Siiii-YAAAH!" Tom screamed as he sliced down on his opponent. Karnac raised his spear horizontally in defense, but it was to no avail. The Darkheart easily cleaved the spear in two and found its mark. Karnac stood still for several seconds, unable to say anything as his arms went limp and dropped the severed pieces of his spear. Tom looked him in the eye as he raised the Darkheart for another strike. He slashed Karnac once more across the chest, spinning to face Jason and the other trolls. Everyone stood in stunned silence at the sight of Tom's grim face, as Karnac's body fell to the ground and exploded behind him.

Tom straightened up as he surveyed his new army. Finally, his rage receded as he regained his composure. "Karnac is finished," he said. "He was weak. He led you on the path to ruin. But don't think that this is over. Things will get worse before they get better."

"What now?" Jason asked.

"The two of us need to get going," Tom replied. He bent over and retrieved his Overdrive Tracker, before turning back to the trolls. "The rest of you stay here until I give you further orders." Tom walked through the crowd, finding a group of older, gray-bearded trolls. They must have been the mystics and witch doctors. "Watch over our people until then. I will send you a telepathic message when it is time for our final battle."

* * *

"The final battle is at hand," Tom said as he and Jason looked out the window of an abandoned factory. Outside was the great city of New Harbor, with all of its majestic sights. Navy warships floated in the docks, while the distinctive spire of Collins Tower stood high above the city's other skyscrapers.

"How much longer until this great evil of yours arrives?" Jason asked.

"It's already here."

"What do you mean Tommy?" Jason was beginning to look skeptical.

"Look Jason, we don't have much time. And it's hard to explain. But don't think for a second that I don't trust you." Jason still didn't look entirely convinced, but Tom had something else to assure his loyalty with. "Here, I have something for you," Tom said, as he pulled out the Red Jewel. "Jason, you've been a true friend throughout the years. There isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side. But to fight with me, you're going to need your powers back."

"You, you aren't serious are you?" Jason asked.

"I am. And I also know that you've never stopped carrying your old morpher. Take it out for me Jason."

Jason reached into his back pocket and took out his morpher, which was loaded with his burned-out power coin. "Here it is," he said. Tom could clearly hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Now hold still for a moment," Tom said as he raised the jewel into the air. It glowed and filled the room with red light as it channeled its energy into Jason's morpher. Jason's dead power coin regained its golden sheen as its cracks disappeared. In a blinding flash of light, he suddenly transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" Jason said.

"You deserve it," Tom said, showing a rare smile on his face. "Now go down and watch for trouble. I need to concentrate if we're to harness the full power of the Crown."

"Right." Jason nodded his head and took off.

Tom watched him run out the door, before turning to the floor where he had laid out the Corona Aurora and its other jewels. He picked up the pieces and started to assemble them. _I wish it had never come to this_, he thought. _All those years, wasted_.

Operation Overdrive. Although Tom had felt so much pride in previous teams, Overdrive did nothing but make him curse his devotion to the Rangers. He despised every single person who was on that team. All of them were so stupid and selfish. Tom hated their public antics, and their lack of devotion to the cause. He was infuriated when they disrespected the veteran Rangers who tried to help them during the Thrax crisis. It all culminated in the Overdrive Rangers actually handing over all of their jewels to the evil Flurious. Tom only discovered that fact when Tommy did, after the emergency had already passed. By then the damage had already been done, and Tom had already suffered his own personal tragedy because of it.

Tom tightened his fist as he went over those bitter memories, for he hated Hartford and the Overdrive Rangers with all his heart. But this was bigger than Hartford. Everything he had done had been devoted to a higher purpose. He knew that someone was needed to save the world, and drive it toward a better tomorrow. Despite all his efforts, Tommy was not the one to do that. The last few years were proof that he wasn't up to the task. Tommy had steered off course without Zordon's steady hand. He was so consumed by his own ego that he hadn't noticed as the world fell apart around him.

_Everything sucks now_,Tom thought. _None of them know what they're doing._ Tom knew that he could do a better job than the Rangers who had been running things for the past few years. He knew that the Power Rangers were now just a pale shadow of their former glory. Tom needed to bring things back to the way they were before. He needed to seize control of the world's defense and provide the kind of strong central leadership that Zordon did.

But he also knew that the world had changed since then, growing darker, more brutal, and more cynical. Things were not nearly as simple as they had been during the days of the original Power Rangers. Tom needed to take a more ruthless and aggressive stance than Zordon ever did. If he had to kill and conquer, then so be it. Only by hardening himself could he hope to defeat evil, and command the respect of the people around him.

He inserted the final jewel into the Corona Aurora. His arms trembled in excitement as he placed the Crown on his head. He felt himself connecting to an entire universe of power - the Morphin Grid. But unlike the morphers used by other Power Rangers, the jewels of the Corona Aurora allowed a much greater flow of energy from the Grid. And when combined with the Crown, their incredible power increased by entire orders of magnitude.

But using these awesome tools was extremely taxing, for they required an input of one's own life energy. That was the reality that that fool Flurious had failed to consider. To wield a respectable portion of the Crown's power, someone would need great inner strength as well as additional sources of energy. That was why Tom had acquired the Darkheart. He hoped that the psychic weapon, combined with his centuries of training, would be enough to harness the Crown of the Gods.

"Here we go," Tom said as he closed his eyes and focused. He strained as he received a tremendous influx of energy, which empowered him and opened his mind to the world around him. He felt himself attaining a higher level of consciousness, simultaneously seeing many things both near and far, down to the smallest detail. Tom gripped the handle of the Darkheart, using his own anger to help him accomplish the first of his great tasks. It was working, although controlling the Crown's energy was still excruciating. Tom groaned and gritted his teeth as the factory transmuted into a stone fortress. The structure trembled as it grew upward, displacing the buildings around it. Higher and higher it reached, until even Collins Tower looked small in comparison.

This new castle would serve as his base of operations. But a base was nothing but a target without defenses. Tom looked out into the surrounding city, creating dozens of stone towers. Each tower was topped off with a colored crystal corresponding to one of the five basic wavelengths of the Morphin Grid. The towers could unleash bursts of destructive energy, covering both the roads and the skies to the fortress.

Something else suddenly caught his attention. Four hundred miles away in the Pacific sailed the aircraft carrier _USS Thomas Jefferson_ and its strike group. The warships were on their way east, on a mission to intimidate the Chinese. But now they were getting distress calls from their homeport in New Harbor. If Tom didn't act fast, the fleet could launch a devastating attack that would destroy all that he had worked for. Tom was determined not to let that happen. The sailors of the Thomas Jefferson Strike Group would be among the first casualties of his war to save humanity.

Searching through space, Tom found an asteroid of suitable mass and proximity. He strained himself again as he snatched the rock from its orbit and pulled it down toward Earth. The massive asteroid turned white hot as it hurtled into the Earth's atmosphere at over twenty thousand miles per hour. Peering down at the ocean as if he were on the asteroid itself, Tom zeroed in on his targets. The ships started as small dots, then grew bigger and bigger until their features finally became visible.

The asteroid impacted a second later, creating the largest splash that Tom had ever seen. The great warship _Thomas Jefferson_, three football fields in length, was flung into the air like a cheap toy. It came crashing back down, rolling atop the waves before settling upside down. The Chinese would never see the carrier or its fleet, but it mattered not one bit. For by the end of the week, both Washington and Beijing would submit to the Crown.

Tom was not yet done with the oceans. His vision penetrated the water's surface, traveling thousands of feet deep and hundreds of miles away. Searching the depths off of southern California, he found what he had been looking for: The Dragonzord. Like a great beast from mythology, it held awe-inspiring power that the world had not seen in a long time. Tom saw fit to rectify that. He reached into the Morphin Grid and recovered the Zord's control mechanism, the Dragon Dagger.

_It's been too long my friend_,he thought. Tom took hold of the weapon with a great deal of satisfaction. Memories of the proper musical notes came back with incredible clarity as he raised the Dragon Dagger to his mouth. The city was soon filled with its haunting, supernaturally loud melody. Tom could see the distant Dragonzord's red eyes lighting up as the Zord came to life and released its terrifying shriek into the ocean. It wouldn't be long before it arrived at New Harbor.

Zords and asteroids were great when firepower was the only consideration. But to control the people whom he watched over, Tom would need something that operated closer to their level. He turned his attention to the robotics lab located on the other side of the city. There, the Army held hundreds of Quadrafighters and thousands of Cogs. Those were all badly damaged and inactive, remnants of the Machine Empire's defeat at Tommy's hands seven years ago. Still, they were an excellent opportunity for Tom to bolster his forces. Although the Crown gave him immense power, manipulating the world around him was still far easier than creating things whole cloth from his own imagination.

Tom reached out with his mind again, repairing the ruined war machines. He could see the lab's scientists and engineers screaming in horror as the Cogs suddenly sprang to life. Some of the mechanical troops secured the facility, while the bulk of the force marched out into the streets or took to the skies above New Harbor. This would be the beginnings of Tom's grand army. With the aid of the city's population, he would manufacture more troops and expand his reach to the ends of the Earth.

Armies required generals to lead it though. Tom knew that he needed help to manage his troops and lead them from the front lines. But he had nobody else, except for Jason. His lack of options forced him to resort to less upstanding beings. "Monsters," as they were referred to. Powerful artificial beings, with enduring spirits that were far easier to resurrect than those of natural birth. Tom reached into the Shadow World and plucked his choices back into the realm of the living. Lizzinator. King Sphinx. Soccadillo. Pudgy Pig. Slippery Shark. The Peckster. Eye Guy. He had only seen each of these creatures once or twice, almost two decades ago. But it was amazing how clearly they were imprinted into his memory. They didn't make monsters like these anymore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Socadillo asked.

"The seven of you now serve me," Tom said.

"You think we will serve you, girly man?" Lizzinator asked. The monsters all laughed at that notion, as Lizzinator stepped forward to challenge Tom. "Let's get him boys."

Tom responded with a vicious lightning attack, powered by the Darkheart. As the monsters all fell to their knees, he only intensified his attack. "Don't you dare challenge me you scum!"

"Alright, alright!" Pudgy Pig cried, between a series of agonized squeals and snorts.

"We'll do it master!" yelled Soccadillo.

Tom ceased the flow of electricity, but only after making his point with several more seconds of torture. "Good," he said, as he walked over the beaten monsters. "You seven just might make something of yourselves."

Tom morphed into the Black Ranger as he walked up the stairs to the balcony near the top of his new fortress. He had taken just six minutes to forge the beginnings of his empire. Now, in the seventh minute of his new era, he would rest and gaze down upon his work. New Harbor was on the course for greatness, but the city showed prominent growing pains.

Buildings were leveled here and there. Smoke billowed up into the sky from others that had been put to the flame. Thousands of people were being herded through the streets by their new mechanical watchmen. They were frightened now, with some citizens even fighting back against Tom's forces. But soon everyone would either pledge their allegiance to his new order, or do his bidding under the threat of force. It was time for him to address his new subjects.

"People of New Harbor! For too long, you have had to suffer the darkness encroaching upon this world. For too long, those who have promised to watch over you have neglected their duties. You know what I am talking about. 'Heroes' who act selfishly! The threat of war! The death of hope! I know of these things all too well, for I have battled monsters in my time, and stared into the dark abyss that could be your future! But fear not, good people. Because today, we will begin the path to salvation. Join me, and we will destroy the evils that threaten our world. All those who stand in our way will be swept aside! I promise you, the good times that you remember will exist once again. Your future is now brighter than ever before!"

* * *

"_I don't know if history books are ready for this."_

_ -Tommy Oliver, "Return of the Green Ranger" part 3_

* * *

'**The Cassidy Cornell Show' for Friday, November 13**

**Global News Network**

**Read the transcript from the Friday show**

Updated 3:30 PM ET on Fri., November 13, 2009

(BEGIN VIDEOTAPE)

CASSIDY CORNELL, HOST (voice-over): A day that began badly with massive troll attacks in Ocean Bluff and Briarwood has taken a turn for the worse. A new menace has appeared in New Harbor, California. Someone who threatens the entire world, and has all the power needed to follow through on those threats.

(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP)

UNKNOWN MAN #1: Keep the video going! People need to see this!

UNKNOWN WOMAN: Yeah, but I don't want those robots to see us. They're rounding everyone up. Oh God, this is horrible.

UNKNOWN MAN #2: That tower...it just came out of nowhere. I don't believe this.

UNKNOWN WOMAN: Yo, pick up your binoculars! Someone's coming out from the top! It, it's a Power Ranger! What gives?

(END VIDEO CLIP)

(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP)

BLACK OVERDRIVE RANGER: Join me, and we will destroy the evils that threaten our world. All those who stand in our way will be swept aside! I promise you, the good times that you remember will exist once again. Your future is now brighter than ever before!"

(END VIDEO CLIP)

CORNELL: This is a special edition of The Cassidy Cornell Show. My colleague Jessica Jeffries is here to help me cover this breaking story.

JESSICA JEFFRIES: I wish we could be talking about something else right now...I get chills just watching those videos.

CORNELL: Yeah, me too Jessica. But it's a good thing we know what's going on. Those brave people taking those videos deserve a lot of credit.

JEFFRIES: They do. Just to make it clear to our viewers, authorities do not believe that the Power Rangers have turned on us. That person is wearing the suit of the Black Overdrive Ranger, Will Aston. As we reported last week, Aston was viciously attacked, and his morpher was stolen. Guess we know what that was about now.

CORNELL: I'm glad we got that cleared up. I just can't imagine Power Rangers like this. Any clues as to who this is?

JEFFRIES: No, his identity is still a total mystery to us. However, I've talked to some experts, former FBI profilers who are trying to figure out what kind of person he is. What may be going through his head.

CORNELL: Really. What are they saying about him?

JEFFRIES: They told me that this is a person with a distorted view of his own importance. Who thinks he's the only one who knows how things should be done.

CORNELL: Now why would he think that?

JEFFRIES: He likely grew up feeling different and apart from other people. Probably a loner. Which is why he's not concerned about what other people think about him, only that they listen and follow along. He's someone who found a cause or subject that he has strong opinions about, and which he could throw himself into. Something esoteric, which made him feel special since he was the only one who wanted to spend so much time on it. But somewhere along the way, his interest and enthusiasm must have soured.

CORNELL: Interesting. But what could've set him off? Why's he doing this, all of a sudden?

JEFFRIES: Experts think that his dissatisfaction has probably been building for a while. He ranted against the people in charge, and made mention of "heroes" who have been acting selfishly.

CORNELL: Heroes, huh. Sounds like he could be talking about the Power Rangers.

JEFFRIES: Who knows. But whatever his case may be, this person has probably felt powerless over these last few years. Watching as everything he knew and felt secure about changed, and went downhill. At least from the way he sees it. He wants everything changed back to suit his own specific desires. And now that he's got the power to do that, he's taking extreme measures to make things how he wants them to be. Even though he doesn't have a clue what he's doing.

CORNELL: You can say that again. I...just don't know what he expects to accomplish. I mean, this world of ours obviously has its problems. But what he wants to turn it into, at least from what I can tell, will never work. He mentioned bringing back "the good times," whatever that's supposed to be.

JEFFRIES: Yes, he did. Problem is, when someone sees things through such a distorted lens, the past is rarely as great as he thinks it was. He's fighting for his own version of the past. But the future he wants to create is far darker, and much more violent, than anything that came before. It's just so much easier to destroy, than it is to create.

CORNELL: Thanks, Jessica. While we sit here and speculate, I've just gotten word that US Army units stationed inside New Harbor have begun to fight back. Let's hope that the situation doesn't get any worse.

(END VIDEOTAPE)


	12. Good Intentions

**Chapter 12 - Good Intentions**

Jason stormed up the stairs. He wasn't familiar with this new fortress, which had only sprung out around him several minutes ago. But it was a good guess that Tom would be at the top of the tower. _That egomaniac_, Jason thought as he powered up another flight of stairs.

Tom's booming speech, magically amplified so that the entire city could hear it, still ran through his mind. Jason had expected a fight against a great evil, not this. But although Tom's words weighed heavily on him, Jason still refused to believe that his good friend had gone completely over the edge. Tommy was far from perfect. He had done wrong before, pursuing wrongheaded ambitions that had left Jason disillusioned. But through it all, Tommy had always remained a good man at his core. Jason had to believe that Tom would have a good explanation for this. _We just need to talk, now_.

Arriving at the top floor, Jason turned toward the large, conspicuous metal doors down the hall. _Alright Tommy, you've got some explaining to do_, Jason thought as he pushed open one of the heavy doors. "Hey, what the hell is -"

"Come to me my warriors," Tom said as seven monsters crawled to his feet. "My power will heal you. Through me, you will be reborn." Energy flowed out from Tom's sword and into the monsters, rejuvenating them.

"...going on?" Jason said, finally finishing his sentence. He was too stunned to grill Tom like he had planned to. He suddenly got the feeling that it wouldn't even be wise to do so. Not with seven monsters in the room, all staring at him.

"Ah, there he is," Tom said. "I'm sure you all remember Jason. He is my second-in-command. Show him the respect that you show me."

"Uh, thanks," Jason replied, taking a nervous look around the room. Its ceiling was high, held up by massive stone columns. A majestic throne sat against the far wall, with multiple viewing globes mounted nearby on both sides of it. The viewing globes simultaneously displayed sights from throughout the city. Chaos and destruction were everywhere. _My God_, Jason thought. _What has he done?_ Jason turned back to Tom, seeing him standing there as if nothing were wrong. "Hey Tom, can we talk?"

"Sure Jason. What is it?"

"Can we talk _alone_?" Jason asked.

Tom turned to Lizzinator. "Go. Wait in the hall."

Lizzinator nodded and motioned for its fellow monsters to follow him. He didn't make eye contact with Jason on the way out. But as he passed by, he released a short, angry growl. _Yeah, nice to see you too_, Jason thought.

He walked up to Tom as the last monster closed the door behind it. "Power down," Jason said. He wanted to talk to Tom face-to-face. He wanted to be able to look him in the eye, and see what was really going on in Tom's head.

"Power down," Tom said, also demorphing. "Sorry, I know this isn't quite what you expected."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jason replied. He did his best to control the tone of his voice. "I thought you said we were gonna fight some great evil. But now I see you blowing things up and bringing back old monsters."

"I know it looks bad," Tom replied. "You think I wanna do this? I don't. But everything I've done has been for a purpose. These monsters will prove themselves useful to us. We need to do everything it takes to win."

"Win against what?" Jason asked. He had heard Tom's grand speech to New Harbor, not that it had done a very good job of explaining things. "Tell me Tommy, what are we up against?"

Tom looked down and paused. "Look...it's complicated. I don't have time to explain everything right now. You just have to trust me."

_Keep shutting me out_, Jason thought as he waited for Tom to look up. He stared directly into Tom's eyes. "Just how far in the future did you come from?"

* * *

Kira stood with Hayley and Cam by the side of a road, near Dr. O's house. "Brings back memories," she said as she saw Hayley's red Dino Thunder truck pulling up. Kira had always been amazed with what Hayley could do, even with commonplace vehicles like a semi truck.

"Hayley, you sure you're up for this?" Cam asked. "Just last night you were -"

"I'll be fine," Hayley said. "Don't worry about me right now."

Kira was worried though. She didn't like the idea of her friend going into battle less than a day after getting a concussion, "mild" or otherwise. But Hayley had insisted that she knew their technology far better than anyone else. It was hard to argue against her going, when the stakes were so high. The upcoming battle was bigger than any one person's safety.

Dr. O came up from behind, along with Dax and the Hartfords. "Hunter and Blake just arrived," he said. "It's time to go. Is everything ready?"

"Of course," Hayley said.

"Even told everyone to bring their old morphers, functional or not," Cam said while holding up his own. "Just like you asked."

"Good," Dr. O said as he headed for the back of the truck's trailer.

"Uh, what for?" Kira asked.

"Always be prepared," Dr. O said.

_Not much of an answer_, Kira thought as she and the others entered the trailer. But Cam had complied with Dr. O's requests, as all of them had been conditioned to. Kira saw Cam sitting down in front of the big screen monitor at the front of the trailer, where he had access to the joystick and computer controls. This was not just a truck with some equipment bolted onto it. Extensive wiring ran throughout the interior of the vehicle, connecting everything to the central computer. A computer that controlled the vehicle along with various sensors, communication systems, and weapons all from the safety of an armored trailer. The truck's actual driver's seat had been disabled; it was nothing but a vestige of the vehicle's mundane origin.

"I love what you've done with her," Cam said as Hayley took the seat next to him. "There are so many things here I never thought to put in myself."

"Thanks Cam, it took a lot of work," Hayley said, smiling for the first time that day. It was something Kira didn't see enough of lately, and briefly took her mind off of the grim purpose of their upcoming road trip.

Dr. O sat down next to Kira. "Start the truck," he said. "The Wind and Thunder Ninjas will escort us on their bikes."

As the vehicle started to move, Kira got the feeling that someone was missing. She looked over her shoulder, seeing only Mack and Andrew Hartford. "Hey where's Dax?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Mack asked.

"He called shotgun again, but I gave him something even better," Cam said. "I told him he could drive."

* * *

_He's out of his mind_, Jason thought as he and Tom moved down a walkway winding along the edges of an enormous room at the heart of the fortress. There were four levels here, each connected by stairs, leading to the central pit. Cogs were down there, rounding up hundreds of frightened civilians. Some of the people were even being dragged up the stairs to be chained against the walls. Jason was outraged, feeling an urge to do something about the situation. "So are these people workers or hostages?" he asked. That was all he dared to say at the moment, with Lizzinator and the Peckster watching him from behind.

"Neither," Tom replied. "Well, I guess you can call them workers. You see that over there?" Tom pointed to a Cog carrying a metal cylinder about two feet tall and a foot thick. "That's one of Hartford Industries' new power cells. Designed to power Raiden tanks as well as Zords and bases for the government's future Power Rangers. Just one of those cells can hold and transmit more energy than a nuclear reactor can produce in years."

"I still don't understand what's going on over here," Jason said. He wasn't just referring to the technical details.

"Those cells are designed to store raw energy from the Morphin Grid," Tom said. "Exactly what the Crown can produce a lot of. The problem is that using the Crown takes its toll on your body. I barely managed to do what I've done so far. I won't be using the Crown again for at least another day."

Jason was stunned by the words that were coming so casually out of Tom's mouth. "Wait. So you're gonna force these people to get more juice outta the Crown for you? What makes you think they'll even go along with that?"

"They'll gladly make that choice," Tom said as held up his sword. "After I use this to persuade them. All these people will realize that I'm right. Don't you see Jason? We're not the only ones angry with the way things have been going. Lots of people will tell you that they've been let down by those in charge. Fear and anger are powerful motivators. And it is their fear and anger that I will use. The people are crying out for some real change. And I'm gonna give it to them."

"Fear and anger sure can change people," Jason said. He shook his head as he followed Tom through a door, leaving the chamber of death behind him.

"Come," Tom said. "There's a lot of work to be done."

Jason suddenly stopped as he saw a prison cell with a man chained up inside of it. It was T.J. The former Red Turbo Ranger looked up, giving Jason a fearsome glare that cut straight into his heart. Jason felt exposed and vulnerable, as if all of his faults had been laid out for judgment. He just stood there, unable to bear his shame but also unable to look away.

"I'm sorry," Tom said.

Feeling wounded, Jason looked into Tom's eyes once again. _This is getting to him_, Jason thought. _He feels the same way I do..._

"I should've told you about T.J.," Tom said. "He put up quite a fight. I had to knock him out before taking his jewel. But he's a good guy. So I brought him here hoping he'd change his mind and join me, just like you did." Tom patted Jason on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around."

Jason stood still, staring at Tom as he continued walking down the hall. He remained motionless until he felt Lizzinator's chest bumping into his back.

* * *

"Command Center to all points," Hayley said into her headset. "This is an Omega level situation. All available Rangers and associates respond immediately."

Kira watched Hayley operating the communication systems, carrying out several conversations as she typed away. Code words and strange terminology flowed out of her mouth as easily as people's first names. Coordinating with so many different people seemed like an overwhelming task, more appropriate for an entire crew rather than a single person. Kira wished that she could do something to help her friend. Unfortunately there were no controls for another person, and she lacked the knowledge and skills needed to do the job anyway.

But despite numerous contacts and an ever-growing number of windows popping up on her computer screens, Hayley handled everything with workmanlike professionalism. She seemed like the very picture of strength, even with her bandaged forehead and visible bruises. Call after call came in, from allies near and far.

Kira recognized some of their names. Adam. The former Space Rangers. Mystic Force. The rest of Hartford's scattered team. Others were less familiar, just names that Kira faintly remembered hearing before. Some sounded completely foreign to her. Not everyone could make it to New Harbor in short time, but everyone answered the call. As Hayley checked off each name in her database, it dawned on Kira just how big the situation was. Heroes from all corners of the globe, or even other worlds, were coming. But ome could not, for they were preoccupied with their own battles.

"Major troll attacks are still going on in Briarwood and Ocean Bluff," Hayley announced.

"Tom's working with the trolls," Dr. O said. "This was a coordinated attack." Kira felt her mentor's arm shifting up the armrest between them. His hand gripped the end of the armrest so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Concerned, Kira turned to look at him. He didn't seem to be breathing as he looked down with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay Dr. O?" Kira asked. Despite how angry she had been at him yesterday, she hated to see him like that. She put her hand on his, gently caressing his fingers in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip.

"It's all...my fault," he said. "I let Tom come back. I let him get the Crown."

"I'm talking to our contact in the military," Hayley said. "I requested access to some secure communication channels, but they want your confirmation." Hayley turned around and removed her headset, holding it out toward Dr. O. But instead of answering right away, he just continued to stare at his feet. "Tommy, this is important," she said, sounding anxious.

Dr. O finally took the headset and spoke into its microphone. "Doctor Thomas Oliver...access code one seven...tango alpha...three echo."

Hayley took the headset back and spoke into it. "Thank you," she said before glaring back at Dr. O. "What's wrong with you Tommy? Do you want them to think we're fakes?"

"Sorry," he replied. "I just feel responsible for everything that's going on."

"Don't say that Dr. O," Kira said. That was a reflexive response. In truth, she did question a lot of what he had done. But a part of her still didn't want to believe those thoughts, let alone bring them up to him. She struggled to think of what to say next, turning to Hayley in the hopes that her friend could find the right words.

Hayley's face softened. "No Tommy, I'm sorry. But you can't let this bring you down. It doesn't matter how bad you're feeling inside right now...because right now, the world needs you."

Dr. O nodded, before straightening up in his seat. "Have you received word from our third-tier associates yet?" he asked, taking on a more confident tone.

"Yes, everyone," Hayley said, as a slight, bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "Batman's preparing to fly over here. He said he'd pick up the Ninja Turtles along the way."

"What?" Kira was taken aback by that statement, which Hayley had uttered so nonchalantly. It sounded so odd to Kira that it took her mind off of the grim situation. She wanted to hear more. "Wait, you guys know Batman and the Ninja Turtles?"

"Of course we do," Hayley said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Dr. O asked.

* * *

Jason approached the two Cogs standing guard at the door to the prison corridor. As he came near, the two robotic soldiers crossed their spears in front of him. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Let me through." The Cogs lowered their weapons and opened the door for him. "Give me the keys," Jason said as he held out his hand. The Cog with the keys looked at its partner, who nodded in acceptance. Jason took the keys and went through the door, making sure to close it behind him.

He walked down the hallway, glancing at each of the prison cells as he walked by. Some of the occupants were there for obvious reasons. Scientists in white lab coats. High-ranking military officers wearing their stylish dress uniforms. Other prisoners weren't so easily identifiable. Many of them were just teenagers. Teenagers with "attitude," Jason remembered Tom saying. They had put up a good fight against Tom's Cogs, intriguing him with their potential.

_God this is stupid_, Jason thought to himself. He was supposed to help prepare their defenses against the US Army remnants still inside the city. But he had run away from that task, leaving Lizzinator of all people in charge. The reptilian muscle jock had asked him what he would be doing instead, but Jason had not been able to give a straight answer. _I'm not even sure myself_, he thought as he arrived at the cell that had been looking for.

"Well, if it isn't Benedict Arnold himself!" T.J. said.

Jason slowly walked up to T.J. without responding. Even with T.J. just a few feet from him, all he could do was hang his head and look off to the side. _He's completely right,_ Jason thought.

"You got something to say?" T.J. asked.

Jason finally looked at his face. It wasn't any easier this time around. "I, uh..." Jason tried to come up with something, because he was too ashamed to say what was really going through his head. He didn't want to say that he felt lost, and had come just to have someone to talk to. "How are you doing?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject for a few moments.

"How do you think I feel?" T.J. yelled. "That friend of yours jumped me and chained me up for two days. Now I see him trying to take over the world." T.J. paused for a second as he narrowed his eyes. "With _your_ help."

"I'm not helping him!" Jason shouted. "I...didn't know. I didn't know he would go so far."

"Yeah? Well now you do."

"I wanted to do the right thing..." Jason said, trailing off as he felt consumed by his distress.

T.J. sighed and shook his head. "The only thing that matters is what you're gonna do about it."

"What can I do about it?" Jason asked. He leaned his back against a wall and slid down to a seated position, burying his face in one of his hands. "I...tried to do something. All my life...I've tried to do something. But it never did any good. First Zordon, then Tommy. So many other people. They decided everything. Not me."

"Yeah, Tommy told me all about you," T.J. said. "He told me about how sorry you felt for yourself. How you just gave up after losing your powers." T.J's eyes shifted to the Power Morpher on Jason's belt. "That's a nice morpher you got there. Did Tom fix it for you?"

"Yeah, he did," Jason said. He took his morpher off and looked it over. He admired the golden sheen of the Power Coin, and the fearsome Tyrannosaurus engraved on it. Just as he had so many years ago. But the _feeling_ of power didn't come to him, like it had before. "It's still useless though. There's no way I can fight Tom and his entire army."

"Do you hear yourself man?" T.J. said. "Look at me," he demanded. "Look at these arms."

Jason raised his head and looked. T.J.'s arms were badly bruised and scraped, all around the area where he was cuffed. "Jeez, man, what happened?"

"I've been _trying_ to get out," T.J. said. "Ever since I was locked up. Every time Tom or his goons left me alone."

"Doesn't look like it did you any good," Jason replied.

"No, it didn't. But it gave me something to do. It was better than not doing anything at all." T.J. turned to his left wrist, where he was wearing his old Turbo morpher. "You see this? This thing hasn't worked in seven years. But I've never stopped wearing it. None of Tommy's guys have stopped wearing theirs."

"Why?" Jason asked. "So you can keep reliving your glory days in your heads?"

"It reminds us of who we were," T.J. said. "Who we _still are_. Because the Red Turbo Ranger wasn't a colorful suit with some fancy powers. He's me. And even though I can't morph anymore, I'm still more of a Power Ranger than you are."

Jason nodded in agreement with that painful truth.

"The question is," T.J. said, "'What are you gonna do about it?'"

* * *

Kira stared up at the ceiling of the trailer, worrying. The truck had been on the road for hours. The last she heard, an Army brigade stationed inside New Harbor had launched a valiant attempt to reclaim the city. It didn't work, and according to Lightspeed Rescue, communications with the brigade had even been cut off. Kira hoped that most of the brave men who fought in New Harbor had been able to get out of there alive. She hoped that some of her friends, who had entered the city before the battle, were okay.

"We're just a few miles from New Harbor," Cam declared.

Kira leaned forward, staring into Cam's computer monitor. "Where's the Army?" she asked. At the moment, all she saw was an empty road.

"They should be coming up right about now..." Cam said. A tense, excruciating thirty seconds passed by. Still nothing.

"Turn on the sensors," Dr. O ordered.

"Right," Hayley said as she pressed a button. The trailer gently shook as its sensor mast extended above. A number of displays popped up on Hayley's monitor, showing a jumble of shapes and colors. "I'm detecting dozens of large metal objects ahead," Hayley said. "But they're...not moving."

"Oh my God," Andrew said from behind. Cam's monitor showed the truck finally arriving at the brigade's last known location. Those metal objects were Humvees and armored vehicles. All of them were facing the Rangers' truck as it approached the city. And all of them were burning wrecks.

"They...were trying to escape," Kira said as her eyes watered.

"My sensors are picking up thousands of Cogs," Hayley said, trying to sound strong. "But they're further away. They, they've regrouped in the middle of the city."

"What about the others?" Kira asked, thinking about her fellow Rangers.

"You know as much as I do," Hayley said. "Last time they called, they said they were fine. That they were close to the rendezvous point."

Kira continued to look into Cam's monitor as they passed by more overturned tanks and trucks. The sights didn't exactly instill her with more confidence.

"Make no mistake about it," Dr. O said. "We're driving down a road to hell."

* * *

"Is that the new Silver Guardians bunker?" Cam asked.

"It's still under construction," Dr. O said. "But that's probably why the enemy didn't notice it. It'll do."

Kira unbuckled her seatbelt as the truck drove down into an inconspicuous underground parking garage near the edge of the city. She was eager to get off as soon as she could.

"We're there," Cam said as he brought the truck to a stop.

Kira sprung out of her seat and headed for the door. "Excuse me," she said as she pushed her way past Andrew and Mack. Kira ran out of the truck, past the Silver Guardians standing watch over the area. To her relief, she finally saw three familiar people again with her own eyes. "Guys! I'm so glad to see you!" She ran up and clutched the nearest one.

"Whoa," Ethan said as he tried to wriggle out of her grip. "I think Trent might be getting a little jealous."

"Oh my God, Trent." Kira released Ethan and turned to hug her boyfriend. "I was so worried."

"I missed you too honey," Trent said as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long, passionate one, releasing months of yearning and pent-up desire. It had been a long time since Kira had been in the same room as him. But all of that waiting now felt like it was worth it.

"Hey, you guys wanna get a room?" Conner said. Kira immediately snapped out of her intense moment. She turned to look at Conner, just in time to see Ethan giving him a gentle elbow.

"It's nice to see you too Conner," she said as a smile formed on her face. Her friends were still the same, just the way she liked them.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Dr. O said as he and Hayley walked up. "I wish our reunion happened under better circumstances."

"Yeah, this is like something out of _Armageddon's Hammer_," Ethan said.

Everyone looked at Ethan, perplexed by his obscure reference. "Uh...yeah," Conner said. "Just tell us how to kick some butt, Dr. O."

"That's what we're gonna figure out," Dr. O replied. Everyone nodded in solemn solidarity.

"Dude!" Dax suddenly yelled from across the garage. Kira turned and saw him carrying out a goofy high five routine with Dominic.

"Double D, together again!" Dom yelled in delight.

* * *

"Calm down Cam," Hayley said, trying to hold him back.

"Get out of here!" Cam screamed as he continued moving toward Dax and Dom in a threatening manner.

"We're totally sorry," Dom said as he held his hands out in front of himself.

"You better be for almost erasing all my work!" Cam yelled.

"We just wanted to see the plan," Dax explained.

"Guys," Hayley said as she got between everyone. "You can see the plan when it's done."

"This is supposed to be a secure war room," Cam said. "Get out."

"Okay, okay," Dom said. He pointed at Hayley. "You know, really ought to listen to her man. Just calm down."

"Get out!"

Hayley watched Dax and Dom hurry out of the room, past the door that wouldn't lock. She took Cam's arm and led him back to his seat by the computer console. "You need to be more patient with people," she said.

"I'll try," Cam said as he began typing again.

"I thought you said you were done," Hayley said.

"Just making a last minute adjustment," Cam said. A strange smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, okay," Hayley said. "Tommy and the others should be here any -"

The door opened on her in mid-sentence. Tommy, Eric, and Wes came in and took their seats at the conference table. "Sorry, we had to take care of a few things," Tommy said. "Let's get down to business. What do you have, Cam?"

"Just a sec." Cam typed a few commands, generating a three-dimensional, holographic map of the city for everyone. As he worked, Hayley took a moment to adjust the positioning of her folding chair. Like everything else in this base, the war room was sparse and incomplete.

More and more colored dots appeared on the map. "I love this thing," Cam said as he typed away.

"It's about the only thing in here that's any good," Wes remarked.

"Okay, done," Cam said as he pressed a final key.

"Let's go over our forces," Tommy said.

Hayley looked around the table before she started talking. She and Cam had already gone over their entire list of assets during their planning. They weren't exactly filled with confidence about what they had to fight with. "We have thirty Rangers here," she said. "But only nineteen with powers." _That's not enough_, Hayley thought as she gritted her teeth. She looked across the table at Tommy, seeing that he was dissatisfied as well.

"Things are still going bad in the Mystic Realm and Ocean Bluff," Eric said. "Karnac's army is on a rampage. Which is why most of the Pai Zhua, and some of Mystic Force aren't here."

"It's all just a distraction," Tommy said.

"Of course it is," Hayley replied. She could see the pressure that was weighing down on him. Seeing him angry like that weighed down on her as well. Hayley wished that she could say something that he would like to hear, but all she could do was remind him that the situation couldn't be helped. "But those are their homes. It's important to them."

"We can't rely on them to come," Cam said, before turning to Tommy. "What about the military? Were you able to get through to them?"

"They're stubbornly going through their chain of command," Tommy said. "They told me they're planning some air strikes for tomorrow morning. But they're holding back their ground forces after this afternoon's disaster."

"Which means no Lightspeed," Wes said. "We'll have air support if we attack in the morning, but don't count on anybody else to back us up."

"Will the Air Force be coordinating with us?" Hayley asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"No," Eric replied. "They're trying to keep their connections with us on the down low. But I'm working one of my contacts."

"Alright," Hayley said as she nodded. She looked down at the very end of her list. "Let's see...we have my truck, a dozen SUVs here, and a hundred Silver Guardians." She looked at Eric again, trying to find the right words. "Eric...I know your men didn't sign up for all-out war. Can we expect them to -"

"Don't worry," he said. "They'll be ready."

Hayley nodded, deciding to trust Eric at his word. "Okay Cam, show them what we came up with."

"Finally," Cam said. He pressed a key, causing the hologram to shift around as it highlighted a large number of colored dots on the map. "This is our main force on the outskirts of the city. There's no way we can beat Tom's army, or even break through those defensive towers he has all around his fortress. So we'll stay on the outside, and maneuver the truck into firing position against the fortress."

"I told you my Thunder Cannon would come in handy again," Hayley said, trying to raise Tommy's spirits. She turned to him and smiled, but only saw him grimly staring at the map.

Tommy shook his head. "We can't just blow up the Crown. The energy it releases might destroy large parts of the city."

"We know that," Cam said. "Which is why this main force is actually just a diversion. We'll fire a few low-powered shots at non-critical parts of the fortress. That should draw Tom's army away, allowing a small team of Rangers to sneak in and grab the Crown."

"That's a good plan," Tommy said, nodding as he stared intently at the hologram of the fortress in the middle of the city. "So how many are going in there with me?"

_What?_ Hayley was stunned at what Tommy had just said. "But Tommy, you don't even have -"

"That doesn't sound very easy," Wes said, fortunately interrupting her. "What if that team fails?"

"Then you crank up the Thunder Cannon and blow the fortress away with us inside," Tommy said. "Everyone knows the risks."

Hayley raised her eyebrows as she put her hand on her head, overwhelmed with thoughts of what they might have to do. _Don't ask me to do that Tommy_, she thought. _Don't ask me to kill you. _She looked away from him, shifting her eyes over the map in an effort to distract her mind for a few moments. She suddenly noticed two lonely dots off to the side, one white and one blue, being surrounded by a mass of gray dots. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to that strange part of the display.

Cam opened his eyes wide and leaned back as he looked at her. "Oh, that's...my last minute adjustment," he said, sounding like a boy being caught doing something naughty.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hayley asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's Dom and Dax," Cam said. "I thought they could help relieve some pressure from our main force."

"You mean you're using them as cannon fodder," Hayley said. She turned to Tommy, hoping to get him to put his foot down on this. "Tommy, are you gonna accept this?"

"Um...uh..." Tommy raised his arms slightly, as if he were about to shrug.

"Tommy!" Hayley couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned back to Cam, looking him in the eye. "Cam, I want you to take that out of the plan."

"But I -"

"Cam," Hayley said in a stern tone, as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, alright," Cam said, as he started typing again.

* * *

Tommy stood on the steps leading down to the garage, where everyone was assembled. They were all there to hear him speak. He walked forward to the edge of the top step, taking a moment to look over his forces. Dozens of Silver Guardians, all lined up with military precision. Twenty-nine Rangers standing there in a less organized fashion, but with no less determination. Tommy looked at each of their faces. They were his high school friends. His students. His colleagues. People he whom barely knew, connected to him only by the cause that they fought for, and the means with which they fought. But despite all of their differences, they all stood there as one. _Now's the time_, Tommy thought to himself. _Leaders take charge_.

"I thank you all for coming here," Tommy said. "As you know, the world stands on the brink of destruction. A call was sent out for heroes far and wide. Some couldn't make it. Some are stuck outside. Others are on their way. But we're the only ones here in this city, right now. And that means we're the only ones we can depend on. As I look down, I see a little bit of myself in each and every one of you. Whether you've been a Ranger for a long time or just a couple of years, you know the responsibility that came with your power. You know that when things get rough, it's up to people like you and me to step up and get things done. To lay down our lives if we have to."

Tommy paused as he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his inactive Dino Morpher. "Come on everyone, take them out. Look at your morphers and hold them high. You are Power Rangers. Each and every one of you. So when we go out and fight tomorrow, I want you to remember who you are. I want you to remember to keep fighting as long as you can, and to win at all costs. And finally, I want you to remember that the Power still protects you all."

The crowd cheered as Tommy finished his speech. "Go go Power Rangers!" several people yelled.

Tommy nodded in approval as he watched their enthusiastic response. It was exactly what he wanted to see. _Hope they stay this strong after the fighting starts_, he thought.

"Hey!" someone yelled from the entrance to the garage.

Tommy turned toward the speaker and was stunned by who he was. "Jason! You've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

"It's him!" shouted one of the Silver Guardians. The Guardians quickly drew their weapons and moved to encircle Jason.

"Whoa, whoa, put those guns down!" Jason said as he raised his left arm into the air. His right arm stayed at his side, clutching a metal cylinder.

"That's one of my power cells!" Andrew cried.

Tommy quickly ran down the steps toward Jason. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. He suddenly noticed T.J. entering the garage as well.

"Everyone relax!" T.J. yelled as he walked up behind Jason. "He's cool."

Tommy shook his head, astounded by all that had happened in the last thirty seconds. "T.J. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well I'm not," T.J. replied. "Thanks to this guy over here," he said as he patted Jason on the shoulder.

"That was a good speech," Jason said. "I liked that last line there. It was nice. Symbolic and all that." He smiled as he raised the power cell up and offered it to Tommy. "I've got something here to make it real."

* * *

_"We can't let him win. We have to stop him right here, and right now!"_

_ -T.J. Johnson, "Chase Into Space, part 1"_

* * *

**On Our Way **11/13/2009, 14:21

**From:** Xander Bly

**To:** Command Center

**CC:**

MF will be there. Things going real bad in Mystic Realm right now. Daggeron, Udonna and Leanbow wont be coming. Nick wanted to stay but Maddie talked him into coming along. Tell Kira we'll see her soon.

* * *

**3 Days Away **11/13/2009, 14:27

**From:** Andros

**To:** Command Center

**CC:**

Currently engaged with pirate forces. Trying to reestablish contact with the rest of my team. At least 3 days from Earth at maximum hyper rush velocity. Don't think we'll make it on time, but we'll try. Good luck.

* * *

**Still working with UN **11/13/2009, 14:36

**From:** Dex Stewart

**To:** Command Center

**CC:**

Sorry for the late response. Spent last couple hours trying to convince the UN to help. Hard to organize things on such short notice. Lots of countries are calling in but most of them are reluctant to do anything. I think I've gotten through to a bunch of them though. Meeting with the Security Council went pretty well. I think we can count on some international support. Just hope it doesn't take too long for everyone to agree on a response.

* * *

**bummer **11/13/2009, 16:18

**From:** Batman

**To:** Command Center

**CC:**

hey its really mikey. got shot down on way 2 city. stuck outside. will try 2 get in. sry dudes

* * *

**RE: Battle Update [TOP SECRET] **11/13/2009, 18:35

**From:** ADM Henry Thompson, JCS

**To:** GEN Martin Renner, NORTHCOM

**CC:**

General,

We are saddened to hear of the loss of your troops in the city. Your men fought bravely and their sacrifice will not be in vain.

The President, SECDEF, and the Joint Chiefs have carefully reevaluated the situation. To avoid further losses, we have decided to bar any further use of ground troops in New Harbor for the time being. Pull back any troops currently stationed around the city, to a distance of at least one hundred miles. Our decision includes the Lightspeed Rangers, whose unique capabilities are not be risked before exploring other options.

A private paramilitary force will lead the fight into the city instead. We will reveal further details about them to you on a need to know basis. For now, just know that they will need the assistance of your Air Force assets. Prepare your finest fighter squadrons for an attack against the enemy's air and land-based defenses tomorrow afternoon.

I do not need to tell you that the outcome of tomorrow's battle will be of critical importance. As such, we are currently working on further contingency plans should the paramilitary forces fail to retake the city. The fallback plan has been designated Operation Salvation Fire. Stand by for further details.

Admiral Henry Thompson, USN

Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff


	13. Rise to Power

**Chapter 13 - Rise to Power**

"Wait, what?" Taylor could hardly believe what she had just been told.

"You heard me." Eric's voice sprang from her cell phone, sounding giddier than she had ever remembered. "Jason came back! He brought us this fancy power supply. Everyone's got their powers back!"

"That's amazing!" Taylor said as she grinned. She felt herself being filled with hope, as much by the news as by the sound of his voice. "I mean, wow. It's crazy how things can turn around so fast."

"Yeah, I know. We can definitely take them now."

"Nice," Taylor said. She paused for a second, as she felt an unusual urge to be playful. "I bet Tommy's happy. He must have everything all planned out."

"Uh, yeah...Tommy's...doing fine."

Taylor giggled. "So you guys won't need me to save your butts anymore?"

"No, no," Eric said as he chuckled. "Just clear the way for us, alright?"

"Major Earhardt!" someone called out. Taylor turned around and saw Danny Boy motioning for her. Lieutenant Daniel O'Reilly was a good kid, eager and talented, but he still reacted to everything with a frantic urgency. "The briefing's about to begin!" he said.

"Okay," Taylor said aloud. She raised her phone to her mouth and lowered her voice. "I gotta go Eric. Duty calls."

"Hey, wait," Eric said. "I want to say, I mean, I want you to know that I -"

"I gotta go Eric. Tell me at the victory party!" Taylor hung up and followed Danny Boy toward the briefing room. They walked down the stark white hallway, hearing nothing but the sound of their shoes clapping on the floor. Taylor looked over at the young lieutenant's face. His head was lowered and his mouth was slightly opened, as if he were pondering the events to come. "Hey, relax," Taylor said.

"I-I'm okay," he replied, trying to put on a brave face.

"Your first time, huh?" Danny Boy closed his mouth and nodded. "It's alright," Taylor said. "I was scared too, the first time I went out for real."

Danny Boy reached the briefing room and opened the door, holding it out for her like a perfect gentleman. "Thanks Danny," Taylor said as she walked in. Inside were dozens of airmen. They were commanders and staffers, fellow pilots as well as the men who would be supporting their mission from the ground. Everyone was seated in several neat rows, all facing a podium and a big screen monitor.

"Glad you could make it, Major," Brigadier General Hardy said from behind the podium. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Sorry," Taylor said, before turning to Danny Boy. "Come on," she whispered, before rushing toward a pair of seats near Lieutenant Colonel Miller, their squadron commander. He too gave her a stern look as she took her seat. Taylor didn't like it, but she had no right to complain. The upcoming mission was serious, and it was very unlike her to be late for anything. But she found herself ironically slipping whenever Eric called, despite how seriously both of them took their careers. At least he had a legitimate reason to call her just now, though nobody else in the room knew or cared. Taylor resolved to make up for her mistakes in the air, when things mattered most.

"Okay," General Hardy said. "It's about time we got started." He held up a remote control and pushed a button, starting a video presentation on the monitor. "As you all know, around noon time yesterday there was an incident in New Harbor, California. This was the situation on the ground, shortly before broadcasts from the city were shut down." Taylor saw panicked soldiers firing in the shadow of a massive fortress. Explosions erupted throughout the streets, as terrified civilians ran in all directions.

The sights gave Taylor a feeling of righteous anger, something that she knew she shared with everyone wearing the same uniform as her. _Wait till we get there_, she thought, addressing her unseen enemy. Taylor was eager to put her years of flight training to use. This was the best place she could have been at the moment, paling only in comparison to the thought of fighting as a Ranger alongside Tommy and Eric.

"Thousands of Cogs and over a hundred and fifty Quadrafighters were awakened from the Army Robotics Lab, and commandeered by the enemy," the General said. "In addition, the fortress is protected by numerous smaller towers, which can fire energy blasts at both air and ground targets. We sent a bunch of UAVs in there. None of them lasted very long, but together they were able to piece together a map of the enemy's defenses." An overhead diagram of the city appeared on the monitor, showing dozens of colored dots circling a black mass at the center.

"After the losses they took yesterday, the rest of the military is reluctant to go in again until these defenses have been broken. Which means that once again, the Air Force will have to lead the way." The General used a laser pointer to highlight two clusters of energy towers, one in the southern part of the city, and one in the west near the coastline. "These are your main targets. The energy towers guarding the main road that the Army wants to use, as well as the beaches where the Navy and Marines want to land. Bloodhound Squadron will clear the air of enemy fighters, while Eagle Squadron will neutralize the towers."

_Air-to-ground, just like I wanted_, Taylor thought. She smiled, knowing that Tommy must have reached someone in the chain of command. The things he did never ceased to impress her.

"Is something funny, Major?" the General asked.

"No sir," Taylor said. "Just eager to go out there and show them what we've got."

"You'll get your chance alright," the General said. "All of you will."

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Dr. O shouted.

Kira and her Dino Thunder friends ran out of the truck behind him. _This is really happening_, she thought. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She felt giddy, as if she might geek out like Ethan had after his powers had been restored. Even as she assembled with over two dozen other Rangers, all charging toward the biggest battle of their lives, she couldn't help but feel good about their chances. It felt like old times again, not like the hell that she had been through over the past week. No secrets. No shadowy, mysterious threat. No betrayals. Just a straight up fight.

Everyone came to a stop behind Dr. O, in the middle of the street. Before them, the enemy was coming out to meet their challenge. Countless Cogs turned into the street from both sides of the nearest intersection, merging into one deep gray mass. Dots circled around in the sky above. Quadrafighters. To Kira they looked like vultures readying themselves for a bloody feast.

"It's now or never," Dr. O said. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" everyone shouted.

"It's Morphin time!" Dr. O's symbolic battle cry echoed in Kira's head. It was not what she had ever morphed to, but she still counted those words as her own. Everyone there did.

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

Kira felt more emboldened with each Ranger who called out around her. She proudly raised her arms and struck her own morphing pose. "Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!"

The morphing calls continued, all the way to the five Pai Zhua warriors who had only become Rangers a year ago. Thirty-two men and women, all ready to show that the Earth would not go down without a fight.

"Let's hit them fast!" Conner shouted as he ran ahead of the group. Like Dr. O, Conner carried himself like a leader. He was immediately decisive, acting without a hint of fear or hesitation. Kira couldn't help but follow him.

She drew her sword, swinging it in wide strokes as she plunged into the sea of Cogs. Sparks and metal limbs flew before her, blocking her vision. But Kira kept charging forward, allowing the bright red of Conner's power suit to guide her. _There's too many of them_, she thought, trying not to let that thought slow her down. The Cogs themselves did that for her just fine. Metal hands seized her by both arms, as Kira suddenly felt her legs being weighed down as well. They shook her, causing her sword to fall from her hand.

_Focus Kira. Focus!_ She drew more energy from the Morphin Grid, temporarily boosting her strength. "Aaah!" Kira swung both arms, flinging off a half dozen Cogs. But the remainder, the ones that had dove down to grab her by the legs, were unaffected. They stood up, lifting her over their heads. "Whoa!" she screamed as they flung her into the air. The sound of shattering glass filled her ears as she landed on top of a car. Kira rolled off of the vehicle, landing on the street with a thud.

She pushed her face off the pavement, seeing part of the horde branching off in her direction. Her sword was in front of her, just a few feet away. Kira crawled and extended her arm, but those few feet might as well have been miles. She knew that she wouldn't reach it before the Cogs swarmed over her again.

Lasers suddenly struck the crowd, halting its advance. Kira saw Ethan's blue boot coming down in front of her. He kept shooting as Trent's white-clad arms helped her up.

"You okay?" Trent asked.

"I was until we got in here," Kira said.

"Tell me about it," Ethan said as he backed up, squeezing off several more shots. "These guys don't quit. It's worse than _Zombie World: Final Night_!"

"Si-yah!" Dr. O and Conner vaulted over them and into the Cogs, smashing away with their weapons. "Energy Orb!" they both yelled, before releasing devastating blasts that stopped the robots cold. Dr. O turned his head back to Kira, Ethan, and Trent. "Don't worry, you're not alone! Keep fighting guys!"

Kira looked around. Sure enough, the other Rangers were right there with them, beating back the Cogs. She turned to Ethan and Trent. "You heard him!" she yelled, picking up her sword as she ran after Dr. O. A Cog jumped in front of her, pointing a spear as she closed in. Kira slid forward, ducking the deadly weapon while slicing through the robot's knee.

"Ugh!" Trent cried out from behind. He was surrounded. As he dealt with one of the Cogs, the others pummeled him from behind. They knocked him around, before sending him to the ground. Trent got to his knees and raised his arms just in time to block an overhead strike. But the robot kept applying pressure, holding him down as the others moved in to attack again.

"Let him go!" Kira tackled the Cog that was holding Trent down. As she rolled with the robot, she grabbed it by the shoulders and tossed it into the air. She didn't stop for a moment. Kira swung her legs out, kicking away the other Cogs as she spun to her feet. "A bit sloppy there," she said to Trent, teasing him.

"Hey, it's been a long time," he said. "I'm allowed to be rusty."

"What's that?" Conner suddenly screamed.

Kira looked up the street, seeing a blocky green mass tumbling downhill toward them.

"That's an M1 Abrams main battle tank," Ethan said, seemingly frozen in place.

"It's big! That's all we need to know!" Kira shoved Ethan to one side before tackling Trent into the other. The two of them hit the ground just as the Abrams bounced by. The sound of metal crashing against pavement was thunderous. Things that heavy simply should not have been moving like that. Kira clutched Trent and pressed down against him, wondering if he was as scared as she was. She was still looking down when the crashing came to an abrupt stop.

"It's okay Kira," he whispered, rubbing her back with one of his hands. "Thanks."

Kira slowly nodded and got up. Still gasping, she looked in the direction that the tank had come from. Two monsters were approaching. One was a green lizard with sculpted muscles and long white hair; the other was a gray winged dog dressed up like he might have been good friends with Tutenhawken. Behind them marched another wave of Cogs.

"Ah, bet you can't do that puny Rangers," the lizard said with a thick Austrian accent. He flexed his arms as he approached. "Lizzinator and King Sphinx will show you what real power is like."

"Man, how do they come up with these things?" Trent asked.

"Like you should talk," Kira said. "I've seen your comic books."

* * *

"Ice Queen to Bravo Flight," Taylor said into her radio. She hated her call sign, but pilots didn't get to choose their own. And in the macho, politically incorrect world of Air Force fighter jocks, a call sign like that was to be expected. At least it sounded somewhat menacing, better than several others within her squadron. "All fighters report in."

"Danny Boy, standing by."

"Goober, standing by."

"Skunk Butt, standing by."

"Good," Taylor said to herself, as she switched to the squadron-level channel. "Ice Queen to Ghost Wolf," she said to Colonel Miller. "Bravo Flight, all fighters ready for action." At that moment, the F-22 Raptors of Bloodhound and Eagle Squadrons were two-hundred miles from the combat zone. Supercruising at over one and a half times the speed of sound, that meant that they were just minutes away from engaging the enemy.

The E-3 AWACS behind Taylor was already scanning the airspace over the city with its enormous radar dish. A flying command and control station, it was tracking dozens of aircraft over New Harbor. With all civilian air travel within five-hundred miles of the city shut down, anything in the air was to be treated as hostile. Locations and headings were being transmitted to every F-22 in the strike package, with targets assigned to individual fighters. Most of the targets went to Bloodhound Squadron, who lit their afterburners and rushed ahead with full loads of air-to-air missiles.

As part of the air-to-ground component, Taylor's fighter carried a more diverse payload. She still had missiles for self-defense. These included two AMRAAMs that could reach out to several dozen miles, as well as two agile Sidewinders for short-range dogfighting. Also in her weapon bays were eight GPS-guided bombs to strike ground targets with. Finally, there was the six-barrel, twenty millimeter cannon tucked inside of her plane. A holdover from an era before missiles and sophisticated computers, it was to be used only as a weapon of last resort. To fight with guns meant to fight slow, up close, and without the benefits of stealth. That was what Taylor had been trained to avoid, because that was the type of fighting that got pilots killed.

Targets all over the top of Taylor's computer display started disappearing, as Bloodhound Squadron went to work. But near the middle of the screen, two more dots suddenly appeared. They were thirty-three miles away, relatively close by the Air Force's standards. Those two Quadrafighters must have come in low to avoid being picked up by radar earlier. Taylor immediately locked them up, seeing that they were closing in fast on her own fighter.

"Ice Queen, Fox Three, Fox Three!" she yelled, announcing the launch of her AMRAAMs. She saw her two missiles streak out in front of her, disappearing in seconds. But her computer display still allowed her to track their progress. The missiles continued forward, curving off to the right where the enemy fighters were coming from. Less than a minute later, it was over. Both the missiles and the enemy fighters instantly vanished from her screen.

Two aerial kills - two more than most Air Force pilots ever racked up in the course of their entire careers. Taylor never saw those two kills with her own eyes. This was how the Air Force preferred to fight. From far away, in a highly organized, mechanical, and efficient manner. It wasn't as exciting or romantic as the dogfights depicted in Hollywood movies, but it kept them out of trouble. Taylor smiled though, in perverse excitement at the fact she would have to get up close to support the Rangers. It was up close where she could really put her skills to use. Trouble was coming, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kira hunched over in pain as Lizzinator drove his fist into her stomach. The monster swung her around, hurling her through a store display window. She knocked over a clothing rack on her way down, falling under a pile of designer clothes.

"Ha! Little girly Ranger likes to shop more than she likes to fight."

_Is this guy for real?_ Kira thought as she pulled a blouse off of her head.

"Who's man enough to take on Lizzinator?" the monster asked.

"Why don't you give me a try?" Jason yelled. Kira stood up and saw the Red Ranger grappling with the monster. Lizzinator wrapped his arms around Jason's body, pulling him in for a bear hug.

"I was hoping to find you again," Lizzinator said. "Remember the last time we fought?"

"Of course," Jason said as he struggled to escape the monster's vise-like grip. "How could I forget your stink?" He jabbed his Blade Blaster into Lizzinator's side, causing him to let go. Jason slashed Lizzinator twice across the chest, before downing him with a dropkick. But his triumph was short-lived, as King Sphinx struck him down from behind.

Kira ran out of the store window and leaped at King Sphinx. "Hey over here!" she yelled, causing the monster to turn around and take her flying kick in the chest. She kicked so hard that she rebounded off of the monster, somersaulting backward at least fifteen feet. Right into another crowd of Cogs. They tried to engulf her, but she had seen them on her way down. Furiously punching and kicking in wide arcs, she was able to beat back their assault. As she finished the follow through on her last kick, she saw the rest of the Dino Rangers rushing toward her with blasters pointed forward.

"Behind you Kira!" Conner yelled.

She ducked as fast as she could. _Whoa_, Kira thought as his shots flew just an inch above her head. Turning around, she saw a Cog falling face first onto the street. It had happened so fast. Kira patted her head several times with her hands just to make sure that she hadn't been hit. "That was a little close," she said as Conner and the others reached her.

"Yeah, it was," Conner said. "He almost got you."

There wasn't any point in arguing about it. Kira just sighed as she turned back to the enemy. Jason, Adam, and T.J. were being overwhelmed by the two monsters. More and more Cogs were pouring into the street. A burning Quadrafighter spiraled into the side of a nearby building. Laser blasts flew not only from ground level, but down from the skies as well. Some shots struck uncomfortably close to them.

"Quick," Kira said. "If we spread out we can surround those monsters and take them out. Before those Cogs get here."

"Let's just hit 'em with the Z-Rex Blaster," Conner said.

"I don't think that's a -" Kira said, unable to finish her sentence before her four teammates got in position to assemble their weapons. Kira felt obliged to join them, although she was unsure about doing so in this situation. Attacks were coming in from every direction. Friends were mixed in with foes. The chaos reminded her of that battle with the trolls and goblins a year ago, which was so unlike their typical experiences as Power Rangers.

"Come on, just like old times," Dr. O said.

The Dinos joined their weapons and took aim. King Sphinx was dead ahead, with his back turned to them. The Ranger prepared to fire...until a pair of Cogs stumbled in the way. King Sphinx started moving as well. They shifted the Z-Rex Blaster, tracking his movement until they saw that he was just several feet from Adam and Jason.

"Aw come on!" Conner yelled. Lasers rained down on them just seconds later, causing an explosion that scattered the Dino Rangers in all directions.

King Sphinx turned around at the sound of the blast. "You can't even shoot me from behind. Just give up!"

"Not on your life!" Kira yelled. She angrily sprung to her feet and charged at the monster head-on.

"Suit yourself," King Sphinx said. He flapped his wings, sending a surge of wind and feathers in her direction.

"Whoa!" Kira cried as she stumbled back. She lost her footing and fell, latching on to a nearby car. But the winds only grew stronger. She tried to tighten her grip on the vehicle as her body was lifted parallel to the ground. It was already too late. Her fingers slipped off, and she was thrown into the air. She heard her teammates crying her name, right before her vision blurred.

* * *

"Ice Queen, bombs away!" Taylor looked down in time to see the fold-out wings of her smart bombs spreading out. The weapons stopped freefalling and briefly lifted upward, moving in directions that seemed so unnatural for dropped bombs. They were gliding instead of falling, something that they would do until they reached the energy towers sixty miles away.

Taylor had spent only four of her eight bombs. The four F-22s of Bravo Flight had taken off with thirty-two bombs between them. But due to the arrangement of the towers, only twenty-five had to be taken out in order to free up the sector that Taylor's flight was responsible for. She had ordered Goober and Skunk Butt to handle most of the bombing, something that they had been more than happy to do.

She checked her screen again. They were now less than forty miles from the city, very close given the weapons at their disposal. It was indeed time to start turning back. Taylor reluctantly pushed her stick to the right, gently so as to prolong her turn. _Come on, what's taking you guys_, she thought. The Rangers should've contacted her by now. She worried about why they might not have done so yet.

Her screen suddenly lit up with new map coordinates. "Rangers to Eagle Squadron," Taylor heard a familiar voice say over her radio. "Requesting air support."

"Who's that?" Taylor heard her combat controller say from the distant AWACS. "How'd they get into our network?"

"I didn't hear about this!" Colonel Miller said. "Army said they wouldn't send anyone in yet!"

Taylor quickly chimed in while there was still time. "Could be survivors from yesterday. Or special ops. They're sending us all the right access codes."

"It could also be a trick," the Colonel said.

"Look, they're only asking for a few bombs," Taylor pleaded. "I can do this alone. Besides, do you really wanna risk being wrong?" An uneasy silence came, as her superiors pondered a course of action.

"I hate it when you're right," Colonel Miller said.

"Ice Queen," the combat controller said, "you are cleared to proceed to those coordinates."

_Yes_, Taylor thought, as she turned back hard in the direction of the city. "I'll try to be fast," she said. "In and out."

"Danny Boy to Ice Queen, I'm going with you Major."

"Danny, go back with the squadron," Taylor said. "No need to put yourself at risk."

"I'm your wingman," he said. "It's my job." The kid had a point.

* * *

Hayley typed away while reading data from her monitor. While most of the Rangers were holding off the main counterattack to the north, another body of enemy troops had looped around to attack from the west. They were closing in fast, and had already reached the crucial bridge that the truck would have to cross in order to get a clear shot at the fortress. Hayley checked the locations of nearby Rangers, looking for a few who could help her. She wished that her fingers were faster.

"Two more monsters on the way," Cam said as he pointed at his own computer screen. Several images from the truck's external cameras were being displayed, tagged with information automatically generated by the computers. The monitor was dominated by two gruesome faces labeled "Pudgy Pig" and "Eye Guy."

"Lots of Cogs too," Hayley said. She pushed the button to talk into her headset. "Tommy! Tommy we need help!" No answer. Hayley checked the next two names on her list. "Wes, Shane. We're picking up enemy forces to the west. Take your teams and hold them off the best you can." That was a request that Hayley knew would be easier said than done.

"Major Taylor Earhardt, U.S. Air Force," she suddenly heard over the radio. "On my way."

"Glad to hear that Major," Hayley said. "Requesting close air support. We don't have much time. I'll figure out the targeting."

"Roger..." Taylor said, strangely trailing out the end of that word. "Whoa!" she suddenly screamed.

"Major, are you alright?" Hayley asked, fearing the worst. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied. "Some yellow thing almost hit me. I'm okay though. Approaching drop zone."

Hayley's battle management system showed Taylor and her wingman flying at fifty-thousand feet. Dropped at supersonic speeds, her bombs would arrive in just over a minute. However, that one minute was less a reassurance than a cause for concern. The incoming weapons were Small Diameter Bombs, reduced in size to fit four units in the place of a single normal bomb. The SDBs allowed a single fighter to strike multiple stationary targets without much collateral damage. But the fact that they homed in on a single GPS coordinate meant that they were awkward at best against moving targets. And against dispersed enemy troops, a much larger type of bomb would've been preferable.

She checked her sensor readings again, hoping that they were accurate. With so many Rangers and enemy forces in the area, it was possible that their energy signatures were overlapping and masking each other. Hayley focused the scanners on certain areas, doing her best to differentiate her targets. She didn't need to just hit the enemy, but hit the right ones. It would do her little good to blow up a few random Cogs, while Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy got through to destroy her and the truck. Hayley zoomed in on another area of the map, watching as a single blob of enemies separated into distinct units. Two of the hostiles gave off much stronger readings than the others. They were almost certainly the monsters.

But her work was not done. Those monsters were on the move, somewhat erratically as they battled through the defending Rangers and Guardians. It would've been a lot easier if her allies were strong enough to pin them down in one spot, but that wasn't the case. She needed to know where the monsters were going, and where they would be by the time that the bombs would arrive. She needed to know whether the bombs could even glide to those possible locations, based on current wind conditions. Determining a solution that accounted for all of those factors was something that required her judgment, because not even her own sophisticated computer programs were up to that task.

"Shane!" Cam screamed. "Shane get out of there! No!" Hayley turned to see Cam with his mouth open, and his skin white from fear for his friends. Explosions filled a screen that was receiving video from one of the Rangers' helmets, as that camera view swung toward the ground. But there was no time to panic. Hayley knew that she had just wasted too much time even looking at him.

"You have those coordinates?" Taylor asked. "I got incoming bogeys. Can't keep flying level like this!"

"I'm working on it!" Hayley yelled. She stared into her monitor again, desperately hoping for a solution.

The Rangers couldn't hold the monsters down. But what if they all retreated in such a way as to lead the monsters where she wanted them to be? _Take charge of the situation_, Hayley thought. She pushed to talk to the Rangers again. "Ninja Storm, Guardians. Regroup and pull back to these coordinates. Now!" Hayley transmitted locations that were not ideal for retreat, but instead required the various Rangers to cross the monsters' lines of sight. The Rangers and Guardians pulled back to where they were told, and the monsters followed in a predictable path just as Hayley had hoped. She slammed down on one last key, transmitting the targeting coordinates to Taylor. "Drop whatever you have Major! Now!"

"Ice Queen, bombs away!"

Hayley saw seven bombs appearing on her screen, gliding down to the spot that she had designated. The timing was a little off though. "Hurry up guys!" Hayley shouted. "You need to clear the target area!" She held her breath as she watched the friendly icons on her screen pick up their pace. Things looked right. But she couldn't say for sure until those bombs made it all the way down...

"Direct hit!" Cam yelled. His monitors showed video of multiple bombs falling on Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy, annihilating those monsters and a fair number of Cogs.

"It worked!" Hayley screamed as she picked him up for a hug. "Oh wow am I glad it worked..." Euphoria swept over the two of them as they held on to each other for a good ten seconds. _The battle's not over yet_, Hayley realized. "Let's get back to work," she said, gasping as she reluctantly released him. They separated, but their eyes remained on each other as they returned to their seats.

* * *

The yellow light faded from Kira's eyes as she suddenly found herself in the sky, falling end over end. "Aaaaahhhh!" Kira screamed as long as she could. She screamed again when she saw the fighter jets zooming right at her. Kira jerked her body in one direction, barely avoiding a collision. But down and down she fell, past clouds that would've looked unreachably high from the ground.

Her body stabilized, and she stopped accelerating as she reached terminal velocity. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad, as she found herself all alone in the bright empty sky. She actually found it somewhat peaceful, compared to the mayhem that she had just experienced on the ground. Kira smiled as her wits returned to her. "You picked the wrong Ranger to send up here," she said. "Super Dino Mode!"

Her wings materialized, quickly catching the air and stopping her fall. Kira flapped her arms as she turned and looked down, trying to find the area where she had last stood. The tall black fortress in the middle of the city proved to be a useful landmark. She last remembered glimpsing part of it in the distance, to her right. Kira continued flapping hard toward her destination, feeling renewed and ready to get back into the fight.

She soared through the air until she reached the buildings that she had been fighting around. Kira dove to get a better look at the action. Even from thousands of feet in the air, she could easily make out large formations of Cogs. Explosions on the street further helped to guide her. She scanned the battle with her eyes, until she made out the shapes of King Sphinx and Lizzinator. The monsters were still battling her friends. Kira flew directly above them before turning toward the ground.

She spiraled downward, tightening her loops until her descent became a perfectly vertical power dive. Kira drew her blaster and aimed forward with both hands, narrowing her body to reduce air resistance and maximize the speed at which she would fall upon her prey. She pulled the trigger when the monsters became large enough, raining punishment upon them. The ground was approaching frighteningly fast by now, just seconds away from slamming into her face. Kira quickly converted her blaster into saber mode and somersaulted so that she would hit the ground feet first. She brought her sword straight down on King Sphinx's head, slicing through the monster's entire body. The pavement shattered under her feet, kicking up dust, debris, and Lizzinator himself.

"Kira you're alive!" Trent ran up and hugged her from behind.

"Wow that was awesome!" Conner yelled.

"It sure was," Dr. O said as he and the other Dino Rangers came up to congratulate her. Kira smiled as he patted her on the shoulder.

Not far from them, Lizzinator struggled to his feet. That fact did not go unnoticed, as Conner picked up the Z-Rex Blaster, which they had dropped on the ground. The team gathered around him. "Z-Rex Blaster. Ready. Fire!"

* * *

"Wait here guys." Tommy crept up to the corner, pressing himself against the side of a building as he looked around. Nothing.

The first round of the battle had gone to the Rangers. They had beaten back Tom's counterattack, and Hayley had positioned her truck on clear ground with its heavy laser cannon pointed directly at the black fortress. The Air Force had bombed Tom's energy towers, which had posed such a threat to the Rangers' Zords. Those Zords had been summoned now, giving the Rangers the firepower needed to march directly on Tom's fortress.

But there was still a lot of fighting ahead. The Rangers estimated nearly four-hundred Cogs destroyed, only a fraction of Tom's total forces. And while the Air Force's thirty-one air-to-air kills were quite good for less than an hour of fighting, Tom still had well over a hundred Quadrafighters. He had wisely kept most of his fighters at ground level, hiding among the buildings. Waiting for the F-22s to run low on fuel and return to base. While most of the Rangers wouldn't describe it that way, the first round had been too easy. Which was why Tommy was out there, scouting ahead of the Rangers' main forces.

Adam, T.J., Jason, R.J., and Mack had been assigned to scout along the eastern flank. But accompanying Tommy on the western flank was none other than his Dino Thunder team. These were the kids whom he had trained himself, and trusted the most. The Wind and Thunder Rangers, with their ability to "Ninja Streak," could have scouted faster than either team. But Tommy wanted to be out there, closest to the fortress. The original plan, before Jason had shown up with the power cell, was for Tommy to sneak in there with a small team to grab the Crown. Even now, with the rest of the Rangers powered up and with Zords on the way, that was an option that he wanted to retain. _Just in case_.

Tommy raised his hand and motioned for the Rangers to proceed. They quickly turned around the corner, doing their best to hide behind the cars parked along the street. Tommy looked up, searching the windows of the surrounding buildings. There were no enemy forces to be seen. What he did see were civilians. Male and female, young and old, all silently looking to him as their savior. He didn't intend to let them down.

Shadows suddenly fell over him. Dozens of Quadrafighters were flying above, moving to engage the other Rangers. Cogs also poured into the street behind them, thankfully oblivious to the Dino Rangers. "This is Tommy," he said into his communicator. We got enemy forces heading your way!" But even this new wave of attacks was suddenly eclipsed by what Tommy heard next. It was a trumpeting melody, haunting and powerful. An animalistic shriek filled the air.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"It's the Dragonzord!" Tommy dove for the side of a building, bracing himself for the worst.

* * *

"Over there!" Kira cried as she pointed toward an alley. She and her teammates ran for it as fast as they could, with the ground quaking underneath them. Kira lost her balance and tripped, falling against a car.

"Come on!" Trent said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The two of them dove into the alley just seconds before the Dragonzord's massive feet stomped past by. Kira and her friends nervously listened as the Dragonzord shrieked again before moving on.

"I...don't think it saw us," Kira said as she gasped.

"You think Godzilla might come back for us?" Ethan asked.

"No, it won't." Dr. O said. He raised his communicator to his mouth. "Hayley! Hayley come in!"

A rush of static came forth from his communicator, before Hayley's words could be heard. "...fighters are all over us Tommy. We've lost the Wolf Pride Megazord. The other Zords won't last much longer. Wait!" The sound of something exploding suddenly came out from the communicator.

"Hayley..." Kira meekly trailed off, feeling helpless. Several seconds passed by with an uneasy silence, as everyone waited for Hayley to respond.

"Talk to me Hayley!" Dr. O yelled. "Say something!"

"Tommy, the truck's been hit. I've just lost the Thunder Cannon."

"We need to help her," Kira said. Dr. O didn't seem to hear her though, as he spoke again without taking his eyes off of his communicator.

"Sorry Hayley, but I've got more bad news for you," Dr. O said. "The Dragonzord's coming."

Kira heard Hayley groan. It was a dispiriting sound, full of despair and defeat. But her next statement came out surprisingly calm. "Tell me what to do Tommy."

"Take your forces and make a fighting retreat. Draw the enemy as far from the fortress as you can. I'll...I'll try to stop Tom myself. I'm sorry Hayley...May the Power protect you." With that, Dr. O ended the communication.

Kira's jaw dropped. _You did not just say that_, she thought. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, though it was impossible for anybody there to see it behind her helmet.

"Damn it," Dr. O said as he lowered his head. He stood there, looking at the ground for a few moments before raising his communicator again. "T.J., change of plans. Report your position."

"What do you mean?" T.J. asked. Even without seeing him, Kira could tell that he was also worried.

"I don't have time to explain," Dr. O said. "Report your position."

"We're about two blocks from the fortress," T.J. said.

"That's a lot closer than you were supposed to go," Dr. O said, sounding surprised. It had been twenty minutes since T.J.'s last report. Right before that, the Dino team had spotted a battalion of Cogs in the streets before the fortress, while peering down from the rooftop of an apartment building. Dr. O had ordered both scout teams to move around the Cogs, and stop to communicate again when they were five blocks from the fortress. Right now, the Dino team was six blocks away.

"Yeah I know," T.J. said. "We had to keep moving. Things turned out better for us than we hoped."

_That's great_, Kira thought. Suddenly, things were looking up. _We can go back and save the others now_.

"T.J., the frontal assault failed," Dr. O said. "We'll need to infiltrate the fortress. I'm gonna need you to make a diversion so I can -"

"No!" Kira yelled as she grabbed his communicator. "T.J., wait right -"

She couldn't finish before Dr. O shook her off. "What's gotten into you Kira?"

"You heard how close they are," Kira said. "They're two blocks away! Why should they be the decoys? It doesn't make sense."

"Kira..." Dr. O walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. But this time they felt cold and hard. She shook him off and took a step back. "Kira...I trust you guys over here to get this done with me."

"Do you trust us, or do you trust yourself?" Kira asked.

"It's the same thing," Dr. O replied. "We've been through so much together. I've watched you guys grow. I've taught you myself."

Conner walked up to Kira. "Come on, I think we should listen to Dr. O."

"No!" she insisted. She turned back to her mentor and looked right at his face. She was trembling now, unable to believe the things that she was about to say. "No Conner! Not this time."

"Please Kira," Dr. O said. "I need to do this."

"So it is about you," Kira said. "You really do wanna control everything yourself."

"It's not like that!" Dr. O turned around and leaned his arms and head against a wall. "Hayley's been my friend for over ten years," he said. "You don't think this is tearing me up inside? But it's not about her, okay? It's not about my ego. Everything that's happened...all this death and destruction...it's my fault. I didn't do everything I should've done. Now...I have a chance to end all of this. I need to know that we'll win, at all costs."

"They're you're old friends," Kira said. "Your teammates. The guy you picked as your own replacement! Now what does it say if you can't trust _him_?"

"Stop it," Dr. O said. "I'm not gonna argue this with you."

"Dr. O, please."

"Stop it Kira."

"Dr. O..."

"We've wasted enough time already," he said. He was shutting her out, as he raised his communicator once more.

"Dr. O...Don't do it...Please...Don't...Don't do it TOMMY!" He looked up at her, shocked by the way that she had addressed him. Kira stood there as well for the next few seconds, stunned just the same. _He's right about one thing_, she finally thought. _We've wasted enough time already_. She regained her composure and spoke once again. "We're gonna win alright Tommy. But not at this cost." Kira turned and ran out of the alley. She would fight for what she believed in, even if she would have to fight alone.

* * *

_I'm over you_

_Better believe it's true_

_All I see in your eyes_

_Are the times that you lie_

_I'm over you._

_ -Kira Ford, "Diva in Distress"_

* * *

**ANGEL GROVE GAZETTE | ****Life**

**Stomping Grounds**

**By Ben Freeman**

August 19, 1997

Despite regular alien incursions, life in Angel Grove is far from bleak. On the contrary, residents of this city have long adapted to these attacks, even turning them into a source of income. The Angel Grove Tourism Committee reports that tourism in this city has increased by twenty-three percent over the past two years. Thrill-seeking visitors from around the globe have converged here hoping to catch a glimpse of the Power Rangers. The money that they bring flows through an entire chain of businesses, providing prosperity for hotels, eateries, cab services, and the common citizen. So trusted are the Power Rangers that people no longer fear the idea of being in this city. This is a remarkable reversal of the situation several years ago, when the alien attacks first began.

Entrepreneurial citizens have found ways to profit from this situation in a more direct way. Over the past few months, numerous "monster tours" have popped up, promising to show tourists around the city's newly famous sites, or even actual battles. These tours range from amateurish side businesses to highly organized and well-funded enterprises, complete with tour buses and discount arrangements with local restaurants.

I recently decided to take one of the larger monster tours for the first time. It's amazing how much a longtime resident of Angel Grove may take this city for granted. But the things around us that we routinely ignore are so much more fascinating than we give them credit for. And it's not just the Power Rangers and the aliens, but the regular people who have to live among them. There's an entire universe of stories here, just waiting to be explored.

During my tour, I was fortunate enough to meet with Gerald Henderson, who owns some of the docks and warehouses in the industrial district. It's his docks and warehouses which have been trashed again and again by the Dragonzord. "It's happened at least four times," Gerald said, shaking his head. "But I always built everything back, just the way it was." He pointed at the building to my right. "That big ol' dragon just loved to drill that one with its tail," he says with far too much familiarity. "And you see that smokestack over there? Got eaten every time."

When asked, Mr. Henderson explained that he did what he did so that the city, and especially his son, would remain hopeful instead of sinking into panic and despair. "I could've saved a lot of money just by closing down," he said. "But then people would think it was the end of the world." Staying in business there wasn't easy, but he found a way to make things work.

The Rangers may be the city's most famous heroes, but they aren't its only ones.

* * *

**Excelsior Preparatory Academy**

**Application File - Cover Sheet**

**Applicant's Name:** Eric Myers_ **Admissions Officer:** Sally Reid_ 

**Comments:**

Eric is a bright and promising applicant. He dressed sharply and knew to say all the right things during his interview with our regional admissions rep. Came on a bit strong, but definitely made a good impression. He has one of the most interesting stories that I've ever seen from a prospective student.

Very motivated and hard working. He maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout his freshman year, despite coming from a very difficult background. His father was a dock worker in Angel Grove who lost his job because of the Dragon Zord attacks. The family split up about a year later, and Eric was bounced around the foster care system. He pushed himself and won a full academic scholarship. Payment will not be an issue.

Also, he's a natural athlete with quite a bit of experience in karate. We could definitely use him on the team.

The only concerns are his guidance counselor's comments on the recommendation form. Eric was described as distrustful, and not the quickest to make friends. He has a tendency to perceive situations as tests of his self worth. Socially, he may not be the best fit here. But Eric far exceeds the standards in all other areas. I think he deserves an opportunity.

**Dean of**** Admissions:** Warren Burke  ** Date:** 2/8/98 

**Accept** X **Reject** _

* * *

**Operation Salvation Fire [TOP SECRET] **11/13/2009, 19:32

**From:** GEN Charles Graven, Global Strike Command

**To:** COL Brian Ross, 42d Bomb Wing

**CC:**

Colonel,

The Air Force is already preparing major operations in response to the situation in New Harbor. Tomorrow, F-22s from the 17th Fighter Wing will support a special ground force in a joint effort to retake the city.

We are concerned about the destructive potential of the threat. Its capability was clearly demonstrated earlier today. Reconnaissance drones have quantified these effects by measuring the energy levels around the city. Their measurements during the initial enemy attacks are some of the highest ever recorded. However, the amount of energy being released dropped significantly after that. It has remained low throughout the day, even as the enemy battled the Army brigade garrisoned at the city. We believe that this represents a lull in the enemy's power levels, and have planned tomorrow's operation accordingly. The greatest uncertainty is when the enemy's power levels will rise again.

Leadership is not willing to take any chances. After a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the President has authorized the use of nuclear weapons should the conventional forces fail to neutralize the threat. While the loss of New Harbor will be great, the consequences of defeat are unacceptable.

You are hereby ordered to prepare four B-52 bombers and eight AGM-86B nuclear cruise missiles to fly on standby during tomorrow's attack. Upon command, all eight nuclear weapons are to be launched among a larger salvo of decoy missiles, to ensure total destruction of the threat.

This mission is of utmost importance to the security and continued existence of our nation. Carry out your preparations ASAP and report back when your forces are ready. The highest levels of operational security are to be maintained.

General Charles Graven

USAF Global Strike Command


	14. Seize the Day

**Chapter 14 - Seize the Day**

"Fall back! Fall back!" Cam's voice came out loud from Eric's communicator.

_They're giving up_, Eric thought as he observed the battle from atop an apartment building. It wasn't an order that he wanted to hear. But he didn't have time to ponder its validity. For at that moment, a pair of Quadrafighters was swooping down to strafe his Q-Rex from behind. "Q-Rex, reverse direction," he cried. "Targets coming from above. Lock lasers and fire." Like a perfectly trained attack dog, the Q-Rex obeyed his words without hesitation. It tilted its shoulder-mounted laser cannons upward, firing two shots that sent the Quadrafighters crashing to the ground in flames.

The Quantasaurus Rex was one of the most powerful Zords from the Time Force fleet, built with technology a thousand years into the future. With its quickness and firepower, it was holding up reasonably well against the Quadrafighters. The same could not be said for the other Zords in the battle. Eric watched the Rhino Pride Megazord flail about as squadrons of Quadrafighters circled it like a swarm of angry hornets. The Rhino Pride possessed incredible strength, and was easily the most well armored Zord in the area. But it was also slow, lumbering about without any way to dodge or retaliate against the fighters. The Quadrafighters joined up to focus their attacks on the Rhino Pride's back. Sparks flew from the Megazord as it stumbled and fell to the ground face first.

Eric knew that it wouldn't be getting up. His eyes shifted to the Silver Guardians up the block. His men had fought valiantly to hold the line, but there was no way that they could stand against the enemy's numbers. Wes must have passed Cam's orders down to the squad level. The Guardians made a hasty retreat, running from the advancing Cogs without bothering to pack up their tripod-mounted cannons. The Cogs in the front line opened fire with their eye lasers, forcing the Guardians to stop running and instead dive to the ground, looking for cover.

"Q-Rex, protect the troops on the ground!" The Q-Rex did as it was told, plowing directly into the enemy's formations. Dozens of Cogs were crushed under its feet, but many more streamed right around it. Robots were relentless, lacking the fear that gripped human soldiers on the battlefield. _Most human soldiers_, Eric thought. _Not me_. He tightened his fist as the first group of Guardians fled past him. The orders had been to retreat, but he and the Q-Rex needed to stay so that the others could to do that. His courage and strength were about to be challenged. Eric was determined to show what he was made of. To the enemy, to his troops, to Tommy, and to himself.

He pushed a button on his Quantum Morpher, channeling additional energy into his Zord. "Laser Breath!" he called out. The Q-Rex tilted its head back before swinging it toward the ground, releasing its most powerful Dinosaur Mode attack. A torrent of energy flowed from its mouth, incinerating Cogs all the way up the street. The greater part of this Cog attack had been wiped out in one fell swoop. Eric drew his Quantum Defender and blasted a few that had leaked through, before breathing a sigh of relief.

The air had just finished leaving his mouth when Eric noticed the booming sound approaching from the left. "Oh no," he said, already knowing what it was. He slowly raised his head to gaze upon the Dragonzord. There it was, as terrifying as it was majestic. Just as it had appeared to him so many times at night. Suddenly, it wasn't as easy for him to think about determination and proving himself. Like the Q-Rex, the Dragonzord was a heavy hitter capable of taking on the combined Zords of its fleet. Unlike the Q-Rex, the Dragonzord hadn't recently expended large amounts of energy in pitched battle.

"Q-Rex, attack!" Eric yelled, hoping to compensate by landing the first blow. The Q-Rex lowered its head and charged...straight into the Dragonzord's missiles. His Zord fell to the ground, the first time that it had done so that day. Its momentum caused it to slide, carrying it all the way to the Dragonzord's feet. The Q-Rex tried to stand up, but the Dragonzord stomped it right back down again. "No!" Eric cried as he saw the Dragonzord picking the Q-Rex up and throwing it into the side of a skyscraper.

"Get up Q-Rex! Get up!" The Zord sparked as it rolled on the ground, having taken serious damage already. Eric knew that it wouldn't get to its feet before the Dragonzord dealt the killing blow. He had to do something. _I'm a dead man_, he thought as he aimed his Quantum Defender. But he and the others would die anyway, if he failed to stop the Dragonzord. "Hey you!" he shouted as he fired a few token shots at the Dragonzord. It stopped and turned its attention to him. Just as he had wanted it to, though he quickly doubted the wisdom of his actions. The Dragonzord's eyes flashed red - that terrible, demonic red - before it reared its head back and released another unsettling shriek.

_Run Eric, run_. It took him a few seconds before he actually turned around and did so. Eric leaped off of the building right before the Dragonzord smashed it apart. He didn't think it was possible, but the Dragonzord was actually scarier when he didn't look at it. When he just heard its thunderous stomps closing in on him from behind.

"Get up, I need you!" Eric screamed, as debris from the surrounding buildings rained down around him. A chunk of concrete several feet wide slammed down in front of him. Eric jerked back, falling to the ground. As he rolled, he saw the Dragonzord's shadow engulfing the area around him. A footstep came down on his right, then another to his left. _Not like this_, he thought. Eric reached for something to pull himself up with. But the ground shook, causing him to slip and fall flat on his face. Eric rolled to his back and saw the Dragonzord's gaping maw descending upon him. Blocking out more and more of his surroundings as it lowered, just seconds from condemning him to oblivion. _I'm not the hero today_, he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Raaar!" Eric opened his eyes as he saw the Q-Rex ramming into the Dragonzord's side at full speed. The Q-Rex continued pushing, smashing the Dragonzord through an overpass.

"Go get 'em boy!" Eric smiled as the Q-Rex bit down on the larger Zord's hand, refusing to let go. But the Dragonzord pounded on the Q-Rex's head with its free hand, before kicking its legs out from under it. Another kick on the Q-Rex's torso sent it rolling down the street. Now the Dragonzord charged, as the Q-Rex got up while facing the opposite direction. "Use your tail!" Eric commanded. His loyal Zord took a blind swing, smacking the Dragonzord away.

Yes!" Eric pumped his fist as he saw the Dragonzord fall. _It's not invincible_, he thought. _I can win this_. He ran and leaped toward the Q-Rex's head, drawing his Quantum Defender once again. It was the time, if he were ever going to do it.

But upon landing, Eric once again realized how far ranging this battle was. It had been easy to forget that while being chased by the Dragonzord. But on his perch several dozen feet high, Eric was able to see all the Quadrafighters circling in the air. The ones that had been too busy to shoot at him, while dealing with fliers such as the Bat Zord and the Mystic Garuda. One thing that Eric didn't see was another large Megazord, still standing and able to match up against the Dragonzord. The smaller Zords might be able to fend off the Quadrafighter attack, but there was little chance that they could defeat the enemy's heavy hitter on the ground.

Eric turned back to the Dragonzord. He had only looked away from it for a few moments. But in that time, several other Zords had engaged it. The Red Gorilla held the Dragonzord by its tail, while the Blue Antelope charged at it from the front. The Dragonzord swung its arm, sending the small blue Zord tumbling in the other direction. The Gorilla stubbornly maintained its grip, weighing the Dragonzord down as it turned from left to right. Unable to shake the Gorilla off, the Dragonzord curled the tip of its tail into the red Zord's back and powered up its savage drill weapon. It wasted no time. As the Gorilla fell, the Dragonzord turned and swung its tail into the incoming Mystic Sprite. The Sprite, still rolled up into a pink ball, disappeared into the sky. _Home run_, Eric thought as he raised his eyebrows.

He suddenly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he saw the Dragonzord turning back to him. _Focus you idiot_, Eric thought to himself, knowing that he had given up an opportunity to attack from behind. The Dragonzord seemed to grow larger as it closed in on the Q-Rex. Eric braced himself as the two massive war machines collided.

The impact caused his feet to slip, but he was able to grip the Q-Rex with his left hand. Eric reached for his Quantum Defender as he saw the Dragonzord lowering its jaws to consume him. "Back off!" he cried as he fired directly into its face. The Dragonzord shrieked again as it turned away, flailing its arms. Eric gasped while he regained his footing, still in disbelief that he had survived getting so close to that monstrous Zord.

"Ah!" Eric once again braced himself as the Q-Rex took fire from above. Just as he had the other Zords, the Dragonzord still had Quadrafighters to support it. Eric raised his weapon and searched the skies for his attackers. He fired, nailing one of them. But the Q-Rex was hit again and again by other fighters that zoomed by too fast for him to shoot. Eric frantically squeezed off more shots, trying to convince himself that the situation wasn't futile.

The Dragonzord's pounding footsteps suddenly registered in his mind, a moment before that Zord slammed into his again. Eric was thrown from the Q-Rex's head. He slammed into his Zord's back as he fell, managing to grab on halfway down its body. Eric grunted as he holstered his weapon so that he could take hold with both hands. At that moment, he was riding his Zord rather than controlling it. He could do nothing but hold on and feel every bump as the Q-Rex continued to wrestle with the Dragonzord.

"Hang on Eric, I'm on my way!"

"Taylor? How?" Her voice was the last one that he had expected to hear in his helmet.

"I turned back when I heard you were in trouble," she said. "Hayley was nice enough to connect the two of us."

"Get out of here!" Eric yelled. "You've gotta be low on fuel. I can do this!"

"That's not what I heard," Taylor said.

"I can do this!" Eric insisted.

"Don't worry about me," Taylor said, taking his next sentence right out of his mouth. Eric heard automatic cannon fire, moments before he saw two fighter jets buzzing by.

* * *

Taylor squeezed her trigger, unleashing a hail of twenty-millimeter shells upon the Dragonzord. Against its dense armor, they might as well have been BB pellets. But Taylor saw the Dragonzord releasing the Q-Rex and turning toward her as she flew past it. _That's right_, she thought with a smirk on her face. By distracting the Dragonzord for a few seconds, she could be buying Eric the time needed to turn the tables on it.

Danny Boy pulled up to her left, having also made a strafing run. "Whoa! Never thought we'd actually use these guns!"

"Don't get too excited Danny Boy. Two bogeys coming in at two o'clock." Taylor turned hard in their direction. She had already slowed considerably to strafe the Dragonzord, and more turning didn't help her build airspeed. One of the important lessons that had been drilled into her head at the academy was that "speed kills." Everything she had done had been in defiance of that basic concept.

But she still had the ability to reach out and touch the enemy first. Although alien technology made Quadrafighters incredibly fast and maneuverable, the ships were only armed with short-ranged lasers. Taylor flicked a switch, activating her one remaining Sidewinder. It was the last missile that she and Danny Boy had between the two of them, since they had shot off the rest on their way into the city. "Climb Danny, climb. I'm going in. Cover me."

"Will do," the young lieutenant said.

Taylor turned her head to her left, seeing his aircraft falling behind as its nose tilted up toward the sky. From up there, Danny Boy could watch her and pounce on any bogey trying to take her down from behind. Taylor looked forward again and lit her afterburners, accelerating ahead as fast as possible.

Her Sidewinder would only give her one shot before she merged with the enemy. _Come get some_, she thought as she locked up the closest Quadrafighter. The enemy kept flying straight at her, without any efforts to frustrate her weapons lock. Thankfully, Cogs were far from the smartest pilots out there. Taylor heard a beeping sound as her missile achieved a full lock. "Fox Two!" She was already turning away by the time she saw the missile's gray smoke trail. Her target exploded in a brilliant fireball, but the other Quadrafighter turned hard into her for an attempted gun pass.

"What the-" Taylor rolled her aircraft, narrowly avoiding a collision. She quickly brought her wings level and looked behind her. The Quadrafighter seemed to rotate on its vertical axis as it slid through the air, reversing direction without any actual banking and turning. "Oh that's just not fair," she said as she saw the bogey already gaining on her.

She cut her afterburners, knowing that she would never be able to outrun it. Given what she had just seen, she wouldn't be able to outturn it either. _Hope you're as dumb as your friend_, Taylor thought as she pulled hard in an attempt to turn away from the Quadrafighters' guns. She dodged the shots, but bled off speed yet again. _Hope you're dumber than me_. If this Cog pilot were smart, it would climb to create some separation, using its speed to pounce on her much slower plane from above. The Cog's stubborn insistence to keep turning with her was the only reason she was still alive.

"Danny! Danny where are you?" No answer. Their radios were either malfunctioning, or Danny Boy had already screwed up and gotten himself killed. Taylor didn't have time to check her cockpit displays to make sure. She turned again, pulling her control stick as far as it could go. _No way you're taking me down_, she thought. She always worked better when she was angry rather than afraid. And she knew that if she needed something done, she would have to do it herself.

She dived toward the city, hoping to run the stupid robot into an obstacle. Laser blasts flew out from behind her, exploding against the buildings. The debris was unavoidable. Taylor cursed as she heard concrete fragments smashing against her aircraft, undoubtedly damaging something. But she was still flying, which was the only thing that mattered.

Taylor continued to weave around the skyscrapers, unable to shake the bogey. By now, the energy towers on the ground were firing at her as well. They weren't accurate, but their sheer volume of fire was enough to box her in and limit her ability to turn. _This isn't working_, Taylor thought as she lit her afterburners again and pulled up toward the sky. If the Quadrafighter were to kill her, it would have to do that on its own merits. One on one, with victory going to the better combination of pilot and machine.

The ground fire thinned out as Taylor pulled away, though the Quadrafighter didn't let up any. She suddenly noticed a light in the corner of her eye. Taylor turned and saw another Quadrafighter, falling and engulfed in flames.

"Break hard left!" Danny Boy suddenly shouted. "Now!"

Taylor didn't hesitate. She banked and pulled back all the way, turning as quickly as her F-22 would allow. More than nine G's, nine times the normal force of gravity, pressed down upon her body. Taylor gritted her teeth in pain, as she felt the blood flowing out of her head. Her vision blurred for a moment as she fought to keep from blacking out. When her eyesight came back to her, she saw another F-22 flying in with its guns blazing. Something exploded behind her.

"Gotcha!" Danny Boy said.

Taylor stabilized her aircraft and exhaled in relief. "Danny, I..." She trailed off, unable to find the right words. "...thank you."

"Sorry Major. I couldn't get a good shot below those buildings. Then I saw another bogey trying to bracket you and I -"

Taylor pulled up next to her wingman. "It's alright Danny," she said as she smiled. Even after saving her and adding two gun kills to his record, Danny Boy was still apologizing. Taylor turned to look at the young lieutenant whom she had helped train herself, smiling and feeling nothing but pride in him. "You did good kid." Danny loosened up and gave her back a rare smile.

He suddenly disappeared in a ball of flame. "DANNY NO!" Taylor shouted. But she had no time to mourn her friend. Instincts kicked in again, taking over her body. A Quadrafighter swept past her in a right turn. By the time she saw it, Taylor had overshot its flight path.

Determined not to let it reverse and get on her six, she pulled her nose up to kill her forward velocity. But this was not like the speed-killing break turns that she had done too many of before. By climbing into the air, she was now instead trading speed for positioning and energy. Taylor rolled in the direction of the bogey, keeping it in her sights as her F-22 turned upside down. The enemy was still in its right turn, although its freaky alien tech was quickly rotating it back in her direction. Taylor pulled back on her stick again, thinking only of revenge.

With gravity assisting her movement, she swooped down on the bogey with the best speed that Earth technology could offer. The Quadrafighter was coming right at her, with no intention to dodge any fire or collision. Just what Taylor wanted to see. She pulled her trigger, as laser blasts lit the air in front of her.

* * *

Hayley's jaw dropped as she saw the two blips vanish from her radar. "Taylor! Taylor are you there? Answer me!" No response. _I shouldn't have let her come back_, Hayley thought. The sickening thought that she had let Taylor return for selfish reasons suddenly entered Hayley's head, but she fought them back. Regardless of her feelings, Hayley had never wanted anything bad to happen to Taylor. _No, it was the sound of her voice_, Hayley thought. The passion that Taylor had shown, and her sheer determination to fight for Eric, had been too much for Hayley to say no to. Hayley had often wished for that kind of courage. _Courage?_ she thought._ I just got someone killed_.

"Look!" Cam said. Hayley turned and saw him pointing to his monitor. "Hunter is transmitting his helmet view to us." Hayley saw an F-22 and a Quadrafighter flying directly at each other, firing away. The F-22's cannon fire was right on target, annihilating its opponent. But it also took a laser blast which shot one of its wings clean off. As the fighter tipped toward the ground, something rocketed out from its cockpit.

"She ejected," Hayley said, feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her.

"Yeah, but she's over enemy territory," Cam said. He turned to another screen, which showed the battle between the Dragonzord and the Q-Rex. "And we have bigger problems right now."

Sparks flew from the badly damaged Q-Rex as the Dragonzord bit down into its neck. Thrashing about like a wild beast, the Dragonzord finally threw the smaller Zord into a nearby building. Explosions filled the screen. The image cleared up after several seconds. Hayley saw the Q-Rex lying on its back, mangled and motionless. "We're next," she said.

Cam was already back on his microphone, issuing orders. "Shane, take your team and cover the southern escape route. Xander, get your people outta there!"

Hayley returned to her station as well. The Dragonzord was rapidly closing in on their position. She searched the map for any Zords that could slow its advance. The Mystic Titans were all down. Same with the Jungle Zords, except for a few fliers that were busy with the Quadrafighters. The enemy fighters had been considerably thinned out, but there were still enough of them to pose a serious threat. Such as the three that were making a beeline straight for the truck.

"Get up Cam! We gotta go!" Hayley grabbed him by the arm and yanked him right out of his chair. "Go!" she cried, pointing toward the exit. Letting Cam slip past her, she turned to pick up her portable battle management computer. It would only take a second to grab it, and it would help so much...

Everything suddenly flipped, as the truck was blasted into the air. Several blurry, painful seconds later, Hayley found herself lying face down against her control console. The trailer had been turned on its side. There was a fire too, which was quickly cutting off her path to the exit. Hayley tried to push herself up, but her leg was stuck under some wreckage. "No!" she screamed, jerking her leg as hard as she could. As she flailed about, Hayley caught a glimpse of her still-functioning sensor display. The three Quadrafighters were turning around, preparing to finish the truck with a second strafing run.

"Hayley!" Cam screamed from behind. She turned her head and saw him reentering the trailer from the outside.

"Get outta here! Save yourself!"

"I'm coming Hayley!" Cam continued into the trailer, struggling to get through the debris.

_You fool_, Hayley thought. "Don't Cam! You can still fight! Tommy and the others need you! I'm not important!" She repeatedly swung her arm in his direction, in a futile effort to wave him away. He kept coming, shielding his face with his arms as he jumped past the flames. Finally, Cam reached her. "Damn it, Cam! Listen to me!" Hayley pointed to the computer monitor, which showed the incoming Quadrafighters.

Cam's eyes popped out as he suddenly realized the danger. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" he cried, transforming in a flash of light. He freed her leg from the debris with his enhanced Ranger strength, before pulling her to her feet. "Come on!" he yelled as he pushed her in front of him.

Hayley ran as fast as she could, diving past the flames. The explosions came when she had gotten just one foot out of the trailer. Cam tackled her from behind. The two of them hit the ground face down. Everything went dark as his body smothered her. Hayley could feel the heat of the fire washing over them. Cam's arms tightened as he continued to press down, shielding her from the blast. Finally, the heat faded away.

"You were wrong, Hayley," he said, panting. "What you said in there. You were wrong." He got off of her, so that the two of them could stand up.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"God Hayley, you know what I mean."

Typical Cam. But his words were the sweetest thing that Hayley could remember hearing in a long time. "Cam..." She stepped closer to hug him, but he backed off and held up his arms.

"Uh uh," he said, turning around to show the smoking debris still stuck on the back of his armor. "This might be too hot for you."

Hayley smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say." Lasers suddenly struck the ground several feet from them, dragging her mind back into the fight. She turned around, seeing Eric demorphed and sprinting away from a dozen Cogs.

"Hey guys!" he yelled as more lasers flew past him. One blast hit the ground right below his feet, throwing him into the air. Eric rolled past Hayley as he landed. He settled on his back and immediately began to return fire with his Quantum Defender. "A little help here?"

Cam stepped forward, batting away several laser blasts with his Samurai Saber. By then the Cogs had reached them. Eric sprung to his feet and joined Cam in hand-to-hand combat. The boys weren't having much trouble with the robots, but two of them slipped past and charged directly at Hayley. She turned and ran, but an overturned bus blocked her path. A cold metallic hand grabbed her arm from behind. Hayley fell forward and swung her arm as hard as she could, causing the Cog to stumble in front of her. A big chunk of concrete was lying right by her feet. Hayley picked it up with both hands and smashed it into the Cog's head before it could recover. She heard rapid footsteps behind her, each one closer than the last. Hayley screamed as she swung around, hurling the mass of concrete with all her strength.

"Ah!" Cam cried as her projectile slammed into his chest.

"Cam!" Hayley rushed to his side to help him up. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Nice throw," he said as he dusted off his golden armor. "You'll have to make it up for me later."

"Don't worry," Hayley said as she patted Cam on the chest. "I'll make sure to give you one of my famous caramel macchiatos when this is all over. On the house."

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Eric said as he walked up beside them. He turned his head and looked off into the distance. The Dragonzord's footsteps thundered through the air, announcing its imminent arrival. "Let's get going."

"Agreed," Hayley said. The three of them continued to discuss the situation as they made their way toward a group of Silver Guardians. "Our forces are regrouping at fourteenth street. We have a couple minutes before they have to move out."

"Tell Taylor to get outta here," Eric said. "There's nothing more she can do."

"Eric, Taylor was..." Hayley didn't want to say it.

"Taylor was what?" he demanded. "Tell me."

"Taylor was...shot down a few minutes ago. She ejected, but she's north of here. Right in the middle of enemy territory."

"I'm going after her."

"Eric, it's..." Hayley said, catching her tongue before she finished the sentence. _It's too dangerous_, she thought. _You can't do it alone._ But she noticed the determined look on his face, and the hint of vulnerability in his voice. This was a man who was unafraid to sacrifice everything for the one he loved. Again, she couldn't find it in herself to say no. "...it's about two miles northwest of here. Good luck."

* * *

_You're pathetic_, Eric thought to himself. He ran down the street with his weapon in hand. The Dragonzord's footsteps were behind him now, moving further and further away. _Moving to kill my friends instead_. A platoon of Cogs appeared from around the corner. Eric dived behind a parked van, hoping that they wouldn't see him. This far into occupied territory, the enemy could count on having reinforcements. He, on the other hand, could not.

_Neither can Taylor_, Eric thought as he shook his head. _If I had just gotten things done before, we wouldn't be in this mess_. He was ashamed of how he had handled himself against the Dragonzord. It was embarrassing to get so much help during that critical part of the battle, and still fail. And now everyone was suffering the consequences of his failure. Consequences that went far beyond his personal humiliation.

Eric pressed himself against the van and raised his weapon as the Cogs moved past him. He held his breath and paid attention to the sound of their synchronized marching, listening for any sound that might indicate that they had seen him. Nothing. The machines kept going on their way. He waited a minute to give himself some distance, before he started moving again.

He moved cautiously, sprinting in spurts and stopping to hide and look ahead every few dozen feet. Around the energy towers that weren't firing anymore, since his allies had been driven far from the area. Past the apartment buildings, full of people looking down on him. Eric wished that they wouldn't. _I can't save you people. I don't know if I can save myself. God help you, Taylor_.

Several explosions went off ahead. "Quantum Power!" he cried as he ran toward the noise at full speed. He saw Taylor's discarded parachute along the way, burned and shot full of holes. _Is it even her up there? Is she even alive?_ Eric kept running anyway. There was only one way to find out.

He rounded a corner and saw a group of Cogs besieging a dark and empty restaurant. "Heads up!" he shouted as he fired off several blasts. Eric somersaulted forward, converting his Quantum Defender into blade mode while in mid-air. "Yah!" Three quick strokes, three dead Cogs. Eric kicked another Cog away, before hesitating in his attack. _She could be hurt in there. I need to get her out as fast as I can._ Lasers struck him in the chest before he could act on those thoughts. Eric pushed himself off of the ground. But before he could fully get up again, a bigger, concentrated burst of fire blasted the ground beneath him.

"Aaah!" His arms swung helplessly as he flew through the air. He came down hard on his back, demorphing as he writhed on the ground. A combination of instinct, anger, and fear took over as the robots rushed him. Eric put a Cog's head through a car window, taking its spear as his own. He punched, kicked, and stabbed in a desperate attempt to stay alive. The robots went down one after another, until Eric knew exactly how many remained around him. _Six. Five._ _Four_. A Cog grabbed him by the arm, but he slammed it into another nearby car. It tried to get up, but Eric drove his spear right through its chest, pinning it to the vehicle. _Three_...

Another Cog kicked him in the back of the knee, taking him down. He took a punch in the face, followed by a kick to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Eric lied face down on the ground. _It's over_, he thought. _I'm so sorry Taylor._ Two of the Cogs lifted Eric by his arms, holding him still as the last one closed in with its spear pointed down at his face. _I couldn't save you. I couldn't say 'I love you' before it was too late_...

The spear-wielding Cog's face suddenly shattered. It dropped its weapon and wavered as it took several more bullets in the chest, before collapsing. The other Cogs let go of Eric, but within seconds they too fell to the ground. Eric looked up to see Taylor standing over him.

"It's alright Eric. It's me."

"Taylor...you're okay." Eric's feelings of inadequacy faded away, as he felt overwhelmed by the sight of her alive and well. "I, I thought you were..."

"I almost was," Taylor said as she crouched down beside him.

_Say it already_, Eric thought. But even with all the emotion rushing out of him, the words ironically couldn't come out. "Taylor, I wanna say that I...that I really..."

"It's okay," Taylor said. She held her pistol up and smiled as she slipped the Quantum Defender back into his hand. "I know."

* * *

"Let's go people!" Captain Tate shouted from the side of the street. He held a blaster in one hand while waving the other in the direction of the retreat. "Keep moving!"

Hayley proceeded past the Silver Guardian along with Cam and Andrew Hartford. Over three dozen of her allies, Rangers and Guardians, had regrouped here on the outskirts of the city. Some, like Tate, were bravely guarding the rear. Others were so banged up that they had to lean on their friends as they made their way down the street. Yet there were others who may have been worse off, for the Rangers gathered on this street were only half of the original force. Hayley hoped that the Rangers that she didn't see were still fighting on, like the two teams that Tommy had taken to the fortress.

_God, I'm blind out here_, Hayley thought. All of her command and control systems had been lost in the truck. She had been rendered powerless, with nothing to do but flee from the pursuing enemy forces. The Dragonzord was now close enough that she could feel tremors from its footsteps. Behind her, something exploded. Hayley immediately picked up her pace. Andrew did as well, running right past her.

"He's fast," Hayley said.

"We should be too," Cam replied. "Come on." They had just started running when a laser blast struck the ground in front of them, knocking them both off their feet.

"They're here!" a Guardian shouted. The men began returning fire against the attacking Cogs in a panicked, disorganized manner. But through the robotic army, something else emerged. A blue, streaking object that rapidly cut through the ranks of the exhausted Rangers and Guardians.

"Jeez!" Hayley screamed as the attacker practically mowed her down on its way toward the nearby Ninja Rangers. Hayley looked up and recognized who it was. _It's the Slippery Shark!_ The perfect monster for running down a tired and beaten force. The Wind and Thunder Rangers fought bravely, but they were quickly taken down. Laughing maniacally, the Slippery Shark took off again, sprinting through the rest of the heroes. "He's _really_ fast."

"I got this," Cam said. He stood up and unhooked the gold armor around his torso. The heavy plates fell to the ground, cracking the pavement. "Super Samurai Mode!" Cam took off after the Shark with his own incredible speed. They went up and down the street as two colorful blurs. It wasn't just a chase. They were actually _fighting_ at those speeds, a fact that Hayley was only barely able to make out.

_Go get him Cam!_ Hayley tried to follow the action as the two blew past her. Turning around, she saw the Slippery Shark tumbling out of the air as Cam still streaked on past him. "Yeah! Take him down!"

"Samurai Saber, activate!" Lightning flew from his blade as he infused it with green energy. He spun his saber several times to build momentum, before bringing it down on his opponent. Mortally wounded, the Slippery Shark fell to the ground and exploded. "Yeah!" Cam shouted as he struck a victory pose, as Rangers tended to do. "Still got it!"

"Good job!" Hayley yelled. Her smile faded as she suddenly realized the situation that Cam had gotten into. His duel with the Slippery Shark had taken him back up the street, right into the army that they had been fleeing from. Hayley watched in horror as the Cogs swept over him from behind. Super Samurai Mode was great if extra speed was required. But now Cam was pinned down with no space to run. His lack of armor was now a liability, one that was clearly evident as he took blows from every side.

Two men took Hayley by the arms and helped her up. She tried to resist as they tried to pull her away. "There's too many of them!" Andrew shouted.

"We can't just leave him here!" Hayley yelled back.

"You gave us the orders yourself," Captain Tate said. "Retreat and pull the enemy away from the fortress." The Dragonzord shrieked again, causing all three of them to look up. Hayley saw the mechanical leviathan's upper body, just a few buildings away. "Cam's buying us time," Tate said. "Don't throw that away."

Hayley looked back at Cam again. Tate was right. She couldn't do much to save him. Not against the Dragonzord. And the orders had come from Tommy himself. By drawing the enemy away, by surviving to fight to the last man, the Rangers would hopefully buy Tommy the time he needed to get things done. Such was the sacrifice that was called for in times of dire need. And sacrifice was how she had chosen to live her life. But at that moment, Hayley wondered if running away would be the right type of sacrifice. If there was a chance to save Cam and still get away, she had to take it. If she just left him to die, she would never stop wondering how things could have turned out. Both in this battle, and beyond...

"You guys go," Hayley said. "Do your best to coordinate our forces. In case I don't make it back."

The two men nodded. "Good luck," Andrew said before he and Tate took off.

Hayley bent over to pick up a blaster that had been dropped by one of the Silver Guardians. _You picked a great time to do something crazy_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, before charging forward. Hayley pointed her weapon forward and kept pulling the trigger. She had never practiced her marksmanship, but there were so many Cogs that it was simply impossible to miss.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"You still haven't tried my caramel macchiato!" Hayley replied. She turned so that she stood back-to-back with him.

"You're nuts!" Cam yelled.

"Maybe I am!" she yelled back. More Cogs were coming, filling in for the ones that she had just gunned down. She kept firing away for what little good it would do. The mechanical horde just kept closing in on them.

The Dragonzord's foot suddenly crashed down nearby, throwing Hayley, Cam, and the Cogs into the air. Hayley winced as she held her head. She had gotten a concussion less than two days ago. As the Dragonzord lifted its foot again, she saw the flattened remnants of the Cogs unlucky enough to be caught under its foot. It looked like a sick joke, mocking her as if the danger wasn't already real enough. Hayley shook her head and came to her senses. _I don't have time for this_, she thought as she willed herself up. She ran to Cam, kicking a fallen Cog in the head along the way.

"It's coming down again!" Cam shouted. Once again, they narrowly avoided being crushed by the Dragonzord.

"Whoa!" Hayley cried as the two of them rolled away from the impact. They were on the sidewalk now, beneath some mid-sized apartment buildings. "Come on Cam!" They ran as fast as they could. _I didn't hear another step_, Hayley thought. _Maybe it lost sight of us_. Her hopes were dashed when she saw the Dragonzord's silver tail swinging out in front of her.

"Get down!" Cam yelled. Hayley hit the sidewalk as the tail swung over her, drilling into the side of the building. She covered her head as the debris rained down around her. There was nothing to protect her except for luck.

Bitter feelings crept up from her, displacing her terror. _The damn thing's taking its time with us_, Hayley thought. It was the same damn thing that she had marveled at so many years ago, when Tommy had commanded it. So many years chasing Tommy. Now, too soon after she had opened her eyes, her life was about to come full circle in the cruelest of ways.

"Hey look," Cam said as he pointed to the sky.

Hayley saw a Quadrafighter firing on the Dragonzord. "The heck is going on?" she asked. The Quadrafighter didn't pull up as it neared the Dragonzord, continuing instead on a suicidal collision course. Moments before the impact, a small yellow object fell from the fighter. Hayley squinted her eyes as she tried to make out what it was. "It...It's Kira!" she yelled. Kira spread her wings and gained altitude to strafe the Dragonzord with her own blaster. But the mighty Zord was barely fazed by her attacks. As Kira circled around the Dragonzord, it raised its hand and effortlessly smacked her away.

"Ah!" Kira yelled as she slammed into the sidewalk near Hayley and Cam.

"Oh no Kira!" Hayley cried as she rushed to her friend's side. "Are you hurt?"

"I've...been better," Kira mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"I came to save you," she snapped back.

"Thanks," Hayley said. "But you'll have to get in line." The three of them all looked up as the shadow of the Dragonzord fell over them again.

* * *

Tommy swung his Brachio Staff, taking off the Cog's head. The machine's body twisted around aimlessly as Tommy walked by, before it fell and joined the six others lying on the street. He wasn't far from the Dragonzord now. It had stopped moving just a minute ago, before he had been jumped by those Cogs. Which could only mean one thing... "Come on, Tommy," he said to himself. "Move!"

He holstered his weapon and took off, winding around the massive piles of debris left in the Dragonzord's wake. _You did this_, he thought to himself. _I should've listened. God, Kira. I should've listened._ The guilt swept over him even though he knew that it would do no good to focus on it. _What's done is done_. What mattered most was the moment. The Dragonzord shrieked again. It was right there down the street, along with an army of Cogs. A downed Quadrafighter was blocking his path to them. Tommy leaped over the burning wreck but fell on his way down, clutching his head in agony.

"What...what's going on?" he said as he rolled onto his back. He already knew what it was. It was that same familiar mental presence. Only it was not merely a presence this time. It had a voice, and it was using that voice to force its thoughts into his head.

_Stop it Tommy_, it said to him_. If you ever cared about me or our mission, then stop right now_.

"Get out of my head," Tommy said.

_Traitor_. _Have you forgotten what we fought for?_

"I know it's you Tom! I know you're not Zordon!"

Laughter filled his head. _Bravo Tommy, bravo. Only took you eleven years._ _Maybe I'm not Zordon_. _Or maybe...maybe my actions are the only things keeping him alive_.

"You're crazy!" Tommy cried. He gnashed his teeth and curled up on the street, trying his best to resist.

_Am I?_ Tom sounded downright cocky. _Have you ever thought about what it means to reproduce? Most people think it means kids. But what the word literally means is to duplicate._

"The hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked. He didn't want to be lectured on philosophy, especially not when it was being conveyed in such a painful and violent way.

_Given the way most of them turn out, children are a pretty sad excuse for reproduction. Because we're NOT just DNA and walking bags of meat. We're ideas, and values, and goals. That's what we are Tommy. Without those things, we're nothing. But when we spread those ideas, those values of ours, we can extend our existence and live forever._

Tommy used one hand to push himself to his feet, even as he still clutched his head with the other. He tried to walk, but wobbled from side-to-side instead. "What's your point?" he asked as he hunched over.

_My point? My point is that Zordon wasn't just some head in a tube. Zordon understood the evil in this universe. He didn't stand by and tolerate it. He never gave up, and he never stopped fighting. And when he fought, he fought to win at ALL costs. THAT is Zordon, in case you've forgotten. And his example is what I live by. I'm doing exactly what he would've wanted. So you see Tommy, I am Zordon now._

"No...you're just...sick," Tommy said as he reeled from the pain. Coming to a stop, he gathered himself and started pushing back against Tom as hard as he could. "You think Zordon wants this?" Tommy yelled. "Zordon did what he had to do! Not what he wanted to do! He did...understand evil. He spent his whole life fighting it...and I want to believe...that he made a difference. What does it say about him...if we still have to do things...just like he did? OR FAR WORSE!"

Tommy heard Tom scream as his own pain faded. Faint whispers continued to run through his head as he stood up straight. _No...no_, Tom said as he felt the psychic backlash of Tommy's resistance. Or was it pain from seeing the truth in what he had just heard?

Looking around, Tommy remembered that the outskirts of the city were currently uninhabited. That the citizens had been herded inward, as prisoners. He didn't have to worry about collateral damage out there. "This stops now," he said as he drew his Brachio Staff and looked up at the Dragonzord.

_Don't do it_, Tom meekly said. His voice was even fainter now, as he started slipping away. _Remember Zordon_, he said. _Remember where you started_.

Tommy did remember. He had fought through many battles with the Dragonzord. It was the most fearsome of the original Zords, and a source of great pride for him. It was a gift from Zordon, and a symbol of his own power to do good. Tommy had always retained a sentimental fondness for the thing. He remembered how he had saved it from the Thunder Megazord's saber, right after saving Tom. But that was then. His days as the Green Ranger were long gone, and so was Zordon. "Goodbye, old friend," Tommy said before plunging his Brachio Staff into the street.

Purple energy coursed through his body, down the staff and into the ground. "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" Tommy called out. A burst of air shot upward at the Dragonzord, striking it in the back. The Dragonzord stumbled and turned its attention to Tommy. He paused for a second as he looked up into the eyes of his beloved Zord.

_Keep going_, Tommy thought as he returned his attention to the Brachio Staff. "Earthquake!" he cried, causing the ground to split apart. Hundreds of Cogs instantly disappeared, as the Dragonzord itself fell into the fissure. It tried to climb out, but it was too late. "Fire Strike!" Massive flames rose up from the fissure, so intense that they nearly blinded Tommy even through his visor. "Full power!" he screamed, struggling to maintain his grip on the shaking Brachio Staff. The flames burst upward, lifting the Dragonzord into the air. Invisible in the white hot column of burning gas, the Dragonzord cried out one last time. Its cry suddenly ceased, as the fiery column vanished.

Tommy dropped his Brachio Staff and fell on his hands and knees, gasping. "Power down," he said, demorphing to conserve what limited energy he had left. Destroying the Dragonzord had taken a lot out of him, both physically and emotionally. But Tommy also felt a weight being lifted from him, as well as a sense of freedom that he had never known before. Tom's voice was gone now. And so were the chains of the past.

"He's over there!" Kira shouted as she, Hayley, and Cam ran to his side. Kira demorphed as she fell to her knees and embraced him. "You came back for us. Thank you."

"No Kira," Tommy said as he patted her on the back. "Thank you."

* * *

Eric helped Taylor past the downed Quadrafighter as the two of them regrouped with the others. He had gotten the radio message from Hayley. The bulk of the Machine forces had been destroyed, and the Dragonzord was no more. Victory was drawing near. The final assault on the fortress was back on.

"Way to go guys!" Taylor shouted as she waved at their friends and allies. There were dozens of them there. Almost everyone had been accounted for, and more were still calling in.

Eric couldn't help but smile as well as he walked by, high-fiving his fellow Rangers and Guardians. Things had not gone as he had planned. He had not triumphed over the Dragonzord in single combat. Taylor had saved him just as much as he had saved her. He wasn't the big hero of this battle...and that was just fine. He didn't need to be.

"Taylor," Tommy said as he approached. Eric stopped and turned around, seeing Tommy smiling at her. "Good to see you in action again," Tommy said, nodding before he turned toward the other arriving Rangers.

"Hey," Eric suddenly said to Taylor. "Did I mention that I love you?"

* * *

_"Listen, I made some mistakes. I'm really sorry about that. But martial arts isn't about believing in me. It's about believing in yourself, and what you can become."_

_ -Tommy Oliver, "Rita's Pita"_

* * *

**ANGEL GROVE GAZETTE | ****Sports**

**Teenager Wins Total Vac 200**

**By Kurt Layfield**

July 20, 1997

Racing fans were not familiar with the name Tommy Oliver, but that changed after yesterday's race. Tommy, an eighteen-year-old fresh out of high school, seized the lead on the forty-fourth lap. He maintained it all the way to the end, crossing the finish line ahead of dozens of more experienced drivers. His performance set a new track record, beating the previous mark by three seconds and earning wild applause from the crowd.

John Rush, Tommy's uncle and owner of the Angel Grove Racing Technologies team that he raced for, was beaming with pride. "I've never seen a new driver throw himself into the sport like this," he said. "It's like he was possessed."

Tommy seemed far less impressed with himself. "It's nothing really," he said, looking almost sullen as he left the track. "I just did what I needed to win. I should've been working this hard all along."

* * *

**Power Chamber Archives**

**Transcript of Security Recording #163253**

**Earth Date: June 14, 1997**

[Teleport in: Tommy Oliver]

**Alpha 5:** Tommy! You're early this week.

**Tommy:** Hey Alpha. Hey Zordon. I was really looking forward to our usual talk.

**Zordon:** Of course. Much has happened over the last few weeks.

**Tommy:** Aw man, these Turbo powers are amazing. And we'll have so much more time after I graduate.

**Zordon:** I was referring to what you and your friends are doing with your lives. Tell me more about your racing. You enjoy it, don't you Tommy?

**Tommy:** It's real fun and all, but it doesn't really matter. Not compared to what we're doing here. Let me know what you want from me Zordon. I'm ready to take the next step.

**Zordon: ** I'm sorry Tommy. I don't know how else to say this, but you are not included in my future plans.

**Tommy:** Whoa, what do you mean?

**Alpha 5:** Ay-yi-yi!

**Zordon:** Tommy, the time is near for you to step out into the world. To find your own path in life, and become the person you were meant to be.

**Tommy:** Don't say that Zordon! This is my path! If I've done anything wrong, just tell me. I promise I'll be better!

**Zordon:** This is the path that I put you on. And make no mistake Tommy, you have served me and your world very well. But I...regret controlling you as much as I have. Despite everything we've done together, I do not wish my life upon you.

**Alpha 5: ** Listen to Zordon. You always have before.

**Tommy:** Zordon, please, I'm begging you! I was lost before I came here. Just some aimless loner, learning karate by himself. Winning tournaments, with nothing to really fight for. You gave me friends Zordon. You gave me meaning. Don't take that away.

**Zordon:** I am not taking away your friends, Tommy. They will be released as well. As for meaning, I leave that up to you. Your friends seem eager to do something new.

**Tommy:** Aw man, I don't believe this. You can't just let go of us. What about the mission?

**Zordon:** I will soon ask each of you to search for suitable replacements.

**Tommy:** So that's it, huh? I messed up a few times, so you're just gonna kick me out?

**Alpha 5:** Calm down Tommy. It's not like that.

**Tommy:** No, I won't calm down. This is important.

**Zordon:** Please Tommy. Your path may very well lead you back to me. But only time will determine that. And if you do eventually return, that time on your own will serve you well as a Ranger.

**Tommy:** Alright, alright, I get it. Thanks for these four years. I'm outta here.

[Teleport out: Tommy Oliver]

**Zordon:** He did not respond as I had hoped.

**Alpha 5:** It's not your fault, Zordon. You raised him well.

**Zordon:** Perhaps too well.

**Alpha 5:** Ay-yi-yi. Did we really have to do this?

**Zordon:** I did not do this for our sake, but for Tommy's. He will find his way. He just needs a chance to do so.


	15. The Hero Within

**Chapter 15 - The Hero Within**

"Ah!" Jason cried as he took a hard kick in the chest. He had been looking for a chance to face Lizzinator, after putting up with its attitude for so long while inside Tom's fortress. He wanted so badly to prove himself to this monster. And for a while, he had done well. But one stray shot from a Cog, meant for another Ranger, had completely turned the tables on him.

"You're out of shape fatboy," Lizzinator said. The monster grabbed Jason before he could regain his footing. "You need to work out." Jason helplessly kicked his feet in the air as the monster lifted him over its head. "No pain, no gain," Lizzinator said, before body slamming Jason onto the street.

Jason twisted around at the monster's feet, gripped by panic. _God he's strong. I can't take this guy. I'm finished. He's gonna kill me_. One of the younger Rangers called out, drawing Lizzinator's attention. Jason could do nothing but lie there as the monster turned away, hoping that it wouldn't come back...

* * *

He suddenly opened his eyes. His beating at the hands of Lizzinator had occurred more than an hour ago, but it was still clear in his mind. The monster had been defeated, but not by him. No, it was those younger Rangers, who had been in elementary school back when he was a Power Ranger. But being saved by those kids wasn't what shamed Jason the most. It was the cowardly thoughts that had run through his head during the battle. And that shame had only grown since then, while he trembled in fear of the Dragonzord. He had tried so hard to make a difference. But nothing that he brought to this fight could compare to the power of Tom's crown, or even Tommy's Brachio Staff.

"Hey, you okay?" Mack asked.

"I'm fine," Jason said, as he noticed that he was gasping. He leaned his head back as he tried to slow his breathing and loosen his tense muscles. _Relax Jason_, he thought._ Relax._ He closed his eyes again, when he realized that he couldn't. _I'm trying. Why's this so hard?_

Jason turned and looked at Mack. The younger Ranger was so much more collected than he was. And so was everyone else. Everyone had been fighting as Rangers for the past few years, while he had wasted away at that nightclub. Jason was embarrassed to stand in their company. But his sense of inferiority wasn't all that was bothering him. He sensed that something fundamentally wrong was going on, beyond his control. _It doesn't matter what I do about it_, he thought. The hands of fate were working against him, once again.

"Wait, what's that?" T.J. asked into his communicator. "Really? Alright, gotcha." He turned to the rest of the team. "Tommy changed his mind. He wants us to go in there."

"What about his group?" Adam asked. "What are they gonna do?"

"They'll be the decoys instead," T.J. said.

Mack walked over to the edge of the rooftop and peered out, using the telescopic features of his visor. "Looks like they've already shown themselves. Most of those robots are heading west."

"Alright," R.J. said. "We got this dudes."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Jason asked. _Tommy's actually leaving this up to us_, he thought. That development was completely unexpected. The new responsibility weighed heavily on him. _Get a grip Jason._

"There's a side entrance that looks lightly guarded," Mack said. "But there's still a dozen Cogs there. Plus four Quadrafighters in walker mode. They're spread out in a loose formation across the entrance."

"We can take them," T.J. said.

"Yeah, but they don't need to beat us," Jason replied. "All they have to do is spot us and call for reinforcements." _And then we're finished_, he thought. He could see that happening, but he didn't want to say it aloud.

"We'll just have to do it fast," T.J. said. "Come on." The Red Turbo Ranger motioned for the others to follow as he started running. The five Rangers leaped from rooftop to rooftop, stopping on occasion to reassess the situation. Finally, they arrived at the final building before the fortress.

"Alright, we can all see them now," T.J. said. He paused for a few seconds as he thought of a plan. "Come with me Adam. We'll hit the guys on the right. The rest of you, take care of the left side. We go in at the count of three. No holding back." The Rangers split up and positioned themselves for the attack. Jason looked over at T.J. as he raised one finger at a time.

_One..._Jason's hand shook as he reached for his Blade Blaster. _Here we go_, he thought. _Two..._He yanked the blaster from its holster and raised it near his face, gritting his teeth. _Three!_

The Rangers dove off toward the robotic sentries. Lasers were fired before they even hit the ground. Two Quadrafighters immediately exploded, sending debris flying overhead. Distracted, Jason wasted precious as he watched the metal parts soar by. A couple of the other Rangers had already charged into the Machines to engage them in hand-to-hand combat. Jason squeezed off several shots, mowing down two Cogs. _Yes_, he thought, feeling a charge of confidence as he turned toward a third Cog. _You're mine_. R.J. suddenly stumbled into his field of view, just as Jason was about to pull the trigger. _No!_ He lowered his blaster, gasping as he stared at R.J. He couldn't have predicted that. Through a chaotic sequence of events, he had almost shot one of his own teammates.

"Look out!" Adam cried. Adam axed the Cog behind Jason before he had even turned around.

"Pay attention," T.J. said, before turning to the rest of the group. "Let's go guys!" The Rangers charged into the fortress.

* * *

"Alright, I think we lost them for good," Mack said as he turned back from peeking around the corner.

"You mean for now," Adam said. "Let's not stay here too long."

Jason leaned against the wall of the dark hallway and stared down at the floor. "Sorry guys...I screwed up back there. I almost killed you R.J. I almost got myself killed."

"Jason, please," T.J. said. He motioned for Mack to check around the corner again, before turning back to Jason. "We don't have time for this."

"It's not just that," Jason said. He closed his eyes as all the failures and disappointments of his life came rushing back to him. "Things just happened, I couldn't do anything about them. People like Tommy, they're in control. But not me. I'm trying...but I feel like the whole universe is against me. Like it doesn't want me to win. Maybe I'm not meant to be a hero. Maybe it's not my destiny..."

"Don't do this man," T.J. said. "Not now."

"It's alright, I got this," Adam said to T.J. He walked over to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jason, I know what you're thinking. I went through a lot of the same things."

"No you didn't," Jason said. "Just look at me. Look at what I've become."

"I was talking about when I was with Tommy," Adam said. He paused and sighed. "I know how he can be. He cast a long shadow over all of us."

"You can say that again," Jason said.

Adam continued. "And for the longest time, I was too timid to say or do my own thing around him. That stayed with me even after I thought I grew past it. There was that time a couple years ago, when I came back to fight Thrax. I knew better by then, but I still didn't believe in myself as much as I should have. The whole time, I kept thinking about what Tommy would do."

"Or how he would've done," T.J. said, nodding his head.

"Exactly," Adam replied. "But you can't focus on that," he said, turning back to Jason. "It doesn't help."

"I know that," Jason said. Despite that knowledge, his fear and uncertainty refused to release their grip on him.

"Knowing better is a step forward," Adam said. "But it's not the same as _doing_ better. When you're in a big battle, lots of things are gonna go wrong. What matters is that you keep playing the hand you're dealt. Sometimes there's no other choice. But there's always a chance."

"And what's this you're saying about destiny?" R.J. asked. "Did anyone ever tell you your destiny? Like, 'This is exactly what's gonna happen to you?'"

"Uh...no," Jason said.

"I mean, who says 'Destiny' isn't a total slacker? Like what if you think it has these big elaborate plans, but really it's just 'Jason's gonna have mushrooms and anchovies on his pizza this Friday?' I mean, would _you_ go through the trouble of planning every little detail in everyone's life?"

_Oh God, not anchovies_, Jason thought. _I pick what I want._ Those would normally have been trivial thoughts, but at that moment, they were strangely meaningful to him.

"Come on Jason," Adam said, gently pulling him from the wall. "We got work to do."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys," he said, looking around at each of his friends. He suddenly heard footsteps coming from below. The Rangers looked down through the metal grating separating their floor from the one beneath them. A young blonde woman was being forced down the hall by several Cogs.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Jason could feel her cries piercing straight into his heart.

"Take her to the draining chamber," one of the Cogs said. "We must produce more energy."

"Negative," said another Cog. "This one is special. She will serve another purpose."

"No! No! I won't do it! Help!" The girl desperately kicked her legs and screamed as the Cogs dragged her away.

All of Jason's thoughts about himself vanished, as his protective instincts took over. "We have to help her."

"Our mission is to get the Crown," T.J. said.

"You heard her screams," Jason said. "And it's not just her. There are others. I'm going to save them."

"I know," T.J. said. "And so are the rest of us."

* * *

"This way guys," Mack said, as he motioned for the other Rangers to follow him down the ventilation shaft. He heard the girl again. She sounded so terrified that her shrill cries shook him to the core. _Don't worry, we'll save you_, he thought as he crawled down the shaft. Even though the girl never heard what he had just thought, he fully intended to keep that promise.

Mack made his way toward the metal grating where the light was coming up from. He moved slowly, careful not to make any noises that might give him away before he was ready to go in. He stopped short of reaching the grating, choosing to inch his head over it. _Just enough for your eyes_, he thought, remembering some of the advice that his dad had given him during one of their adventures. There were several partially assembled computer consoles in the room, which was strewn with black cables running in every direction. The girl screamed again as the Cogs pushed her in there, near a brown-haired female scientist in a white lab coat.

"Here is the assistant you requested," one of the Cogs said to the scientist.

"She's no good," the scientist said. "You'll need to find another one."

"Negative," the Cog said. "This one is an engineer from CGD. She will do just fine."

"No..." The scientist looked away for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say. "This...isn't going to work. I'll need more tools."

_Whoa, she's really cute_, Mack thought as he looked down at the girl. _Even the scientist is pretty hot_. He quickly shook those inappropriate thoughts out of his head. _Now's not the time_, he thought, remembering more of his dad's advice. _They may be pretty, but don't you ever let them distract you from the mission_. _Just stay away from the girls_. His father had told him that when talking about Ronny and Rose, and those words rang just as true at the moment. "Thanks Dad," Mack whispered as he refocused on the situation below.

"Forget about it!" the girl shouted.

"You will follow our orders," the Cog said to the scientist. "Or we will destroy the prisoners."

The scientist stood there without saying a word, appearing distraught. Mack looked around her, noting the location of each Cog. There were at least ten of them in there. Probably more, with others standing just out of his field of vision. Not so much that they could beat a team of five Rangers. But Mack knew that he had to be careful in such close quarters, especially with two civilians in there. One of the Cogs picked the girl up as another pressed the tip of its spear against her neck. There was no more time to think. He had to go in.

Mack punched through the metal grating. He pulled himself forward, falling headfirst through the hole. Somersaulting as he came down, Mack landed right in the middle of the Cogs.

"Aaaaah!" the girl screamed.

Mack quickly grabbed the spear that was pointed at her, pulling it aside. It was the right thing to do, but it quickly cost him as the other Cogs began to strike. Mack took a kick from behind, which sent him stumbling straight into the spear of another Cog. "Ugh!" Mack yelled as he hit the floor. The Cogs were all over him. The other Rangers had been right behind him, and all of them would be in the room within seconds. But a lot could happen in a few seconds.

The girl cried out again. Mack couldn't bear to hear the sound. Enduring the robots' blows, he willed himself up. Mack swung his arms to clear a few feet for himself. Sure enough, another Cog had grabbed the girl. Mack yanked it off and gave it a hard right hook that turned its head facing the wrong way. Sparks flew from the Cog's neck as it dropped to the floor. The girl shrieked and pointed behind him.

Mack turned around in time to take a spear thrust right to the head. He snapped back as his helmet flew off. _Whoa, that was close_, he thought as he reached for his blaster. As Mack stumbled and turned back around, he caught glimpses of the other Rangers taking out the other Cogs. All a distraction. He kept turning until he saw his attacker, who was coming in for another thrust. Mack pulled his trigger, sending it back with a burst of laser fire.

"Aaaaah!"

Mack spun around, ready to fire again. He saw nothing but the girl excitedly raising both of her hands to her face.

"Oh my God you're Mack Hartford!" she screamed. "I'm Alice! I'm your biggest fan!" She ran forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please..." Mack said as she leaned in to kiss him. "I have things to do...we just met." Her hands ran through his hair, pulling his head down to hers. "Alice, now is not the -" Her soft lips pressed against his own. _Oh wow that feels good_, Mack thought as he felt his knees weakening.

* * *

"Whoa, easy there," Jason said as he looked at the younger Ranger lying on the floor, being smothered by a pretty blonde.

"Dude, you don't have to go crazy just cuz your dad isn't here," R.J. added.

Jason shook his head as he turned to the scientist. His eyes widened as he saw her leaping over a computer console toward the last Cog.

"Follow your orders?" the scientist screamed. She swung both arms across the Cog's face. It reeled back, but she grabbed it by the neck before it could fall. "You poorly engineered piece of junk!" She took its head and slammed it down into a computer monitor, where it stayed.

"Wow," Jason said. "I'll remember not to get on your bad side."

"I'm not...usually like this," the scientist said, panting as she tried to calm down. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem..." Jason said, pausing when he realized that he didn't know her name.

"Kat," the scientist said. "Kat Manx."

Her name caught Jason's attention. His gaze shifted up to the top of her head, where he noticed a pair of pointy ears sticking out from under her hair.

"Yes, I have cat ears," she said. "Get over it."

Jason turned toward T.J., seeing the other Red Ranger shrug. "Uh, sorry," Jason said as he turned back to Kat. He had to admit that it was far from the strangest thing that he had seen that day.

"Can you update us on the situation here?" T.J. asked as he walked up to her.

Kat looked down for a few seconds as she sighed. "This is the control room for the draining chamber," she said. "The chamber's not fully operational, but it's just about there. They...forced me to set it up for them."

"You did what you had to," Jason said. "Now we can try to set things right."

Kat closed her eyes and looked down as she nodded her head. "This way," she said, motioning toward the big screen monitor on the other side of the room.

Jason followed, almost tripping over Mack and the girl on his way there. "Get up already," Jason said. "We need you."

"Sorry," Mack said as he gently pushed the girl off. "I...don't really get this too often." Jason shook his head again as he watched the boy get up, before turning back to the monitor.

Kat pressed a button, activating the monitor. It showed the former prison chamber, now reconfigured for a more sinister purpose. The mass of prisoners who had been herded into the central pit yesterday were still there. But hundreds of them had been shackled along the walkways leading up the walls, with metal domes fitted to their heads. Cables ran out of the domes, winding all the way up to the power cells mounted on the ceiling. The Darkheart was hanging there as well, pulsing with evil blue energy. About a third of the prisoners along the walls contorted their faces in anger and pain as their domes and cables glowed from their life force. Dozens of Cogs moved along the walkways, adding more people to the harvest.

"My God," Adam said. "What does he need so many people for?"

"Tom was able to use the Crown to take over a city," Jason said. "He wants the world." The idea of the Corona Aurora unleashing power hundreds or thousands of times greater than he had already seen made him tremble.

"Kat, is there anything you can do from up here?" T.J. asked.

"Tom can override anything I do," Kat said. "And I can't touch anybody who's already in the process of being drained. But I can release the shackles on the inactive prisoners. They could help distract those Cogs while you guys take out the power cells and that sword."

"There must be hundreds of Cogs in here!" Jason yelled. "Those people won't stand a chance against them!"

"No, they won't," T.J. said. "But they can help. It's the only chance we got."

"You know I'm gonna help them," Jason said.

"Of course," T.J. replied. "And Adam can help you. The rest of us will head up top."

Jason nodded. This was possibly the greatest test that he would ever endure. He did not know if he would succeed, but he had no choice but to go forward. It felt good to know that he was trusted to do so.

"So it's settled," Kat said. "Let's do this." She pressed several keys, releasing dozens of prisoners. The prisoners scrambled from their stations, some running for the exits while others clashed with Cogs determined to recapture them. The crowd in the central pit cheered as several Cogs were thrown down from above. Kat leaned down toward a microphone on her console. "Keep fighting!" she cried. "It's all up to you!"

* * *

"Bring it!" Jason yelled as he tossed a beaten Cog aside. Its partner paused and looked at him for a second, before charging. Jason leaned back and raised his right knee as it drew near, driving a heel kick straight into its belly. The Cog snapped at its midsection and crumbled to the floor.

"Keep moving Rangers," Kat said over their communicators. "Those Cogs aren't the objective."

"Right," T.J. said. "Come on guys, let's get a move on!"

The team followed him, sprinting down the crowded hallway with blasters blazing. They blew right past the Cogs, without stopping to finish any that they didn't destroy on the way by. _These guys will just come at us from behind_, Jason thought. _But we don't have time_.

"That's the draining chamber!" Mack shouted as he shoved another Cog aside. The team ran through the huge doorway into chamber, which had now become an enormous arena with hundreds of combatants.

"Good," Kat said. "Now split up and proceed toward the target areas."

"This is it," T.J. said.

"May the Power protect you," Jason said, looking right at him. T.J. responded with an affirmative nod, before heading off with R.J. and Mack. "Hey Adam," Jason said to his remaining teammate.

"I'm right here," Adam said as he fired numerous shots into the hallway where they had just come in from. "Okay, we're clear. Let's go."

Jason scanned the chamber with his eyes, trying to make sense of the chaos. So many people were fighting or fleeing from the Cogs, and he wanted to help each and every one of them. But first, they had to shut down the draining systems. The people currently being drained were the most helpless, and every bit of life energy they lost was going straight up to Tom. If Jason and Adam didn't move fast, Tom could easily use the Crown to turn the tide back in his favor.

The conduits along the walls lit up, guiding Jason's attention to the critical spots. "Over there," he said, pointing to a section of shackled prisoners halfway to the other side of the chamber. Above them were several hubs, where the conduits for each prisoner met to merge their energies. _Tom's sucking these people dry_, Jason thought as he saw the conduits' light intensifying to an almost blinding brightness.

He started running, winding his way through the brawling people and robots. Down the walkway from Jason, a middle-aged man tackled two Cogs out of his way. The man wrestled with the machines, quickly ending up on the bottom. _I'm sorry_, Jason thought as he jumped over the brave but overmatched fighter. His anger arose, motivating him to pick up his pace. _He's doing his part_, Jason thought. _I need to do mine!_ He rammed his shoulder against another Cog as he ran by, sending it over the railing to a nasty crash thirty feet below.

Jason was close now, enough to hear the agonized screams from the people being drained. "This ends now!" he yelled as he lifted his Blade Blaster. He fired across the wall over the people's heads. Energy burst from the conduits, which instantly dimmed out. So many more needed to be cut off. Jason took aim again, right before a pair of Cogs attacked him. He couldn't take another shot before his blaster was knocked from his hand. But he saw Adam leaping over them, using the Power Axe to destroy the remaining hubs. "Yes!" Jason cried, before taking out the robots.

He ran forward, toward the prisoners who had just been drained. "Ugh…" one woman moaned as she limply hung from her shackles.

"It's okay," Jason said as he approached her. "Hold still. I'm gonna get you outta here." He summoned his Power Sword and sliced her from her bonds. The woman took a step forward before collapsing to the floor. "You okay?" Jason said as he bent down to pick her up. Her hands suddenly snapped up toward his neck.

"What gives?" Jason yelled as he leaned away from her. All around, drain victims sprung forth as their shackles opened. The people who were nearly killed less than a minute ago came at him with renewed energy, snarling like animals. Jason shoved a pair of them away before turning to Adam, seeing his teammate in a similar situation.

"It's the Darkheart's mind control!" Adam cried. "Try not to hurt them!"

Jason looked up, seeing dark blue energy flaring from the evil sword. He quickly returned his attention to the mob of people closing in around him. Their faces were frozen in twisted, demonic expressions, with unblinking eyes and bared teeth. "I'll try not to," he said. He instinctively waved his sword to keep some of the people at bay, before quickly lowering it. _Real smooth Jason_.

One of the possessed people struck him from behind. Jason fell and dropped his weapon, screaming in pain. A blow from a normal person should never be able to hurt a Ranger like that. But that blow had something else behind it. Something that was unrestrained, sadistic, and without mercy. It was the power of hate, so real that Jason could feel it. So strong that it had transformed these people, convincing them to fight for an insane cause that was not their own.

Jason rolled to his feet. He weakly deflected a swing from one of the men, holding back the counterpunch that he normally would have flowed into. "Stop!" he cried. "I'm here to help you!" It was no use. Jason helplessly turned about as he received blow after blow. Finally, someone kicked him from behind, hard enough to knock him out of the crowd.

Adam's strained grunts caught his attention. The Black Ranger was unable to move, with possessed people hanging all over him. Jason sprung to his feet and moved to help his friend. But Adam held up his one free hand to keep him away. "There's no use staying here," Adam said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jason yelled. Some of his own people came at him from behind. Jason threw one and swept the legs of the others, before turning back to Adam.

"Get down to the pit," Adam said, before being pulled to the ground. He fought to keep his head up, as more and more possessed people piled on top of him. "I'll be okay! Go! The people need you!"

Jason looked down at the hundreds of people in the pit. Just a few minutes ago, they had been a rowdy and determined crowd. Now they were broken and panicking, as fresh Cog reinforcements poured into the chamber. Surrounded, the people tried to flee but instead collided into each other in a disorganized mass at the center of the pit. The Cogs kept advancing inward, unsatisfied with merely holding the people in. Jason got the feeling that he was about to witness a massacre, if he didn't act fast. He took one last look at Adam, before jumping over the railing.

He flew right into a pair of muscular yellow arms. "Uh uh," Peckster said, giggling as it flapped its wings. "Guess you looked too long before you leaped!" The monster carried Jason back to the walkway and slammed him against the wall. "He's all yours!" Peckster said as the enslaved prisoners attacked Jason again.

"Get...off of me," Jason said as he struggled to remove someone's hand from his neck. He succeeded, but another hand slid right back in its place. The mob of people brought Jason to his knees. They held his head, forcing him to look forward while Peckster closed in. _God he's annoying_, Jason thought as Peckster's giggling filled his ears. _Where did he even come from?_ The monster had attacked without warning, striking at the worst possible moment.

"Looks like you lose again!" Peckster said as it punched him hard in the chest. The monster lifted Jason and threw him ten feet down the walkway. Jason hit the metal surface hard, painfully rolling several more feet. But as he came to a stop, his hand settled near the Blade Blaster that he had lost earlier. _Alright_, Jason thought as he quickly snatched up his weapon. _Finally, a bit of luck_. He swung his blaster in Peckster's direction, only to see several people jump in front of the monster to protect it.

"Now now," Peckster said. "You wouldn't hurt an innocent civilian, would ya?"

Jason held on to his Blade Blaster as the people swarmed over him, kicking and stomping. But he couldn't shoot them. It was useless. That annoying bird was right. He _was_ losing again. Jason swung his arms and rolled to his feet, only to be tackled near the edge of the walkway. Thoughts of the people down in the pit filled his head. Jason tried to look down at them again, but closed his eyes instead. He didn't want to look. _These people depended on me_, Jason thought. _And now they're gonna_...

"You see that?" Peckster said, interrupting Jason's thoughts. The monster laughed out loud. "Even that runty kid fights better than you!"

Jason looked down into the pit. The rout had been stalled, as one young man valiantly resisted the Cogs. He was indeed scrawny, but he was doing it. _The kid's got some fight in him_, Jason thought. The boy's moves were wild and unrefined, but he made up for his numerous weaknesses with sheer determination. He didn't stop moving for a moment as he flipped and twisted between the Cogs. Several of the robots finally grabbed him and lifted him up as if to hurl him into the air. But the boy kept resisting, wrapping his arms and legs around each of the Cogs. Twisting his body, he managed to throw his attackers instead.

_No way_, Jason thought. He saw a scared man accidentally bumping the boy from behind, knocking him to the floor. But the kid snapped right back up and fought off another pair of Cogs. _This guy doesn't give up_, Jason thought. _No matter what happens to him_. His hand tightened into a fist as he felt a new hope rising from within. If this boy - this scrawny boy with more heart than skills or even luck - could keep fighting, then he certainly had to. Jason pushed himself off of the walkway, using all the strength that he had left. He screamed as he swung out his arms, freeing himself from the people holding on to him.

Peckster took a swing at him, but Jason ducked the blow and countered with a kick to its stomach. He saw his Power Sword behind the monster as it hunched over in pain. Jason quickly somersaulted over and grabbed his weapon.

"Hey, come back here!" Peckster yelled, following Jason as he leaped from the walkway once more. Jason twisted around as he fell, simultaneously slashing Peckster across the chest while giving it a burst of point-blank laser fire. He landed on his feet, hearing the monster explode behind him. Jason quickly converted his Blade Blaster into blade mode. Twirling with a sword in each hand, he cut through several Cogs and made his way toward the courageous young man who had turned things around.

"I knew you'd come!" the kid shouted, giving Jason a momentary smile.

"Look out!" Jason yelled as he slashed a Cog behind him. The two of them stood back to back, as another wave of Cogs came in. They kept turning as they punched, kicked, and slashed, each of them taking out Cogs behind the other. "That's another ten," Jason said. "How many more?"

"Not many," the kid said.

Jason looked around, surprised. In the frenzy of battle, he hadn't noticed the dramatic changes in the situation. The other people had fought back as well, perhaps inspired by the boy's heroic stand. Broken Cogs lied all over the floor, as the people overran the last of the robots in the area.

"We did it," the kid said, laughing as he turned to Jason. "You know, you were my hero when I was growing up."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. You and my karate teacher. I couldn't be you though, so I chose to be like him."

Jason chuckled awkwardly. "You chose right."

The kid smiled again before turning to head out with the other people escaping the chamber. He had saved them all. Jason didn't want to lose him in the crowd. "Hey wait," Jason said. The kid stopped and turned around. "What's your name?"

"Jesse," the kid replied. Jason gasped as his jaw dropped.

* * *

_You did it Jason_, T.J. thought, smiling as he looked down into the pit from high above. Although T.J.'s team had freed everyone on the upper levels while making their way toward the Darkheart, he had been worried about how things would go down there.

"Woo hoo!" Mack yelled as he kicked off from a Cog, launching himself into an aerial attack against another.

"Wow," T.J. said to R.J. "He seems upbeat."

"Give him a break dude," R.J. said. "He just had his first time."

"His first time with _who_?" T.J. asked. He paused to beat down another Cog. "His crazy stalker fangirl? That's not how relationships work."

"Eh, he's young," R.J said as he wrestled with another robot. He spun around, tossing it right over the railing. "He'll make mistakes. At least he's getting out there."

"Yeah, I guess," T.J. said. "Can't be worse than where he's coming from." He cut the chitchat as he saw Mack finishing the last of the Cogs guarding the Darkheart. "That's it guys! Let's go!" The three Rangers ran down the catwalk. But before they could reach the Darkheart, the sword's mechanical mount receded through the ceiling.

"Darn!" Mack yelled as he swung his fist.

T.J. sighed in frustration. "It's alright," he said as he looked down at the pit once again. "We saved everyone in here."

"Now we just gotta wait for the others," R.J. said. "So we can take down the big guy."

* * *

"_Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting?"_

_ -Jason Lee Scott, "Green With Evil" part 4_

* * *

**From Andrew Hartford's private notes:**

Need to tweak Mack's childhood artwork, titled _Daddy, My Most Favorite Guy!_

Make myself look more heroic, as if I'm protecting him. Add scary men around the edges to reinforce desired level of dependency.

* * *

Jesse Turner

September 1, 2002

**The Man I Want to Be**

I've spent my whole life growing up in Angel Grove, California. You might know it as the town where the Power Rangers first showed up all those years ago. But while monster attacks were a big part of daily life there, they weren't everything. Angel Grove was a city where people were very much into sports. And not just the traditional team sports like baseball, football, and soccer, but the martial arts. Every grade was full of kids who took karate classes and even participated in tournaments.

I was never good enough to fight in the competitions, but I did take karate. Weekly classes were offered at the Angel Grove Youth Center, a great place that was part juice bar and part gym. Although the Youth Center was a safe environment to hang out in after school, it wasn't entirely free of bullying. I definitely took my fair share of it. I was a really small kid back when I was eight years old - I'm still pretty small at 5'6 and 130 pounds - and it wasn't always easy being around the bigger, tougher boys. They made fun of my name as well as my size, calling me "Jessica."

Despite the bullying that I often had to put up with it, I stuck with the karate classes. Part of it was my boyhood fantasy of becoming the Red Ranger. But I think my main reason for sticking around was my karate instructor, Jason. He was a kid as well, but an older one around fourteen years old back then. He may not have been the Red Ranger, but as time went on, I learned that he was just as much of a hero. Jason wasn't just a karate teacher. He was a real mentor.

He didn't just emphasize hard work and dedication, valuable lessons as those may be. Jason taught me what it meant to be a good person. He always took time out of every class to talk to us about how to make the most of our lives. How being popular, wealthy, or powerful wasn't everything. He taught me the importance of helping others, and doing the right thing. "Everyone looks up to the good guys," he would say. "At the end of your life, don't you want people to think of you as one?"

It's true that everyone looks up to the good guys. But they look up to other people as well. The wealthy and powerful definitely have their appeal, and that appeal gets stronger as you grow up and start caring more about your image. As I grew up in the nineties, a lot of kids my age wanted to be Michael Jordan or Brett Favre. But not me. I wanted to be Jason. He was a strong, athletic guy, but also the nicest and most caring person that I knew. He always treated me with such respect, even when I got none from many of the other kids. I wanted to be like Jason for all the future kids who would face the same things that I did.

My time with him actually wasn't very long because he moved away. That put an end to his classes. He came back to Angel Grove a couple years later, but he was a changed man. I don't know what happened to him, but he seemed sad, even troubled. From what I've heard, he never went to college. He just wandered through life, aimlessly.

Unfortunate as that may be, it didn't ruin what he had taught me. I will always remember his valuable lessons. Those lessons are burned into my mind, and I see no reason to confuse them with the personal flaws of the man who taught them to me. What I learned from Jason is what's important, and that is what will endure.

That's really it, isn't it? It's not who you are, but what you do for others. I've spent this whole essay writing about what I've endured, and all the great things that I've learned. But I know I'm no saint. I've made my share of mistakes. However, I really do want to learn and become a better person. Which is why I hope you'll accept me into your university. Like many kids, I still don't know what I want to major in, let alone do for a job when I'm all done. But I do know that I want to make a difference.


	16. Power Down

**Chapter 16 - Power Down**

_Traitors. Fools._ Tom sat on his throne, seething as he watched his empire crumble around him. The viewing globe to his left showed Adam breaking free from his soldiers as they suddenly lost the will to fight. _Pathetic_. These people had no spirit of their own. Without the Darkheart there to motivate them, they were nothing. _No_, Tom thought as he pounded on his armrest. _They are less than nothing!_ He looked to his right, seeing Tommy's army storming the gates of his fortress.

"You don't know what you're doing," Tom said. The world was on the brink, and these Rangers were helping to push it to the very end. _I won't let that happen_. He would fight even if he had no hope of winning, for he fought for something worth dying for. _The path of a hero is not an easy one. But at least my conscience will remain clean..._

Tommy's words suddenly clawed their way out from the depths of his mind. _What does it say about Zordon, if we have to do things far worse than he did?_ Tom screamed as he clutched the sides of his head with both hands. "No...no..." He tried to bury those thoughts again. But it was impossible. Those words were like an infection, consuming him from within. "What have I done?" he asked himself in a moment of clarity.

The room suddenly turned blue, as the floor in front of him opened to make way for the Darkheart. _Is this how the savior of the world should behave?_ He could feel that thought enter his mind from the outside, but it strangely seemed to be his own. _Come, there is still work to be done_. Tom lowered his trembling hands from his head as he stared at the Darkheart. The sword was calling him. Its pulsating blue light seemed suddenly soothing. And in that moment, Tom would do anything to relieve himself of the thoughts that were torturing his soul.

"There _is_ work to be done," he said as he walked forward and picked up the sword. Its power was immediate and liberating. Tom felt stronger, not just physically but spiritually as well. "The world needs me!" he shouted as he raised the Darkheart into the air. There was no room for weak thoughts like the ones that he just had. Or for weak soldiers who would not fully commit to his crusade.

"They're coming!" Soccadillo yelled as it burst into the room. "There's too many of them! We have to surrender!"

"You've already fought the Rangers before," Tom said. "They've already destroyed you. Was it really that bad?"

"Yes it was!" Soccadillo cried. "I won't fight the Rangers again! I won't go back to the Shadow World!"

"Do not be afraid of the Rangers," Tom said. He lunged at Soccadillo, slashing it across the chest. "Be afraid of me!"

"Please Master..." the monster said as it lied on the floor. "Don't make me do this alone."

"I have no intentions of doing that." Tom returned to his throne and reached for the stand where the Crown was mounted. His people had offered him more energy, before that traitor Jason had so foolishly cut them off. It was not as much energy as he had wanted, but it would have to do. Tom closed his eyes and projected his soul into the Shadow World. A vile place, but he would go anywhere for the world that depended on him. The abominations in that evil plane scurried as they saw his spectral form arrive. Tom quickly snatched three of them before his time in that dimension expired.

Pirantis Head. Robogoat. The Grumble Bee. Those three monsters materialized at the foot of his throne, utterly confused as to what was going on. Tom stood up and pointed his sword toward the door. "I saved you from your hell. But the Rangers are coming to send you right back! Prove to them that you deserve to live!"

* * *

"Good job!" Tommy yelled as he and his team fought their way through the fortress. "Conner! Ethan! Over there!" He saw them head off right before he took a laser blast in the side. Tommy looked down the hallway where the blast had come from, seeing two more Cogs. He planted his Brachio Staff on the floor, trying to push himself up before the robots arrived.

"Back off!" Kira ran past him, right at the Cogs. The first one bent down as it came in, trying to tackle her. But Kira leapfrogged, pushing its head down so that it passed between her legs. Still in the air, she wrapped her legs around the next Cog's neck and twisted, swinging the robot headfirst into the floor.

"Nice moves!" Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kira said as she punched another robot. "Maybe I can teach you a few when this is over!"

"I'm an old dog," Tommy replied. "I don't know if I can learn any new tricks."

Kira laughed. "Don't sell yourself short."

Tommy smiled inside his helmet. A few laser blasts struck the wall beside them, causing them to refocus on the fight. He turned to face the next wave of Cogs. But they were already defeated, taken down from behind by T.J's team. The five Rangers walked up, as a stream of civilians ran past them toward the exits.

"I was wondering when you guys would come," Jason said in a lighthearted tone.

"I'm just glad you didn't screw everything up," Tommy replied as he extended his hand. Jason took it, giving him a firm handshake. _You did good, Jason_, Tommy thought. His friend seemed stronger than he had in years.

"That's all of them," Ethan said as he and Conner returned. Trent also came back, putting his arm around Kira as he took a spot next to her.

"There's got to be more upstairs," Kira said. "And who knows if Tom has summoned any reinforcements."

"Good thing we got some of our own," Conner said, pointing behind her. Tommy turned around. He saw the rest of his Ranger army coming in, as well as a few others.

"Mack!" Andrew cried as he ran right past Tommy. The whole group looked down the hall, seeing Mack holding hands with a female civilian. "I can't believe you went in here by yourselves! I was so worried about you!"

"Dad..." Mack said, dragging the word out in an awkward manner. He looked at his female friend one last time before sending her on her way out. Andrew embraced Mack, no sooner than she had left his side. "Dad, I told you not to do this anymore..."

Tommy shook his head and turned to Cam. "You let him in here?"

"It's one more body," Cam said as he shrugged.

"We're gonna need everyone we can get," Hayley said.

Tommy was taken aback. "You're coming too?"

"Hey, I came this far," Hayley replied as she showed him her blaster.

Tommy stood there, feeling uneasy about that. He didn't know if Hayley had it in her. But this entire ordeal was defined by what he hadn't known. "Okay," he said as he nodded his head.

"Count us in as well," Eric said as he arrived with Wes and Taylor.

Taylor loaded and cocked her pistol. "Yeah, all of us are looking for some payback."

"Hey, wait for us!" Dax yelled from down the hall, as he and Dominic ran to catch up.

* * *

_They're fighting to the end_, Kira thought. _Just like we would_. The Rangers had battled their way up all the stairs, making their way to the top floor. The hall was filled with robotic body parts, and only a few last defenders stood between the Rangers and their final objective. But a dying enemy was often the most dangerous.

"Got a feisty one here!" Dominic yelled. He turned to Kira with his arms wrapped around a particularly vicious Cog.

"Well let's see how he likes this!" Kira yelled as she swung her fist. She smashed the robot's head right off, watching it clang against the floor ten feet away. Kira turned to its body, which fell limp in Dom's arms. But Dom didn't drop it. Kira's eyes shifted up to his helmeted face, which was staring directly at her.

"Whoa...nice punch," Dom said, sounding mesmerized. "You know, when this is over maybe you and I could -"

"Focus on the mission," Kira said, cutting him off. She turned and looked behind her, seeing that the other Rangers had finished off the rest of the Cogs in the hallway. The Cogs had fought hard, but against dozens of Rangers, they hadn't fought nearly as well as they had to. Kira walked back to Trent as she saw him coming up in front of the others.

"I was scared you would say yes," Trent joked.

"Yeah, well you should be," Kira said. "That happens all the time." She quickly got serious again as Tommy and the rest of the Dino team arrived at her side.

"We're at our mission's end," Tommy declared. "Before we go in, I want you guys to know that it's been a pleasure fighting alongside each and every one of you."

"Whatever happens in there, remember that we're the Power Rangers," Kira said. "Trust yourselves. And trust each other."

"I know I'm ready to kick some butt," Conner said as they reached the doors to the throne room. He smashed them open with his Tyranno Staff and charged in, as did the rest of the Rangers. They stopped in their tracks as they saw what they had run into. The throne room was vast, with massive stone columns standing throughout. Tom sat at the end of a long carpeted path, behind four monsters and over a hundred Cogs.

"Greetings, Rangers," the clone said as he stood up. "So I guess it's finally come to this."

"Stand down," Tommy said. "If we don't stop you, the military will. You can't fight the whole world."

"Perhaps," Tom said. "But victory is less important than honor. I will do what I believe is right. You know that."

"Honor?" Tommy cried. "You tore this city apart! You killed thousands of people!"

"Acceptable losses," Tom said. His face twisted with rage as his sword burned blue. "I have seen this world's future. I know the horrors that await. The world cried out for a savior, and I answered its call. If I have to kill, or force people to save themselves, then so be it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Cuz man!" Dax yelled. "This is totally whack!"

Kira put her face in her palm and sighed. "Thanks for your input Dax." She stepped forward to speak. "Yeah Tom, you're saving everyone alright. Saving them from making their own lousy choices. From danger, evil, freedom, and happiness. Those last two are what it's all about isn't it? Good thing you've saved us from them."

"You mean well, Kira," Tom said. "Such a shame." He suddenly pointed his sword at the Rangers, releasing several blue fireballs that exploded around them. "Overdrive, accelerate!" Kira heard him scream as she scrambled to her feet.

She couldn't see him though, for the horde of robots and monsters had already swept over her. Kira took out her Ptera Grips, using them to ward off the attacking Cogs. As she knocked one of them aside, Kira caught a glimpse of the goat monster's lowered horns. They rammed into her chest a moment later. "Ah!" Kira yelled as she flew back, colliding into the wall.

"You're miiine, Yellow Ranger. Feeel the wrath of Robogoat!"

Kira had barely pushed herself off the floor when she saw the goat monster swinging a red staff at her. "Whoa!" She slid off of her feet, seeing the weapon smash the stone wall just inches above her head. "Back off!" she yelled as she kicked Robogoat in the stomach, giving herself space to get up again. A broken Cog landed near her feet, right before Tori stumbled into view. Kira took one look at the goat monster, before turning to her friend. "Hey Tori, high-low!"

"Right behind you," Tori said.

Kira charged at Robogoat and made a high spinning crescent, jumping from far away to telegraph her attack. The monster ducked just as she had hoped, taking Tori's dropkick right in the face. "Yeah!" Kira yelled. "That's how we do it!"

"Baa, it'll take more than that to bring me down," Robogoat said.

"How about this!" Cam yelled as he leaped in, bringing his sword down on the monster. Laser blasts also streaked out from behind Kira, hitting Robogoat before it could recover. Kira turned around, seeing Hayley and the other two Wind Rangers there. It was a welcome sight, but it was quickly ruined by glimpses of the battle around them.

"You guys take care of goat boy," Kira said. "I'm going to help the others."

"We got this," Hayley said as she kept on shooting.

Kira took off running, but she stopped just seconds later. So many of her friends and allies looked like they could use her help. But she needed to focus, and contribute where it would count most...

"Hey!" Eric shouted to her as he struggled with a Cog. He threw it to the floor, shooting it in the head before it could get back up. Several more Cogs quickly grabbed him from behind. "Keep your eyes on the prize!" Eric yelled as he pointed to the far side of the room.

There, Tommy was leading a group of Rangers against two monsters who were protecting Tom himself. Kira nodded at Eric, before reluctantly leaving him behind. She ran toward Tommy, doing her best to wind her way through the surrounding chaos. Stray energy blasts flew by, while Cogs and debris fell in her way. As Kira approached the key part of the battle, she saw Trent rolling in front of her.

"Kira," Trent said as she helped him up. "I lost track of you. You had me worried."

His body drew near. Kira wanted to hug him but she resisted that urge. "Right now we have bigger things to worry about," she said. Up ahead, a fish monster swung a long chain weapon, while a bee monster launched a volley of deadly stingers. Their powerful attacks sent the other Rangers back, keeping them from reaching Tom. "Come on, let's go," Kira said as she led Trent back to the fight.

"Thank God you're okay Kira," Tommy said.

Conner pounded the floor in frustration. "This is crazy! We can't even touch those guys."

"I told you," Jason said. "These old school monsters are no joke."

"He's shooting again!" Tommy shouted as the bee monster launched more stingers in their direction. The projectiles exploded at the Rangers' feet, scattering them.

Kira rolled off to one side with Tommy and Ethan. "Any ideas, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"I've got one," Kira said. "Ethan, still got your Tricera Shield?"

"Right here!" he said as he summoned the weapon.

"Get in front," Kira said. Protect the rest of us while we go in."

"You mean you want me to tank this?" Ethan asked.

"Whatever you wanna call it," Kira said. "Just go!"

"Man, I tank enough when I play _WarQuest_!" Ethan griped as he ran forward. Kira and Tommy charged in behind him. The stingers came again, but the Rangers kept pushing forward. The bee monster switched attacks, spewing a stream of yellow liquid from its mouth. "Whoa, this stuff's acid!" Ethan shouted as it sizzled against his shield.

"Keep going!" Kira yelled. She was close to the monsters now, enough to jump over them. "Hey fish face!" she shouted as she somersaulted above. Kira landed and gave him a quick kick in the back. It wasn't enough to hurt the monster, but it did annoy it.

"The name's Pirantis Head!" it shouted, swinging its chained-linked fish at her.

Kira jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Too slow!" she shouted. The monster growled and swung at her again. Kira circled around it, getting the monster to turn its back on its partner as it kept swinging. "Nice one," she said. "I bet the floor is really hurting!" Pirantis Head growled and swung its chain in a wide, horizontal arc. Kira kept running around until she neared the bee monster. She dived to the floor, allowing the chain to pass over her.

"Hey!" the bee monster yelled as the chain wrapped around its body. "Let go!" It struggled, trying to free itself from the chain.

"Grumble Bee, you idiot!" Pirantis Head screamed. It held on to its chain, not wanting to drop its weapon.

"Thanks for standing still!" Jason shouted as he slashed Pirantis Head across its back. Tommy followed up with a similar attack that knocked Grumble Bee to the floor. "Good work team," he said as he turned and looked at Kira.

"Go Soccadillo!" Tom shouted as he shoved the monster toward the Rangers. "Go you coward!"

The monster put its hands on its head and shook in fright. "Oh, here goes." It transformed into a big gray ball and started flying toward the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Kira said as she tackled Trent out of the ball's path. "That's the second time today," she said as she looked down at him.

"Thanks," Trent said. "I'll make it up to you when this is over."

"I'll hold you to it," Kira said as she got up. She saw Soccadillo still flying around in ball form, striking several Rangers. "Hey Conner!" Kira shouted. "This one's all yours!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Conner said. "Battilizer, power up!" Flames circled around him, transforming into armor as Soccadillo came in again. "Fire kick!" Conner shouted, right before leaping into the air. Fire radiated from his leg as he swung it into Soccadillo. A terrible sound erupted from the impact, which sent shockwaves through the air. Soccadillo was blasted back in the opposite direction, blowing right through the wall and disappearing into the distance. Kira did not know if the monster survived, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be making any more trouble for them.

* * *

"It's over!" Tommy shouted, rallying the Rangers around him for a final attack against Tom. More of them had gathered around him now, victorious in their own battles against Tom's robots and monsters.

"You will not stop me!" Tom cried. He lifted the Darkheart over his head, screaming like a possessed beast as its blade burst into blue flames. Tom brought his sword down when the flames had engulfed his entire body, cleaving the floor in front of him. Stones shot into the air as the crack extended in the direction of the Rangers.

"Everybody hang on!" Tommy yelled, just as the floor opened up beneath him. He fell, but he got his hand around a protruding rock just in time. Looking down, he could see Cogs, monsters, and even several Rangers falling among the debris, down to the floor thirty feet below. Rangers could survive a fall like that, but he hoped that no one was hurt. Tommy threw his Brachio Staff up onto the floor, then grabbed on with his other hand as well. Straining his battered muscles, he pulled himself back up.

Up ahead, Tom was laughing with maniacal glee as he cut down several Overdrive and Jungle Fury Rangers. Dax, Rose, Casey, and Dom all hit the floor, demorphed. _Poor kids_, Tommy thought as he picked up his Brachio Staff. _They didn't stand a chance_. He gripped the handle of his weapon tighter, trying to fend off the anxiety he felt about fighting the madman himself.

"You won't have to face him alone," Jason said as he walked up from behind.

"We do this together," Kira said as she and Trent also arrived at Tommy's side.

"I wouldn't have anyone else with me," Tommy said. "Power Rangers!" he shouted, drawing Tom's attention. "To the end!" Tom raised the Darkheart and charged forward, taking the fight right to them. Tommy deflected Tom's sword, but took a kick in the side. As he stumbled back, he saw Tom slicing through the others. "I'm coming guys!" he yelled as he charged at Tom from behind. The clone turned around with frightening speed, almost hacking off Tommy's legs at the knees. "Si-yah!" Tommy cried as he dove over the blade.

He rolled as he hit the floor, with momentum carrying him forward. Tommy came to a stop facedown. Behind him, the clone's footsteps were rapidly drawing near. Tommy flipped over just in time to block the Darkheart, but Tom kept pressing down. The clone's evil blade ignited as it drew closer to Tommy's body.

"You had your time!" Tom screamed, sounding more like a monster than a man. "The world can no longer tolerate your failure!" He leaned in, putting his weight into his sword.

"You've lost it," Tommy said. He kicked Tom off and rolled to his feet. As Tommy raised his Brachio Staff into a fighting stance again, he felt his legs wobbling. It had been a long day of fighting, and he knew that he did not have much power left in him. But he stood up straight, not allowing himself to show any hints of weakness.

"No!" Tom yelled. "NO!" Sparks flew as the two Black Rangers clashed once more. They locked weapons, standing face-to-face.

"Things have changed," Tommy said. "Your rage won't change them back."

"Shut up!" Tom yelled. He held firm even as he let go of his sword with one hand. A moment later, he jabbed Tommy in the side with another bladed weapon. Tommy cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. "Remember this?" Tom asked as he held up the Dragon Dagger. "I have all your powers from the past. You can't hope to beat me."

"He doesn't have to!" Jason yelled as he somersaulted in and slashed Tom across the chest. The Red Ranger kept the pressure on. Tom parried Jason's sword, but as he spun around, he took a double kick from Kira and Trent.

"We're in this together," Kira said. "That's the difference between you and Tommy. "He'll always have us. You've got no one."

"Cogs!" Tom cried, seemingly trying to dispute Kira's words. "Cogs!"

Several of the closest robots broke off from the surrounding battle and came to their master's aid. They weren't much, but they were able to keep the team from immediately surrounding him. Tommy elbowed a Cog off and quickly refocused on the main threat. Tom was twenty feet away and running. "Si-yah!" Tommy shouted as he leaped forward, kicking Tom down from behind. Jason and Kira broke through the Cogs and fired their blasters at the clone.

"Dragon Shield!" Tom called out. His chest glowed as he twisted and dodged. A moment later, the shining armor of the Green Ranger adorned his chest. He raised the Dragon Dagger to his mouth, playing its tune as Jason and Kira fired again. Their shots came flying back, blasting off Jason's helmet and taking him down.

"No way!" Kira jumped aside and took several more shots. But Tom was ready, reflecting her blasts once again. "His shield's too strong!" Kira said as she rolled next to Tommy.

"We'll see about that." Tommy stepped forward and waved his Brachio Staff, drawing a perfect circle in the air. "Energy Orb, now!" He fell on his knees and demorphed upon releasing it, having spent the last of his energies. Time seemed to slow as he saw his Energy Orb closing in on Tom. The trumpeting sounds of the Dragon Dagger filled his ears. His eyes widened as he saw the orb reverse direction. It was all that his body could do at that moment.

"Tommy!" Kira jumped out in front of him with her arms spread. The Energy Orb engulfed her, shocking her with electricity. "Aaaaaah!" Her arms swung in the air as she screamed in agony. The sight and sound so sickened Tommy that he wished that it had been him in there. The Energy Orb finally dissipated after several unbearable seconds. Kira fell to the floor, where her power suit exploded off of her.

Tommy looked on, stunned. He quickly came back to his senses as he saw a stray laser blast strike the ceiling over Kira. He dove forward, pulling her aside just in time to save her from being crushed by under several massive stones. "Whoa, that was a close one Kira," he said as he gasped. "Kira?" Her arm fell limp, thudding on the floor. Tommy immediately reached for her neck, frantically feeling for a pulse. _Please. Please Kira...no._ His face twisted in pain as he curled up around her. The will to fight suddenly left him. He could endure anything else. But not this.

"NOOOOO!" Trent's anguished cry managed to divert even Tommy's attention. Tommy raised his head and saw the White Ranger charging at Tom. "Murderer! I'll kill you!" Trent streaked around Tom with superhuman speed, slashing him numerous times. The clone fell, but Trent pounced once more to continue his relentless punishment. "I'll kill you!" he screamed again as he kicked Tom across the floor.

Tom rolled near one of the support columns. He grabbed on to it with shaking hands, trying to pull himself up. "Just die!" Trent yelled. He raised his sword, which glowed with yellow energy. But he did not artfully conjure up a hail of laser arrows, as he had done so many times before. Instead, Trent swung his sword in one brutal motion, generating a single huge energy construct.

It was a battering ram, if it was supposed to be anything at all. Trent screamed as he hurled it at Tom, driving the clone straight through the support column. The construct carried so much momentum that it continued forward, slamming Tom through the next three columns as well. It finally dissipated after that, leaving Tom falling helplessly toward the foot of his throne.

He demorphed as he hit the floor, losing his grip on the Darkheart. The sinister blade now burned so brightly that its light could blind. That did not deter Trent, who streaked across the room and quickly snatched up the blade. Tom crawled backward as Trent pointed the sword at his chest. "If you will not die quickly, then you will die slowly."

Jason ran to Tommy's side, looking him in the eye. He didn't need to say a word. Tommy jumped to his feet, and the two of them sprinted down to the throne. "Don't do it Trent!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed him from behind. There was no way that he could possibly hold back the enraged Ranger. However, he gave Jason the seconds needed to shake the Darkheart from Trent's hands. As Trent shoved Tommy to the floor, Jason energized his Power Sword and drove it straight down into the golden skull of the Darkheart.

A crack appeared in the evil sword, which quickly expanded until the entire blade shattered. Tommy covered his eyes and turned away as evil blue energy poured out from it, swirling around the room. Voices filled his ears, as he heard the rage of innumerable people all crying out at once. The frightful sounds finally died down after several seconds. Tommy opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the energy burst through the ceiling and disappear into the sky.

Trent got up from the floor nearby, rubbing his head. "What...was I doing?" he asked. He looked around as the rest of the other Rangers approached, having finally vanquished the last of Tom's forces. But this was not an army that reveled in its victory. For at that moment, all eyes were fixed on the lifeless body being carried in Conner's arms. "Kira...oh God." Tommy put his arms around Trent, supporting him as the boy broke down.

"She's dead, Dr. O," Ethan said, sounding as if he hoped that Tommy could do something about it.

Conner laid Kira down, before falling on his knees. "Why?" he asked as he stared down at her and clenched his fists.

"Kira...gave her life to save me," Tommy said. "She never stopped thinking of others. Even till the end." He had meant for those words to be comforting. They weren't. He saw Hayley coming over, putting a hand on both his and Trent's shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face as well.

"I didn't mean for this," Tom said, immediately drawing glares from around the room. "It...was the sword. I lost control. I didn't mean to go this far."

"It was you," Jason said. "You allowed your own anger to control you."

"You tried to force your vision on the world," Tommy said. "You fought for something that never existed. That should never exist."

"And now Kira is dead," Jason said. "Along with many others." He pointed toward the viewing globes mounted all around them. Each and every one showed scenes of devastation from around the city. People dug through wreckage, looking for loved ones. Children cried out for their parents.

"This is...terrible," Tom said as he looked back and forth at the various scenes of despair. He lowered his head as tears ran down his face. "I didn't want this. It was a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry too_, Tommy thought as he pondered all of the mistakes that had led up to this moment. None of his previous failures had come close to the tragedy of the last few days. It was something that he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

"You can't change what already happened," Jason said. "But you can do the right thing. Starting now."

Tom raised his head and nodded. "All of these things I've created...I can make them go away. I can help the city go back to normal." He crawled several feet to his throne, where he picked up the Corona Aurora. Eric instinctively reacted by pointing his blaster. But Tommy raised his arm, holding him at bay. Tommy saw that Jason trusted Tom to do the right thing. And that was enough for him.

Tom placed the Crown on his head and closed his eyes, concentrating. The fortress trembled and began to shrink downward. Tommy glanced at the viewing globes, seeing energy towers and robot wreckage disappearing throughout the city. A bright flash of light came a moment later, before the viewing globes themselves disappeared. The stone walls of the fortress had been replaced by the mundane surroundings of an old factory.

"Wait," Hayley said as she turned to Tommy. "What do we do about the Crown? We can't keep it. Not after this."

Tommy sighed as he gazed at the Corona Aurora. For two years, he and his inner circle had held the Crown of the Gods. It represented his dream, for it was power enough to change the universe. More power, he realized now, than any man should ever have. "You're right Hayley. But what can we do with it?"

"Contact Sentinel Knight," Mack said to Tom. "Ask him. He'd know what to do."

Tom nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and focused once more, as he reached out to the former Guardian of the Crown. Tommy watched and waited, not knowing if such a thing were even possible anymore. He and his colleagues had relieved Sentinel Knight of his duties after Flurious's defeat, allowing the powerful but eccentric warrior to wander off and explore the cosmos. None of them had ever expected to hear from him again. But the Corona Aurora was the Crown of the Gods, and with it, no one was truly beyond reach.

"Yes," Tom said with his eyes still closed, apparently communicating with the lost guardian. "Yes, I understand. I'll do it. Thank you." Tom opened his eyes and turned to Tommy. "I can use the Crown to open a gap into the Morphin Grid," he said. "I can send this thing into the Grid itself. Once returned, the Crown will dissipate into the universal energy field. Its power will be everywhere, and nowhere. No one will be able to bring it back."

"Whoa, wait a minute guys," Cam said as he walked up to Tommy. "That could work. But dumping such a powerful object back into the Grid...the feedback of energies could disrupt its equilibrium. I don't know what that might do to our powers." He paused as he looked around the room. "It might reenergize us. Bring back lost Ranger powers, and make them permanent again. But that's if we're lucky. Our powers might be lost...or change in ways I can't predict. Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Do it," Tommy said. He looked at Jason, seeing his friend nod in approval.

Tom concentrated once more. Electricity crackled around him as the Crown glowed bright yellow. It suddenly shot into the air, vanishing in a split second. The Rangers' power suits all glowed their respective colors, before disappearing as well. Tommy turned about, seeing a burned out morpher on every Ranger. "So it's done," he said.

"Not yet," Tom said as he got up and walked over to Kira's fallen body. He looked around, into the eyes of everyone around him. "This won't make up for what I've done. But I want to give back, with everything that I have left." He bent down, taking hold of Kira's shoulders. Life energy began to flow down his arms and into her body. Tommy and Jason stepped forward as Tom screamed in pain. "It's okay!" he cried. "This...is for the best." The energy suddenly stopped flowing. Tom collapsed to the floor and evaporated.

_She's not moving_, Tommy thought. He stared harder at her body, as if it would do any good. _Get up, Kira. Get up_. It seemed like a cruel joke, to have his hopes raised only for him to suffer the pain of loss once again. For Tom to sacrifice his life, in one final act of penitence that was ultimately meaningless. _Just another senseless death_, Tommy thought as he looked away.

"Hey, why's everyone looking at me?" Kira asked. Tommy turned right back to her. His heart jumped as he saw her shifting about on the floor, with a hand on her head. He stepped forward, wanting to lift her up and hold her in his arms. But he stopped short as Trent rushed past him, reaching her first.

_Just as he should_, Tommy thought.

"I thought I lost you, baby," Trent said as he got down on his knees and hugged her. "I thought I lost you."

"Whoa Trent, everyone's watching..." Kira said as she squirmed in his tight embrace.

"Let them." Trent planted his lips on hers. She struggled for a moment, but quickly gave in and kissed him back.

Cheers and applause broke out throughout the room. Tommy looked around, seeing the joyful faces of his friends and colleagues. Eric and Taylor were kissing as well. So were Hayley and Cam. _That's a new one_, Tommy thought. He was glad to see Hayley finally, truly happy after all those years of faithful and painstaking service by his side. _Good for you Hayley. You deserve it_.

"Hey, if everyone else is making out, why can't we!" Tommy turned around, seeing Mack's girl charging into the room.

"Whoa, take it ea-" Mack couldn't finish his sentence before she tackled him to the floor.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. He kept smiling as he looked over his love-struck teammates again. But this time he also felt a tinge of sadness, for he had nobody with whom he could celebrate in such a way. _Don't be silly_, Tommy thought, ashamed for feeling so sad and self-centered during such a joyous moment. The feeling receded, though it didn't completely fade away. Tommy walked to the side near Andrew Hartford, the only other person who didn't look completely happy. "We won...Looks like everyone came out good."

"Not everyone," Andrew said, crying uncontrollably as he watched Mack rolling on the floor with his new girlfriend.

"Hey bro." Tommy turned and saw Jason approaching. "It was good fighting with you again."

"It was," Tommy replied. "One last fight. It's quite an end for the Power Rangers."

"Nah," Jason said. "Things never just end. Tomorrow will be a whole new day."

* * *

_"We still have the power within ourselves. The knowledge of what's right and true."_

_ -Tommy Oliver, "Ninja Quest" part 3_

* * *

**The Venjix Matter **| 11/21/2009, 2:42 AM

**From:** Tommy Oliver

**To:** Cameron Watanabe; Andros

**CC:** Theodore Johnson; Wesley Collins; Eric Myers

Friends,

Now that we're scaling back our operations, I've rethought my previous decision on Venjix. Turn his programming over to the Intergalactic Police Force. He'll definitely be charged for war crimes, and for crimes against sentient beings. Andros, you can handle the transfer.

I know we had big plans for Venjix, and that this is all very sudden. But after the whole ordeal with the crown, I just don't feel comfortable hoarding all these dangerous assets. This will be for the best.

May the Power protect you,

Tommy Oliver

* * *

**Damage Assessment [TOP SECRET]** | 11/17/2009, 10:06

**From:** Kenneth Owens, DIA

**To:** Joseph McKnight, SECDEF

**CC:**

Mr. Secretary,

The damage assessment teams have completed their initial survey of New Harbor City. The Army Robotics Technology Lab appears to be a near total loss. While most of the scientists survived the attack, the facility was destroyed from the inside out. None of the Cogs or Quadrafighters that were reactivated by the enemy were found intact. All of the prototypes, as well as the blueprints stored in the facility's top secret servers, have been destroyed as well.

BETA officials have informed us that the extraterrestrial Space Patrol Delta will be withdrawing their support from this planet in light of these attacks. This will cut off our opportunities for technology acquisition, with or without their consensual support.

Overall, it is doubtful that the J-SOUP program can survive this incident. For now, our resources must be focused on rebuilding our conventional assets. While we must ensure our ability to secure our nation in the aftermath of these attacks, intelligence does indicate that recent international good will appears to be genuine. This may convince our president, who has already expressed opposition to the J-SOUP program, to pursue alternatives. I expect a significant decline in support from other leaders as well. Cancellation now seems certain. We must reevaluate our plans and prepare to comply with any changes in national policy.

Kenneth Owens

Director of North American Operations

Defense Intelligence Agency

* * *

_**Entertainment Insider**_

**'Xtreme Evolution' Cancelled**

**Troubled project plagued by production problems, declining interest.**

by Paul Williams | November 23, 2009

Hardcore _Masked Rider_ fans can breathe a sigh of relief. _EI_ has learned that the _Xtreme Evolution_ movie has been given the axe, despite being very close to completion.

The movie's lead actor, Power Ranger Dax Lo, had been sidetracked in recent weeks by the attacks that culminated in the New Harbor incident. Dax's unscheduled departure from the set appears to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Prior to this problem, _Xtreme Evolution_ had already been a lightning rod for controversy.

Fans on the _Masked Rider_ message board Rider Forum were initially excited by the arrival of executive producer Brad Kelly to their franchise. Kelly, who has had decades of experience in television, promised to reinvigorate the _Masked Rider_ brand with his unique vision. "Everything's gonna be bigger, more theatrical," Kelly promised at Ridercon 2009. "Like nothing you've seen before."

But the initial excitement around the project began to sour after details of its script were leaked online. Fans disliked the way that Aiden, the new Masked Rider, was written. "They thought he was unheroic, and a total jerk," said production assistant Susan Long in an interview with _EI_. "And you know what? They were right." Long had even more to say about her former boss Brad Kelly. "Brad _wanted_ to do a big movie. Lots of explosions, and some attempts at serious drama. But things fell apart because he didn't really care. It was all ambition and no effort. Make sure to quote me on that."

With Kelly's departure from the franchise, Masked Rider Productions has engaged in a media campaign to reassure longtime fans. "Fans don't have to worry about us 'reimagining' the source material this time," said Zachary Johnson, who replaced Kelly and will be working on the next Masked Rider project. "We're going back to this franchise's roots. It's going to be a completely faithful, one-hundred percent recreation of the old show."

Some burned-out fans remain cautious about this new, old direction. "What we need is some quality writing," said Rider Forum member "Dregonslayer." "Take what was GOOD from the old episodes, and build up from that. Don't just mindlessly copy the original."

* * *

**ANGEL GROVE GAZETTE | ****World**

**International Sympathy for New Harbor**

**By Anthony Schultz**

November 16, 2009

The devastating attack on New Harbor City has drawn an outpouring of international sympathy for the city, and for the United States. Over twenty nations have provided supplies, aid money, and volunteers to support rescue and rebuilding efforts. The White House has received calls from numerous world leaders expressing sorrow for the loss of life.

Most notable of these was President Wang Huojin of China. Wang, who had been a leading voice of criticism toward the United States, took some time on Chinese state television to speak on the matter. "Such loss of life is regrettable, in any nation," Wang said. "I extend my most sincere condolences to the American people, as well as to the brave military forces who sacrificed themselves while defending against this attack. This incident puts things into perspective, and reminds us that we are all one world."

Disputes between the two nations have been placed on the back burner over the last few days. A US government source stated that President Wang had offered the support of his Dragon Warriors, before the crisis was resolved by the Power Rangers and the US Military.

President Obama accepted Wang's condolences, expressing hopes that it would pave the way for lasting improvements in relations. "I hope that our two nations can come to an understanding. We must and work together for a future in which something like this will never happen again."


	17. For Tomorrow

**Chapter 17 - For Tomorrow**

"It's almost time," Tommy said over the cell phone. He sounded serious.

"Okay, okay," Hayley said. She lowered her cell phone for a second as she worked the machine in front of her. "Cam and I have our hands full over here. We'll get there when we can."

"Hurry," Tommy said. "We're counting on you."

"Alright!" Hayley said. "Calm down. We'll be at the game!" She smiled, shaking her head as she hung up and put her phone aside. _You're getting there_, she thought. _Just gotta learn to have fun again_. That was a lesson that she had taken to very quickly over the last two weeks. It felt good to hear Tommy pressing her about a football gathering, instead of another weapon design or world-saving mission.

"Come on..." she said, as she watched the last of her two espresso shots drip out from the machine. Hayley picked up the shots and turned to pour them into the clear cup of foamy caramel milk sitting on her counter. She took her time, releasing the espresso in a slow, delicate trickle.

"Hey Hayley," Cam called from his table. "Any day now."

"Hold on," she said. "Scientist at work." She finished pouring the espresso, watching it float a third of the way down from the top, not quite mixing with the milk. "Hayley's famous caramel macchiato, coming right up!" She picked up the frothy drink and hurried over to Cam, watching its lovely brown and white layers sway from side-to-side as she moved. "Enjoy," she said, smiling as she slipped the cup into his hands.

Cam took a long sip, before lowering the cup. "Hmm." He stared off to the side like he often did, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"So what do you think?" Hayley asked.

"Eh...it's okay," Cam said.

"Just okay huh," Hayley said as she crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eyes. "Well you better get used to it. Because that's the kind of caramel macchiato you'll be getting from me."

Cam burst out in laughter. "Relax Hayley! Relax! It tastes great. I was kidding."

Hayley lowered her arms and laughed. "Me too," she said as she sat down and put her arms around him. The two of them leaned their heads against one another as they sat there, giggling for several seconds. After they had settled down, Hayley turned her head to look him in the eye again. "But I meant every word of that."

* * *

Kira put her hands on her head as she watched Dax fumble the pass.

"That's third down," Hayley said from the sidelines.

"Time out," Kira said, as her teammates gathered in a huddle. It was a beautiful autumn day at Reefside Park. The soccer field where they were playing was well kept, with nothing but neatly trimmed grass on it. Yellow and red leaved trees stood just outside of the field, adding a sense of liveliness to the scene. On the bleachers, Tommy was watching and cheering even as he nursed his sore leg. Hayley was there as well, standing next to Cam as he grilled some delicious-smelling burgers. It was great to be around so many friends, on the Friday after Thanksgiving. But right then, all Kira could focus on was the next play.

For a touch football game, it was remarkably competitive. Nearly two dozen former Rangers were there, organized around the kids from Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor. It was like the old school rivalry, only everyone knew each other. The game was first to thirty or over. At that moment, it was twenty-seven to twenty-six, Team Ninja. Bragging rights were on the line.

"Alright guys, shotgun formation," Conner said. "Wide receivers spread out. I'm throwing a long one."

"Dude, you're risking it all on a Hail Mary?" Trent asked.

"Our passing game's been off all day," Kira said.

"Yeah, you're way better at that other type of football," Ethan said to Conner.

"You guys got any other ideas?" Conner asked.

"I got one," Kira said. "We'll do the shotgun. But instead of going long, I'll run back so you can hand it off to me. Then I'll loop around the right side. They won't see it coming."

"Ah, a sweep," Conner said, smiling. "You know your stuff. Never seemed this interested in our high school games."

"I wasn't," Kira said. "But my dad and my three brothers were crazy about football. They made sure I knew what was going on every Sunday."

"Looks like a good plan," Ethan said.

"Thanks, but I'll need you guys to block," Kira said as she pointed at Ethan, Trent, and Jason. "Clear a path on the right side of the field so I can take it to the end."

"You got it," Ethan said.

"Yeah, we got your back," Dax chimed in.

Theo groaned. "No Dax. You're a receiver too. Just stay outta her way."

"He can help," Kira said, standing up for him. She looked right at Dax. "Loop around to the left. When we run by each other, I can hand you the ball."

"A reverse?" Conner asked. "Sounds risky."

"It is," Kira said. "I can still carry the ball up as Plan A. Dax will be our backup."

"Alright, let's do this," Jason said.

"Team Dino," Kira said as she reached into the middle of the circle.

Everyone followed suit. "Team Dino!" they all shouted.

The players broke from the huddle and headed for their positions. Conner caught Jason before he walked off. "Hey, glad you subbed in for Dr. O."

"Thanks man," Jason said. "I told you guys. Tommy's great at a lot of things. But I was always better at football." He laughed as he turned and walked to his spot on the field.

Kira looked Conner in the eyes and nodded. She did the same to Dax, before heading off with Theo to the left side of the field.

"Come on guys!" Tommy shouted from the bleachers. "Let's get it done!"

Words like those really used lift Kira's spirit. She still appreciated them, but she was already quite confident in herself and her team.

"One last down," Tori said as she faced off against Kira. "Before it's over." She narrowed her eyes, playfully pretending to sneer.

"Oh, it'll be over alright," Kira replied.

"Hut!" Conner yelled, calling for the play to start. Theo sprinted forward, giving the impression that Conner really would go long. Kira started in the same direction, before suddenly jerking back.

"Hey!" Tori yelled as she stumbled, flailing her arms as she tried to change course.

But by then Kira was already bolting into the backfield. She ran in a tight arc toward Conner, not wanting to lose any more ground than she had to. She grabbed for the football just as he held it out, ripping it away with sheer forward momentum. Kira didn't look back, but she could hear Tori's feet pounding on the ground behind her. _She's fast_, Kira thought.

Jason charged across her path to add his big body to the blocking effort up the field. Kira didn't slow down one bit, narrowly avoiding a collision with him. Further out, Dax was coming right at her. Tori was so close now that Kira could hear her rapid, powerful breaths. She turned her head to glance up the field. Several Ninjas had already slipped through her blockers. If Tori didn't get her, they probably would. Kira looked forward again, seeing Dax charging in with a perplexed look on his face. _So this is what it comes down to_, she thought. Dax hadn't played well all game. Her instinct told her not to hand over the ball, but to take it up herself. All the way into certain defeat..._Here goes_, Kira thought as she slipped Dax the ball.

She kept running after she passed him, tucking her arms closer to her body to make it look like she still had the ball. It worked. Tori kept closing in, until she finally tagged Kira on the back with both hands. "Gotcha!" Tori yelled.

"Yup," Kira said as she slowed and turned around. She smiled as she raised her empty hands and shrugged. "You got me." Tori's jaw dropped, a moment before she spun around to look at Dax. He was already charging up along the other side of the field. The defenders, who had all converged on Kira, tried their best to catch up to him. But it was too late.

Dax leaped into the end zone, spiking the ball as he came down. "Wooh!" he cried as he raised his head toward the sky. "Oh yeah! That's right! In your face!" He swayed his arms and hips as he paced back and forth in a goofy victory dance.

Despite Dax's touchdown and theatrics, the middle of the field was where everyone had gathered. "Great job," Trent said as he put his arm around Kira's shoulders. He held her close as he proudly smiled at the rest of the team.

"Let's give it up for Kira!" Ethan yelled. Everyone on the team cheered.

Kira waved her hands for them to settle down, a bit embarrassed by their overwhelming praise. "Thanks guys. But really, this was a team effort."

* * *

"Aw man, I gotta go."

"Come on Tommy," Hayley said. "Stay a while longer."

"Yeah, have another burger," Cam said. "You know you want to."

Hayley smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Please Cam, they aren't _that_ good."

Tommy walked back toward the grill. "I really have to go guys. But I'll take another burger for the car."

Cam wrapped one up in some paper towels and handed it to Tommy. "Alright. Here you go big guy."

"Thanks Cam," Tommy said. "These burgers were awesome man. Don't listen to her. She's not impressed with any food she doesn't cook herself."

"Hey!" Hayley said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Tommy and Cam laughed. "Glad I got to see you guys before I went off," Tommy said as he shook Cam's hand. He turned to Hayley and gave her a hug. "Let's get together again when I come back, okay?"

"You can count on it," she said, sounding a bit sad.

"It'll only be a few months," Tommy said as he patted her on the back. "It's not the end of the world. And if it is, I know you guys will be on top of it." He let go of her and waved goodbye as he headed toward his car.

Tommy reached the parking lot on top of the hill overlooking the soccer field. He decided to take one last look at the bleachers before getting into his car. There was Jason, his oldest real friend, chomping on another burger as he told stories to the youngsters gathered around him. Jason had moved to Reefside a few days ago. _It's easy to move around when there's nothing holding you down_, Tommy thought. Jason had left Angel Grove behind to help Conner with his soccer camps and mentoring programs. It was his way to do something meaningful with his life. _Glad you found something to live for, Jason_.

He turned to Kira, who was hanging out with the rest of the old Dino team just like they had all those years ago. Their lives had taken them all in different directions, but they still remained as close as ever. Tommy felt more admiration for Kira than he ever had before. There she was, happy, self-assured, and seemingly capable of doing anything. Yet she didn't try to do it all herself. Kira worked so well with others, lifting them all up with her. She trusted her friends, more than he ever had. Tommy was filled with fatherly pride - but he knew then that she was not his daughter. She was a grown woman, not really that much younger than he was. Kira had found her own path in life, and reached it on her own. For that, Tommy was proud to count her as a friend.

* * *

Tommy got back into his car after filling it with enough gas to get to the airport. He immediately reached for his BlackBerry. He and Eric had texted each other just ten minutes ago. But Tommy was too excited about the peace conference not to check up on it again.

He had been very eager to organize it, inspired by Nick's accomplishments in the Mystic Realm. After the battle in New Harbor, Tommy had expected a drawn out campaign to mop up the remnants of Karnac's army. He made plans to seek out and besiege pockets of Karnac loyalists, even as he dealt with the mess on Earth. But those plans proved to be unnecessary.

Before Tommy could get involved, Nick and Phineas were able to talk the rogue army into laying down their arms. With their king dead, the war weary tribe agreed to talks with the new troll leader, as well as with the goblins. Mystic Mother herself even descended upon the assembled factions, convincing them to push for an end to their millennia-old feud. Things had turned out far better than Tommy could have imagined. He realized that while force might solve an immediate crisis, long-term solutions were hammered out at the peace table.

The fact that Mystic Mother had taken care of things was as amazing to Tommy as the accomplishment itself. He had hated her for years, harboring a grudge over what she had done to him as Rita Repulsa. He had been disturbed by her return to the Mystic Realm. But now, Tommy felt thankful for her. She proved that people could change. That things could take care of themselves, without the need for forceful intervention. Mystic Mother had brought peace to her people, as well as to Tommy himself.

Tommy's BlackBerry showed one new message. "Everything is ready for the peace conference," it stated. "The State Department wanted to take their sweet time on this. But I twisted a few arms and got everyone scheduled for this weekend."

"thanks eric," Tommy typed into his BlackBerry. "see u tomorrow." He wasn't keen on all the text speak that kids communicated in, but he also wasn't the stickler for grammar that Eric was. Eric had adamantly declared that he was too smart and disciplined to ever type like that. It was something that the other members of the Power Chamber had even joshed him on.

_Take it easy Eric_, Tommy thought as he plugged his BlackBerry into his hands free system. He started up his car and drove out of the gas station, back onto the highway leading to the airport. _Don't let this consume you_. Everyone had worked hard over the last two weeks. Dealing with the aftermath of the New Harbor incident, cleaning up their operations, and paving the way for a new international status quo were no small tasks. But as some members of the Power Chamber expressed their intentions to step back after dealing with these matters, Eric only took on more and more.

He wasn't wrong to do that either. Wes had announced his retirement altogether, earlier than he had originally planned. While Tommy quickly accepted Wes's nomination of R.J. as his replacement, Wes's departure left a short term void. Eric eagerly picked up all of Wes's duties, both in the Power Chamber and in CGD. He had thrown himself into those responsibilities, pulling all-nighters and constantly speaking about his ambitious plans for the future. _He's doing things just like I did_, Tommy thought. He hoped that Eric would avoid making the same mistakes.

_We've all got to let go a little_. Those words brought the Samurai Rangers to mind. Their powers had been spared the turmoil that had disrupted most of the Morphin Grid. Although Cam was working on restoring everyone's powers, the Samurai were currently the only full team of Rangers left. Despite that, ending their strict schedule of training and indoctrination had seemed like the logical thing to do. No longer would those poor kids be pushed by their parents, as Tommy and Cam had once directed. Soon they would live free together, only loosely supervised by the servant Ji.

_Free_, _if they choose to be_. So thorough was their upbringing that Tommy didn't know if the Samurai could ever truly be free. The Shiba clan had successfully molded them into obedient soldiers, achieving on a small scale what Tommy had once only dreamed of doing throughout the universe. The Samurai's lives were entirely devoted to their Ranger duties. Fighting against evil was the first and last thing on their minds.

But a life that was all about fighting was no life at all. Tommy realized that now. It broke his heart to hear about the Samurai Rangers living reclusively, still training around the clock without questioning what had been laid out for them. _The damage has been done_, Tommy thought. Those kids might never live normal lives. _But at least they have a chance now_. Everyone needed a chance. What they did with that chance had to be their own decision.

Tommy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He quickly pushed the button to receive the call.

"Dr. Oliver, you're a hard man to get a hold of."

"Hey Cassidy. How's it going?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Thanks to _you_."

Tommy chuckled. He appreciated the compliment, but he was also on to her game. "No problem. Don't mention it."

"Come on Dr. Oliver." Cassidy playfully pressed on, ever the journalist. "Give me _something_ I can mention on TV."

"Sorry Cassidy. Not this time. Some stories would never work on television."

Cassidy sighed. "Oh, all right." She sounded disappointed, but she clearly understood the reality of the situation. "Just promise me you guys will come back on TV sometime."

"We'll see about that." Tommy grinned as he considered the possibility.

"...So, what's next for the man who's done everything? Off the record, of course."

"I don't know. I was thinking of taking some time off after next week and going somewhere. Got any suggestions?"

"Los Angeles maybe? Nah, what am I talking about. You've probably been there all the time. How's about Japan?"

"Eh...anywhere else?"

"Hmm, let me think...New Zealand? Or maybe Australia, I hear it's really nice this time of year."

Tommy's mouth opened in surprise, before closing into a cheerful smile. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Thanks Cassidy. That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

_Come my friend. There's nothing to be afraid of_. The Phantom Ranger sat still as he felt the arrival of a troubled soul. He had been expecting this one for weeks, ever since the great battle for the Corona Aurora. But this soul had clung to the mortal plane despite the beckoning of his Power Ruby. It had traveled throughout its homeworld, before wandering off into the stars. Searching, desperately, for some way to redeem its actions in life. The Phantom Ranger had never dealt with a spirit as dejected and self-loathing as this one.

It had meandered for as long as it could, finally coming to him because it had no one else to turn to. But this meeting was for their mutual benefit. Just like every other time the Phantom had encountered the soul of a fallen Ranger. The Phantom's secret was that he was but a vessel, a composite of all the Rangers who had died in the line of duty. Their spiritual energy fueled the ruby that powered his robotic form. Their accumulated knowledge filled his memory banks, and their total consciousness composed the very essence of his being. Numerous souls had entered his Power Ruby before, contributing to the Phantom Ranger's whole before passing on into the afterlife. So to would this one, if it would only let go.

_There's so much I still need to do._ _So much I can't do..._

The Phantom Ranger opened himself to the approaching soul, doing what he could to console it. _Please Tom. I can help you_. He communicated with the spirit in a calm and certain tone. But for once, the Phantom was hesitant to go forward with the merging process. A part of him deemed Tom shameful and unworthy of entrance. Another part feared the changes that would result from melding with such dark and disturbed soul.

But the Phantom's collective wisdom told him to invite the outsider. _I know this is different_, he thought as Tom entered his body. _But come. Don't be afraid to face something new._ The Phantom Ranger understood himself, and the things that he stood for. Though he might change yet again, he knew that he would persist. Exposure to new ideas could not destroy the whole of who he was. Not if that whole were solid, and worthy of preservation in the first place.

_So much I've done wrong_, Tom thought. _So much I need to make up for..._

_It's alright_, the Phantom thought. _I'll be able to do it for you._ He struggled to hold still as Tom began to merge with him. The pain. The frustration. The desire to set things right. The Phantom could feel it all. He could understand Tom, even though he had never encountered him before. That was because the Phantom Ranger had thought and felt similar things himself.

He had operated from the shadows for years, helping people with an invisible hand. Coming out to save them when they had no other hope, but remaining careful not to disrupt the natural development of the universe. The Phantom did not believe that it was a Ranger's place to control people. Because of that, he was dismayed by Tommy's obsession and expanding influence. He contemplated the idea of taking action to halt the growth of Tommy's operations, forcefully if he had to. But that was just a thought. The better judgment that he had acquired over time kept him from acting so rashly, even as parts of him yearned for change.

The Phantom had decided instead to wait and observe. He knew that the Power Rangers would not survive a civil war, if forced to take sides in a conflict between him and Tommy. Things would never be the same again if he went down that path. The Phantom knew that it wouldn't be right for him to pursue his vision, only to destroy everything that had been built over the years. He was sorry that Tom hadn't realized that, though he was glad that he himself had possessed such restraint.

_Thank you,_ he thought as the melding process concluded. Tom's thoughts, feelings, and desires were now an inextricable part of him. The Phantom detached himself from Tom's soul, freeing it to move on to the next phase of its existence. _Now go on, my friend. We'll take care of our goals._ He watched as Tom slipped away into the light.

"You okay over there?"

The Phantom Ranger snapped out of his trance. "I'm alright Cassie. Everything's alright."

"You are so weird," Cassie said.

The Phantom's heart lifted as he saw the concerned look on her face fade into a warm smile. Cassie was always able to lighten his mood. She was a true friend, one that he felt very fortunate to have. Her schoolgirl infatuation with him had faded long ago. But Cassie never stopped supporting him, even after learning of his true nature. Her friendship had pulled him out of his ironically lonely existence.

But the Phantom was lonely no more, something that he appreciated as he looked around the bridge of his Astro Galactic Megaship. He had acquired more companions over the years. All of them were trusted friends and teammates. Just hours ago he had picked up two more, while fighting to reimprison the Chaos Elementals located there in the heart of the Virgo Supercluster. They were a curious pair: A young man with far more enthusiasm than wits, and the eccentric old scientist whom he faithfully followed.

"I'm telling ya, Professor, I got a funny feeling we're missing something." Skull stared upward, as if he were deep in thought. "We shouldn't have jumped through that portal so fast."

"Perhaps you're right," Professor Phenomenus said. "Did you remember to tell Bulk to -" He suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Buuuulk!" the two of them cried.

The Phantom Ranger heard some laughter coming from his second-in-command, the veteran space officer Michael Corbett. "Don't worry guys," Mike said. "We're just three months from the Milky Way."

"Make that three weeks," Karone said as she returned from the engine room with Carlos. "The battle damage wasn't as bad as we thought."

"Yeah, it was nothing I couldn't handle," Carlos said. He smiled as he tossed a hydrowrench to himself.

"Excellent," the Phantom Ranger said. He looked down again at the list of potential hot spots displayed on his computer console. The number of locations within quick and easy reach was now immensely greater.

Cassie read him like a holobook. "Hey guys," she said as she turned toward Skull and Phenomenus. "Mind if we make a few stops along the way? Lots of places can use our help."

"Alright," Skull said. His sad expression gave way to a smile. "Bulk will be expecting some stories anyway."

"Where to, Captain?" Mike asked.

"Let me see." The Phantom went through various images on the bridge's main viewscreen, gazing upon the myriad galaxies of the supercluster. There was the so-called Local Group, where the Milky Way and most of the known civilized galaxies resided. Its name amused him, for it was small compared to the surrounding universe, and probably as uncharted to other sectors as they were to it. Further away was the M51 Group, whose namesake galaxy had just been liberated after millennia of oppression. Its future brimmed with promise, even with all the trials that still lied ahead for it. The same could be said for any other place that appeared on the viewscreen.

There was evil in every sector, but there was also the beauty and wonder of the universe's countless civilizations. The Phantom had seen things that he could scarcely believe. Artificial planets as alive as any natural world. Psychic races hailing from different galaxies, all focusing their powers through strangely similar gem implants. Colony ships cruising through space on the backs of titanic dragons. The universe was an amazing place, of which the Phantom had seen so much, yet so little. But so long as he lived, so long as there were Power Rangers, it would be protected.

The Phantom turned off the slideshow, allowing the viewscreen to revert to what was directly ahead of the ship. There weren't any world-threatening crises going on at the time, but a case could be made for going to any place on his list. He couldn't make a definite decision with so many factors involved. "Computer," the Phantom said as he sat back in his chair. "Select a planet for our next mission. Surprise me."

"Acknowledged," the ship's computer said. It had already completed its decision-making algorithm before it had even uttered that word. The ship banked and turned, before blasting off into hyper rush velocity. The Phantom Ranger watched in admiration as the stars streaked by. Anywhere, and anything, was possible.

* * *

_"I don't care where you came from. I wanna know where you're going."_

_ -Summer Landsdown, "Fade to Black"_


End file.
